I'll Get You, KIM JOON MYUN!
by MIREUUU
Summary: Zhang Yi Xing, kelahiran 7 Oktober 1991. Seorang namja jenius yang sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi, mengapa sekarang namja jenius ini sedang berdiri meratapi sebuah sekolah? 'LIHAT AJA LO KIM JOON MYUN. BAKAL GUE BIKIN LO NYESAL UDAH LAHIR KE DUNIA INI' batin Lay masih dengan senyuman liciknya. SuLay, KaiDO, ChenMin, BaekYeol, TaoRis and HunHan
1. CHAP ONE - PROLOG

**I'll Get You, KIM JOON MYUN!**

**Author : Mir**

**Cast : Lay, Suho EXO**

**Support Cast : Daehyun BAP, Heechul, Hangeng SuJu, Dio, Luhan, Kris EXO (cast yg lain nyusul)**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**Happy reading, don't forget to review xD *aegyo gagal bareng Kai***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ONE - PROLOG**

Zhang Yi Xing, kelahiran 7 Oktober 1991. Seorang namja jenius yang sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi, mengapa sekarang namja jenius ini sedang berdiri meratapi sebuah sekolah?

_'Gue sama sekali nggak nyangka bakal bersekolah lagi! Huft sabar lah Zhang Yi Xing, lo kesini bukan buat sekolah. Tapi lo punya misi!'_ batin Lay bertempur didalam hati. Ia harus menguatkan hati dan batin nya supaya bisa menjalankan misi dengan sukses.

Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa seseorang yang sudah lulus 3 tahun yang lalu harus bersekolah kembali? Mari kita flashback.

.

.

**Flashback**

_London_

"Yo! Yi Xing-ah!"

Zhang Yi Xing atau biasa kita panggil Lay, menoleh kaget. "Loh Daehyun? Ngapain lo disini? Bukannya lo harusnya lagi di Korea?" tanya Lay pada sepupunya, Jung Dae Hyun.

Apakah kalian bingung mengapa marga mereka berbeda padahal mereka adalah sepupu? Singkat cerita, umma nya Lay yang bernama asli Jung Hee Chul(?) dan appa nya Daehyun yang bernama Jung Yun Ho adalah saudara kandung. Setelah Heechul menikah dengan suaminya yang berkewarganegaraan China yaitu Zhang Hang Geng (?), makanya marga Heechul jadi berubah dan otomatis marga Lay dan Daehyun menjadi berbeda.

Meski Lay lebih tua 2 tahun dari Daehyun, namja imut itu tidak pernah mau memanggil Lay dengan embel-embel 'hyung' atau 'gege'. Tetapi itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk Lay karena ia tinggal di London. Biasanya di London tidak pernah menggunakan embel-embel kepada yang lebih tua.

Daehyun ketawa nyengir. "Begitu denger lo mau dijodohin, gue langsung terbang kesini. Lo terkejut ya? Hehehe!"

"Hah? Dijodohin?" Lay masih nggak _ngeh_.

"Gue kaget, kok lo mau-mau aja dijodohin ya? Gue sih ogah, lebih baik cari sendiri!"

"Dae, tunggu—"

"Tapi gapapa sih, calon suami lo cukup tampan juga. Satu sekolah sama gue loh! Tetapi meski tampan, tetap aja bukan selera gue.."

"YAAA! Jangan memotong ucapan gue! Lo mau bertarung ama gue?!" ancam Lay.

"Eh? Idih ogah lah yawww! Gue masih sayang nyawa! Gila aja gue masih tingkat 4 di sekolah sihir ngelawan lo yang udah lulus sekolah di umur yang masih sangat muda!"

Lay sama sekali tidak tersenyum meski ucapan Daehyun tadi sedikit memujinya. "Sekarang jelasin apa maksud dari perjodohan yang lo bilang tadi!" perintah Lay sambil meletakkan telunjuknya tepat ke leher Daehyun.

"Oh jadi lo belum tau ceritanya? Lo kan lagi dijodohkan sama eomma dan appa lo!" jawab Daehyun enteng.

Mata Lay melebar.

"What...? Are you kidding?"

Daehyun menggeleng pelan sambil menunjukkan smirknya. "Masa gue capek-capek terbang dari Korea menuju London cuma buat bercanda sama lo? Logika lo nggak jalan Lay!"

"WHAT THE HELL! CERITA DONGENG DARI MANA ITU? JAMAN GINI MASIH MAIN JODOH-JODOHAN? PLEASE DEEEEEEH!"

Selagi Lay ngoceh, kesempatan untuk Daehyun membebaskan diri dari Lay. "Yah mana gue tahu, protes nya sama eomma lo sana! Gue kira lo udah tahu tentang perjodohan ini!"

"Mana gue bisa tahu kalau nggak ada dikasih tahu! EOMMAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lay lari kesana kemari untuk mencari sang eomma. Setidaknya untuk memastikan bahwa ucapan sepupunya itu hanya kebohongan belaka!

Daehyun melihat Lay dengan tatapan malas. "Ck lihat aja. 5 menit lagi pasti anak itu akan datang dengan berlinang air mata!"

.

.

_5 menit kemudian.._

"HUWEEEE DAEHYUUUN!"

"Tuhkan." Daehyun mengelakan napas.

"Hiks eomma bilang gue udah besar.. hiks udah saatnya punya pendamping hidup hiks!" curhat Lay dengan ingus yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya (?). Lay memang nggak pernah bisa menang kalau soal debat dengan eomma.

"Umur lo kan emang udah mencukupi buat nikah."

Lay menoel kepala Daehyun kesal. "Apaan gue kan masih 22 tahun (umur di Korea)! Kenapa nggak lo aja yang dijodohin hah?!"

"Siapa suruh lo jadi anak dari Heechul ahjumma dan Hangeng ahjussi! Gue sebagai sepupu yang baik hanya bisa mendukung perjodohan."

"Hiks sepupu macam apa lo! Bantuin gue napa!"

"Kalau Heechul ahjumma sudah berkata, apa pernah ada yang bisa membantah?"

Lay terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng.

"Nah itu tahu. Udahlah ratapi aja nasib lo! Lagian calon lo nggak buruk-buruk amat kok!" hibur Daehyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Lay.

Tangisan Lay berhenti dalam sekejap. "Eh lo bilang lo satu sekolah dengan calon gue itu kan? Siapa nama nya?" tanya Lay.

"Ne, kelas nya bersebelahan dengan kelas gue. Nama nya Kim Joon Myun, penyihir tingkat 5."

"WHAT?! PENYIHIR TINGKAT 5?! BAHKAN TINGKAT NYA LEBIH RENDAH DARI LO DAE! GIMANA BISA GUE DIJODOHIN AMA PENYIHIR LEMAH?!" teriak Lay frustasi mengacak-acak rambutnya. Daehyun menatap Lay prihatin.

Setiap penyihir mempunyai tingkatan sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka mengendalikan kekuatan masing-masing. Seperti contohnya, kekuatan Daehyun adalah pengunci bayangan (kayak kekuatan Shikamaru di anime Naruto). Semakin Daehyun bisa menguatkan kekuatan nya, maka tingkatan Daehyun akan naik. Hanya penyihir tertentu saja yang bisa meneruskan tingkatnya sampai ketingkat 1. Seseorang bisa lulus dari sekolah penyihir jika sudah mencapai tingkat 3 dan sekarang Lay berada ditingkat 2.

Ngerti nggak readers? Pasti enggak deh, Mir aja ga ngerti -_-

"Huh gue harus batalin ini perjodohan apapun yang terjadi! Lo harus bantu gue Dae!" teriak Lay dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Aah ogah! Gue males buat masalah ama Heechul ahjumma!"

"Ayolah Dae, plis bantu guee!" pinta Lay dengan puppy eyes yang sama sekali tidak pantas di wajahnya.

"Tidak mau! Meski lo pasang puppy eyes atau buing-buing atau ngancam mau bunuh gue sekalipun, gue tetep gak bakalan mau bantu!" ucap Daehyun tetap kokoh pada pendiriannya.

**CLING!**

Entah kesambet apa tiba-tiba Lay mendapatkan ide dari ucapan Daehyun barusan. Lay mengembangkan smirk andalannya. "Hohoho. Gue dapat ide supaya perjodohan ini batal!" ucap Lay dengan tampang yakin.

Daehyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Firasatnya menjadi tidak enak.

"Kalau gue bunuh si Kim Joon Myun itu... perjodohan pasti batal. Benarkan Dae?" tanya Lay dengan wajah super evil dan mengerikan. Daehyun sampai merinding disco saking menyeramkan nya aura yang ada pada Lay.

"Bunuh Kim Joon Myun...? Apa itu nggak berlebihan Lay?"

"Yah sebenarnya berlebihan sih. Tapi dengan begitu gue nggak akan dijodohkan dengan namja itu!"

"Gimana caranya lo bisa bunuh dia? Yang mana aja lo kaga tau!"

"Dengerin gue dulu! Gini, mumpung umur gue masih ga tuir-tuir amat, gimana kalau gue masuk kesekolah yang sama dengan lo? Lo harus usahain supaya gue bisa sekelas dengan si Kim Joon Myun itu, lalu gue bakal bunuh dia secara perlahan."

"M-masuk sekolah lagi? Gimana bisa, lo kan udah tingkat 2!"

"Yaelah, sembunyikan aja identitas gue! Gue pura-pura nya adalah penyihir berkekuatan _healer_ tingkat 4. Gue adalah murid dari London yang melanjutkan sekolahnya di Korea. Lo bisa kan ngatur itu semua?"

"Bisa sih... Tapi gimana cara bilang ke Heechul ahjumma dan Hangeng ahjussi?"

"Bilang aja gue pengen masuk kesekolah lo karena pengen ngenal yang nama nya Kim Joon Myun. Eomma dan appa pasti setuju!"

Daehyun tertegun sesaat. Lay benar-benar jenius!

Atau... benar-benar kejam? Kekeke..

Daehyun tampak berpikir berpuluh-puluh kali sebelum mengambil keputusan.

"Lay, sekolah gue itu harus wajib tinggal di asrama. Lo yakin mau tinggal di asrama?" tanya Daehyun, sedikit berharap Lay mengubah keputusannya.

Tetapi memang takdir berkata lain. Lay malah mengangguk semangat. "Gak masalah! Yang penting gue bisa bunuh Kim Joon Myun!" ucap Lay dengan semangat membara.

Daehyun menghelakan napasnya. Sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui akal licik Lay.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Daehyun, Lay menyeringai licik sambil membayangkan kerusuhan yang akan ia ciptakan sebentar lagi. _'LIHAT AJA LO KIM JOON MYUN. BAKAL GUE BIKIN LO NYESAL UDAH LAHIR KE DUNIA INI!'_ batin Lay masih dengan senyuman liciknya.

.

.

**End Flashback**

Lay melirik jam tangan nya dengan kesal. "Lama amat si Daehyun, katanya mau langsung jemput gue di depan gerbang!"

Tilililiit~

HP milik Lay berbunyi. Ada SMS rupanya.

**From : Jung Dae Hyun**

**Laaay mianhe, gue nggak bisa jemput lo! Gue udah nyuruh seorang siswa buat jemput lo kok, dia bakal langsung nganterin lo ke asrama tempat lo nginap. Nama nya Do Kyung Soo. Salam dari your beloved cousin, muah :***

Lay meremas HP nya kesal. Dasar Daehyun tidak bertanggung jawab!

**Puk puk**

Tiba-tiba Lay ngerasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Langsung saja ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat siapa si pelaku.

"Hm, nugu?" tanya Lay waspada.

Namja yang menepuk pundak Lay itu menunjukkan namanya yang tertera pada kotak kecil di blazer sebelah kanannya. **Do Kyung Soo**.

"Oh lo yang disuruh Daehyun itu ya. Yaudah cepetan antar gue ke asrama sekarang!" perintah Lay sambil mengibas-kibas tangannya kepanasan. Do Kyung Soo alias Dio sama sekali tidak menyahuti perintah Lay. Ia malah berbalik pergi tanpa berniat membawakan koper super guede Lay yang berjumlah 2 itu.

"Ya! Bawain koper gue napa!" teriak Lay melihat Dio yang acuh tak acuh.

Dio melirik kebelakang sekilas. "Ikutin aja gue dan jangan berisik." Ucapnya singkat, padat dan jelas. Lay langsung menjadi diam tak berkutik. Hey, seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah di beginiin oleh siapa pun!

_'Ck, namja itu! Ia harus mati sekarang!'_ teriak Lay kesal dalam hati sambil meregangkan jari-jari nya, bersiap untuk menyerang Dio dengan kekuatan nya. Kalau kalian beranggapan seseorang yang berkekuatan _healer_ tidak bisa membunuh, itu salah besar! Lay bukan hanya bisa menyembuhkan, tetapi ia juga bisa mengendalikan kekebalan tubuh seseorang. Ia bisa membuat dari yang sehat menjadi sakit, atau pun sebaliknya. Apalagi Lay sudah menyandang tingkat 2 sekarang, dengan kekuatan nya ia bisa dengan mudah membuat siapapun menjadi koma atau sekarat.

"BERSIAP LAAAH!" teriak Lay dengan ancang kuda-kuda.

Dio membalikkan tubuh nya kebelakang, membuat gerakan Lay menjadi terhenti. Lay membeku seketika saat Dio menatapnya aneh.

"Ngapain sih lo? Gue tinggal baru tau rasa." Ucap Dio dingin sambil memulai langkah nya lagi.

Lay menghelakan napas nya. _'Tahan Lay, belum saat nya lo tunjukin kekuatan lo yang sebenarnya! Ingat, lo punya misi buat bunuh si Kim Joon Myun!'_ batin Lay sambil mencoba tersenyum menenangkan diri. Tetapi senyum nya terlihat kaku.

Karena tidak mau ditegur lagi oleh orang yang pelit bicara (Dio) menurut Lay itu, ia memutuskan untuk menarik kedua koper nya mengikuti Dio. Yah itung-itung nambah otot.

.

.

**Tok tok tok!**

Saat ini Dio dan Lay sudah sampai di asrama mereka. Dio mengetuk sebuah pintu yang terukir nomor 312. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu dibuka oleh seorang namja manis.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah, ada apa?" tanya namja yang membukakan pintu.

Dio membalas pertanyaan nya dengan sekali lirikan ke arah Lay, membuat yang dilirik tersenyum kaku lagi.

Namja manis itu membulat kan matanya senang. "AAAAH GUE TAU, LO PASTI ANAK BARU ITU KAN? Kenalin, gue LUHAN! Nama lo... Zi Xing? Zhai? Eh siapa ya?" teriak Luhan nyaring sampai-sampai Lay terjatuh kaget mendengar suaranya yang menggelegar. Dio hanya menatap Luhan datar. Sepertinya ia sudah biasa dengan suara Luhan.

"Is, nggak usah teriak-teriak gitu napa! Lo mau gue budek?!" kesal Lay sambil mengelus pantatnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan karpet.

"Eh siapa lo ngelarang gue tereak-tereak? Emang ini asrama punya nenek moyang lo?" balas Luhan, masih berteriak.

"Seharus nya itu omongan gue!"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja setinggi tiang listrik dengan penuh kharisma dan menyilaukan saking tampannya. Sepertinya namja itu datang karena mendengar keributan. "Hey hey, ada keributan apa ini?"

Lay dan Luhan sontan menoleh. "KRIS!" teriak Luhan, membuat Lay harus menutup telinganya lagi. Kris menoleh ke Lay yang masih dalam posisi terduduk.

"Ah lo pasti anak baru itu. Ayo cepetan berdiri dan taruh barang-barang lo ke kamar. Besok jangan lupa untuk pergi kesekolah, kita masuk jam 8. Arraseo?" perintah Kris dengan penuh wibawa.

"Ngerti ah, bawel." Sahut Lay singkat dengan sedikit pengecilan suara diakhir kata. Hey memangnya Kris itu siapa sampai-sampai harus mengatur hidup-matinya Lay?!

Tatapan Kris beralih ke Luhan. "Luhan hyung, karena kalian adalah roomate, besok tolong tuntun dia kekelas kita karena dia sekelas dengan kita. Bisa kan?"

'_WTH_?!' teriak Lay dahsyat dalam hati. Ia harus sekelas dengan orang-orang aneh ini dan ditambah lagi ia mesti berbagi kamar dengan namja hobi teriak-teriak (re:Luhan) itu?! Seseorang, tolong bunuh Lay!

"OGAH!" tolak Luhan mentah-mentah sambil membuang muka.

Kris memberikan tatapan kematian pada Luhan, membuat Luhan merasa akan mati beneran. "O-oke, gue anter dia besok. Puas lo Kris!"

Kris tersenyum hangat, membuat Lay merinding disco. Tangan Lay tak sengaja menyentuh sepatu Kris saat ia mau berdiri.

Kris menatap sepatunya dan tangan Lay bergantian dengan tatapan jijik.

"GYAAAA! JAUHKAN TANGAN KOTOR LO DARI SEPATU BERMERK GUE YANG DI IMPOR DARI PRANCIS!" teriak Kris, mengalahkan teriakan Luhan.

"K-Kris tenang lah!" panik Luhan.

Luhan memberikan Lay isyarat untuk segera masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Lalu, ia gunakan kekuatan nya yaitu _Telekinesis_ untuk menggerakkan kedua koper Lay masuk kekamar. Lay mengikuti perintah Luhan dan menyusul kopernya masuk kekamar.

"JANGAN KABUR LO, TANGGUNG JAWAB AMA SEPATU GUA!" teriak Kris mengarah ke Lay. Tetapi yah yang namanya Lay, pasti males tanggung jawab. Jadi Lay (pura-pura) tidak mendengarkan Kris dan lari kekamar.

Luhan memfokuskan pikirannya, lalu menggerakkan Kris menjauh sampai keujung koridor.

"YA LUHAN HYUNG, APA YANG LO LAKUIN?!"

"TETAP BERDIRI DISANA DAN JANGAN MENYENTUH ROOMATE GUE SAMPAI BESOK!" balas Luhan berteriak juga lalu membanting pintunya dari dalam.

Sesampainya didalam, Luhan menghelakan napas lega. "Huft untung gue bergerak disaat yang tepat."

Lay berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Apa maksud lo?"

"Kalau emosi Kris memuncak, bisa-bisa ia langsung memanggil naganya dan menghancurkan asrama ini. Kris itu punya peliharaan naga, lo jangan macem-macem ama dia!" nasehat Luhan.

Lay membulatkan matanya ngeri_. 'Gue sih udah sering denger orang pelihara kucing atau anjing. Tapi naga?!'_ batin Lay horor. Ternyata murid-murid disekolah ini boleh juga!

"Huft terimakasih Luhan. Kekuatan lo telekinesis ya?"

"Ne. Uhm, lo line berapa?"

"91."

"Ah lo seumuran ama Suho, berarti lo harus panggil gue hyung! Gue line 90 dan lagi berada di tingkat 4. Kalau lo?"

"Ah sorry, di London biasanya kami manggil nama aja ke yang lebih tua. Gue... tingkat 4 juga. Kekuatan gue healer." dusta Lay. Tentu saja ia harus berbohong, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan sudah menyandang tingkat 2 dengan bangganya. Bisa-bisa Luhan langsung menyeretnya keruang kepala sekolah -_-

"Ooh healer. Kalau gue kenapa-napa, lo harus sembuhin gue ya!" canda Luhan yang dibalas Lay dengan cengiran. _JANGAN HARAP!_ Batin Lay masih dengan topeng cengirannya.

"Ahh gue capek. Gue tidur dulu ya hyung." Pamit Lay sambil menguap.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" tahan Luhan.

"Wae?"

"Ehmm... nama lo siapa tadi? ... Zi Xing atau Zhai?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or DELETE?**

**.**

**.**

**CCM (Cuap-Cuap Mir) : annyeonghaseyo! Mir balik lagi dengan ff SuLay :3**

**seperti biasa, ff nya makin gaje (?)**

**semoga aja yg baca nggak sampai muntah dan masih sehat sentosa**

**dan semoga yg baca mau nge-review entah itu saran atau komentar atau pujian #plak (member**** EXO : emg ada yg mau baca? | Mir : ._.)**

**jadi yg penasaran dengan perjuangan Lay untuk kedepan, review yaa ;;)**

**GUMAWO!**


	2. CHAP TWO - CLASS A

"Ahh gue capek. Gue tidur dulu ya hyung." Pamit Lay sambil menguap.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" tahan Luhan.

"Wae?"

"Ehmm... nama lo siapa tadi? ... Zi Xing atau Zhai?"

"..."

.

.

.

**I'll Get You, KIM JOON MYUN!**

**Author : Mir**

**Main Cast : Lay, Suho EXO**

**Support Cast : All of member EXO, Daehyun BAP**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya Mir mau ngebales review dulu**

**Shin Zi Tao : beneran ff Mir gak aLAY? /plak/ Lay umma masih labil sih disini :3 /ikutan kena serunduk unicorn/**

**Love Couple : maaf ya Mir nggak update kilat -_-v**

**putriii : iya si Lay bakal bunuh Suho :') mari kita selamatkan Suho! /plak/ Dio dingin kayak es yak xD**

**aurel choi : syukurlah Mir kira ceritanya bakal ngebosenin xD**

**mitatitu : gak elit banget ya bunyi dering hp Lay xD Suho nanti munculnya spesial edision (?)**

**BabySuLayDo : eh****coba kamu baca baik2 lagi di chapter 1. ****Disana Lay bilang 'balik bersekolah lagi' bukan 'balik ke sekolah nya lagi' :D**

**kalau soal tingkatan penyihir bakal dijelasin di bawah :D**

**ttalgibit : aa kalau gitu Mir juga mau bantu bunuh Suho~ /plak/**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Mir sih gabisa bikin ff yg serius dan berat xDv hehe disini banyak member EXO yg OOC :3**

**hibiki kurenai : iyaaa gapapa kan member EXO jadi OOC? xD**

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : tau tuh si Luhan mentang2 main vocal jadi tereak2 gak jelas /plak/**

**zhehoons : masa sih lucu? xD Mir juga suka SuLay, sedih banget lihat ff mereka menipis T_T gara2 SuLay shipper jarang dikasih fanservice kali ya (?)**

**ferina. refina : waa makasih xD ini emg ff gaje haha**

**Azura Lynn Gee : yeah Mir berhasil bikin para readers penasaran /plak/**

**Ryu ryungie : iya tuh si Lay umma masih labil -_-"**

**springfaith : hehe Mir juga suka Kris yg OOC xD Suho munculnya belakangan (?) Sehun pasti ada dong xD**

**dianhaniehunie : ne pasti bakal dilanjut xD**

**Jaylyn Rui : aloha Rui xD maaf ya kalau ff Mir berbelit2 xD iyaa Mir baru aja selesai UN :3 Mir bakal usahain update asap ^^**

**Boowan : Lay ketemu aa' Suho mungkin di chapter depan atau depannya lagi (?) mari kita bully Lay xD**

**.**

**.**

**Buat para reviewers dan readers, makasih banyak ya udah dukung ff Mir xD**

**Gak nyangka bakal banyak yg review serius! hehehe**

**Mir ngebales review kalian sambil senyum2 kayak orang ga waras xD (Readers : bukannya emg ga waras? -_-)**

**Tanpa review dan semangat dari kalian, ff ini tak mungkin lanjut /tebar kacang bareng Xiumin/**

**.**

**.**

**CCM (Cuap-cuap Mir) :**

**CHAPTER 2 IS COMING!**

**Ada yang bingung sama alur ceritanya ya? hohoho -_-"a**

**Jadi begini, tingkat di dunia sihir versi Mir itu yang paling tinggi tingkat 1. makin kebawah tingkatannya berarti semakin rendah gitu**

**Kalau Lay tingkat 2 dan Suho tingkat 5, berarti Lay lebih hebat dari Suho :D**

**Trus kalau soal Lay itu seme atau uke... so pasti Lay itu always uke haha xD /digampar Lay/**

**Disini emang sengaja Mir bikin beberapa member EXO OOC, soalnya bosen lihat Dio kalem mulu, trus Luhan feminim mulu, Kris cool mulu...**

**Sekali-sekali mereka boleh tampil beda dong? hohoho (?)**

**Ah kebanyakan bacot, nyok cekaidot xD**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER DUAAA~ (?) - CLASS A**

**.**

**.**

_Esoknya..._

**KELAS A**

Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eunhyuk saenim —wali kelas Kelas A— masuk kekelas dengan anggunnya, diikuti Lay dibelakang. Setelah Eunhyuk duduk di tempatnya, Kris langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Beri salam pada Eunhyuk saenim!" teriak Kris yang ternyata adalah ketua kelas.

"Selamat pagi cek gu!" sahut seluruh murid dengan gaya ala upin ipin. Luhan paling semangat sampai lompat dari bangkunya.

Eunhyuk _sweatdrop_ melihat murid-muridnya yang selalu jauh dari waras.

Lay ikutan _sweatdrop_ melihat teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Apaan, ulang-ulang! Kalian ini warga korea, jangan sok bergaya malaysia ya! Atau kalian mau saya lempari sepatu satu-satu?!" ancam Eunhyuk sembari mencopot sepatu nya.

Kris bergidik ngeri. "ULANGI! BERI SALAM PADA EUNHYUK SAENIM ALA KOREA!" teriak Kris.

"SELAMAT PAGI EUNHYUK SONGSAENIM!" sahut seluruh murid langsung tobat.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang.

Lay masih _sweatdrop_, entah kenapa.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." sahut Eunhyuk, membuat Kris duduk dibangkunya kembali.

Lay menatap teman-teman sekelasnya satu persatu. Jumlah murid dikelas itu adalah 11 orang. 10 namja dan 1 yeoja. _'Apa-apaan ini? Masa jumlah namja ama yeoja gak sebanding!'_ protes Lay dalam hati, mengingat dirinya juga namja.

"Yi Xing-ah, perkenalkan diri cepat." Suruh Eunhyuk tanpa basa-basi.

Lay membungkuk. "Annyeonghaseyo, Zhang Yi Xing imnida. Lo semua bisa panggil gue Lay. Gue line 91, tingkat 4. Tolong perlakukan gue dengan sewajar-wajarnya karena gue masih waras oke? Terimakasih!" Lay membungkuk kembali.

"Baiklah, saya rasa itu cukup. Lay, kamu duduk di..."

_'Please tempat kan gue duduk disamping Kim Joon Myun biar gue mudah bunuh dia!'_ batin Lay harap harap cemas.

"Disamping... Kim..."

Joon Myun!

"Jong Dae..."

Yah. Pupus sudah harapan Lay.

"Ya, silahkan duduk disamping Kim Jong Dae. Chen, harap mengangkat tangan supaya si Lay bisa tau kamu yang mana." Perintah Eunhyuk. Chen pun mengangkat tangan nya.

_'_God_... semoga Chendol itu normal kayak gue. Tampang nya sih tampang-tampang waras.'_ Doa Lay dalam hati. Semoga saja kali ini doa Lay dikabulkan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran. Buka buku kimia halaman 79!" perintah Eunhyuk lagi.

Katanya ini sekolah sihir. Kok ada pelajaran kimia segala sih? -_-

.

.

.

"Jongdae... pinjem tipex dong!" pinta Lay berbisik keteman sebangku nya.

Chen tidak menoleh alias tidak mendengar. Ternyata Chen sedang asyik mencerna pelajaran kimia.

"Jongdae-ah!" panggil Lay sekali lagi sambil menyenggol tangan Chen.

"Ne?" sahut Chen akhirnya.

"Ehm, pinjam tipex!"

"Panggil gue Chen aja biar akrab."

"Ne."

Chen kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah papan tulis.

Krik krik.

Lay menggeram kesal.

Mana tipex nya?!

"YA! GUE MAU MINJEM TIPEX LOH CHEN!" teriak Lay tepat ditelinga Chen.

Eunhyuk yang sedang asyik menjelaskan langsung menatap Lay dan Chen. "Sedang apa kalian berdua?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil berkacak pinggang.

Lay dan Chen serempak menoleh ke Eunhyuk.

"Hiks gue mau minjem tipex aja napa susahnya ampe setengah idup?!" kesal Lay.

"Oh lo mau minjem tipex? Bilang dong, gue kirain tadi lo nanyain nama gue. Nih tipex nya, jangan dipake banyak-banyak. Harus hemat!" oceh Chen panjang lebar sampai muncrat kemuka Lay.

Eunhyuk geleng-geleng. "Chen emang begitu. Ngga usah diambil hati napa. Ayo perhatiin papan tulis lagi! Sekali lagi lo pada ribut, gue smekdon satu-satu!" ancam Eunhyuk serius dan kembali menerangkan pelajaran kimia nya.

Lay menghelakan napas pasrah_. 'Sabar Lay.. ingat misi lo.. semakin cepat lo bunuh Kim Joon Myun, semakin cepat juga lo keluar dari sekolah aneh ini!'_ batin Lay menyemangati diri. Ia benar-benar sedang butuh Daehyun untuk menjadi tempat curhat.

.

.

.

_Jam istirahat..._

"Huwaaaa gue lapar Sehunnie!" adu sang _princess_ alias satu-satunya yeoja dikelas itu. Namja yang dipanggil 'Sehunnie' atau biasa kita panggil Sehun menatap yeoja itu malas.

"Kalo lapar ya makan sana! Buku yang gue baca belum selesai nih!" balas Sehun kejam yang ternyata sedang membaca buku setebal buku Harry Potter.

Yeoja itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kapan sih buku lo pernah abis? Kalau itu buku udah lo baca sampai tamat, pasti bakal ada buku baru yang bakal lo baca lagi dan begitu seterusnya! Capek gue ngadepin lu Hun!"

"..."

Sehun tidak mempedulikannya karena sudah terlarut dalam buku bacaannya.

"Ck dasar magnae menyebalkan!" umpat sang yeoja kesal sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

Tiba-tiba Lay yang duduk didepan mereka menyela. "Ehm, gue juga pengen kekantin. Gimana kalau kita bareng?" tawar Lay tumben-tumbennya baik hati. Atau sebenarnya modus untuk mendekati yeoja?

Yeoja itu mengangguk semangat. "Ayo Lay oppa!"

.

.

"Ehm... Lay oppa..." panggil sang yeoja dengan nada manja.

"Ne?"

"Gue pengen ke toilet dulu. Mau temenin kan?"

Lay mengangguk. Lagi pula ia tidak tahu jalan kekantin, lebih baik menuruti kemauan yeoja ini. Saat mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu toilet (pintu namja dan yeoja bersebelahan) langkah Lay terhenti.

"Gue tunggu disini. Cepetan ya." Ucap Lay.

Yeoja itu tampak tidak rela. "Eh anni, oppa belum pernah melihat toilet di sekolah ini kan? Ayo masuk bareng gue!" ujar sang yeoja kembali menggandeng tangan Lay.

"M-mwo?"

_'Eh buta ya lo, udah jelas gue namja! Ngapain gue pake ikutan masuk toilet lu!'_ batin Lay geram. Tenaga yeoja ini cukup kuat juga untuk menarik seorang Lay.

Tetapi diluar dugaan Lay, yeoja ini malah menariknya memasuki toilet namja. Loh, apa seorang yeoja memasuki toilet namja itu sudah dihalalkan disini?!

"E-eh disini toilet namja!" seru Lay sebelum terlambat. Lay baru menyadari kalau ia tidak tahu nama yeoja itu, sehingga susah untuk memanggilnya.

"Trus kenapa?" tanya yeoja itu balik sambil membuka pintu toilet nya. Oh terlambat lah sudah~

"K-kenapa? Lo masih nanya kenapa?!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai didalam toilet namja yang cukup luas itu. Ternyata toilet di sekolah ini cukup mewah juga dengan fasilitas yang memadai. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, tidak ada yang menegur keberadaan sang yeoja yang memasuki toilet namja. Lay benar-benar sangat bingung sekarang!

Yeoja itu menatap Lay sambil tersenyum manis. "Kenapa? Kita berdua kan sama-sama namja." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan wig panjang yang selama ini menutupi kepala nya. "Ah panas juga pakai wig. Ini gara-gara rambut asli gue gak kunjung panjang.." lanjut nya sedih menyentuh rambutnya yang pendek seperti namja normal.

Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Lay sekarang? Terlalu mengenaskan, lebih baik tidak usah diceritakan.

"Lay oppa? Lo sehat?" tanya yeoj—eh namja cantik itu.

"YA! GIMANA BISA SEORANG NAMJA MEMAKAI ROK KAYAK LO HAH?! DAN BERHENTI MANGGIL GUE 'OPPA'! INI WIG APAAN LAGI, BUANG!" teriak Lay udah kayak orang kesurupan sambil menendang wig itu jauh-jauh.

"Oppa jangan marah! Meski gue adalah namja, gue bisa berubah jadi seorang yeoja yang sangat manis loh! Oppa aja tadi sampai tertipu karena ngira gue yeoja kan? Hehehe, ini bakat terpendam gue!"

Lay menatap namja itu ngeri. Bakat terpendam apaan?!

"Siapa lo sebenarnya?!" tanya Lay bagaikan Olga di pesbukers (?).

Namja cantik itu mengibaskan rambutnya bangga. "Kenalin, gue Byun Baek Hyun. Line 92, tingkat 5. Kekuatan gue adalah _Light_."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Lay, membuat Lay berjalan mundur perlahan sampai akhirnya ia mentok di pintu keluar. "JANGAN DEKATI GUEEEE!" teriak Lay lalu keluar dari toilet dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hmpfh...Huahahahahahaha!" tawa Baekhyun lepas seusai Lay membanting pintu nya.

"Hey Baekki, jangan mengerjai anak baru itu berlebihan. Kasihan kan dia?" ucap seseorang yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Baekhyun sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara barusan. "Hehehe, dia lucu sekali, cantik lagi! Tetapi tetep nggak bisa ngalahin kecantikan gue sih, benarkan Channie?"

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa melihat pacarnya yang begitu ke-PD-an. "Ne, lo namja paling cantik yang pernah gue temuin!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut pendek Baekhyun.

"Aish Channie jangan di acak! Rambut gue jadi jelek!" kesal Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Lo tetap sempurna di mata gue, Baekki hyung." Gombal Chanyeol yang membuat wajah Baekhyun sedikit memerah.

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan kedua sejoli yang tengah dilanda kasmaran ini -_-

.

.

.

**KELAS B**

Kelas ini adalah kelas nya Daehyun. Saat ini Daehyun tengah asyik mengobrol dengan dua teman sekelasnya yaitu Himchan dan Zelo sambil memakan makanan yang mereka bawa dari kantin.

Seakan mendapat firasat buruk, tiba-tiba bulu Daehyun tegak semua_. 'Duh, pertanda buruk nih. Apa Lay baik-baik aja?'_ batin Daehyun sedikit khawatir. Meski Lay adalah penyihir tingkat 2, Daehyun tahu kalau Kelas A itu bukan kelas biasa. Kelas itu terkenal dengan keunikan masing-masing per-orang nya, makanya Daehyun sedikit khawatir mengingat sifat Lay yang suka meledak.

Mata Himchan terfokus kearah pintu kelas. "Eh itu siapa deh? Kok dari tadi ngeliatin kesini mulu, serem ah." Ucap Himchan.

Daehyun segera menoleh kearah pintu dan BINGO! Ia menemukan seseorang yang dikhawatirkan nya sejak tadi tengah berdiri didepan pintu kelas mereka dengan aura yang sangat mengerikan.

"Himchan hyung, Zelo, gue duluan ya. Sepupu gue kayaknya lagi kena masalah, annyeong!" pamit Daehyun sedikit membungkuk.

"Sepupu?" tanya Himchan bingung.

"Anak baru yang masuk kelas A, Zhang Yi Xing. Sepupunya Daehyun hyung." Jawab Zelo sebelum meminum air di botolnya.

"Gimana nggak kena masalah. Semua namja dikelas A kan bermasalah." Komentar Himchan sambil melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

"Dae, bunuh gue sekarang!" perintah Lay seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan harapan hidup.

"Ha? Lo kesini kan buat bunuh Kim Joon Myun, bukan buat gue bunuh! Jangan mengada-ada deh!"

"Bisa-bisa sebelum gue membunuh, gue udah terbunuh duluan ama sifat-sifat itu anak murid kelas A! Mana gue belum tau mana orang yang bernama Kim Joon Myun lagi!"

"Astaga Lay, kelas lo itu hanya berisi 12 orang! Mencari orang yang bernama Kim Joon Myun semudah membalikkan telapak tangan!"

"12 orang? Terasa kayak ribuan orang bagi gue. Nggak ada yang normal! Apalagi si Byun Baek Hyun sialan itu, gue kirain dia yeoja!"

Daehyun mengerunyutkan dahi nya. "Byun Baek Hyun? Manusia 2 kepribadian itu? Dia itu hebat menyamar loh Lay. Meski anak-anak kelas lo terkesan nggak waras, tetapi kemampuan mereka juga lumayan hebat! Meski tingkat mereka nggak tinggi-tinggi amat."

"Gue nggak peduli! Gue pindah kekelas lo ya plis jebaaal~" pinta Lay dengan sangat.

"Hmm... yaudah deh biar gue coba. Gue mau keruang kepsek dulu, lo masuk ke kelas lo sana." Ucap Daehyun pasrah. Mau gimana lagi, ia belum siap melihat Lay benar-benar berubah jadi orang gila.

"Semoga berhasil Dae! Hwaiting! Saranghae!" teriak Lay sambil membuat simbol love.

Daehyun dan Lay pun berpisah menuju arah yang berbeda. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada 3 namja yang menyimak atau bahasa kasarnya menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ehh si Daehyun mau mindahin Lay dari kelas kita!" ucap seorang namja berpipi chubby dengan tangkai permen lolipop yang terselip diantara bibirnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya seseorang dengan mata pandanya.

Namja manis yang dari tadi hanya diam memunculkan smirknya. "Gue nggak akan biarin dia bawa roomate gue. Tao, kekuatan lo sangat berguna saat ini. Hentikan waktu, lalu lempar Daehyun keluar dari sekolah ini. Lempar sejauh-jauh nya! Mengerti?"

Namja panda mengangguk. "Mengerti, Luhan hyung."

.

.

.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, Lay duduk manis sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pintu menunggu kedatangan Daehyun. Semoga saja Daehyun datang dengan kabar baik!

Lay melirik jam tangan nya. _'Ck 5 menit lagi bel masuk. Lama banget si Daehyun!'_ pikir Lay tak sabaran. Beberapa menit kemudian, Lay mengubungi HP Daehyun.

Tuuut...tuuut...tuuut... *bunyi nada sambung(?)*

Tit!

_"Yoboseyo?"_

"Dae, lo kemana aja? Gue udah nunggu lo dari tadi, lo malah nggak muncul-muncul!"

_"Lay untung lo nelfon! Lo pasti nggak bakalan percaya kalau gue lagi di asrama sekarang!"_

"Ha? Jangan bercanda lo!"

_"Gue serius Lay sayang! Tadi pas gue mau ke ruang kepsek, tiba-tiba aja gue udah berada di dalam asrama tepatnya dikamar gue sendiri. Gue terpaksa ngebolos sekolah deh, gara-gara lo nih!"_

"Eh kok lo malah nyalahin gue? Gue daritadi udah duduk manis nungguin lo di kelas!"

_"Lo pikir gue tiba-tiba berada di asrama gini secara kebetulan? Nggak mungkin! Pasti ini ulah salah satu temen sekelas lo yang pada unik semua itu. Udah ah, gue nggak mau ngurus lagi! Ppai!"_ Daehyun pun memutuskan hubungan mereka sepihak (?).

Lay meremas HP nya kuat sambil komat-kamit nyumpahin sang pelaku yang sudah membuat rencananya pindah kelas menjadi gagal!

Tanpa Lay sadari, ada 3 namja yang menyimak percakapannya dengan Daehyun barusan. Ketiga namja itu saling tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena mereka telah berhasil mencegah Lay pindah kelas. 3 namja yang bernama Luhan, Tao dan Xiumin.

Hahaha!

.

.

.

Bel masuk sudah berdering beberapa menit yang lalu dan sudah dipastikan seluruh murid kelas A sudah duduk dibangku nya masing-masing. Termasuk Lay. Tak lama kemudian sang guru alias Lee Dong Hae saenim pun datang. Donghae ini juga wali kelas dari Kelas A, partner nya Eunhyuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" sapa Donghae pada murid-muridnya sambil melambaikan tangan yang disambut sorakan hampir semua murid. Hampir semua? Berarti bukan semua murid. Hanya Lay yang tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"Siapa tuh? Sok asik banget." tanya Lay pada Chen.

Chen menoleh ke Lay. "Itu guru bahasa inggris kita, Donghae saenim. Guru idola di sekolah ini!"

"Oh." Tanggap Lay singkat sambil mencoret-coret bukunya kembali.

"Baiklah, saya bakal bagi kelas ini jadi 4 kelompok untuk membuat karangan bahasa inggris berjenis _narative text_! Satu kelompok berjumlah 3 orang. Saya bakal bacain kelompok nya, jadi simak baik-baik!" ucap Donghae tegas, membuat murid-murid membuka telinga mereka lebar-lebar.

"Kelompok 1 : Kim Jong Dae, Huang Zi Tao dan Park Chan Yeol. Nama-nama yang udah saya sebutin langsung berkumpul dengan kelompoknya."

"Kelompok 2 : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han, Oh Se Hun."

"Kelompok 3 : Zhang Yi Xing, Do Kyung Soo, Kim Jong In."

"Dan kelompok terakhir yaitu kelompok 4 : Kim Joon Myun, Byun Baek Hyun dan Kim Min Seok. Ada yang masih ragu dengan kelompoknya?" tanya Donghae memastikan. Seluruh murid menggeleng sebagai sahutan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah jelas semuanya. Silahkan berdiskusi!"

.

.

.

"Annyeong, Lay imnida!" sapa Lay pada teman-teman satu kelompoknya yaitu, Kai dan Dio.

"Udah tau." Jawab Dio singkat sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya. Lay menatap Dio tajam. Namja yang benar-benar menyebalkan!

Berkebalikan dengan sikap Dio yang dingin, Kai yang berada disamping Dio malah tersenyum hangat. "Annyeong Lay hyung, gue Kim Jong In. Panggil Kai aja biar akrab!" sapa Kai balik dengan senyuman yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Lay terpaku melihat aura Kai yang benar-benar menyambut, berkebalikan dengan aura Dio yang seperti membuat tembok disekitarnya.

"Ahh ne. Yok kita bikin karangan masing-masing dulu, ntar kita gabungin!" usul Lay. Kai dan Dio mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka bertiga pun langsung sibuk menulis di buku masing-masing dengan pikiran yang berbeda-beda.

5 menit kemudian, Lay dan Kai menyerah. Hanya Dio yang masih asyik lanjut menulis.

"Gue emang sejak lahir nggak bakat bahasa inggris." Ucap Kai sambil menidurkan kepala nya diatas meja.

"Padahal gue dari london. Tapi gue emang nggak pandai bikin cerita!" ucap Lay ikutan frustasi. Dari tadi, dibanding menuliskan cerita, mata Lay lebih sering curi-curi pandang kearah kelompok 4 yang berada disamping kelompok mereka. Kelompok 4, kelompok yang ada Kim Joon Myun nya. Tetapi Lay masih belum tahu yang mana Kim Joon Myun itu.

"Hey Kai, yang namanya Kim Joon Myun yang mana?" tanya Lay dengan nada menyelidik pada Kai.

"Itu tuh, yang ada dikelompok 4. Yang bantet." Jawab Kai tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Untung ia masih mengingat Suho ada dikelompok berapa.

Lay melirik ke kelompok 4 lagi. Disana ada Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Suho. Lay hanya mengenal Baekhyun.

"Semuanya mah bantet." Komentar Lay. Bantet-bantet tapi salah satu dari mereka bakal jadi suami lo tuh -_-

Lay menoleh ke Kai. Ternyata namja itu malah tertidur beneran -_-

_'Lihat aja sampai gue laporin lo ke Donghae saenim.'_ batin Lay dalam hati mengarah ke Kai.

Tiba-tiba ga ada angin ga ada ujan, Donghae menepukkan tangan nya 3 kali. "Yak pelajaran hari ini selesai! Silahkan dilanjutkan di asrama masing-masing, selamat siang!" pamit Donghae. Donghae pun membereskan barang-barangnya di meja, lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

Lay menepuk meja nya kuat, membuat Kai terbangun dan Dio tersentak. "Ya, bangun Kai!" teriak Lay kuat.

"Huaaahm, pelajaran udah usai?" ucap namja bekulit tan itu sambil menguap dan meregangkan tangannya. Huh serasa dikamar sendiri -_-

"Iya udah selesai! Nanti kerja kita mau dilanjutin dimana?" tanya Lay berusaha tetap sabar sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Eh? Nanti nggak bisa, gue ada kencan sama Eunji!" tolak Kai.

Lay mendengus kesal. "Yaudah, besok."

Kai menggeleng. "Nggak bisa juga, ada janji sama Suzy."

Lay menatap Kai tajam. "Lusa?"

Kai masih menggeleng. "Lusa gue udah janji ke taman bermain bareng Minah... eh atau bareng Minah atau Yoona ya?" tanya Kai pada Lay dan Dio. Dan sudah pasti mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Lay dan tatatapan datar dari Dio.

Lay menepuk meja nya sekali lagi, lebih kuat dari yang tadi.

"YA! PACAR LO ADA BERAPA SIH?!" tanya Lay sambil menunjuk Kai dengan telunjuk nya. Telunjuk Lay hanya berjarak 1 cm dari batang hidung Kai.

Mata Kai melihat keatas, mencoba menghitung jumlah pacarnya #yaelah -_-#. Beberapa detik kemudian Kai menyerah. Ia sendiri tidak tahu jumlah pacarnya -_-

"Huft gue gak mau tau dan gak mau peduli. Pokok nya nanti kita kerja kelompok, batalkan kencan lo dengan Eunji, Suzy, Minah dan yang lain-lain nya itu!" teriak Lay garang tepat di wajah Kai. Mata Kai sampai melotot saking seramnya wajah Lay sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Dio yang sedari tadi hanya menonton, akhirnya bersuara. "Lay hyung, lebih baik gue aja yang ngerjain tugasnya nanti."

"Eh?" Lay dan Kai serempak menoleh ke Dio.

"Gue aja yang ngerjain. Jadi kita nggak usah kerja kelompok." Ulang Dio sekali lagi dengan suara yang tenang.

"Ani! Ini adalah kerja kelompok yang artinya kita harus kerjakan bertiga! Untuk apa Donghae saenim membagi-bagi kelompok jika nanti dikerjakan oleh individu? Pokok nya nanti sore kita kerjakan tugas ini! Dan elo Kai..." Lay kembali menatap Kai dalam-dalam. Kai menelan saliva nya dengan susah payah.

"...Jangan harap lo bisa kabur nanti!" lanjut Lay. Lay pun menjauhkan wajah nya dari Kai dan kembali keposisinya semula.

"Baiklah, nanti kita kerjain di kamar siapa?" tanya Lay dengan senyuman paksaannya.

"Terserah aja." Jawab Dio.

"Kita pilih kamar yang strategis aja deh. Kamar gue no 312, kalau kalian berdua?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Nomor 311." Jawab Kai.

"311." Jawab Dio.

Lay menghembuskan napas nya dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tetap tabah menghadapi cobaan ini. "JADI LO BERDUA ROOMATE?! KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI AWAL HADOOOH!"

"E-eh, sabar Lay hyung!" ucap Kai kaget.

"Nggak nanya sih." Sahut Dio tetap tenang.

"ARGH, KALIAN INI BENAR-BENAR! Ya sudah lah, kalau gitu nanti sore gue bakal ke kamar lo berdua! Kita kerjain tugas nya, arraseo?!"

"Ne!/ne." Sahut Kai dan Dio berbarengan dengan nada yang berbeda.

Sepertinya lahir dan batin nya Lay benar-benar di uji disini.

.

.

.

**TBC ._.**

**.**

**.**

**CCE (Cuap-cuap EXO)**

**Kris : gak tau diri lo Mir, udah telat update ceritanya pendek lagi!**

**Mir : sorry u.u**

**Suho : gue setuju ama review dari mitatitu dan ****springfaith**! dari chapter 1 gue udah dibikin jadi main cast, tapi sampai skrg belum muncul2 -_-

**Mir : hehe emang sengaja biar si Lay tambah kepo xDDD**

**Lay : si Mir ga puas2 nge-bully gue -_- readers tulungin gue dong T_T**

**Mir : /abaikan Lay/ oh ya chap depan mungkin banyakan KaiDO karena Suho gak muncul2, ayo KaiDO shipper merapat xD /plak/**

**Mind to review? xD**


	3. CHAP THREE - KAIDO

**I'll Get You, KIM JOON MYUN!**

**Author : Mir**

**Main Cast : Lay, Suho EXO**

**Support Cast : All of member EXO, Daehyun BAP**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review ^^**

**SiDer Tobat : mianhe Suho nya ga muncul2.. dia lagi ngilang kayak bang toyib /plak/ wah bayar? Mir harus bayar berapa? ;A;**

**fetwelve : hehe ayo kita siksa Lay supaya dia jera buat bunuh akang Suho xD**

**Azura Lynn Gee : iya Kai playboy cap komodo xD Mir suka banget peran Kai yg playboy :p ChanBaek udah jadian kok :3**

**Jaylyn Rui : Mir juga bingung mau bales apa jadinya /plak/ gapapa Rui yg penting udah tinggalin jejak xD**

**Shin Zi Tao : hehe iya kita ber-12 (Mir + member EXO minus Lay) emg rada sarap xD (Member EXO : lu aja Mir kami enggak -_-) KaiDO belum pacaran :3**

**mitatitu : wah Lay dikira seme :O nee ditunggu ya SuLay moment nya xD maaf di chap ini belum ada SuLay moment**

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : LXT? hahaha xDD soalnya LXT nggak mau Lay pindah dari kelas mereka xD**

**hibiki kurenai : berarti bangKAI real playboy dong? :O Eunhyuk memang sarap kok xD /dismekdon Unyuk/**

**ttalgibit : hahaha disini Baekhyun ada 2 kepribadian, jadi namja bisa jadi yeoja juga bisa xD**

**Riyoung Kim : untung Lay gak sampai meledak xD iya kasian akang Suho ga nongol2 :( siapa sih ini authornya /plak/**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : iya kasihan Lay :( siapa sih Mir itu jahat banget :( /ikut puk2 Lay/ KaiDO belum pacaran disini, jadi si Dio nya selow aja liat si Kay playboy kekeke xD**

**ajib4ff : bener tuh rata2 ff SuLay itu romantis ._. tapi disini juga ada romantisnya kok, meski sedikit xD /plak/**

**Love Couple : waah Mir dipanggil Min :') berasa di RP deh /plak/ gapapa mah si Lay udah ketularan Luhan suka teriak2 xD**

**dian deer : akang Suho Mir kurung di rumah Mir, habisnya berisik karena kesal gak muncul2 :( Mir usahain nanti bikin HunHan moment, soalnya Mir juga shipper mereka xD**

**Babymoonlight : annyeong xDD hohoho prolog paling panjang yg pernah ada /plak/ ini fict SuLay :3 sebenarnya SuLay dan LayHo itu sama aja menurut Mir, tapi katanya SuLay itu Suho semenya karena nama Suho di depan ._. Kalau LayHo si Lay semenya ._.**

**ferina. refina : wah hari ini Mir udah 2x dibilang sarap, ntar jadi sarap beneran nih xD**

**AYUnhomin : iya si Lay sok2an tuh padahal belum pernah ketemu akang Suho udah main asal bunuh aja -"**

**Akita Fisayu : waah dengan senang hati soalnya Mir juga ga bisa bikin ff romance xD /plak/**

**zhehoons : paham komandan! '-')7 waah jangan dibunuh satu kelas dong :O /selamatin Baekhyun/**

**Kopi Luwak : ne Mir usahain ada TaoRis momentnya :D**

**Lian Park : si Baekhyun emg abnormal xD /dirajam Baekhyun/ pasti dong, gak ada BaekYeol ga seru xD bukaan disini KaiDO belum pacaran dan ceritanya si Kai itu playboy :D**

**ZiTao99 : waduh banyak yg minta TaoRis moment :O Mir usahain ne xD**

**BabySuLayDo : ne biasanya di ff KaiDO itu si Dio selalu terbully! sekarang kita bully si Kai wahaha xD awalnya peran Daehyun itu Key SHINee loh. Tapi Mir ngeliat SHINee udah sering banget jadi cast tambahan di ff EXO, makanya Mir ganti jadi Daehyun BAP :D syukurdeh kalau ngerti xD**

**BIG THANKS buat review2 nya :'''' *terhura* /bow bareng EXO/**

**Karena banyak review nya Mir jadi makin semangat update kilat '-')9**

**Baru kali ini loh Mir update nya pagi2 xD**

**Perjalanan Lay masih panjaaaaaaaang~ jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan cerita ya xD /promosi/ /plak/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke maaf Mir lupa jelasin -_-**

**Disini yang udah jadian itu cuma Baekhyun-Chanyeol dan Xiumin-Chen. Jadi yg lainnya termasuk Kai-Dio belum jadian ^^**

**Nyok cekaidot! Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER THREE - KAIDO**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan-Lay room**

Luhan sedang asyik memilih-milih baju yang akan ia kenakan untuk keluar. Tiba-tiba Lay masuk dengan raut wajah seperti orang yang tahu akan mati besok.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." Lay menghelakan napas saaangat panjang. Belum sampai ia 24 jam disini, tetapi ia sudah mendapati berbagai rintangan dan cobaan.

Luhan menatap Lay ngeri. "LAY! Apa yang terjadi? Muka lo nakutin tauk!" tegur Luhan.

Lay menatap balas Luhan, membuat namja manis itu sedikit tersentak. "Suara gue serak... gara-gara duo orang menyebalkan itu..." ucap Lay dengan susah payah. Lay pun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya yang empuk.

"Duo orang menyebalkan?" tanya Luhan sambil duduk di kasurnya yang berada di seberang kasur Lay.

"Itu tuh, teman satu kelompok bahasa inggris gue. Kai dan Kyungsoo."

"Oh, lo sekelompok ama mereka berdua? Ya ampun tragis banget hidup lo!" sahut Luhan, membuat Lay bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Luhan.

"Emangnya kenapa? Hyung tau tentang mereka berdua?" tanya Lay.

Luhan mengangguk. "Tau dong, kami semua udah hampir 6 tahun bersama di asrama ini. Tetapi uniknya, meski Kai dan Kyungsoo itu sekamar, belum pernah ada yang melihat mereka berdua berbicara!" ucap Luhan dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat mengerikan.

Mulut Lay sampai terbuka lebar saking kagetnya. "6 TAHUN MEREKA JADI ROOMATE, TAPI NGGAK PERNAH BICARA SATU KALI PUN?"

"NE! Tetapi melihat sifat mereka berdua yang sangat bertolak belakang, itu sepertinya memang harus terjadi. Kai adalah seseorang yang aktif dan PLAYBOY tingkat akut! Tiap detik selalu gonta-ganti pacar, dan pacar nya pun selalu cantik-cantik di atas standar! Dan juga pacar Kai itu nggak pernah kurang dari 10 biji, harus lebih! Nggak peduli yeoja atau namja yang penting cantik, IA EMBAT SEMUAAAAA!" jelas Luhan berapi-api. Lay sampai termundur saking kagetnya.

"Dan jika kita lihat sifat nya Kyungsoo, namja itu sangat pendiam. Ia jarang bergaul dengan yang lain, tetapi otaknya lumayan pintar. Kyungsoo itu mengeluarkan suara kalau sedang perlu saja, selain itu dia diam. Diam diam dan diam. Argh gue nggak bisa bayangin gimana rasanya jadi dia, pasti tersiksa!" lanjut Luhan lagi. Lay mendengarkan Luhan dengan seksama, mencoba memahami sifat-sifat dari teman sekelasnya. Meski sasaran utama sebenarnya adalah Kim Joon Myun.

"6 tahun bersama orang-orang yang seperti Kai, Kyungsoo, Kris dan juga Baekhyun... apa rasanya?" tanya Lay setelah Luhan berhenti mengoceh.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Kalau dilihat sekilas memang rasanya menyebalkan. Tetapi saat bersama mereka semua, tak jarang terbentuk kenangan-kenangan unik yang tak akan bisa terlupakan. Malahan gue rasanya nggak pingin pisah dari mereka semua."

Lay sama sekali tidak menduga jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Mungkin julukan 'unik' tak selamanya bermakna jelek.

Lay berdiri dari tempatnya. "Baiklah, gue juga bakal buat kenangan disini.** Gue bakal satuin Kai dan Dio!** Menurut gue sifat mereka malah saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Benar nggak Luhan hyung?" tanya Lay melirik Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk senang. "Coba aja kalau lo bisa. Tetapi kenapa lo pengen banget buat kenangan disini?"

"Hahaha tentu saja setelah membunuh si Kim Joon Myun itu, gue bakal keluar dari asrama ini. Jadi gue mau bikin kenangan sebelum nanti keluar."

Luhan bengong. "Eh?"

Lay tersentak. Gawat, ia keceplosan!

Luhan memiringkan kepala nya bingung. "Barusan lo bilang apa Lay? Pelan-pelan dong, lo jadi kayak rapper."

Lay menghelakan napasnya lega. Untung saja Luhan tidak dengar ucapan nya tadi. Atau mungkin ia ada bakat menjadi rapper sedikit, hehehe.

"A-ani hyung. Gue mau siap-siap kekamar Kai dan Kyungsoo. Hyung juga mau pergi main kan? Ayo cepetan bersiap-siap!" ucap Lay mengalihkan pembicaraan. Luhan mengangguk menuruti ucapan roomate nya.

.

.

.

**Tok tok tok!**

Lay mengetuk kamar KaiDO yang ternyata berada didepan kamarnya sendiri. Karena mereka semua tinggal di asrama, untuk kerja kelompok jadi mudah sekali. Beda dengan sekolah nya dulu, Lay tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Jadi kalau ada kerja kelompok harus menggunakan mobil untuk sampai ke rumah teman nya yang lain. Tetapi kalau semua satu asrama seperti ini, mau ngesot juga tetep sampai.

**Ceklek!**

Kai membukakan pintu.

Mata Lay melotot melihat Kai.

Namja berkulit tan itu sedang _toppless!_ Sekali lagi, _TOPPLESS_! *Mir siapin kamera #plak*

"GYAAAAAA PORNOGRAFI LO KAAAI!" teriak Lay sambil menutup matanya. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga matanya belum ternodai.

Kai bengong. "Apaan sih hyung? Gue pakai boxer kok!" potong Kai sebelum penghuni lain mendengar teriakan Lay yang enggak-enggak. Kai berjalan mendekati Lay untuk membungkam teriakan namja cantik itu.

Lay termundur. "A-andwae! Jangan mendekat! KYUNGSOO HELP ME!" teriakan Lay malah semakin menjadi.

Tiba-tiba Dio muncul dari belakang Kai. "Wae?" tanya Dio datar.

Melihat Lay yang menutupi matanya dengan tangan, Dio langsung mengerti. Apalagi didukung oleh keadaan Kai yang sedang _toppless_. Saat itu juga, Dio langsung beranggapan bahwa Lay itu masih **POLOS**.

Dio menyuruh Kai masuk dan memakai baju dengan sekali gerakan isyarat, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Dan hebatnya, Kai langsung paham! Lay terbengong melihat kedua namja di depannya itu. _'Benar-benar sama sekali nggak ada bicara!'_

Setelah Kai masuk, Dio menatap Lay. "Masuklah." Ucap Dio singkat sambil menyusul Kai masuk ke dalam juga. Huft, setelah nanti keluar dari kamar ini, semoga Lay masih waras!

.

.

.

Lay duduk sendirian di tengah kesunyian. 10 menit yang lalu, Dio berkata ingin membuat teh untuk mereka bertiga. Dapur di asrama ini hanya ada 1 per lantai. Jadi Dio harus keluar kamar jika ingin membuat teh. Sementara Kai, entah lah. Mungkin masih sibuk mengganti baju di kamar mandi.

Lay termenung. Ia memikirkan rencana yang akan ia lakukan untuk menyatukan Kai dan Dio. Entah mengapa, hati Lay tergerak(?) untuk membantu teman-teman sekelasnya. Hati Lay begitu nurani bukan? (Suho : nurani apaan, dia aja kepengen banget bunuh gue -_- | Mir : eh jangan muncul sekarang! *masukin Suho kekarung*)

**Tap tap tap**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang ternyata berasal dari Kai. Untung Kai sudah memakai baju nya sehingga Lay tidak perlu susah payah untuk menutup matanya.

"Mana Dio hyung?" tanya Kai sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Lay.

Lay mengerunyutkan dahinya. "Dio?"

"Ah, maksud gue Kyungsoo."

"Oh dia tadi mau bikin teh, jadi lagi diluar. Lo kenapa manggil dia Dio?" tanya Lay penasaran.

"Orang-orang yang akrab ke dia biasa manggil dia Dio." Jawab Kai enteng.

Lay mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sepertinya gosip yang diceritakan Luhan tadi salah. Buktinya Kai memanggil Dio dengan panggilan akrab.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kai balik.

"Luhan hyung bilang sama gue kalau lo dan Kyungsoo belum pernah bicara. Yah itu nggak mungkin terjadi kan? Lo kan roomate nya Kyungsoo!"

Kai sedikit tersenyum miris. Matanya menyiratkan sedikit kesedihan. "Yang Luhan hyung bilang itu benar. Gue ama Dio hyung belum pernah bicara. Kalau gue bicara pasti Dio hyung nggak nanggepin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Awal-awal gue agak aneh dengan keadaan kayak gitu, tapi lama-lama jadi biasa." ucap namja tampan itu.

Lay tercengang. Jadi semua itu benar?

"Gue sama sekali nggak ngerti. 6 tahun kalian jadi roomate, tapi nggak pernah ngomong?!"

"Its okay lagi. Dio hyung itu sama sekali nggak menarik, nggak kayak pacar-pacar gue yang pernah ada." Balas Kai dengan lancar sambil memainkan pensilnya.

Ucapan Kai benar-benar bikin Lay nggak habis pikir! Dirinya yang baru 1 malam bersama Luhan saja sudah mulai menjadi akrab sekarang. Dan Lay pikir 1 malam bukan lah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan 6 tahun. Tetapi entah lah, sifat setiap orang berbeda-beda.

Ceklek!

Tiba-tiba Dio datang membawa 3 gelas teh dengan nampan nya. Namja itu meletakkan gelas nya satu persatu di hadapan Lay dan Kai. Lalu gelasnya sendiri ia letakkan diantara Kai dan Lay, setelah itu ia duduk didepan gelasnya sendiri. Dio melirik kertas kerja mereka.

"Belum ada dikerjain? Ngapain aja dari tadi -_-" ucap Dio menghembuskan napas. Ujung-ujungnya pasti ia sendiri yang akan kerja.

Lay dan Kai saling melirik.

"Ng, kita berdua nungguin lo. Karena Kyungsoo udah balik, AYO KITA MULAI KERJA!" ucap Lay semangat dengan suara yang semakin meninggi.

**Krik krik.**

Tetapi miris -_- Lay tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari KaiDO. Kai masih asyik memainkan pensilnya sedangkan Dio menatap Lay datar :|

_'Sh*t, mereka berdua ini manusia atau robot sih?!'_ Bentak Lay dalam hati.

Tanpa ada pembicaraan lagi, Dio langsung mengerjakan tugasnya. Lay menatap Kai dan Dio bergantian. Sedari tadi ia menginjakkan kaki disini, ia memang belum pernah melihat 2 manusia itu berkomunikasi. Sepertinya dirinya lah selalu yang memulai pembicaraan.

Ketiga makhluk tampan ini tidak berbicara lagi. Dio asyik menulis dikertas, sepertinya ide nya sedang mengalir deras. Kai masih betah memainkan pensilnya, sedangkan Lay masih sibuk memikirkan rencana nya untuk menyatukan KaiDO.

Tap!

Dio menaruh pena nya diatas meja dengan kuat, membuat Kai dan Lay menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Ini tugas kita udah selesai." Ucap Dio dengan muka datar.

"M-mwo?!" tanya Lay tak percaya sambil menyambar kertas HVS itu. Lay membaca kalimat yang _full_ dengan bahasa inggris itu dengan seksama. Tentu mudah bagi Lay untuk membaca karena ia berasal dari London. Seusai membaca, Lay menatap Dio kagum. Karangan nya benar-benar PERFECT! Sepertinya Dio berbakat menjadi penulis!

"Sudah kan? Lo boleh balik sekarang, Lay hyung." Ucap Dio lagi, atau lebih tepatnya mengusir -_-

Lay berkeringat meski kamar itu ber-AC. Bagaimana misi nya untuk menyatukan KaiDO kalau tugas mereka selesai secepat ini?!

Lay melempar pandangannya ke segala sudut, mencari sebuah alasan untuk tetap tinggal dikamar ini. Kai maupun Dio menatap Lay aneh.

Aha! Ketemu!

"Waaah komik Naruto! Keren! Gue boleh baca disini nggak? Dikamar gue ada kelompok si Luhan hyung, gue males balik kekamar sekarang!" dusta Lay, padahal sebenarnya kan Luhan sedang pergi main. Lay pura-pura tertarik dengan komik, padahal ia benci membaca buku. Orang kayak gini kok bisa jadi jenius dan lulus di umur muda ya? -_-

"Ooh itu komik nya Dio hyung. Baca aja kalau hyung mau." Ucap Kai sambil beranjak dan merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Tampak raut wajah Dio yang sedikit kaget karena Kai memanggil nama panggilan akrabnya.

Lay mengangguk-angguk gaje. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi meja belajar yang entah milik siapa, lalu pura-pura fokus membaca komik. Lay mengaktifkan pendengarannya. Mana tau ia bisa menangkap suara Kai atau Dio yang sedang berbicara!

5 menit berlalu... masih hening. Lay tak akan menyerah sampai disini!

15 menit berlalu... masih hening juga. Lay mulai bosan karena ia memang tak membaca komik dari tadi.

30 menit berlalu... masih tetap hening. Lay berusaha sabar meski itu bukan sifatnya.

60 menit berlalu... hening berkepanjangan. Oke, batas kesabaran Lay sudah maksimal sampai disini. Sepertinya ia harus beralih ke rencana 'itu'. Sebelum datang ke kamar ini, Lay memang sudah memikirkan rencana untuk membuat KaiDO menyatu.

Lay menutup komiknya, membuat Kai dan Dio serempak menoleh ke dirinya.

"Kenapa kalian nggak ada bicara sih dari tadi?!" tanya Lay terang-terangan pada keduanya.

Kai menghembuskan napas. "Kalau itu yang hyung tunggu dari tadi, mending hyung balik ke kamar sekarang." Usir Kai sambil menunjuk pintu keluar. Gayanya sekarang persis seperti seorang eomma yang menyuruh anaknya masuk ke kamar -_-

"Idih nggak sopan, masa kayak gitu sama anak baru!" protes Lay tak terima dibegitukan. Lay beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk tepat didepan gelasnya Dio tadi. Dengan gerakan alami, **Lay memasukkan sesuatu berbentuk bubuk** ke dalam gelasnya Dio. Gerakan Lay dibuat sealami mungkin, sehingga Kai dan Dio tidak menyadari perbuatan Lay sekarang.

Kai memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kalau anak baru nya kayak hyung, gue nggak peduli. Cepetan pergi atau gue bawa hyung teleportasi ke bulan!" ancam Kai membuat Lay bergidik ngeri.

"Ne ne! Galak amat, pasti cepat kriput!" Balas Lay sambil beranjak dan cepat-cepat lari keluar kamar tanpa membiarkan Kai menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Lay sangat tahu di bulan tidak ada udara, jadi ia tidak akan pernah mau kesana dengan pakaian pas-pasan seperti ini -_-

Tetapi tanpa ada yang menyadari,** Lay sempat meletakkan sebuah benda berukuran kecil diatas meja** yang bisa merekam kejadian seluruh sudut dikamar itu. Mungkin itu biasa kita sebut dengan CCTV.

Sebenarnya apa tujuan Lay?

.

.

.

**Ceklek!**

Lay memasuki kamarnya. 3 namja di dalam yang tengah asyik bercanda, langsung terdiam begitu Lay memasuki kamar. Luhan adalah satu-satunya namja yang Lay kenal di sana.

"Oh lo udah balik Lay, cepet amat!" sapa Luhan sambil nyengir.

"Hyung sendiri bukan nya tadi mau pergi? Kok nggak jadi?" tanya Lay sambil menutup pintunya.

"Tadinya memang mau pergi, tetapi tiba-tiba Xiumin menyarankan untuk bermain di kamar saja. Ah ya perkenalkan, ini Tao dan Xiumin, sahabat gue!" ucap Luhan sambil memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Annyeong Lay! Xiumin imnida, line 90. Kekuatan gue adalah _frost_!" ucap seorang namja manis dengan tangkai lolipop yang selalu setia bertengger diantara bibirnya. Lay balas tersenyum, sedikit tidak menyangka namja di depannya ini lebih tua dari dirinya.

Karena merasa familiar dengan wajah Xiumin, Lay jadi teringat sesuatu. Xiumin adalah salah satu anggota dari kelompok 4, kelompok yang ada Kim Joon Myun nya. Lay menyeringai senang, teka-teki telah terpecahkan!

'_Kalau bukan Baekhyun dan namja ini, yang namanya Kim Joon Myun itu pasti adalah namja yang berwajah angelic tadi!' _Batin Lay sambil mengingat wajah Suho.

"Hallo Lay hyung. Tao imnida, line 93!" ucap Tao memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman manis nya. Lay sedikit kaget dengan itu. Meski Tao berwajah sangar, tetapi senyuman nya manis juga #plak!

"Ya amplop imut banget! Lo pasti magnae nya ya?" tanya Lay sambil mencubit kedua pipi Tao.

"Aaaniii, mahih ada Hai ama Hehun hyang hehih huda!" (Aniiii, masih ada Kai dan Sehun yang lebih muda!) ucap Tao gaje karena pipi nya masih ditarik oleh Lay.

"Ha? Lo bilang apa?"

"Maksud Tao tadi, dia bukan magnae di kelas kita. Masih ada Kai dan Sehun yang lebih muda dari dirinya!" ucap Luhan memperjelas. Kok Luhan bisa ngerti ya ucapan Tao? -_-

"Hoo jadi playboy cap kerbau (re:Kai) itu masih kecil ya? Berani sekali tadi dia bertingkah tidak berprikemanusiaan ama gue!" kesal Lay membayangkan kejadian saat dirinya di kamar KaiDO tadi.

Karena mendengar nama Kai, Luhan jadi teringat akan misi Lay sebelum pergi tadi, yaitu menyatukan Kai dan Dio. "Eh eh bagaimana dengan misi lo nyatuin Kai dan Kyungsoo? Berhasil?" tanya Luhan mengubah topiknya.

Xiumin dan Tao menatap Luhan bingung, sementara Lay tersenyum yakin kepada Luhan. "Tenang saja, semua nya beresss!" Ucap Lay masih dengan senyuman yang entah kapan berubah menjadi smirk.

"Lo mau nyatuin Kai dan Kyungsoo? Sama aja kayak ngajarin monyet berenang seperti ikan -_-" ucap Xiumin sambil membuang tangkai lolipop nya karena sudah habis. Mendengar ucapan Xiumin, jadi teringat EunHae couple deh.

"Xiumin hyung benar, jika Dio hyung dan Kai sedang berdua pasti serasa ada tembok yang membatasi mereka berdua!" dukung Tao.

"Tetapi mereka tetap bertahan 6 tahun menjadi roomate kan? Kita buktikan saja, gue pasti bakal satuin mereka. Minimal mereka bakal bicara satu sama lain lah!" ucap Lay yakin seyakin-yakin nya.

"Lo yakin banget Lay, emang rencana lo apaan sih? Kayak nya brilian amat!" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Lay menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Beberapa saat lagi kalian akan melihat Kai masuk ke sini sambil membawa Kyungsoo. Lihat dan saksikan."

**BRAK!**

Tepat saat Lay mengatakan kalimat itu, pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar, membuat Luhan, Xiumin, Tao dan tak terkecuali Lay menoleh ke arah pintu. Muncul lah Kai dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal seraya menggendong Dio yang tertidur ala _brydal style_.

Luhan, Xiumin dan apalagi Tao membulatkan mata beserta mulut mereka sebulat-bulatnya. Pemandangan yang tersaji benar-benar sulit di percaya! Apalagi saat melihat air mata namja berkulit tan itu, Luhan Xiumin dan Tao semakin melongo.

Lay tersenyum penuh kemenangan seolah berkata _apa gue bilang?_

"Lay hyung tolooong! Tiba-tiba aja Dio hyung pingsan, entah lah gue gak tau dia kenapa! Hyung, tolong selamatkan nyawa Dio hyung, gue gak mau dia kenapa-kenapa! Hyung kan _healer_, pasti bisa sembuhin Dio hyung!" pinta Kai dengan sangat dan berlinang air mata.

Semua namja di ruangan itu (kecuali Dio) menatap Kai dengan pandangan kasihan. Bukan, bukan kasihan karena tangisan nya barusan. Tetapi kasihan karena namja tampan itu tidak bisa membedakan mana orang yang pingsan dan mana orang yang tidur. Bahkan, Tao si namja super polos aja tau kalau si Dio cuma tertidur!

Lay mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Ia bersikap tetap tenang dan menyuruh Kai untuk menaruh Dio di atas kasurnya.

"Gimana keadaan Dio hyung?" tanya Kai setelah Lay (berakting) memeriksa keadaan Dio.

"Dia nggak kenapa-kenapa, bentar lagi juga bangun. Udahan dong nangis nya, ngenes banget muka lo!" ujar Lay.

"Gue nggak nyangka, si Jongin yang playboy, tetap tegar meski memutuskan dan diputuskan pacarnya berkali-kali, sering kena tinju karena ketahuan selingkuh, dan sering kena omel oleh Hyukjae saengnim karena suka onar, bisa menangis tersedu-sedu hanya karena melihat Kyungsoo tertidur." Ucap Xiumin geleng-geleng yang di ikuti angguk-angguk oleh Tao dan Luhan (?).

Tangisan Kai terhenti seketika. "He? Tidur?" kaget Kai.

"Dasar Kai babo, lihat aja tuh wajah Dio hyung. Mana ada orang pingsan ngeluarin iler segala!" ucap Tao sambil menunjuk Dio. Ternyata benar, ada sedikit iler yang mengalir dari mulut Dio.

"Gak mungkin Dio hyung cuma tidur! Dia tiba-tiba pingsan setelah minum air di gelasnya tadi, gue kira ada racun di dalam itu gelas!" Kai membela diri.

"Bukan racun, itu cuma obat tidur yang gue masukin diam-diam ke dalam gelas Kyungsoo saat gue di kamar kalian tadi." Aku Lay tiba-tiba. Ternyata ini semua rencana Lay!

Kai menatap Lay dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Buat apa hyung berbuat kayak gitu?"

Lay membalas tatapan Kai dengan smirk nya. "Untuk membuktikan betapa lo saaangat menyayangi Kyungsoo! Ternyata diam-diam lo orangnya khawatiran juga ya? Gue gak ngira lo ampe nangis gitu huahahahaha!" tawa Lay meledak.

Ha? O_O - wajah Kai.

"MWOYA?! Jadi ini semua rencana lo, Lay hyung?! Nggak lucu! Aish sialan banget lo hyung!" kesal Kai merasa di permainkan.

"Kai, gue gak nyangka ternyata lo perhatian juga ama Kyungsoo! Ternyata playboy kayak lo punya perasaan juga ya!" ucap Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai.

"Argh kalian semua menyebalkan! Awas kalau kalian bilang-bilang soal ini pada Dio hyung!" ancam Kai pada semua yang ada di situ.

"Percuma saja lo ngancem, gue tadi letakin CCTV di atas meja kamar lo. CCTV itu udah ngerekam semua nya, termasuk wajah khawatir dan tangisan lo saat lihat Dio tidur!" ucap Lay dengan sorot mata penuh kemenangan.

Skak mat untuk Kai.

Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao memandang Lay kagum.

Ternyata Lay benar-benar serius dengan rencananya!

"Ukh,"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara merdu dari belakang Lay, membuat semua menoleh. Ternyata Dio sudah bangun!

Kai menelan saliva nya dengan susah payah.

_Mati gue!_

"Eh... gue dimana?" tanya Dio sambil memegang kepala nya pusing.

"Lo berada di kamar gue, Kyungsoo!" sambut Lay udah kayak lagi nyambut presiden.

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Dio lagi.

Lay melirik Kai, di balas lirikan tajam oleh Kai.

"Tao, tolong ambilkan CCTV yang udah gue letak di atas meja di kamar mereka. Pakai kekuatan _time control_ lo oke?" pinta Lay semanis mungkin. Dio mengerunyutkan dahi nya bingung.

Tao mengangguk mengerti.

Beberapa detik kemudian Tao muncul dengan alat perekam kecil di genggaman nya. Tao segera menyerahkan alat berupa CCTV itu kepada Lay, lalu Lay menghubungkat CCTV itu ke HP nya agar bisa di lihat lebih jelas.

"Nah Kyungsoo-ah, tonton lah rekaman video ini. Ini adalah rekaman yang membuat lo bisa berada disini." Ucap Lay sambil menyerahkan HP nya.

Kai tersentak kaget. "LAY HYUNG JANGAN! BERANI LO MACEM-MACEM, BENERAN GUE BAWA TELEPORTASI LO KE BULAN!"

Kai baru saja ingin merampas HP itu dari tangan Dio, tetapi ia merasa kaki nya tidak bisa di gerakkan. Kai menoleh ke arah kakinya, ternyata kaki nya membeku! Namja tampan itu melirik satu-satu nya orang yang berkekuatan membekukan, yaitu Xiumin.

Xiumin mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan. "Kalau tidak gue bekuin pasti lo bakal rampas itu HP." Ucapnya enteng.

Kai menghelakan napas nya. '_Ya Allah, gue bikin dosa apa? Kok bisa dapet cobaan yang kayak begini amat? T_T'_ batin Kai sengsara.

Dio menonton video itu dengan seksama. Di belakangnya sudah ada Tao dan Luhan yang ikutan menonton karena penasaran dengan video itu. Saking seriusnya menonton, tanpa sadar mereka bertiga mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama setiap detiknya. Kai hanya bisa pasrah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya video itu selesai. Tao dan Luhan mengeluarkan ekspresi geli kepada Kai, sedangkan wajah Dio sedikit kelihatan bersemu.

Saat Dio menatap Kai, namja tan itu menjadi salah tingkah. "E-eh video itu tidak nyata, i-itu di rekayasa. J-jangan di percaya hyung." Ucap Kai gugup dengan alasan konyol nya yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Tetapi di luar dugaan, Dio malah tersenyum sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaat manis pada Kai! Membuat Kai semakin salting. _'Astaga, gue gak tau kalau ternyata Dio hyung semanis ini!'_ pikir Kai terpesona.

"Makasih udah khawatirin gue Kai." Ucap Dio masih dengan senyuman super manisnya.

Ternyata bukan hanya Kai yang terpesona, tetapi seluruh namja di ruangan itu ikutan luluh melihat senyuman kembaran nya Morgan itu *di kubur Dio*. Ternyata Dio yang dikenal misterius, pendiam dan super duper dingin, bisa tersenyum semanis itu!

_'Gilak Kyungsoo cantik amat. Lebih cantik dari Baekhyun si yeoja jadi-jadian!' _–Xiumin.

_'Gue harus jadiin si Kyungsoo uke gue!' _–Luhan.

_'Dio hyung tampak bercahaya! Kris gege aja kalah!' _–Tao. Lo kira sunlight tampak bercahaya segala? -_-

_'Ni orang-orang norak amat. Tapi senyuman Kyungsoo emang manis sih, gue yakin si Kai pasti terpesona!'_ –Lay.

Lay segera melirik Kai. Dan benar saja, Kai masih membeku karena melihat senyuman Dio. Bukan membeku karena di bekuin Xiumin loh.

_'Sepertinya akan ada perubahan untuk hubungan KaiDO kedepan. Kekeke~'_ pikir seluruh namja yang ada disana kecuali KaiDO.

.

.

.

**TBC ._.**

**.**

**.**

**CCE**

**Suho : okesip Mir. gak usah aja masukin gue sekalian kedalam cast.**

**Kai : wih ada yang ngambek karena nggak muncul-muncul ._.**

**Lay : akang Suho yang sabar ya~ :(**

**Mir : hahahaha xDD maaf hyung xD chapter besok lo bakal muncul kok tenang aja! gue juga takut nanti main pairnya berubah dari SuLay ke KaiDO!**

**Suho : mwo? chapter besok gue muncul nih? awas kalau bohong, gue giling lu pake sambel!**

**Mir : dih serem -_-**

**gimana readers? chap ini lebih panjang dari yang kemaren kan? xD**

**yang udah baca jangan lupa review yaa xD *tebar flying kiss bareng Chen***


	4. CHAP FOUR - FIRST MEET

**I'll Get You, KIM JOON MYUN!**

**Author : Mir**

**Main Cast : Lay, Suho EXO**

**Support Cast : All of member EXO, Daehyun BAP**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review :**

**Kopi Luwak : wkwk tau tuh si Luhan kebelet pengen jadi seme xD**

**Azura Lynn Gee : iyadong cast nya aja jenius apalagi authornya 8) /plak/**

**HyunieKyungie : halo reader baru, makasih udah mau review yak xD kalau Luhan jadiin Dio uke, terpaksa Sehun sama Mir aja /eh**

**evilkyvng : waduh serem -_- makasih ancamannya, Suho pasti keluar di chap ini ;_;**

**Shin Zi Tao : pasti mikirin yadong ya xD SuLay munculnya spesial dong :3**

**Historia Rain : yeaaa /kibar bendera HunHan/ (?)**

**mitatitu : ehem nanti foto topless Kai bakal disebar di google /plak/ oke bakal Mir kabulkan permintaan dirimu mitatu -u-**

**aurel choi : ne semoga chap ini cukup panjang :3**

**Riyoung Kim : iya pasti dilanjut :D**

**springfaith : waduh reader2 disini pada yadong /plak/ iya ini Suho bakal dimasukin tenang ajah -u-**

**Love Couple : ciee (?) iya disini ada Suho kok ;)**

**hibiki kurenai : bener juga, Mir gak kepikiran sampai sana (?) Luhan mau jadi seme? langkain mayat Sehun dulu (?)**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : iyanih Suho nggak sabar pengen ikutan akting jadi cast (?) gimana mau bunuh Suho kalau Suho nya ga muncul2 -u-**

**dian deer : HunHan pasti ada kok tenang aja -u-**

**Kazuma B'tomat : super sekali -u-**

**fetwelve : Suho bakal muncul kok tenang aja ;)**

**zhehoons : wkwk Mir jadi ikutin ngakak liat review mu xD**

**XiuBy PandaTao : salahnya Suho dong. siapa suruh jadi calon tunangannya Lay? -u-**

**BabySuLayDo : salah sayang(?), yg udah pacaran itu baru BaekYeol dan ChenMin :***

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : bener ini SuLay! KaiDO itu cuma pembukaan aja kok (?)**

**Univorn : iya Jongin playboy -u- pokoknya Suho seme disini (?)**

**rae : jahat banget si Lay bilangin semuanya bantet wkwk**

**ajib4ff : ne disini emg sengaja dibikin OOC supaya jadi beda dgn ff2 lain :3**

**DevilFujoshi : Suho dihati Mir! /plak/**

**Flory KaiSoo 121401 : ne pasti :3**

**Lian Park : waduh kamu reader ke-3 yg berpiran seperti itu xD maap ya Mir gabisa bikin ff yadong -_-v**

**Kim Haerin-ah : Lay juga bias Mir, gak bakal disiksa terus kok ._.v Suho chap ini muncul x) panggil Mir aja, Mir line 94 :3**

**ferina. refina : yah jangan nangis dong, ntar Mir ditimpuk bias kamu ._. Thehun pasti muncul kok :D**

**nilam. bestfriend : ne gapapa :3 yah kalau Lay gantung diri ini ff langsung tamat dong (?) lov u too :* /plak. Chap ini Suho ada kok :D**

**ZiTao99 : SuLay moment aja belum ada, gimana mau TaoRis? hahaha**

**ajib4ff : saksikan aja disini SuLay akhirnya ketemu :D mereka emg cucok banget eomma dari EXO-M dan appa dari EXO-K :D**

**AYUnhomin : kayaknya pada nggak sabar lihat si Suho muncul xD disini muncul kok :D**

**Park Ri Yeon : hallo new reader :D Chen emg stress gitu haha /ditimpuk Chen/ kamu reader ke-4 yg berpikiran seperti itu xD iya kasian banget si Lay dinistakan wkwk**

**.**

**Sekali lagi tak bosan-bosannya Mir mengucapkan banyak terimakasih buat reviewers setia dan reviewers baru :3**

**Semoga silent readers yang membaca ini jadi tobat /plak/**

**Maaf ya telat update, Mir baru pulang dari liburan hehe /ditimpuk readers/**

**Kemaren pas Mir jalan2 ke toko buku, Mir kaget ternyata ada fanfiction yg dijadikan novel :O salah satu covernya foto Kangin hyung :O /kampungan/**

**Tapi sayang banget rata2 novel fanfiction disana straight. Coba aja kalau yaoi pasti Mir beli (?)**

**Eh kok jadi curcol gini. Karena sudah terlalu banyak readers yg gak sabar kepengen Suho muncul, AKHIRNYA SUHO MUNCUL DI CHAP INI! /tebar menyan/ (Suho : I love you readers :****)**

**Oke deh cekaidot!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER FOUR - FIRST MEET**

**.**

**.**

_Malamnya...  
_

**Luhan-Lay room**

"Lay, ayo ke ruang makan buat makan malam bersama!" ajak Luhan.

Lay yang sedang PW di kasurnya merespon malas. "Perasaan kemaren gak ada makan malam, kenapa sekarang ada?"

"Setiap hari ada tradisi makan malam bersama. Sebenarnya kemaren juga ada, tetapi lo keburu tidur. Gue gak tega bangunin lo, kayaknya lo capek banget habis dari perjalanan." Jelas Luhan.

"Gue juga capek sekarang, hyung aja deh yang turun!" tolak Lay.

Luhan menggeram kesal. Ia menggerakkan jari lentiknya seakan sedang menyuruh kasur yang sedang di tiduri Lay itu untuk berdiri agar Lay terjatuh.

Kasur itu menuruti perintah Luhan dan ...

**BRUK!**

"Ya! Hyung apa-apaan sih!" kesal Lay dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

"CEPAT KELUAR ATAU LO BAKAL GUE SERET PAKE TELEKINESIS!" teriak Luhan garang sambil menunjuk pintu keluar. Sumpah, wajah Luhan sekarang sangat sangat sangat menyeramkan!

"N-ne hyung!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Lay segera keluar kamar terbirit-birit, bahkan sebelum sempat mengganti bajunya -_-

Luhan geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Lay.

"Umurnya aja sebaya dengan Suho, tetapi sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang!" ucap Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul Lay.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo..." ucap Lay saat sudah tiba di ruang makan.

Beberapa orang yang sudah duduk di tempat menyapa Lay balik. Lay mengerunyutkan dahi nya bingung. Rasa nya orang-orang yang berada di ruangan ini adalah teman sekelas nya semua!

"Lay hyung, ayo duduk di sini!" ucap Tao sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku sampingnya. Lay mengangguk dan duduk disamping kanan Tao. Tetapi entah mengapa Lay langsung ngerasa ada tatapan naga entah dari mana yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Bulu kuduk Lay sampai pada berdiri -_-

_'Perasaan gue aja kali.'_ Batin Lay sambil bersikap seolah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa. Zhang Yi Xing sadarlah! Saat ini namja berkharisma nan kece yang bernama Kris sedang men-_deathglare_-mu!

_'Huh berani nya dia duduk di samping my panda Tao! Lihat aja Lay, lo bakal gue jadiin santapan sarapan Nonem* besok!'_ batin Kris berapi-api. Chen yang duduk di samping Kris sampai berkeringat karena kepanasan -_-

(*Keterangan : Nonem adalah nama naga nya Kris. #ini ngarang sumpah#)

"Tao, kok yang makan anak kelas A semua?" bisik Lay.

"Di setiap lantai ada dapur dan ruang makan nya hyung. 1 lantai itu berisi 1 kelas, jadi hanya anak kelas A yang makan di lantai 3 ini!" jelas Tao.

Lay pun mengangguk-angguk gaje, entah paham atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba Dio datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa sepanci(?) besar berisi sup hangat yang baru saja ia buat, di susul Luhan —yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana— membawa beberapa piring untuk di bagikan pada teman-teman nya.

"Hari ini lo buat apa, Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mengisi perutnya. Malam ini Baekhyun berpenampilan normal layaknya namja biasa, tidak memakai wig.

"Hanya sup daging hyung, tadi Kai bilang ia ingin makan makanan yang berkuah." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Oooh begitu...HAH? KAI?!" teriak Baekhyun refleks dengan matanya yang membulat. Ekspresi Chanyeol, Kris, Chen dan yang lain-lain nya tak jauh beda dari Baekhyun. Mereka semua kaget mendengar perkataan Dio, sejak kapan Kai dan Dio pernah berbicara?!

Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe makasih hyung, hari ini gue emang lagi pengen sup." Ucap Kai cengengesan.

"Ne Kai, lain kali kalau lo ingin makan sesuatu, bilang aja sama gue." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya.

Oh lihat lah, Kai dan Dio benar-benar sedang berkomunikasi tepat di depan mata anak-anak yang lain. Bahkan Kris yang terkesan cool dan tampan, wajahnya juga ikutan kelihatan cengo sama dengan yang lain karena melihat fenomena yang sangat langka.

"Sumpah... baru kali ini gue liat si Kai dan Dio bicara." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengucek-ucek matanya lebay.

"Gue juga baru kali ini lihat si Kyungsoo tersenyum.." tambah Chen yang masih cengo.

Dio balas menatap teman-teman nya yang kini sedang memandangnya seakan-akan sedang memandang ikan sedang memanjati pohon. Eh jadi keingat EunHae couple lagi deh.

"Eh udahan dong cengo nya! Ayo kita segera makan!" teriak Xiumin memecah keheningan. Ia sudah melihat senyuman Dio yang lebih menggelegar(?) tadi siang, jadi ia tidak terlalu terkejut sekarang.

"Oh iya iya. Ayo sebelum makan mari kita berdua menurut agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing. Berdoa mulai!" perintah Kris selaku ketua mereka. Semua namja yang ada disana langsung khusyuk menunduk dengan mulut mereka yang komat-kamit membaca doa. Terkecuali untuk Xiumin yang sesekali melirik ke arah sup nya.

Kris menegakkan kepalanya. "Doa selesai." Ucapnya, di ikuti ucapan amin oleh yang lain.

"SELAMAT MAKAAAN!" teriak mereka semua dengan semangat. Di antara semua suara, suara Xiumin lah yang paling terdengar keras. Maklum, efek lapar.

Ke-12 namja itu pun menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing. Sesekali terdengar candaan dari arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terkenal memang tidak bisa diam. Seolah-olah, mereka akan mati kalau diam.

Dari awal makan sampai sekarang, Lay terus melirik ke arah Kim Joon Myun, mangsa nya. Wajah Suho tampak damai, tentram, dewasa, berwibawa dan benar-benar bukan Lay banget deh pokoknya! _'Huh kok appa dan umma pilih nya yang kayak gini sih? Lumayan ganteng sih... /eh/ tapi gue kan pengen nikah ama seseorang yang separtai gue. Sifat nya harus sama kayak gue. Kalau si Kim Joon Myun ini kayak orang-orang alim yang membosankan. Huft, gue pasti bakal bunuh lo secepatnya!'_ curhat Lay dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkram sendoknya terlalu kuat, untung tidak sampai patah.

"Kris ge, bagaimana kabar Presiden Kangin? Pasti semakin sukses aja ya." Ucap Suho tiba-tiba.

"Oh iya, beliau sempat nelfon gue tadi malam. Katanya dia rindu ama gue." Sahut Kris yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Suho -_-

Lay mengerunyutkan dahi nya tidak mengerti. "Hey Tao, apa hubungan Presiden Kangin dengan Kris?" bisik Lay pada si panda. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Kangin? Lelaki itu adalah presiden di negara mereka, bisa di bilang presiden termuda yang menjabat sampai saat ini.

Tao menoleh ke Lay. "Hyung gak tau? Presiden Kangin itu adalah ayah nya Kris gege."

"Oh? Anaknya toh..." sahut Lay sambil angguk-angguk gak jelas.

1

2

3

4

5

"MWO?! ANAK NYA PRESIDEN KANGIN?! ORANG KAYAK DIAAAA?!" teriak Lay sangat kuat, membuat teman-teman nya yang lain sampai menutup telinga mereka.

Kris menatap Lay tidak suka. "Apa maksud lo 'orang kayak dia'? Emangnya gue kayak mana?" tanya nya dengan nada menantang.

"Gue kira anak presiden itu tampan, berkharisma, rendah hati, baik hati dan lain-lain. Ternyata asli nya kayak gini toh." Ucap Lay meremehkan.

Oke, coret kata-kata rendah hati dan baik hati. Tetapi ayolah, kurang tampan apa Kris?!

"Heh tunjukkan rasa hormat lo! Gue ini anaknya presiden!" balas Kris meremehkan juga.

"Gue anaknya papa gue! Mau ape lo?!" lawan Lay dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkram kuat sendoknya, seakan-akan ia akan melemparkan sendok itu ke mulutnya Kris. Ucapan Lay barusan sama sekali tidak berbobot, benar kan? -_-

"Trus gue harus bilang 'WOW' gitu?!" balas Kris lagi dengan mata melotot.

"Iya! Sambil salto sekalian!"

"Eh emang siapa elo nyuruh-nyuruh gue?"

"Alah ngeles lo, bilang aja gak bisa salto!"

"Emang lo bisa?"

"Bisa lah! Di London gue sering di juluki dewa _dance_!"

"Itu kan di London bukan di sini!"

"Jangan remehin London!"

"Bla bla bla!"

"...!"

"..."

Kris dan Lay terus saling mencaci maki satu sama lain, Mir sampai capek nulis perdebatan mereka, jadinya cuma tertulis titik-titik (?). Oke, back to story.

Dari Xiumin sampai Sehun hanya bisa cengo melihat ketua mereka dan anak baru itu saling menghina dan mencaci maki. Baru kali ini ada yang berani melawan ketua mereka, dan baru kali ini juga ketua mereka bertingkah kayak anak kecil yang tak mau kalah. Padahal biasanya Kris itu dewasa banget loh! Meski agak songong karena dia anak presiden. /Mir dikubur Kris/

"Kris, Lay, tenang lah! Kalian membuat makan malam kita berantakan!" lerai Xiumin.

"DIA YANG MEMULAI!" teriak Lay dan Kris bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Sesuka kalian lah -_-" ucap Xiumin pasrah. Lebih baik ia melanjutkan makannya tanpa peduli dengan kedua orang bodoh itu. Masa bodoh jika mereka emang mau adu fisik sekalian, toh itu bukan urusan Xiumin.

Seorang namja tampan yang duduk disamping kanan Lay yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. "Lay hyung dan Kris hyung kayak suami istri aja." Komentarnya sambil tersenyum evil.

"S-suami istri?" ulang Tao dengan mata yang membulat. Hati Tao langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama menyukai Kris, tetapi dirinya terlalu malu untuk hanya sekedar bersapa dengan ketua kelas nya itu. Ia merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk seorang anak dari presiden. Ia bukan anak pengusaha seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Chen. Ia bukan anak aktor terkenal seperti Suho. Ia hanya seorang Huang Zi Tao.

"Heh, dengar ya bocah! Meski Kris adalah satu-satu nya manusia yang tersisa di permukaan bumi, gue gak bakalan pernah jadiin dia istri gue!" teriak Lay pada namja tampan yang memulai perbincangan suami-istri itu. Lay seme, Kris uke gitu?

Si namja tampan alias Oh Se Hun mempoutkan bibirnya karena di panggil bocah.

Kris menokok meja nya kesal. "Hey anak baru! Yang ada mah elu jadi istri gue, bukan gue yang jadi istri lu!"

"Eh enak aja! Gue seme tau!"

"Muka lu aja kayak gitu, gak ada aura seme nya sama sekali!"

"Emang lu siapa bisa ngatur-ngatur gue seenak jidat lu?!"

"Gue ketua kelas! KETUA KELAS!"

"Trus? Gue harus bilang 'WOW' gitu?" balas Lay mengulangi ucapan alay Kris tadi.

Kris terdiam. Capek juga berdebat dengan anak baru ini. Saking capek nya ia sampai ngos-ngosan sekarang, padahal dari tadi hanya adu mulut saja dengan Lay.

Chen menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris. "Sudah lah ge, lanjutkan saja makan mu, tidak baik berdebat saat sedang makan.." ucap Chen yang **tumben-tumbennya bijak**. Semua orang langsung menatap haru ke arah sang pemegang kekuatan petir. Xiumin sampai meneteskan air mata saking bahagianya.

"..nanti kalau gege berdebat terus dengan Lay hyung, makanan gege nggak akan habis. Kalau tidak habis, itu nama nya mubazir ge. Allah sangat benci orang yang mubazir dan menyia-nyia kan makanan. Coba gege pikirkan, di luar sana banyak orang yang kelaparan sementara kita di sini sudah dapat makan enak. Jadi gege harus bersyukur dan—hmpfh!"

Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Chen langsung membungkam mulut namja itu. Masalahnya jika tidak dihentikan, Chen tidak akan berhenti mengoceh dan ceramah nya bisa berlangsung sampai berjam-jam! Kris yang berstatus sebagai _roomate_ nya Chen harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga ucapan nya agar tidak kena ceramahnya Chen.

Chen menatap Baekhyun yang masih membungkam mulutnya. "Jangan ceramah sekarang Chen, tak baik bicara panjang lebar saat makan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan muka _angelic_ ala Suho. Tak lupa di sertai kedipan mata berkali-kali yang membuat Chen hampir muntah. Namja tampan itu pun mengangguk pelan agar Baekhyun melepas bungkamannya dan berhenti mengedipkan matanya.

Suasana pun kembali hening. Kris menatap satu persatu wajah hyung dan dongsaengnya yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing. Lalu ia sedikit menghelakan napasnya.

_'Lain kali akan gue bikin peraturan dilarang bicara selama makan.'_ Batin Kris.

.

.

.

_Esoknya..._

Lay berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Hari ini Luhan berangkat duluan ke sekolah karena ia ada jadwal piket. Memang jarak dari asrama ke sekolah bisa di bilang sangaaaat dekat, jadi Lay tidak akan tersesat. Saat di tengah koridor, Lay bertemu dengan salah satu wali kelas nya, yaitu Lee Dong Hae.

"Selamat pagi Donghae saenim." Sapa Lay sambil menunduk.

"Selamat pagi juga Yi Xing. Bagaimana kelas baru mu? Tidak terlalu buruk bukan?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Yaah tidak terlalu buruk." Jawab Lay seadanya. _'Tidak terlalu buruk, tetapi SANGAT BURUK!'_ tambah Lay dalam hati.

"Sangat buruk? Yah memang kelas A terkenal kelas yang unik. Tetapi aku yakin lama-lama kau akan menyatu dengan mereka, tenang saja." Ucap Donghae masih tersenyum.

Lay cengo. Bukan kah tadi ia menjawab tidak terlalu buruk?

"Jangan kaget begitu Yi Xing-ah. Aku bisa membaca pikiran mu." Kata Donghae seolah mengerti dengan arti tatapan kaget Lay. Lay pun semakin membulatkan matanya.

Mengerikan!

"Karena status mu masih sebagai murid baru di kelas, ada baiknya aku menyuruh ketua kelas mu untuk menemani mu mengitari sekolah. Duh dimana si Kris yah?" ucap Donghae sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

_'What?! Ngitari sekolah bareng Kris? Lebih baik gue mati!'_ batin Lay ketakutan. Kelihatan nya kali ini Donghae tidak membaca pikiran Lay lagi karena terlalu fokus mencari Kris.

"Nah itu dia Kris. KRIS, KESINI!" panggil Donghae kuat ke arah Kris. Kris menoleh kaget ke wali kelas nya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ada apa Donghae saenim?" tanya Kris sopan. Ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan seseorang yang berada di samping Donghae (Lay).

"Begini, kau kan ketua kelas di kelas A. Mumpung sekarang masih pagi, temani lah Yi Xing untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari sekolah. Kau mau kan?" tanya Donghae.

Glup.

Kris menelan saliva nya dengan susah payah. Tentu saja jawaban nya OGAH!

"Ehem, sebelum nya aku mau minta maaf dulu Songsaenim. Aku sebenarnya ingiiiiiiin sekali mengantar Lay mengitari sekolah kita ini, tetapi aku ada urusan penting. Lebih baik jika..." Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar, mencari orang yang tepat untuk di lempari beban.

"Ah! Itu ada Suho! Lebih baik dia saja yang menemani Lay, dia kan wakil ketua. Bagaimana Donghae saenim?" tanya Kris penuh harap. Jika seandainya dia adalah Tao, dia akan mengeluarkan buing-buing nya agar Donghae luluh dan membiarkan nya pergi sekarang. Tetapi jurus buing-buing sangat tidak pantas di wajah Kris, semua orang tahu itu.

Donghae menatap Kris dan Lay bergantian. Sebenarnya Donghae tau kalau Kris hanya berusaha menghindar dari tugasnya. Apa sih yang bisa luput dari mata Donghae? Tetapi yang namja tampan itu bingung kan adalah, mengapa Kris menghindar? Apa Kris ada masalah dengan Lay?

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kau suruh lah Suho untuk menemani Lay. Mengerti?" tanya Donghae sebelum pergi ke ruangannya.

"Ne Songsaenim!" jawab Kris sambil mengangguk.

Lay sedikit menyenggol lengan Kris. "Suho itu yang mana sih? Gue gak tau."

Kris mengabaikan pertanyaan Lay dan lebih memilih untuk memanggil namja yang bernama Suho itu. "Suho-ya! Kemari lah!" teriak Kris sambil melambai-lambai. Untung saja Suho melihatnya dan langsung datang ke arah nya.

Melihat itu, mata Lay langsung melotot. _'Bukan kah itu Kim Joon Myun? Tetapi mengapa ia di panggil Suho? Berarti gue salah orang dong T_T'_ batin Lay sedih. Kalau begitu Kim Joon Myun itu yang mana?

Kris pun berbicara dengan Suho, memberitahu pesan dari Donghae untuk menemani Lay berkeliling sekolah. Suho mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu Kris langsung pergi setelah menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Lay sekilas. Lay menggeram kesal. _'Presiden Kangin.. bersiap-siap lah menyiapkan satu kuburan untuk anak lelaki mu tersayang.'_ Batin Lay kesal.

Suho yang melihat Lay melamun langsung melambai-lambaikan tangan nya tepat di depan muka Lay, membuat Lay tersadar. Lay pun menoleh ke Suho.

"Seperti nya gue belum perkenalin diri. Gue Suho, line 91. Kekuatan gue _water_." Ucap Suho sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan nya.

Lay pun menyambut tangan itu. "Salam kenal Suho. Gue Lay, line 91 juga." Balas Lay memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat. Ia kan sudah memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas kemaren, untuk apa mengulang hal yang sama dengan panjang lebar?

"Sepertinya kita sesama line 91. Lo lahir bulan apa?"

"Bulan Oktober."

"Kalau gitu panggil gue hyung, gue lahir bulan May. Ayo gue temenin keliling sekolah sekarang, mumpung bel masuk belum bunyi." Ucap Suho sambil mulai berjalan. Lay hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti namja di depan nya itu.

.

.

"Yang ini ruang UKS dan di depan nya adalah gudang olahraga tempat menyimpan bola dan peralatan olahraga lain nya." jelas Suho sambil menunjuk pintu-pintu itu. Lay mengangguk mengerti.

Mata Lay mengarah ke sebuah pintu yang terletak di ujung lorong. Entah mengapa pintu itu menarik perhatian nya.

"Suho hyung, kalau yang itu pintu apa?" tanya Lay sambil menunjuk pintu di ujung lorong itu.

Mata Suho mengikuti arah tunjukan Lay. "Oh pintu itu untuk menuju atap sekolah. Gue sering kesana, pemandangan yang di lihat dari sana sangat indah." Jelas Suho sedikit tersenyum.

"Gue juga boleh kesana?"

"Tentu saja, ayo kita kesana!" ajak Suho.

Kedua namja itu pun melangkah menuju pintu itu dan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Suho hyung, lo benar. Pemandangan yang di lihat dari sini sangat indah!" komentar Lay saat melihat pemandangan hijau yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Bukan hanya indah, tetapi suasana di sana sangat segar. Karena hanya ada mereka berdua di sini, Lay merasa tempat ini hanya milik nya dan Suho.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar disini? Gue capek dari tadi jalan terus..." pinta Lay penuh harapan. Suho tertawa melihat reaksi Lay yang seperti anak kecil. Benar kata Kris, Lay sama sekali tidak ada aura seme nya (?).

"Ayo kita duduk, sekalian kita bercerita untuk mengakrabkan diri karena kita sebaya." Sahut Suho ramah. Mereka berdua pun duduk bersampingan sambil menyandar di dinding, menghadap pemandangan hijau yang indah itu.

Eh, kok bel masuk nya nggak bunyi-bunyi ya? #abaikan.

"Hyung, gue boleh tanya sesuatu gak?" tanya Lay ragu-ragu.

"Ne tanyakan saja. Gue bakal jawab semampu gue." Jawab Suho.

"Hmm, hyung tahu sama yang nama nya Kim Joon Myun gak?"

Suho terdiam. Readers pasti tau kenapa Suho terdiam kan? -_-

"Suho hyung?"

"Itu nama gue, Lay." Jawab Suho.

"Eh? Nama hyung kan Suho?"

"Iya panggilan gue Suho, tapi nama lengkap gue Kim Joon Myun." Jelas Suho sejelas-jelas nya. Oh, Lay merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang -_-

"Kok bisa di panggil Suho?"

"Sama dengan lo. Nama lengkap lo Zhang Yi Xing, tetapi di panggil Lay kan?" ucap Suho membuat Lay mati kartu. Lay pun nyengir sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

_'Ternyata orang ini benar-benar Kim Joon Myun! Horaaay!'_ sorak Lay dalam hati. Aura membunuh Lay pun berkibar kembali (?). Tanpa sadar Lay tersenyum sendiri, membuat Suho bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong lo ngapain nanyain nama gue Lay? Ada masalah dengan nama gue?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Eh itu... kemaren Donghae saenim membagi kita jadi 4 kelompok kan? Saat Donghae saenim menyebut nama Kim Joon Myun, gue gak tahu Kim Joon Myun itu yang mana.. Maka nya gue tanya ama hyung!" ujar Lay mencari alasan.

"Oh begitu.. memang nya lo udah kenal ama yang lain?"

"Sudah, beberapa orang. Seperti Luhan hyung, Tao, Xiumin hyung, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chen, Baekhyun..." Ucap Lay mengingat-ingat.

"Lo lupa nyebutin Kris gege."

"Emang sengaja." Ucap Lay sambil melipat kedua tangan nya, membuat Suho tertawa lagi.

"Sebenarnya lo ada masalah apa dengan Kris gege? Kelihatan nya tadi malam akrab banget."

"Gue juga gak tau apa masalah dia ama gue. Tetapi entah lah hyung, lebih baik kita bahas yang lain -_-" ucap Lay tidak tahan.

Suho tersenyum melihat sikap Lay. "Kemaren Tao cerita sama gue, tentang usaha lo untuk nyatuin Kai dan Dio. Lo benar-benar hebat Lay! Berkat lo, sekarang Kai tidak se-_playboy_ yang dulu dan Dio pun tampak lebih ceria sekarang. Entah mengapa, sejak kehadiran lo suasana kelas A menjadi semakin membaik. Gumawo Lay-ah.." ucap Suho tulus.

Lay balas tersenyum. "Gue cuma lakuin apa yang gue bisa."

"Kalau tidak ngingat gue udah punya calon tunangan, gue pasti bakal suka ama lo." Ucap Suho jujur, membuat mata Lay membulat. Ucapan Suho barusan entah mengapa membuat hati Lay berdetak kencang. Lay merasakan perasaan senang dan malu disaat yang bersamaan. Apa kah yang sedang Lay rasakan sekarang? Cinta? *eaaaa (?)

"Ehm, hyung sudah bertunangan?"

Suho menggeleng. "Ani, tetapi orangtua gue udah milihin calon buat gue. Tetapi sampai sekarang gue belum bertemu dengan dia, bahkan gue nggak tau nama nya siapa."

"Kok hyung mau-mau aja di jodohin? Mana tau calon hyung itu nggak sesuai dengan harapan hyung!" ucap Lay. Curhat eoh? -_-

"Apapun itu, gue yakin orangtua gue bakal milihin calon yang terbaik. Suka gak suka, gue harus suka. Meski sebenarnya gue juga nggak mau di jodohin kayak gini, tetapi kalau ini bisa membuat orangtua gue senang, apa salahnya?" ucap Suho sangat bijaksana.

Namja _angelic_ itu benar-benar dewasa! Beda sekali dengan Lay yang menolak perjodohan itu mentah-mentah, bahkan sampai berencana akan membunuh calon tunangan nya itu.

_'Gue gak nyangka akan membunuh namja yang tak berdosa kayak Suho hyung.. Ini cobaan berat!'_ batin Lay sambil menghelakan napas. Ia harus cepat-cepat membunuh Suho sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar tidak tega membunuh Suho!

_'Maafin gue Kelas A. Sepertinya kalian harus mencari wakil ketua kelas yang baru untuk menggantikan Suho hyung.'_

.

.

.

"Mwo? Kai putus dengan Suzy?"

"Eunji-ah, serius Kai mutusin lo kemaren?!"

"Krystal bagaimana dengan lo? Di putusin juga ama Kai?"

"Ne, dia mutusin gue tadi malam lewat telpon."

"Lalu? Siapa pacar Kai yang tersisa sekarang?"

"Eunji, Suzy, Krystal, Yoona, Sulli, Minah, Kevin, Sungjong, Seohyun dan yang terakhir gue dapat informasi si Amber(?) juga udah di putusin Kai tadi malam. Apa _playboy_ itu udah tobat?"

Pagi ini sekolah penuh dengan gosip hangat dengan tersangka utama, yaitu Kim Jong In alias Kai. Semua heboh dengan berita 'Kai memutuskan semua pacarnya tadi malam'. Semua langsung bertanya-tanya siapa pacar Kai yang tersisa? Masa nggak ada?

Tetapi sang tersangka utama itu sama sekali tidak terusik mendengar gosip dari kanan dan kiri yang terus membicarakan tentang dirinya. Namja berkulit tan itu hanya terus berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, di ikuti Sehun dan Baekhyun di sebelah kanan dan kiri nya.

"Jongin hyung, bersiap-siap lah wajah lo kena serangan dari sana dan sini karena sudah memutuskan anak orang seenaknya." Ucap Sehun melirik Kai yang terlihat santai-santai saja.

"Tenang saja Sehun-ah, gue udah beli P3K tadi malam buat jaga-jaga." Jawab Kai sambil bersiul senang.

"Lantas pacar lo sekarang siapa? Jangan sampai bilang nggak ada. Semua orang juga tahu kalau lo gak bisa hidup tanpa yang nama nya 'pacar'." ucap Baekhyun mengintrogasi.

"Baekki hyung, gue udah bilang berkali-kali kalau gue emang lagi _single_! Kenapa pada gak percaya sih? Suudzon amat ama gue!" kesal Kai sambil melipat kedua tangan nya.

Gak ada angin gak ada ujan, tiba-tiba langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Kai dan Sehun memandang Baekhyun bingung, lalu mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah padangan Baekhyun. Ternyata ada Eunhyuk saenim yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka!

"BYUN BAEK HYUN! UDAH GUE BILANG BERAPA KALI UNTUK TIDAK MEMAKAI WIG BODOH MU ITU DI SEKOLAAAAAAH!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil membawa golok yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun dengan rambut panjangnya berlari ke belakang untuk menghindari wali kelas nya yang satu itu. Baekhyun memang sering sekali kena tegur oleh guru-guru karena wig dan rok nya, tetapi ia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan.

Kai dan Sehun hanya bisa diam di tempat sambil memandang Hyukjae saenim dan Baekhyun yang kejar-kejaran. Dalam hati mereka berdoa semoga roomate nya Chanyeol itu masih bisa lihat mentari di esok hari.

"Yo Kai-ah, Sehun-ah! Sedang apa lo berdua disini? Gak masuk ke kelas?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sapaan khasnya. Chanyeol panjang umur -_-

"Kita lagi nungguin si Baekhyun hyung. Dia lagi kejar-kejaran dengan Eunhyuk saenim." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, seakan itu sudah hal yang wajar. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi namjachingu nya Baekhyun, mendengar Baekhyun di kejar guru itu sudah menjadi makanan pokok Chanyeol sehari-hari.

"Eh Kai, beneran lo mutusin semua pacar lo semalam? Kesambet Sehun ya lo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kesambet setan kali hyung." Koreksi Kai.

"Setan ama Sehun apa bedanya? Kkk~" canda Chanyeol, membuat Sehun men-_deathglare_ nya tajam.

Kai mengembangkan senyuman tampan nya. "Entah lah hyung, kayaknya gue kena sambet ama Dio hyung." Ucap nya enteng sambil melangkah mendahului Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Chanyeol pun menatap Kai yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Sehun menatap Kai kaget tak berkedip, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Kai bingung.

"Kesambet Dio? Emangnya Dio itu setan apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol malas. "Bukan itu maksudnya, Chanyeol hyung. Itu hanya perumpamaan, sepertinya hati Jongin hyung berhasil di rebut oleh Kyungsoo hyung. Makanya Jongin hyung memutuskan semua pacar-pacarnya." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Beruntung sekali Kelas A mempunyai magnae jenius —sekaligus evil— seperti Sehun.

"Woah, itu arti nya Kai jatuh cinta pada Dio? Benar-benar tak terduga!" heboh Chanyeol dengan cengiran khas nya. Akhirnya kesampaian juga melihat _playboy_ cap kerbau itu merasakan yang namanya 'cinta'!

Sehun pun mulai melangkah menuju kelas. "Ayo kita ke kelas, Chanyeol hyung. Gue berani bertaruh Baekhyun hyung sudah kehilangan wig nya karena di rampas oleh Hyukjae saenim."

Chanyeol ikutan melangkah mengikuti Sehun. "Yeah, dan nanti sore anak itu bakal nyeret gue untuk menemani nya membeli wig baru." Ucapnya sambil menghelakan napas pasrah.

Kedua namja itu pun memasuki kelas mereka, tanpa menyadari sejak tadi ada namja manis yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh. Namja manis itu menghelakan napas panjang.

_'Kapan ya gue bisa jalan barengan Sehun?'_ batin Luhan menyedihkan.

.

.

.

**TBC ._.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC macam apa ini ._.**

**.**

**.**

**CCE**

**Luhan : eh Mir kok endingnya gue menggantung kayak gitu? GAK TERIMA GUEEE!**

**Mir : Mir juga kaget kok bisa TBC nya kayak gitu ._. Mir mau munculin sedikit HunHan moment karena para readers banyak yg gak setuju pas Luhan mikir pengen jadiin Dio uke xD**

**Suho : ****yeyelalala akhirnya gue keluaar \(^o^)/**

**Mir : norak amat ni satu lider -_-**

**Atas permintaan dua readers yaitu mitatitu dan aurel choi , Mir udah panjangin chap ini jadi 4000-an words. Bagaimana mitatitu dan aurel choi? Kalian puas? ^^ /plak/**

**Baiklah di akhir kalimat, mind to review? :D**


	5. CHAP FIVE - FIRST PLAN

Sehun pun mulai melangkah menuju kelas. "Ayo kita ke kelas, Chanyeol hyung. Gue berani bertaruh Baekhyun hyung sudah kehilangan wig nya karena di rampas oleh Hyukjae saenim."

Chanyeol ikutan melangkah mengikuti Sehun. "Yeah, dan nanti sore anak itu bakal nyeret gue untuk menemani nya membeli wig baru." Ucapnya sambil menghelakan napas pasrah.

Kedua namja itu pun memasuki kelas mereka, tanpa menyadari sejak tadi ada namja manis yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh. Namja manis itu menghelakan napas panjang.

_'Kapan ya gue bisa jalan barengan Sehun?'_ batin Luhan menyedihkan.

.

.

.

**I'll Get You, KIM JOON MYUN!**

**Author : Mir**

**Main Cast : Lay, Suho EXO**

**Support Cast : All of member EXO, Daehyun BAP**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review ^^**

**Byun Soo Ra : waa gumawo :3 mau culik Dio? langkahin dulu mayat Kai muahahaha (Kai : kok gue yg kena -_-)**

**fetwelve : chap depan Mir usahain panjang ^^ Suho belum mati, jgn cepat2 pengen dia mati dung T_T**

**mitatitu : wah yg minta malah lupa -_- /jitak/ bener2, semoga om Sooman baca ini ff dan suruh mereka skinship xDD /ngarep/**

**BabySuLayDo : hehe dimana2 pasti muncul orang ketiga. tapi disini Kris dan Lay cuma sebatas teman aja kok, gak Mir bikin lebih :p**

**Riyoung Kim : siiip :D**

**ferina. refina : syukur deh kalau ff Mir menghibur :D**

**Love Couple : iya akhirnya Suho muncul -_- syukur deh kalau menghibur :D**

**HyunieKyungie : huwaaa itu gak boleh terjadi! ini ff SuLay, bukan KRAY! /Mir stress/. Lay uke disini :)**

**Shin Min Hwa : annyeong reader baru :D karena Lay ga mau dijodohin dan kebetulan jodoh Lay itu si Suho, makanya Lay kebelet pengen bunuh Suho xD**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : tau tuh baru ketemu aja udah langsung mojok di atap :p (SuLay : masalah buat lo? | Mir : kaga -_-)**

**XiuBy PandaTao : (Suho : /sepak Mir/ *salamin* makasih ya baby panda ^^)**

**Jaylyn Rui : senyum Dio kan manis kayak Mir xD /plak/ amiin semoga Lay luluh :3**

**aurel choi : (Suho : /sepak Mir/ iya kasian banget gue udah baek kayak malaikat gitu masih juga ada yg pengen bunuh T_T)**

**baby kyungie : siapapun yg berada di posisi Lay pasti stress berat xD**

**ayulopetyas11 : annyeong reader baru ^^ tenang aja Mir cuma bikin Lay dan Kris sebatas teman, gak lebih ^^ mianhe kalau chap ini pendek :'**

**baby kyungie : SuLay dan KaiDO akan moment banyak berkembang seiring jalan cerita /? Apalagi si Suho udah muncul ^^**

**SiDer Tobat : maaf Mir mau ngedahuluin SuLay moment dulu ne? ^^ syukurlah udah tobat :D**

**zhehoons : iya iya selow bro ._. pasti lanjut kok xD**

**dian deer : Mir juga pernah baca Luhan jadi seme, tapi ujung2nya dia di ukein juga sama Sehun xD maaf chap ini pendek Dx /guling2/**

**yuliafebry : ga suka sama SuLay nya? T_T ne annyeong reader lama yg baru bangkit ^^**

**Kopi Luwak : kalau Luhan jadiin Dio uke yg bakal jadi masalah :p TaoRis dihatimu /?**

**Shin Zi Tao : tenang aja Mir juga ga rela mereka jadi suami-istri -_- Kris dan Lay disini cuma sebatas teman ^^**

**evilkyvng : iya ntar Mir bakal bikin KaiDO jadian '-' kasian ntar Kai udah item makin item '-' okedeh ^^**

**Kim Haerin-ah : tembak Mir juga gapapa /? iya Mir saudara kembar Kai dan Sehun /? annyeong saeng ^^**

**Azura Lynn Gee : hoho Chen turunan Siwon hyung /?**

**Gita Safira : nee gapapa ^^ yg baca aja nyesek, gimana yg bikin? T^T Mir sebenarnya males dan mules buat KRAY moment, tapi demi berlangsungnya cerita terpaksa dibuat. gak seru kan kalau ga ada orang ketiga u.u**

**Park Ri Yeon : aduh gawat, bakal Mir kurangin deh KRAY moment nya T_T**

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : KURANG PUAS? SILAHKAN KE-PM DAN SAMPAIKAN SUARA MU /? xD**

**Akita Fisayu : wah hoobae /? humornya berkurang ya? soalnya ceritanya udah berlanjut ke tahap 'sedikit' serius, mianhe u.u**

**.**

**.**

**YEEEEEE REVIEWERS NYAMPE 100-AN! I LUV U READERS :***

**Kalau nggak ada kalian nggak mungkin cerita I'll Get You, KIM JOON MYUN ini bisa sampai chap 5 :')**

**Oh ya chap 5 ini singkat banget, soalnya chap 6 mau dipanjangin. gapapa kan? ^^ (readers : gak boleeeh!)**

**Bagus deh kalau gapapa ^^ para readers memang paling perhatian deh muah /?**

**Nyok cekaidot! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER FIVE - FIRST PLAN**

**.**

**.**

**KELAS A**

Luhan memasuki kelas sambil menundukkan kepala nya. Kepalanya semakin menunduk saat melewati meja Sehun. Lay yang melihat roomatenya yang tiba-tiba murung, mengerunyutkan dahi nya bingung.

"Tao-ah, Luhan hyung kenapa tuh?" tanya Lay pada Tao yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Pasti karena Sehun lagi." Jawab Tao.

"Sehun? Yang mana tuh?"

"Itu loh, yang duduk disebelah kanan hyung saat makan malam kemaren."

"Oooh bocah itu. Memangnya ada apa dengan bocah itu?"

Tao menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Kayaknya Luhan hyung menyukai Sehun."

Lay membulatkan matanya. "MWO?! Jinja?! Wow banyak banget cinlok di kelas ini! _By the way _di kelas ini siapa-siapa aja yang udah pacaran?" tanya Lay semangat. Para uke gosiper nih -_-

"Hmm... Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung, lalu Xiumin hyung dan Chen hyung." Jawab Tao sambil mengingat-ingat.

Sekali lagi, Lay membulatkan matanya. "Xiumin hyung dan Chendol itu pacaran?! Kok gue kayaknya gak pernah lihat mereka bicara ya? Jangan-jangan kayak KaiDO lagi!"

"Xiumin hyung dan Chen hyung memang jarang mengumbarkan kemesraan mereka di tempat umum. Tetapi jika sedang berdua saja, mereka bakal jadi pasangan ter-romantis di dunia ini! Buktinya, tak jarang Chen hyung minta gue buat bertukar kamar karena gue adalah roomate nya Xiumin hyung." Jelas Tao sambil geleng-geleng.

"Kalau gak salah roomate nya Chen itu si Kris kan? Berarti lo harus tidur sekamar ama Kris dong? Haduuuuh, lo harus hati-hati ama dia Tao! Kalo si Chendol minta tukar kamar lagi, lo boleh ngungsi ke kamar gue ama Luhan kok! Dari pada entar lo di terkam dan di siksa oleh anak presiden abal-abalan itu!" oceh Lay dengan semangat dan menggebu-gebu. Lay sama sekali tidak menyadari wajah Tao bersemu merah saat Lay mengatakan 'tidur sekamar ama Kris'.

"Heh anak baru gak tau diri! Apa maksud lo dengan 'anak presiden abal-abalan'? Lo kayak nya pengen banget jadi sarapan nya naga gue ya?" ucap Kris yang entah sejak kapan ada disana, dengan muka yang sangat-sangat-sangat sangar. Muka nya saat biasa saja udah terlihat sangar, apalagi yang sekarang?

Lay dan Tao tersentak begitu menyadari ada Kris di dekat mereka. Kedua uke itu pun menoleh menggigil ke arah Kris.

"A-apa maksud lo Kris? GR banget sih lo, kan anaknya presiden Kangin bukan elo aja." Ucap Lay membela diri.

"Gue anak tunggal. Siapa lagi yang lo maksud kalau bukan gue?"

"I-itu, maksud gue anak yang sedang dalam kandungan emak lo.."

Kris menatap Lay semakin tajam, membuat Lay semakin menciut.

Sejak kapan eomma nya Kris hamil?!

"K-Kris gege sudahlah... kasihan Lay hyung..." lerai Tao terbata-bata sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua bertengkar seperti tadi malam. Agak sulit bagi Tao karena berbicara kepada sang 'pujaan hati'.

Kris pun mengalihkan pandangan nya ke Tao, membuat Tao semakin gugup dan salting. Tatapan Kris langsung melembut dan penuh kasih sayang (?). "Baiklah Tao... lain kali jangan sering-sering bergaul dengan anak baru ini, nanti lo ketularan gila nya." ucap Kris semanis-manisnya, membuat kharismanya meningkat berlipat ganda.

Kris tampak sangat bersinar(?) di mata Tao. Tao pun mengangguk-angguk menjawab pertanyaan Kris, meski sebenarnya ia tidak menyimak karena terlalu sibuk memandangi wajah tampan sang 'pujaan hati'.

Lay menatap Kris sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa sikap lo ke Tao ama ke gue beda banget?"

Kris balas menatap Lay dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Karena jika di bandingkan, lo ama Tao itu kayak nenek sihir dan Putri Salju. Gue serius gak bohong."

**Jleb!**

Nusuk gilak!

Lay menatap Kris penuh kebencian. Dalam hati ia berjanji untuk membunuh Kris seusai membunuh Suho. Ia berjanji!

"Dasar ketua kelas gila, lo pasti masuk neraka." Rutuk Lay dengan suara yang kecil.

"Apa lo bilang?" tanya Kris.

"Ani, tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

Saat ini Kelas A sedang belajar tentang sejarah sihir di dunia. Omona, ini adalah pelajaran yang Lay benci setelah Matematika! Tetapi dari pada ia memasang tampang bengong dan babo, lebih baik ia memakai wajah —pura-pura— mengerti.

"Yak jadi begitulah sejarah sihir di dunia ini. Baiklah, saya akan memberi pertanyaan. Apa pengertian sihir pada abad-abad yang lalu?" tanya Hyukjae di akhir kalimat panjangnya.

Sehun mengangkat tangan nya.

Hyukjae melihat seisi kelas itu dengan tajam, berusaha menemukan siswa **selain** Sehun yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan nya. Terdengar kejam eoh?

"Hahh kalian ini, kenapa selalu Sehun yang aktif dalam pelajaran? Okay Sehun, silahkan menjawab." Ucap Hyukjae.

Sehun berdehem pelan sebelum memulai pidato(?) nya. "Ehm, pada abad-abad silam bahasa sihir memiliki beberapa makna, diantaranya as-shorf (memalingkan), al-istimaalah (menarik perhatian), al-bayan wal fashohah ( kefasihan dan keindahan tutur kata), al-khofa' ( tersembunyi ), al-akhdzah ( mengambil/menguasai ), al-khida' ( tipuan ). Secara istilah sihir adalah Ilmu yang tersembunyi dan abstrak yang dipraktekan oleh orang-orang jahat dengan tujuan menipu dan mencelakai orang lain, dengan bantuan setan, melalui perbuatan-perbuatan maksiat, atau melalui jampi-jampi, mantara-mantra dan jimat." Ujar Sehun panjang lebar (sumber : google /?). Maklum, Mir gak tau apa-apa soal sihir.

Hyukjae mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban dari Sehun, sedangkan murid yang lain bertepuk tangan. Sehun memang terkenal sebagai magnae jenius di sekolah ini. Wajah tampan di padukan dengan otak jenius nya, membuat Sehun menjadi salah satu idola di sekolah. Pantas saja Luhan sampai jatuh hati.

Lay sampai cengo melihat kejeniusan Sehun, namja yang selalu ia panggil 'bocah'. Benar-benar hebat dan brilian! Mengapa Sehun tidak lulus sekolah di umur muda seperti Lay?

"Hey Chen, pintar sekali bocah itu! Dia penyihir tingkat berapa?" bisik Lay pada Chen.

"Sehun itu... penyihir tingkat 6." Jawab Chen.

"Mwo? Tingkat 6? Sejenius itu masa baru tingkat 6?"

Chen menghelakan napasnya. Ia mencoba memaklumi karena Lay belum mengenal Sehun sampai ke dalam-dalam. "Sehun itu memang sangat jenius, tetapi di bidang teori saja. Praktek nya 'nol' besar! Bahkan setahun yang lalu ia pernah membuat Tao melayang dengan kekuatan angin nya, udah jelas Tao itu takut ketinggian. Untung saja Kris gege cepat tanggap dan langsung menggunakan kekuatan terbang nya untuk menyelamatkan Tao." Jelas Chen panjang lebar.

Oh ternyata itu lah alasan mengapa Sehun belum lulus sekolah, meski ia sangat jenius.

"Ckck benar-benar berbahaya, kekuatan anginnya bocah itu masih labil. Ternyata Kris punya sisi baik juga ya." Komentar Lay sambil angguk-angguk.

Chen tersenyum geli mendengar komentar Lay. "Sebenarnya Kris gege itu baik meski tampang nya tidak baik."

"Chen, lo mau dukung Kris atau ngajak dia berantem? Jawaban lo fifty-fifty banget -_-"

"Gue ini orangnya netral hyung, tidak memihak."

"Itu sih namanya tidak punya pendirian."

"Terserah hyung saja lah." Ucap Chen mengalah.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam. Mata mereka memandang ke arah Hyukjae yang masih berkoar menjelaskan pelajaran, tetapi pikiran mereka sedang melayang entah kemana.

"Aaaah gue lapar, jadwal istirahat masih lama ya?" keluh Xiumin yang duduk di belakang Chen.

"Tahan lah Xiumin hyung, setengah jam lagi kita akan istirahat." Sahut Tao yang berstatus sebagai teman sebangku Xiumin.

"Hihihi pokoknya pas keluar main nanti gue mau makan semua yang berjenis _seafood_! Laper banget gue!"

"Nee setuju, gue juga lagi kangen banget ama _seafood_. Di asrama, Dio hyung nggak pernah masakin _seafood_ sih!"

Lay yang mendengar percakapan Xiumin dan Tao, memasang wajah bingung. Lay pun menghadapkan wajah nya ke belakang. "Kenapa Kyungsoo gak pernah masakin _seafood_?" tanya Lay pada kedua orang itu.

"Itu karena... Suho hyung alergi _seafood_. Jika sedikit saja ia memakan _seafood_, dia akan menjadi sesak napas dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Jika terlambat akan sangat bahaya untuk kondisi Suho hyung." Jelas Tao.

"Separah itu kah?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Ne, gue jadi kasihan ama si Suho. Padahal _seafood_ kan enak..." ucap Xiumin sambil membayangkan udang rebus, kepiting, cumi-cumi goreng dan makanan kesukaan nya yang lain. Membayangkan nya saja sudah bikin ngiler!

"Hyung ingat, kita masih belajar loh..." ucap Tao mengingatkan.

"Chennie, nanti sore kita pergi ke restaurant _seafood _yuuk! Mau kan?" tanya Xiumin sambil menggoyangkan bahu Chen yang duduk di depannya. Chen pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Andwae! Makanan disana sangat mahal hyung, mubazir kalau kita makan disana!" tolak Chen mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah chagi~ pliissssssssssss..." pinta Xiumin dengan _puppy eyes_ andalan nya.

Chen pun terpesona melihat namjachingu nya yang paling imut sedunia itu.

"Ne baiklah, buat hyung apa yang enggak..." ucap Chen yang langsung terhasut oleh rayuan Xiumin. Kedua sejoli itu pun saling bermesraan di tengah pelajaran.

Tao dan Lay saling melirik satu sama lain. Tao melirik Lay dengan tatapan 'sudah pernah gue bilang kan kalau dua orang ini pacaran?'

Lay membalas nya dengan tatapan 'ya, untung gue masih ingat.'

.

.

.

_Sorenya..._

**Luhan-Lay room**

Bosan.

Itu lah yang sedang di rasakan Lay sekarang. Saking tidak ada kerjaan nya, Lay sampai berguling-guling di kasurnya selama hampir 1 jam. Dari tadi Luhan sedang berada di kamar mandi, entah sedang apa Mir juga tidak tahu. Biarlah itu menjadi urusan Luhan dan yang di atas (?).

Tililililit~ *bunyi HP* (?)

Lay melirik HP nya.

_Heechul eomma calling..._

"Eomma waeyo?" tanya Lay setelah mengangkat telpon nya tanpa basa-basi.

_"Annyeong Lay anak eomma tersayang! Apa kabar mu nak?"_

"Ayolah eomma, gak usah basa-basi segala. Apa tujuan eomma nelfon gue?"

_"Ih dingin banget sih. Eomma jadi ragu kamu ini anak kami atau bukan."_

"..."

_"Lay?"_

"Akan ku putuskan sambungannya, bye eomma."

_"YA! Tunggu dulu Zhang Yi Xing, eomma ada kabar baik buat kamu!"_ teriak sang eomma sebelum Lay betul-betul memutuskan sambungannya.

Lay menghelakan napasnya. Kabar baik bagi Heechul pasti kabar yang buruk bagi Lay.

"Kabar 'baik' apa?" tanya Lay ogah-ogahan.

_"Pertunangan mu akan di majukan menjadi 3 minggu lagi! Kau senang kan?"_ tanya Heechul.

"Hah?"

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"MWOOO?! EOMMA BERCANDA?!"

_"Yaa! Mengapa kau berteriak sekeras itu? Tentu saja eomma tidak bercanda! Appa mu sangat senang saat mendengar kau rela masuk ke sekolah lagi demi Kim Joon Myun calon tunangan mu itu, makanya appa mu langsung mempercepat hari pertunangan kalian! Kabar yang baik bukan?"_

"..."

_"Hallo Lay? Kau masih disana? Lay? Laaaay?"_

Tiiit... tiiit... tiiit...

Ternyata Lay sudah memutuskan sambungan nya pemirsah.

Bisa bayangkan bagaimana wajah Lay sekarang kan?

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Lay frustasi sambil melempar HP nya ke sembarang arah. Kasihan, padahal HP itu tidak salah apa-apa.

"Laay, lo kenapa?" teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Gwenchana hyung," jawab Lay singkat padat dan jelas. Luhan tidak menyahut.

Lay merebahkan dirinya di kasur miliknya. Ia harus memikirkan rencana untuk membunuh Suho secepatnya sebelum hari pertunangan itu tiba.

**Ceklek!**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan muncul lah kepala penghuni kamar depan alias Dio.

"Kyungsoo-ah, waeyo?" tanya Lay.

"Ng... boleh minta tolong tidak hyung? Persediaan di kulkas hampir habis, jadi ada beberapa barang yang perlu di beli di supermarket. Gue lagi nggak bisa pergi karena harus mengobati luka Kai yang habis di keroyok oleh mantan-mantan nya. Hyung bisa pergi tidak?" tanya Dio penuh harap.

"Gue mau-mau aja, tapi gue nggak tahu dimana supermarketnya." Jawab Lay.

"Ah soal itu hyung gak usah khawatir! Bawa aja anak ini!" ucap Dio sambil menarik Sehun yang ternyata ada di sampingnya, tetapi tidak nampak oleh Lay karena ketutupan pintu.

"Kenapa tidak bocah itu saja yang pergi?"

"Jarak supermarket dari asrama lumayan jauh hyung, harus menggunakan mobil. Sehun akan mati muda jika ia yang mengendarai mobil." ucap Dio lagi.

"Hmm yasudah lah, sekalian gue mau jalan-jalan keluar. Kalau begitu gue ajak Luhan hyung sekalian ya!" ucap Lay mengingat Luhan menyukai bocah di depannya ini.

**Ceklek!**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan keluarlah Luhan sedang _topless_ karena baru siap mandi. Hanya handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah nya.

Tatapan Luhan bertemu dengan Dio dan Sehun.

1

2

3

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Luhan sangaaaaaaaaat kuat sambil lari terbirit-birit masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lagi. Ia malu bertemu dengan Sehun dengan keadaan _topless_ begini. Muka Sehun pun memerah, entah mengapa.

Lay sedikit tertawa melihat kelakuan roomate nya. Ia pun mengusir(?) Dio dan Sehun agar Luhan dapat keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan baju nya.

Saat melihat Luhan _topless_, reaksi Lay biasa saja. Tetapi mengapa saat melihat Kai _topless_ reaksi Lay langsung berteriak? Entah lah, mungkin karena Kai adalah seme (?).

.

.

.

"Nah itu supermarket nya hyung!" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah supermarket yang cukup besar. Lay yang berperan sebagai supir pun segera memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Turun lah kalian berdua, gue tunggu disini." Ujar Lay sambil melirik kedua orang yang duduk di bangku belakang. Kenapa tidak ada yang mau duduk di samping pengemudi? -_-

"Lo gak ikut turun?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Tidak. Gue nggak mau jadi obat nyamuk di antara kalian berdua, jadi cepat lah turun!"

"Ya! Gue ama Luhan hyung kan nggak ada hubungan apa-apa! Lay hyung juga harus ikutan turun!" protes Sehun.

**Jlebbb**

Ucapan Sehun barusan menusuk hati Luhan.

Nyesek sumpah -_-

Wajah Luhan langsung murung. Lay yang melihat hal itu jadi merasa bersalah.

"B-baiklah gue bakal ikutan kalian. Ayo turun!" ucap Lay sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Lebih baik ia mengalah dari pada memperburuk keadaan.

.

.

"Kecap sudah... Bumbu nasi goreng sudah... ah Lay hyung, boleh minta tolong ambilkan 2 kaleng sarden tidak?" pinta Sehun.

"Neee..." sahut Lay malas sambil melangkah menjauh dari sana. Mata Lay mencari-cari kaleng sarden yang di mintai Sehun.

"Ah ini dia!" seru Lay saat menemukan nya. Lay segera menggapai kaleng sarden itu, dan tidak sengaja matanya melihat bungkusan yang bergambar udang.

"Apa itu? Bumbu _seafood_? Tambahkan bumbu ini ke masakan mu dan rasa nya akan terasa seperti memakan _seafood_." Ucap Lay sambil membaca keterangan yang tertera pada bungkusan itu.

Tiba-tiba Lay teringat perkataan Tao tentang alergi _seafood_ nya Suho. Senyuman pun mengembang di bibir Lay.

_'Ini kesempatan gue. Ternyata ada berkah di balik musibah!'_

"Lay hyuuung sudah ketemu belum?" teriak Sehun yang tak jauh dari sana.

Lay segera menyembunyikan bumbu _seafood_ itu di belakangnya. Ia pun menghampiri Sehun.

"Bocah, ini kaleng sarden nya. Gue baru teringat ada urusan di sekitar sini, lo bisa pulang duluan bareng Luhan hyung." Ujar Lay pada Sehun.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang berada di dekat kasir sambil memegang keranjang belanjaan mereka. "Pulang berdua saja dengan Luhan hyung?" ulang Sehun dengan sedikit semburan merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Luhan hyung pandai mengendarai mobil kan?"

"Pandai sih... tapi gue belum nyiapin mental hyung!"

"Eh? Nyiapin mental?" Lay berusaha mencerna perkataan Sehun. Beberapa detik kemudian, baru lah ia menyadari arti maksud dari ucapan Sehun barusan. Lay pun tersenyum menggoda.

"Lo suka pada Luhan hyung?" ucap Lay.

"Mwoya?! Aish suara hyung jangan kuat-kuaaat!" teriak Sehun sambil membungkam mulut Lay.

Lay _sweatdrop_. Menurutnya malah suara Sehun yang terlalu kuat -_-

"Lo jadi seme jangan pengecut dong, dasar bocah! Ini kesempatan yang bagus buat lo, gue rasa Luhan hyung juga suka sama lo." Ucap Lay sambil melepaskan bungkaman tangan Sehun.

"Ehh jinja? Darimana hyung tau?"

"Lo aja yang terlalu bodoh buat menyadari perasaan Luhan hyung. Cepat pergi sana!" usir Lay sambil mendorong pelan Sehun.

"Hyung, berjanji lah pada gue satu hal." Ucap Sehun sebelum pergi.

"Apa?"

"Jangan memanggil gue 'bocah' lagi kalau gue berhasil bikin Luhan hyung jadi milik gue, setuju?" tantang Sehun dengan smirknya. Bocah-bocah tapi smirk nya boleh juga.

Lay hampir tertawa melihat kelakuan bocah nya Sehun. Sekali bocah tetap bocah.

"Oke, gue setuju. Pergi cepetan!"

Sehun pun berlari dengan langkah riang menuju Luhan. Tak lupa Sehun melirik sebentar ke arah Lay dengan makna mengucapkan 'terimakasih'. Lay membalasnya dengan jempolan.

Setelah Sehun dan Luhan pergi ke kasir, Lay meraih handphone nya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol dan mendekatkan HP itu ke telinga nya. Ternyata Lay bermaksud menelfon seseorang.

Tiiit... tiiit... tiiit...

_"Yoboseyo?"_

"Hallo Dae, ini gue Lay."

_"Oh elo. Selamat atas di majukan nya pertunangan lo menjadi 3 minggu lagi. Hoaahm!"_ tampaknya Daehyun baru bangun tidur.

"Bagus deh kalau lo udah tahu tentang kabar buruk itu. Sekarang cepat jemput gue di supermarket di Jalan Sukajati, arraseo?"

_"Hmm ne ne. Tunggu gue disana, bye."_

Lay memutuskan sambungannya. Ia menghelakan napas panjang sambil memejamkan mata indahnya. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu saran dari Daehyun bagaimana untuk bisa memberikan bubuk ini ke makanan Suho.

.

.

.

_Malamnya..._

Malam ini seperti biasanya, anak murid kelas A makan bersama di ruangan makan mereka. Menu hari ini adalah nasi goreng ala _chef_ Kyungsoo (?).

"Mari makaaan!" teriak Xiumin senang setelah mereka semua selesai berdoa.

"Mari makaaan!" sahut yang lainnya mengikuti ucapan Xiumin.

Saat yang lainnya sudah mulai menyuapkan nasi goreng ke mulut mereka, Lay sama sekali tidak bergerak dan terus melirik Suho. Sama seperti yang lain, Suho menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Lay tersenyum senang saat Suho mengunyah nasi goreng itu, yang bahkan mungkin bisa merenggut nyawa nya.

"Lay hyung tidak makan?" tanya Chen yang kali ini duduk di samping Lay.

Lay tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah ne, gue baru mau makan kok." Ucap Lay sambil meraih sendoknya dan mulai menyuap sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. Hati Lay berdebar-debar menunggu reaksi 'menyenangkan' yang akan di berikan Suho sebentar lagi. Mungkin saja ini adalah malam terakhirnya makan bersama murid kelas A.

.

.

_Flashback..._

_(Tadi sore)_

_"Dae, gue mendapat kabar kalau Suho hyung itu alergi terhadap seafood. Jika ia memakan seafood, ia akan menjadi sesak napas." Lapor Lay pada sepupunya yang kini sedang mengendarai mobil menuju asrama._

_Daehyun melirik sekilas ke arah Lay. "Lalu?"_

_"Ini kesempatan bagus. Gue bisa membunuh dia dengan kelemahan nya itu tanpa harus menggunakan kekuatan gue."_

_Mendengar itu, Daehyun baru paham kemana arah pembicaraan Lay._

_"Kalau begitu, lo masukin aja bumbu seafood yang udah lo beli itu saat Kyungsoo hyung sedang memasak. Dengan begitu semua beres kan? Gue bakal ngurus kepergian lo dari sekolah ini secepatnya." Sahut Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya._

_Lay terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang rencana Daehyun yang tidak terlalu buruk itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Lay akhirnya mengangguk setuju._

_"Oke Dae, gue bisa ngandalin lo."_

.

.

_Flashback end..._

Memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Daehyun saat dalam perjalanan pulang tadi, Lay tak henti-hentinya tersenyum senang. Sebentar lagi penderitaannya akan berakhir! Kalau calon tunangan nya sudah tiada, otomatis pertunangan yang sudah di majukan itu akan gagal kan? Ckck, Lay tidak menyangka rencananya akan berjalan semulus ini.

**Prang~!**

Tiba-tiba sendok yang ada di genggaman Suho terjatuh ke lantai. Hal itu tentu mengundang perhatian yang lain —terutama Lay— untuk menoleh ke arah Suho.

"Suho hyung, waeyo?" tanya Dio yang duduk di samping Suho.

"Aniyo, sedikit pusing saja. Kalian lanjutkan saja makan nya, gue mau ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Suho sambil berdiri. Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal dan langkah yang di paksakan, Suho pun meninggalkan ruang makan.

Smirk Lay muncul. Sepertinya alergi Suho sudah mulai bereaksi.

"Sepertinya kondisi Suho hyung sedang gak baik, gue mau lihat dulu." Ucap Dio sambil berdiri juga.

Dengan sigap, Kai segera menahan lengan Dio. "Suho hyung hanya ke toilet, hyung tidak perlu secemas itu." Ucap Kai bermulut manis. Ups ada yang cemburu ternyata.

Xiumin yang masih asyik mengunyah, tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang aneh. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat.

Chen menoleh khawatir ke Xiumin. "Waeyo hyung? Ada yang salah?" tanya Chen.

Xiumin menggeleng pelan. Ia terus berpikir keras mencari tahu apa sesuatu yang aneh itu.

Dio ikutan khawatir melihat Xiumin. "Xiumin hyung, gwenchana? Ada yang salah dengan masakan gue?"

DING DONG!

_Itu dia!_

Xiumin menatap Dio dalam-dalam. "Kyungsoo-ah, bahan-bahan apa aja yang lo masukin untuk membuat nasi goreng ini?" tanya Xiumin.

Dio membulatkan matanya. "Eeh? Gue masukin bahan-bahan yang kayak biasa, gak ada yang lain."

"Kalau begitu... kenapa gue ngerasa nasi goreng ini ada rasa _seafood_ nya?" tanya Xiumin lagi.

Dio semakin membulatkan matanya, sementara yang lain angguk-angguk setuju dengan ucapan Xiumin. Lay melirik Xiumin sambil mengerunyutkan keningnya. _'Hebat juga insting orang ini. Tetapi lo terlambat baru menyadari sekarang!'_ batin Lay.

"Gue setuju ama Xiumin hyung. Seperti rasa _seafood_!" tambah Chanyeol.

Kris langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. "Kalau begitu Suho dalam bahaya! Cepat kejar Suho sekarang!" perintah Kris pada teman-teman nya. Semua langsung menuruti ucapan Kris. Kai segera berteleportasi sementara yang lain beranjak untuk menemukan Suho.

.

.

.

"Ukh,"

Dengan langkah yang terseret-seret, Suho tetap berusaha menuju kamarnya. Lama kelamaan ia merasa semakin susah bernapas, makanya tadi ia permisi dari ruang makan dan beralasan ingin ke toilet. Suho mengira asma nya kambuh lagi.

**Bruk!**

Suho terjatuh ke karpet. Padahal jarak ke kamarnya dan Sehun tinggal sedikit lagi!

**Tap tap tap**

Terdengar bunyi langkah yang semakin mendekat ke Suho. Suho tidak bisa melihat nya karena ia terlalu susah untuk menoleh ke belakang. Suho hanya bisa berharap semoga yang datang itu salah satu dari temannya yang datang untuk menolongnya. Suho berharap yang datang itu adalah...

"Lay-ah..." gumam Suho sebelum akhirnya ia ambruk pingsan.

Namja yang berdiri di belakang Suho itu menyeringai senang.

"Di saat terakhir pun lo masih sempat-sempatnya nyebutin nama sepupu gue, orang yang membuat keadaan lo seperti sekarang. Gue turut prihatin, Kim Joon Myun hyung."

Daehyun melirik ke sekitarnya, lalu mulai membopong Suho untuk pergi dari sana sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**CCE**

**Suho : udah seneng gue muncul, eh malah kena siksa ama Lay. ckck**

**Lay : itu suruhan dari author Mir, chagi **

**Suho : ne yeobo... gue maafin kok ^^ /sepak Mir/**

**Mir : /tersepak dgn kecenya/**

**Sekali lagi mianhe kalau chap ini singkat soalnya chap depat mau dipanjangin hehehe**

**Mind to review? ^_^**


	6. CHAP SIX - CHANHYUN

"Lay-ah..." gumam Suho sebelum akhirnya ia ambruk pingsan.

Namja yang berdiri di belakang Suho itu menyeringai senang.

"Di saat terakhir pun lo masih sempat-sempatnya nyebutin nama sepupu gue, orang yang membuat keadaan lo seperti sekarang. Gue turut prihatin, Kim Joon Myun hyung."

Daehyun melirik ke sekitarnya, lalu mulai membopong Suho untuk pergi dari sana sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

**I'll Get You, KIM JOON MYUN!**

**Author : Mir**

**Main Cast : Lay, Suho EXO**

**Support Cast : All of member EXO, Daehyun BAP**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA /guling2 di jalan tol/**

**MAAFKAN DIRIKUH READERS TERCINTAAA T_T**

**Mir lagi diluar kota skrg, maaf banget ya telat update T_T**

**Untung aja Mir bawa file ff nya, jadi Mir bisa lanjutin di pc kakaknya Mir T_T**

**Buat yg nunggu entah itu TaoRis, HunHan, ChenMin, BaekYeol, KaiDO moment, sabar yaa. Pasti ada kok!**

**Buat chap ini TaoRis moment dulu ya ^^**

******Trus maaf juga Mir ga bisa bales review, soalnya Mir ga bisa on lama2 T_T**

**Tapi Mir udah baca semua reviewnya dan Mir seneng banget banyak yg mendukung Mir!**

**i lov u readers!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SIX - CHANHYUN (?) /gatau judulnya mau apalagi -"/**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekitar 2 jam murid-murid kelas A berpencar untuk mencari Suho. Tetapi nihil, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa menemukan sang wakil ketua kelas. Sekarang mereka semua sedang berkumpul di kamar Suho dan Sehun.

Dio terisak pelan. "Ini salah gue hiks! Gue pasti gak sengaja masukin bumbu _seafood_ ke nasi goreng itu hiks!" ucap Dio sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya. Kai mengusap rambut Dio, menyalurkan ketenangan.

"Berhenti lah menyalahkan diri lo Kyungsoo! Lo gak mungkin bisa masukin bumbu _seafood_ karena gue, Sehun dan Lay tadi nggak ada yang membeli bumbu terkutuk itu!" ucap Luhan sambil memegang kedua bahu Dio.

Tangisan Dio semakin menjadi dan Luhan segera memeluk dongsaengnya yang sangat pendiam itu. Kai menatap roomate nya prihatin.

Kris yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir, mendudukkan dirinya di kasur milik Sehun. "Gue yakin ada orang lain yang ingin mencelakakan Suho. Bagaimana bisa Suho tiba-tiba menghilang seperti di telan angin? Ini pasti sudah di rencanakan sejak awal! _Shit_!" umpat Kris kesal. Ia merasa gagal sebagai ketua kelas, karena tidak bisa melindungi anggota kelasnya.

Lay ikut-ikutan memasang tampang prihatin dan khawatir. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia bersorak senang karena rencananya berjalan sangat lancar! Daehyun pasti sudah mengurus Suho dengan tuntas, jadi Lay tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Dasar bermuka dua -_-

Tilililililit~

Tiba-tiba HP Kris berbunyi. Dengan segera Kris mengangkat telpon nya.

"Yoboseyo?" tanya Kris.

_"Hallo Kris hyung, ini gue Woohyun dari Kelas C. Gue nemuin Suho sedang pingsan tak sadarkan diri di gudang bawah asrama. Sebaiknya lo cepat kesini, kelihatannya keadaannya kritis banget!"_ ucap seorang namja yang bernama Woohyun itu dengan nada panik.

Kris berdiri dari tempatnya, membuat namja lain yang ada disana menoleh kaget.

"Oke, thanks banget Woohyun-ah! Gue akan segera kesana sekarang, tolong jagain Suho disana arraseo?" pesan Kris sebelum memutuskan sambungannya.

"Kris gege, apa Suho hyung sudah ditemukan?" tanya Tao langsung.

Kris mengangguk pasti. "Ne, dia ditemukan oleh Woohyun di gudang bawah asrama. Tao, lo segera telfon ambulans sementara gue, Kai dan Chanyeol akan pergi kebawah ketempat Suho. Yang lain nya tunggu disini aja dan tunggu kabar dari kami, arraseo?" ujar Kris pada anggota nya.

"Ne, Kris/Kris gege!" sahut semua serempak.

Lay membulatkan mata nya tidak percaya.

_'Woohyun katanya tadi? Mengapa anak itu ada disini?'_ batin Lay masih melongo kaget.

Setelah Kris, Chanyeol dan Kai pergi keluar, Lay pun ikut menyusul pergi.

"Lay-ah, lo mau kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Gue segera kembali hyung!" teriak Lay sambil menutup pintunya dari luar.

.

.

.

"Hosh hosh hosh..."

Napas Lay terengah-engah karena ia berlari dari lantai 3 sampai ke lantai dasar asrama. Entah karena amnesia atau apa, Lay lupa kalau ada alat transportasi canggih yang bernama 'lift' yang bisa membuat kita naik-turun lantai dalam hitungan detik.

Lay berlari keluar asrama. Ia menemukan mobil ambulans yang sudah berjalan semakin menjauh untuk menuju ke rumah sakit. Lay berani bertaruh ada Suho di dalam ambulans itu. Lay tidak menemukan Kris, Kai maupun Chanyeol, sepertinya mereka bertiga ikut dalam ambulans itu.

Saat Lay melempar pandangan nya ke sekitar, ia menemukan orang yang menelfon Kris tadi. Namja yang bernama Nam Woo Hyun.

"Woohyun-ah!" panggil Lay kuat.

Mata Woohyun melebar saat menemukan orang yang tak seharusnya ada di Korea, malah ada di depan matanya sekarang.

"Zhang Yi Xing? Lo benar-benar ada di Korea?" ucap Woohyun tak percaya.

"Apa gue bilang! Lo sih nggak mau dengerin gue!" protes Daehyun —yang tidak di sadari keberadaannya— dengan posisi duduk di tanah dengan tangan terikat.

Lay melongo melihat kedua sepupunya itu. Dengan spontan ia menarik kedua nya untuk masuk ke dalam asrama, supaya ia bisa minta penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya.

.

.

"Jadi begini... tadi gue mengurung Suho hyung di gudang bawah, tetapi malah ketahuan oleh anak ini." Kesal Daehyun sambil melirik Woohyun. Woohyun ini adalah sepupu mereka juga dan 91-line juga seperti Lay. Namja tampan itu akrab dengan panggilan 'Namu'.

"Bagaimana mungkin gue bisa diam aja saat Daehyun mengurung calon tunangannya sepupu gue di gudang!" balas Woohyun tak kalah menatap Daehyun tajam.

Lay angguk-angguk, mulai mengerti kejadian yang sebenarnya. Saat Daehyun sedang menculik Suho dan mengurungnya di gudang bawah, Woohyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa memergokinya dan langsung menyingkirkan Daehyun dengan kekuatannya. Woohyun pun segera menelfon Kris dan berakting seolah ia menemukan Suho pingsan di gudang tanpa melibatkan nama Daehyun sedikitpun. Hey, bagaimana pun ia adalah sepupu nya Daehyun. Ia tidak mungkin dengan tega mengatakan pada Kris bahwa Daehyun lah yang menculik Suho.

"Dae, lo nggak pernah bilang kalau Namu juga 1 sekolah sama kita." Ucap Lay pada Daehyun.

"Gue lupa, _sorry_!" sahut Daehyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Woohyun menatap kedua sepupunya dengan tatatan tajam. "Sekarang lo berdua jelasin sama gue. Kenapa Lay yang sudah menyandang tingkat 2 bisa kembali bersekolah?" tanya Woohyun dengan nada mengintrogasi.

Daehyun dan Lay saling menatap, bingung mau menjelaskan dari mana.

"Begini, kami bermaksud untuk membunuh Suho hyung.." jelas Lay langsung ke intinya.

Woohyun membulatkan matanya lagi. "MWOYA?! Lo bermaksud untuk membunuh calon tunangan lo sendiri?!" teriak Woohyun tidak percaya. Daehyun sampai menutup telinganya saking kuatnya suara Woohyun.

"Lo nggak ngerti Namu... ini satu-satu nya jalan agar gue nggak jadi di jodohin ama Suho hyung! Gue nggak mau di jodohin!" jelas Lay lagi dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tetapi tetap aja Lay, lo gak boleh ngebunuh Suho! Pasti ada cara lain untuk menghentikan pertunangan kalian, jika seandainya lo benar-benar nggak mau di jodohin!" ucap Woohyun.

"Percuma saja Nam! Nggak ada yang bisa menghentikan ucapan Heechul eomma!" lawan Lay lagi. Woohyun sedikit tersentak melihat sepupunya yang begitu keras kepala.

Daehyun menatap kedua sepupunya bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa dan memihak pada siapa.

Lay menatap Woohyun dalam-dalam. "Namu, lo adalah sepupu gue. Lo harus ngedukung apapun yang gue lakukan, meski sekalipun itu salah. Setelah berhasil melenyapkan Suho hyung, gue berjanji gue bakal langsung pergi dari sekolah ini."

Woohyun membalas tatapan Lay dengan ragu. Kalau Lay sudah seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan nya. Sebenarnya Woohyun sangat tidak menyetujui perbuatan Lay, tetapi di sisi lain ia tidak bisa mengkhianati orang yang berstatus sebagai sepupunya.

"Terserah lo aja Lay. Gue nggak bakal ngelarang lo buat ngelakuin perbuatan jahanam itu, tetapi gue juga nggak bakal ngedukung lo." Ucap Woohyun yang akhirnya memilih jawaban fifty-fifty. Chen banget -_-

Lay menghembuskan napas lega. Cepat lambat ia yakin Woohyun akan berpihak kepadanya. Setidaknya saat ini dia masih bisa memikirkan rencana lain untuk membunuh Suho tanpa ada halangan dari orang lain.

Lay menoleh ke Daehyun, membuat Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya seolah berkata 'apa?'.

"Dae, gue harus nuntasin semua ini dengan kekuatan gue. Gue bakal bunuh Suho hyung malam ini juga!" ucap Lay pasti dan yakin. Daehyun menatap Lay dalam diam, sedangkan Woohyun sedikit geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

**Seoul Town Hospital**

Kamar rawat No. 452

Nama pasien : Kim Joon Myun.

Lay melihat papan nama yang tertera di samping pintu. Ia pun membuka pintunya, lalu menutup pelan dari dalam. Lay menemukan orang yang akan menjadi calon tunangannya sedang terbaring lemah di kasur.

"Kim Joon Myun..." lirih Lay melangkah pelan ke kasur dimana Suho berbaring. Namja _angelic _itu sudah tampak lebih tenang. Keadaan Suho sekarang belum sadar, masih dalam tahap pingsan. Ini sangat memudahkan Lay karena dengan kekuatannya ia bisa membuat Suho menjadi sekarat kembali.

Lay mengarahkan tangan kanannya tepat ke kepala Suho, setelah itu ia genggam tangannya dengan kuat. Setelah mendapatkan titik fokusnya, Lay mulai berkonsentrasi sambil memejamkan matanya. Saking fokusnya, Lay sampai tidak mendengar suara pintu di buka oleh seseorang.

"L-Lay hyung?"

Lay membulatkan matanya kaget, seketika konsentrasinya hancur lebur. Suara itu menghilangkan konsentrasi Lay. Namja itu menoleh kebelakang, melihat siapa orang yang memanggil namanya tersebut.

"S-Sehun-ah?" panggil Lay gugup.

Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu menutup pintunya dari dalam. Jantung Lay berdegup kencang, takut kalau tadi Sehun menyadari perbuatan jahatnya tadi. Tetapi raut wajah Sehun tampak biasa saja, tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget atau kecewa sekalipun.

"Hyung sedang menjenguk Suho hyung juga? Syukurlah ternyata hyung perhatian juga dengan Suho hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari kasurnya Suho.

Lay menghelakan napas lega. Sepertinya Sehun tidak menyadari perbuatannya tadi.

"Sehun-ah, ini sudah malam. Ngapain lo pergi menjenguk Suho hyung segala?" tanya Lay sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Hyung, kenapa lo memanggil nama gue? Seharusnya hyung masih memanggil gue 'bocah', karena Luhan hyung belum menjadi milik gue.."

"Eh? Waeyo? Luhan hyung nolak lo?" tanya Lay kaget.

"Ani, gue bahkan belum nyatain perasaan gue. Mental gue belum siap hyung..." ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Saking kesalnya dengan jawaban Sehun yang tidak memuaskan, Lay sampai memukul kepala Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Aw! Appo hyung!" ringis Sehun sambil mengelus-elus kepala jeniusnya.

"Huh dasar, sekali bocah tetap saja bocah. Kalau lo benar-benar mencintai Luhan hyung, lo harus nyatain perasaan lo yang sebenarnya tanpa peduliin jawaban Luhan hyung nanti! Di terima atau enggaknya itu soal belakang, yang penting lo udah nyatain perasaan lo! Ngerti nggak sih?!" oceh Lay panjang lebar.

"Ani, hyung salah! Jika Luhan hyung menolak gue, hubungan kami akan semakin menjauh!" lawan Sehun.

"Yaudah, kalau begitu selama-lamanya nggak usah nyatain perasaan lo ke Luhan hyung!"

"Yaah mana bisa begitu. Gue udah mendam cinta ke Luhan hyung bertahun-tahun, tetapi gue ngerasa Luhan hyung itu terlalu jauh untuk di gapai.."

"Terlalu jauh apaan? Lo datangin aja kamar gue, trus gapai tuh si Luhan hyung!"

"Aigoo hyung, bukan itu maksud gue -_-"

"Huh dasar, lo udah buta karena cinta. Gue sendiri sebenarnya masih bingung kenapa orang-orang begitu terobsesi dengan yang namanya cinta? Bahkan di perencanaan masa depan gue bertahun-tahun kemudian, gue nggak sedikitpun berencana akan jatuh cinta!" ucap Lay tak habis pikir. Mungkin alasan ini lah yang membuat Heechul dan Hangeng begitu terobsesi untuk menjodohkan Lay -_-

"Jadi... menurut hyung, gue harus PD buat nyatain perasan ke Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun sedikit takut karena melihat emosi Lay yang menggebu-gebu.

"Ne tentu saja! Lo boleh mogok ngomong ama gue, jika seandainya si Luhan hyung menolak lo! Sepakat, 'bocah'?" tanya Lay menantang.

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. "Ne, setuju hyung. Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar, kita biarkan Suho hyung beristirahat!" ucap Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Lay keluar kamar.

"E-eh, tunggu dulu bocah!" teriak Lay yang ditarik oleh Sehun. Tetapi magnae itu tidak mempedulikan ucapan Lay dan tetap terus menarik Lay keluar dan menjauhi kamar Suho. Lay pun menatap kamar rawat Suho yang semakin lama semakin menjauh itu dengan miris.

_'Kali ini lo bisa selamat Kim Joon Myun. Tetapi lain kali, jangan harap!'_ batin Lay dengan nada sarkastik dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu sejak kejadian insiden 'Suho memakan _seafood_', dan Suho sudah sembuh total sejak 4 hari yang lalu. Dalam seminggu itu juga Lay berkali-kali untuk mencoba membunuh Suho. Tetapi selalu adaaa aja halangan. Entah karena nasib Suho yang terlalu beruntung, atau karena takdir yang sedang mempermainkan Lay.

_'Hiks dear diary... tau nggak? 2 minggu lagi adalah pertunangan gue ama si Kim Joon Myun itu... gue nggak mau T_T gue masih pengen free! Umma dan appa jahat banget deh udah ngehancurin hidup gue seenaknya huhuhu :'(_

_Misi gue buat ngebunuh Kim Joon Myun pun gak ada yang berhasil satupun... Minggu lalu gue naruh bubuk seafood ke masakan Kyungsoo supaya alergi Suho hyung jadi kambuh, eh si Namu malah nyelamatin Suho hyung. Trus saat Suho hyung lagi di rumah sakit, pas gue mau bunuh dia, eh malah hampir kepergok oleh Sehun.. Trus 2 hari yang lalu, saat gue ngelemparin pot bunga dari lantai atas tepat ke kepala Suho hyung yang sedang di bawah, eh si Tao malah sadar ada pot bunga yang jatuh dan langsung menendang pot itu dengan kekuatan wushu-nya.._

_Hey diary... apa lagi yang harus gue lakuin? T_T'_

Lay menulis diary itu sambil sesekali terisak(?).

**Ceklek!**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Luhan-Lay itu terbuka. Dengan spontan Lay langsung menyelipkan diary nya di tengah-tengah buku pelajaran, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan cekatan.

Ternyata yang masuk itu adalah Luhan.

"Lay? Lo menangis?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"A-ani hyung, sedikit kelilipan aja." Dusta Lay sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Kelilipan? Gak mutu amat jawaban si Lay -_- /diseruduk tanduk unicorn Lay/

Karena tidak percaya dengan ucapan Lay, Luhan menghampiri roomatenya itu dan langsung memeluknya.

Lay membulatkan matanya kaget. "L-Luhan hyung?"

Luhan mengusap rambut Lay lembut. "Jangan sedih Lay-ah.. gue tau lo lagi rindu ama orangtua lo kan? Gue juga kayak elo pas awal-awal masuk asrama ini.. tetapi lama-lama lo akan terbiasa, tenang aja!" ucap Luhan dengan nada menghibur. Oh Luhan salah paham ternyata. Sangat salah paham. Lay malah sangat senang tinggal di asrama dan bisa jauh-jauh dari orangtua nya yang sangat menyebalkan -_-

"Ne hyung.. gumawo.." sahut Lay (sok) manis. Biar sajalah Luhan salah paham, yang penting penyebab Lay menangis yang sebenarnya tidak terbongkar.

Luhan pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Lay-ah.. lo tahu tidak? Barusan Sehun menyatakan cinta ke gue..." ucap Luhan malu-malu.

Mendengar itu, aura gosip Lay pun menjadi ON. Lay menatap Luhan semangat, padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia menangis -_-

"Jinja? Lalu bagaimana? Hyung pasti menerima dia kan?" tanya Lay tak sabaran.

Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum miris. "Nggak."

Lay terdiam. "Nggak? Nggak salah lagi maksud hyung?"

"Bukan Lay, gue nggak nerima perasaan Sehun. Gue tolak dia." Ucap Luhan sejelas-jelasnya.

Lay cengo.

Seketika muka Lay langsung pucat.

What the...

_'Mati gue... si Sehun pasti mogok bicara ama gue!'_ batin Lay ketakutan.

"Hyung kenapa nolak Sehun? Bukan kah hyung juga suka ama dia?" tanya Lay histeris sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Luhan ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Y-ya! Lo tau dari mana kalau gue suka ama Sehun?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"Dari Tao..." jawab Lay jujur.

"Aish, panda nya duizhang itu, benar-benar!"

"Sekarang jawab gue hyung, mengapa hyung menolak Sehun?" tanya Lay sekali lagi.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, tampak menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus cerita atau tidak.

"Ayolah hyung, cerita ke gue... gue kan roomate nya hyung..." pinta Lay dengan mata berbinar.

Luhan menghelakan napas pasrah. Sepertinya Lay ini sifatnya tidak menerima penolakan. "Gue menolak Sehun... karena jarak umur kami yang terlalu jauh. Beda umur kami 4 tahun, bayangkan lah."

Lay memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Sehun itu masih sangat muda, masih labil dan bocah. Gue takut... jika seandainya nanti dia menemukan yang lebih baik dari gue, dia bakal ninggalin gue begitu aja..." ucap Luhan dengan nada bergetar dan ketakutan.

"Itu gak mungkin terjadi hyung. Sehun bilang ke gue kalau dia udah memendam perasaan ke hyung selama bertahun-tahun, itu artinya dia setia kan? Bukan kah hyung sudah mengenal Sehun lebih lama dari gue? Apa menurut hyung dia orangnya tidak bertanggung jawab seperti yang hyung bilang?" tanya Lay berturut-turut.

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Ia sangat mengenal Sehun dan ia sangat tahu Sehun itu orangnya sangat bertanggung jawab. Pikiran negatif itu datang begitu saja karena kekhawatiran Luhan terhadap Sehun yang masih terlalu muda.

"Lalu apa lagi yang hyung ragukan? Meski Sehun masih bocah, tetapi dia nantinya akan dewasa juga seperti kita kan? Yang hyung perlu lakukan adalah menemani Sehun sampai akhirnya ia mencapai jenjang dewasa, dan hyung akan bisa mempercayai dia sepenuhnya." Ucap Lay dengan wajah sebijak mungkin. Mir sendiri nggak menyangka ternyata Lay sebijak ini -_-

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan Lay. "Lo benar Lay... nggak seharusnya gue menolak Sehun... gue harus percaya ama dia..." ucap Luhan yakin dan pasti, membuat Lay tersenyum senang.

"Nah ayo kita ke kamar Sehun sekarang! Hyung harus balas perasaannya Sehun!" ajak Lay sambil menarik tangan Luhan keluar.

.

.

.

**Suho-Sehun room**

**Tok Tok Tok!**

Lay mengetuk pintu kamar nomor 314 itu dengan hati-hati. Di sampingnya sudah ada Luhan yang memegang tangannya erat.

**Ceklek!**

Muncul lah Suho dari dalam. Lay hanya bisa menatap Suho dengan pandangan datar. Entahlah, ia sudah terlalu bosan mencari rencana untuk membunuh namja di depannya ini.

"Oh kalian berdua, ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Suho ramah.

"Ehm, apakah Sehun ada di dalam?" tanya balik Lay tak kalah ramah.

Suho langsung mengarahkan kepala nya ke dalam kamar. "Sehun-ah, ada yang nyari lo!"

"Siapapun itu asalkan bukan Lay hyung, suruh dia masuk!" sahut Sehun dari dalam.

Muncul segi empat siku-siku di pelipis Lay. _'Dasar bocah sialan!'_ geram Lay dalam hati.

"Ya! Mogok bicara sih mogok bicara, tapi masa lo gini amat ama gue?!" teriak Lay membalas ucapan Sehun.

"Bodo amat!" sahut Sehun lagi dari dalam.

Suho maupun Luhan menatap Lay kebingungan. Apa yang sedang terjadi di antara Lay dan Sehun?

"Luhan hyung, lebih baik lo masuk ke sana sekarang, sebelum gue lepas kendali untuk melempar bocah itu dari tingkat 3 ini." Ucap Lay sambil mendorong Luhan pelan.

Luhan memilih untuk menuruti Lay saja dan masuk ke dalam kamar Suho-Sehun itu.

Suho masih menatap Lay bingung. "Lay, apa yang terjadi?"

Lay menghelakan napasnya. "Akan gue ceritakan, tapi nggak disini. Ayo kita ke kamar gue hyung." Ajak Lay sambil berjalan duluan mendahului Suho.

.

.

**Luhan-Lay room**

Lay pun menceritakan semuanya dari A sampai Z. Dari pertemuan nya dengan Sehun di kamar rawat Suho, sampai dengan ia membujuk Luhan untuk menerima Sehun. Suho mendengakan penjelasan Lay dengan seksama tanpa menyela sedikitpun. Suho adalah anak aktor besar yang sudah di didik dengan baik sejak kecil, jadi ia tahu tata krama bersopan santun.

"Yah jadi begitulah... Gue mengatakan bahwa Sehun boleh mogok bicara ama gue kalau seandainya Luhan hyung nolak dia. Makanya dia kayak gitu tadi." Ucap Lay di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hmpfh... huahahahahahaha!" tawa Suho langsung lepas begitu Lay menyelesaikan curhatnya. Lay menatap Suho bingung. Apa yang lucu?

Perlu lama bagi Suho untuk menghentikan tawanya, sekitar 10 menit. Suho menghapus sedikit air matanya, efek dari tertawa tadi.

"Hyung, apa yang lucu?" tanya Lay sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Menurut gue pembicaraan lo dengan Sehun benar-benar lucu! Kalian berdua sangat cocok! Gue jadi salut ama lo, bisa ngatasin kekanak-kanakannya Sehun dengan bawaan lo yang kekanak-kanakan juga, hahaha!" jelas Suho sambil dengan sedikit tawa lagi.

Baru kali ini Lay melihat Suho tertawa begitu lepas. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat bibir Lay menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Entah lah hyung, mungkin ini efek karena gue gak punya dongsaeng. Gue jadi langsung cocok begitu saja dengan Sehun." Ucap Lay sambil menerawang ke atas. Suho ikutan tersenyum melihat Lay.

"Gue jadi bersyukur udah jadi bagian dari asrama ini... gue jadi bisa punya dongsaeng seperti Sehun dan punya hyung yang baik seperti Luhan hyung... Apalagi ternyata di sekolah ini ada sepupu gue yaitu Daehyun dan Namu, semua nya jadi bertambah lengkap.." ucap Lay tulus.

"Kelihatan nya hidup lo sempurna banget ya Lay.. gue jadi iri sama lo." Tutur Suho sambil menatap udara hampa.

"Eh?" Lay menoleh kaget ke Suho.

"Pertunangan yang waktu itu gue bicarain ke lo... dimajuin jadi 2 minggu lagi. Gue nggak tahu, rasanya gue belum siap.. apalagi gue belum bertemu dengan calon tunangan gue itu." Ucap Suho tersenyum miris. Belum bertemu? Bahkan calon tunangan mu sedang tepat berada di depan mu Suho -_-

"Mengapa orangtua hyung tidak memberitahu nama calon tunangannya hyung?" tanya Lay tidak mengerti. Ia saja langsung diberi tahu nama dari calon tunangan nya, lantas mengapa Suho tidak?

"Kata mereka sih... _surprise_ -_-" jawab Suho singkat. Tetapi satu detik kemudian, dengan sigap Suho mengeluarkan HP dari kantongnya dan menunjukkan HP itu pada Lay.

"_Handphone?_" tanya Lay bingung.

"Ne! Dongsaeng gue yang bernama Gongchan(?) berhasil menemukan nomor HP calon tunangan gue!" ucap Suho riang.

_'M-mwo...?!'_

"G-gimana bisa Gongchan menemukan nomor gue—eh maksudnya nomor HP nya calon tunangannya hyung?" tanya Lay terbata-bata.

"Saat Gongchan sedang memakai HP Kibum eomma, ia melihat kontak 'calon menantu' di HP itu. Dengan cekatan ia langsung mengirimkan nomor itu ke HP gue, benar-benar dongsaeng yang pintar bukan?" jelas Suho dengan bangganya.

_'Ya... pintar... pintar ngebuat gue berada dalam masalah baru...'_ batin Lay lemas.

"Dengan begini gue bisa nge-sms calon tunangan gue dan menanyakan namanya. Yah minimal gue harus tahu nama calon tunangan gue!" ucap Suho lagi, semakin membuat Lay tersudut.

"Yah... semoga beruntung hyung..." sahut Lay masih berusaha tetap tegar.

"Yaudah, kalau begitu gue keluar dulu ya. Bisa bahaya jika ninggalin Sehun dan Luhan hyung lama-lama dalam satu ruangan tertutup. Bye Lay!" pamit Suho yang di balas dengan anggukan Lay.

**Blam!**

Lutut Lay lemas seketika dan ia ambruk ke lantai.

_'Huwaaaa~ Otthokeo?'_

.

.

.

_2 jam kemudian..._

Lay keluar kamar dengan lemas. Luhan belum balik-balik dari kamar Sehun. Pasti sedang sibuk bermesraan, huh dasar pasangan baru!

Lay dengan sengaja meninggalkan HP nya di kamar. Ia sangat takut ada SMS muncul dari Suho yang menanyakan soal namanya. Ia harus memikirkan nama samaran!

Saat sedang di lorong, tiba-tiba Lay bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Karena tatapan mereka bertemu, Lay memaksakan senyuman sapaan yang dibalas dengan senyuman tampan Chanyeol. Selama berada di asrama ini sepertinya Lay belum pernah berbicara dengan namja jakung itu.

"Lay hyung sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol ramah.

"Sedang memikirkan nama..." jawab Lay tanpa harus berpikir dulu. Otaknya terlalu buntu untuk di ajak berpikir sekarang.

"Nama? Ahh nama anaknya hyung buat masa depan ya? Betul juga, gue dan Baekki hyung belum pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu!" ucap Chanyeol ngawur. Lay langsung menatap Chanyeol malas. _'Wajahnya emang tampan, tetapi kelakuan nggak jauh-jauh dari Sehun.'_ Batin Lay.

"Bagaimana kalau Park Yun Joo? Atau Park Sang Rim? Park Jung Woo? Park Chae Ri? Park Hyun Jae?" tanya Chanyeol terus-terusan.

"Mengapa marga nya Park semua?" tanya Lay.

"Tentu saja, karena nama gue Park Chan Yeol!" ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Huft terserah lo aja deh." Tanggap Lay malas.

"Eh atau bagaimana dengan nama Park Chan Hyun? Gabungan dari nama Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun!" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Lay berpikir sejenak. Park Chan Hyun? Bukan nama yang buruk, sungguh.

"Hmm... boleh juga saran lo..." ucap Lay sambil angguk-angguk. Sepertinya saran dari Chanyeol boleh juga.

"Hyung beneran mau ngasih nama Park Chan Hyun ke anaknya hyung? Emangnya hyung akan menikah dengan namja bermarga Park?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

Lay melirik Chanyeol yang dalam mode KEPO sejenak. "Ya, gue bakal nikahin lo!" ucap Lay sebelum pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Lay dengan ekspresi bengong. "Jadi orang ganteng emang susah, banyak yang mau." Ucap Chanyeol ke-PD-an, entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

**Xiumin-Tao Room**

**Tok tok tok!**

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu. Satu-satunya orang di ruangan itu alias Huang Zi Tao sedang tertidur lelap.

**Tok tok tok!**

"Aishh... Min hyung buka pintunya dong..." gumam Tao karena ketukan itu terus terdengar. Sepertinya panda itu lupa kalau Xiumin tadi sempat pamit karena mau pergi ehem kencan ehem bareng Chen.

Setelah jeda beberapa detik suara ketukan pintu terdengar lagi. Mau tak mau Tao pun harus bangkit dari tidurnya. "Ck, menyebalkan!" kesal Tao.

**Brak!**

Dengan kasar Tao pun membuka pintunya. "Siapa sih?! Gak tau apa Tao lagi tidur apa?!" teriak Tao tepat di depan pelaku 'pengetuk pintu' itu. Nyawa Tao belum sepenuhnya terkumpul sehingga ia tidak peduli siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"E-eh. Maaf Tao, gue nggak tau kalau lo lagi tidur." Jawab namja yang diteriakin Tao barusan. Ia sedikit kaget melihat Tao yang biasanya pemalu dan polos sekarang malah teriak-teriak kayak gini.

**Deg**

Ketika mendengar suara si pelaku, tiba-tiba saja nyawa Tao langsung terkumpul dalam sekejap. Tao kenal dengan suara itu, sangat kenal! Itu adalah suara...

"K-Kris gege...?" panggil Tao takut-takut. Ckck, aura pemalunya kembali.

"Ne baby waeyo?" tanya Kris ramah.

**Blushh**

Wajah Tao memerah padam begitu Kris memanggilnya 'baby'. Memang sih hampir rata-rata namja di Kelas A seperti Luhan, Baekhyun, Chen dan terkadang Kai(?) memanggil Tao dengan panggilan 'baby'. Tetapi entah mengapa saat Kris yang mengucapkan panggilan itu wajah Tao selalu memerah.

"A-ani, gwenchana gege.. Gege ada apa datang kemari? Xiumin hyung sedang pergi..." ujar Tao dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Ckck ketahuan banget si Tao lagi salting, Xiumin itu kan sedang pergi dengan Chen sementara Chen itu adalah roomatenya Kris. Jadi sudah pasti Kris tahu kalau mereka berdua sedang pergi kencan.

"Gue bukan cari Xiumin hyung, tapi gue mau bertemu dengan lo Tao." Ucap Kris tegas. Ucapannya malah terkesan kaku, menandakan yang mengucapkan sedang gugup.

_'K-Kris gege... mau bertemu gue...?'_ gumam Tao sambil cengo dalam hati. Ia masih tidak percaya namja yang selama ini menjadi pujaan hatinya malah datang siang bolong untuk bertemu dengannya. Mimpi apa dia barusan?

"Ehm... gue boleh masukkan?" tanya Kris membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

"Ah, ne Kris ge! A-ayo masuk kedalam..." jawab Tao gugup sambil mempersilahkan Kris masuk kekamarnya dan Xiumin. Kris pun melangkah masuk dan duduk di kursi meja belajar Tao. Tao sendiri duduk di kasurnya yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dengan meja belajarnya.

"Jadi... gege mau bicara apa?" tanya Tao langsung to the point.

"Ehm... itu..."

Namja bermata panda itu mengerunyutkan dahinya bingung. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kris?

"Waeyo ge? Kenapa gege jadi gugup begitu?" tanya Tao memberanikan diri.

"A-ani... bagaimana kabar lo Tao?" tanya Kris balik, membuat Tao semakin bingung.

"Kabar gue baik ge..." jawab Tao seadanya.

"Oh... hahaha..."

"..."

**Krik krik**

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi awkward banget =.=

"Gege... sebenarnya mau bicarain apa sih...?" tanya Tao memecah keheningan.

Tiba-tiba Kris menatap Tao dalam-dalam, membuat yang ditatap semakin salting.

"Ge?" panggil Tao sekali lagi.

"TAOGUESUKASAMALO, LOMAUGAKJADIPACARGUE?!" ucap Kris dengan sekali tarikan napas. Begitu singkat, padat dan tidak jelas. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan cepat kayak laju kereta api.

"..."

**Krik krik**

Tao cengo.

Kris juga ikutan cengo.

Mir juga cengo.

Readers pasti juga cengo.

Melihat reaksi Tao yang cengo, Kris merutuki dirinya dalam hati. _'Aish... Kris babo! Padahal lo udah latihan nembak berkali-kali dengan Chen sebagai korbannya! Kenapa sekarang malah gagaaaaal?'_ batin Kris frustasi.

Tao masih cengo. "Kris gege... tadi ngomong apa sih? Cepat amat ngomongnya..." tanya Tao polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Kris semakin gemas.

Kris menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan gerakan yang lambat, Kris beranjak dari duduknya dan berlutut dihadapan Tao.

"K-Kris gege..."

Kris tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, lalu mendekatkan benda itu ke arah Tao. Tao menatap benda kecil itu lekat-lekat.

"Cincin... dengan hiasan wajah naga?" gumam Tao pelan.

Ha? Cincin? Wajah naga? -_- (Kris : Mir sirik aja lu -_-)

"Huang Zi Tao... would u be mine?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

Tao membulatkan matanya kaget, sama sekali tidak menyangka Kris akan mengatakan itu.

"Gege serius?" tanya Tao tanpa menyentuh cincin itu sama sekali.

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Kalau lo nerima gue, ambil cincin ini dan pasang di jarimu baby... tapi kalau lo nolak gue, hmmm jangan sampai lah." Ucap Kris lagi. Eh? -_-

(Mir : emang ada nembak macam gitu? -_- | Kris : /bekap Mir/)

"Intinya... Gege tidak menerima penolakan gitu?" tanya Tao.

Kris mengangguk sambil menunjukkan smirknya. "Benar baby panda, jadi apa jawaban lo?"

Tanpa mengulur-ulur waktu lagi, Tao langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dengan cepat, membuat Kris yang masih berlutut hampir terjatuh kehilangan keseimbangan.

"YA! JANGAN MEMPERMAINKAN TAO YA GE! TAO NGGAK SUKA!" teriak Tao sambil menunjuk Kris.

Kris membulatkan matanya kaget. "M-maksudmu apa baby panda?" tanya Kris gugup. Keringat segede jagung mengalir di dahinya. Tao sangat menyeramkan!

"KENAPA GEGE MENEMBAK TAO?! TAO TAU KOK KALAU GEGE SEBENARNYA SUKANYA SAMA LAY HYUNG!"

Mata Kris semakin membulat. "WHAT THE HELL?! Jangan bercanda baby, gue gak pernah suka dengan Lay!" protes Kris sambil berdiri dari tempatnya dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Tao. Oh mungkin lebih tinggi dari Tao.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, semakin membuat Kris gemas dengan tingkah panda yang satu ini. "Sudah lah ge, lebih baik gege pergi sana." Usir(?) Tao sambil membuang muka.

Entah Kris tuli, gak dengar atau pura-pura gak dengar, namja kece itu tidak menanggapi usiran Tao. "Baby... percayalah, gege tidak pernah suka dengan Lay..." ucap Kris dengan nada memohon meminta Tao supaya percaya padanya.

Tao masih membuang mukanya. Kris pun kembali memanggil Tao. "Baby..."

Lama-lama Tao jadi kasihan juga pada Kris. Yaah sebenarnya didalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam Tao senang banget pas Kris nembak dia. Tapi... begitu mengingat kedekatan Kris dan Lay... ukh jangan diingatin lagi. Readers pasti juga udah mules melihat moment mereka kan? Begitu juga dengan Tao -_-

"Baby panda..." panggil Kris lagi.

Tao melirik Kris sejenak, lalu menghelakan napas. Sesungguh nya ia tidak tega bersikap cuek seperti ini kepada sang 'pujaan hati'. Begitu melihat Tao meliriknya, Kris seolah mendapat harapan dari Tao. Harapan palsu /plak/

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Kris bergerak memegang kedua pundak Tao. Tao menatap Kris kaget.

"G-gege?"

"Huang Zi Tao! Jika lo benar-benar nolak gue, katakan kalau lo nggak mencintai gue sekarang juga!" tantang Kris dengan tegas sambil menatap Tao dalam-dalam.

"M-mwo? Gege bicara apa sih? Tao nggak mau ah!" tolak Tao mentah-mentah. Mir rasa Tao bukannya nggak mau, tetapi nggak bisa -_- /Mir disepak Tao ke jurang/

"Ucapkan itu Tao, dan gege akan pergi dari kamar ini." Ucap Kris lagi.

"Aish... baiklah kalau itu mau gege..." ujar Tao sambil menghelakan napas. Kris membulatkan matanya kaget. _'Mwo? Baby Tao serius mau mengucapkan kalimat itu? Gue kan cuma bercandaaaaaaaa ;A;'_ batin Kris dalam hati.

"Hhh... nih sekarang Tao ucapin. TAO CINTA SAMA KRIS GEGE!" teriak Tao tepat di depan Kris.

**Krik krik**

Eh?

O-ow...

Tao membungkam mulutnya sendiri. _'Gawat... Tao salah ngomong!'_ batin Tao gelisah. Sementara itu, mari kita lihat wajah Kris yang sudah cling-cling kaya piring baru dicuci.

_'Itu... kalimat paling indah yang pernah gue denger selama hidup...'_ batin Kris lebai.

Tao tampak gugup, ingin mengoreksi kalimatnya sebelumnya.

"K-Kris gege... t-tadi Tao salah bicara... sebenarnya..."

**Grep**

Tanpa membiarkan Tao melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kris langsung membawa panda itu kepelukannya. Acieeeeeeee /plak/

"Terimakasih banyak Tao... Xie xie... Gege berjanji tidak akan membuat Tao cemburu lagi, gege bakal membuat Tao menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini..." ucap Kris tulus sambil menuntup matanya sambil mencium harum Tao yang begitu ia sukai.

Wajah Tao langsung memanas. Ia menjadi menyesal tadi sudah memperlakukan Kris begitu jahat, padahal Kris serius mencintainya. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti tangan Tao bergerak membalas pelukan Kris.

"Maafkan Tao tadi sudah berkata kasar ge... sebenarnya Tao juga sangat mencintai gege, bahkan udah lama banget Tao nyimpan perasaan ke gege..." ucap Tao tulus juga.

Kris pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata panda favoritnya.

"Kalau begitu baby panda... pasang lah cincin ini di jarimu sebagai tanda ikatan kita..." ujar Kris sambil menyematkan cincin berhiaskan muka naga(?) itu ke jari Tao. Wajah Tao kembali memerah. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kris begitu romantis!

Setelah menyematkan cincin itu, Kris menunjukkan jarinya yang juga tersemat cincin dengan hiasan muka panda(?). "Gege juga punya cincin yang sama dengan Tao. Jangan dilepas ya sebelum gege benar-benar melamarmu.." ujar Kris sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tao mengangguk polos. "Pasti ge... kalau begitu sekarang Tao sudah menjadi pacar gege?" tanya Tao.

"Sudah pasti dong baby... dan biasanya seorang namja boleh mencium namjachingu nya." ucap Kris ehem sangat pervert. Dasar modus -_-

"E-eh..."

Perlahan-lahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao, sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Lalu saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa mili lagi...

...

...

**BUAGH!**

"YA DASAR KETUA KELAS PERVERT! MAU LO APAIN PANDA POLOS GUE HAH?!" teriak Xiumin setelah menjitak kepala Kris sangat keras, diikuti Chen yang cengo dibelakangnya.

"X-Xiumin hyung?" kaget Tao, sementara Kris memegang kepalanya yang kena sasaran jitak oleh Xiumin.

"Ya! Xiumin hyung apa-apaan sih?!" protes Kris sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"MASIH NANYA-NANYA LAGI! JANGAN PERNAH LO SENTUH TAO ATAU LO BERURUSAN DENGAN PETIRNYA CHEN!" teriak Xiumin lagi sambil menoel kepala Kris. Ckck, lama-lama habis juga tuh kepala.

Xiumin segera menoleh ke arah Tao. "Baby Tao, lo nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Xiumin melunak. Tao mengangguk kaku menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin.

Tiba-tiba Chen yang dari tadi hanya menonton mengeluarkan suara. "Hey Kris ge! Bagaimana, sukses nggak nembak si Tao?" tanya Chen enteng tiba-tiba sambil nyengir ke Kris.

"Hah?! Kris nembak Tao?!" sahut Xiumin.

"Ne chagi. Baru-baru ini Kris ge bilang ke gue kalau sebenarnya dia cinta sama Tao, tapi dia malu buat ngungkapin. Trus karena gue baik hati dan rajin menabung, akhirnya gue rela menjadi korban tembak si gege. Dan baru tadi pagi gege bilang mau ngungkapkan isi hatinya ke Tao!" jelas Chen sejelas-jelasnya, membuat Kris ingin membawanya terbang lalu menghempaskannya di samudara pasifik karena mengumbar aibnya. Dasar -_-

"What?! Wuahahaha pasti lo ditolakkan sama Tao? Gue turut prihatin Kris, sorry tadi gue menjitak kepala lo. Gue nggak tau lo lagi patah hati!" ucap Xiumin bertubi-tubi sambil cengengesan.

Kris menatap Xiumin kesal. "Siapa bilang? Baby Tao nerima gue kok!"

"Hahaha jangan bercanda Kris, gak lucu. Baby panda, lo nggak nerima naga pervert ini kan?" tanya Xiumin dengan senyuman manisnya berharap Tao meg-iya-kan ucapannya.

Tetapi miris, Tao malah menggeleng. "Ani hyung, Tao nerima Kris gege sebagai pacar Tao. Ini buktinya!" jawab Tao polos sambil menunjukkan cincin dengan hiasan wajah naganya.

"..."

Xiumin terdiam dan...

...

...

**...Bruk!**

"Huwaaaa chagi! Jangan pingsan!" –chen.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Malamnya..._**

Ternyata Suho tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Lay benar-benar mendapatkan SMS dari Suho yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai calon tunangannya dan menanyakan namanya.

_'Huft, untung gue udah mikirin nama samaran. Jangan panik Zhang Yi Xing, tenang saja..'_ batin Lay menguatkan diri. Dengan lincah Lay menekan beberapa tombol dan mengirim pesan berupa : Nama gue Park Chan Hyun.

Beberapa detik kemudian datang balasan SMS lagi. Cepet banget si Suho ngebalas -_-

**From : Orang yang bakal gue bunuh**

**Baiklah Chanhyun. Ternyata lo orang Korea juga toh. Apa pendapat lo tentang pertunangan kita yang mendadak ini?**

Lay sedikit menyunggingkan senyum liciknya. Pertanyaan ini sudah di tunggu-tunggu nya sejak lama! Dengan cekatan dan berapi-api, Lay memencet beberapa tombol untuk mengetik tulisan yang akan dikirimkan pada Kim Joon Myun. Oh ya, jangan lupa Lay sudah mengganti kontak nama Suho menjadi 'Orang yang bakal gue bunuh'.

**To : Orang yang bakal gue bunuh**

**Menurut pendapat gue, kalau boleh jujur gue sangat menolak pertunangan kita. Apalagi gue belum melihat wujud lo yang sebenarnya kan? Tetapi emang dasarnya eomma gue keras kepala, jadi gue nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa.**

Lay membaca isi SMS itu sekali lagi sebelum ia menekan pilihan SEND.

1 menit kemudian, SMS balasan datang.

**From : Orang yang bakal gue bunuh**

**Gue juga belum pernah melihat wujud lo, gimana kalau kita ketemuan aja? Lo tinggal dimana?**

Glek.

Lay menelan salivanya dengan payah. Dengan hitungan detik ia mengetik SMS balasan dan mengirimkannya.

**To : Orang yang bakal gue bunuh**

**Sorry gue lagi sibuk minggu ini. Mungkin kalau gue lagi ada waktu, gue bakal hubungin lo.**

Lay menghelakan napasnya. Ternyata Suho cukup mengerikan juga, meski berwajah _angelic_ gitu.

SMS balasan pun kembali datang, dan terus lanjut begitu sampai larut malam. Lay pun mulai bisa menikmati ber-SMS dengan Suho karena bawaan Suho yang begitu terbuka. Mereka saling bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing, meski ada kebohongan dari Lay karena ia memainkan peran sebagai 'Chanhyun' di SMS itu.

Akhirnya setelah mata mereka mendemo untuk di tutup(?), Suho dan Lay mengakhiri SMS nya. Tanpa sadar, Lay tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan kembali SMS nya dengan Suho tadi. Ternyata Suho cukup menyenangkan juga, tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CCE**

**Mir : tjieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Lay dan Suho SMS-an xDDD /plak/**

**Lay : norak amat lu Mir -_- /sepak Mir/**

**Daehyun : tjieeeeeeeeeeeeee para readers banyak yg kangenin gue ternyata :') Mir sering2 munculin gue duuung! trus semua member2 BAP dijadiin cast sekalian!**

**Mir : ya, sekalian aja ganti main cast jadi lo Dae -_-**

**SuLay : ANDWAE! Kami tetap harus jadi main cast! /sepak Dae dan Mir surga/**

**Mir : /balik kedunia/ gimana? cukup panjang kan? eh ya Mir beribu-ribu minta maaf kalau adegan KrisTao tak memuaskan T_T /guling2 lagi/**

**mianheee TaoRis shipper T_T loph u deh muah T_T**

**ditunggu reviewnya para readers T_T /flying kiss from Mir/ /para readers muntah2/**


	7. CHAP SEVEN - STUDY TOUR

Akhirnya setelah mata mereka mendemo untuk di tutup(?), Suho dan Lay mengakhiri SMS nya. Tanpa sadar, Lay tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan kembali SMS nya dengan Suho tadi. Ternyata Suho cukup menyenangkan juga, tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

.

.

.

**I'll Get You, KIM JOON MYUN!**

**Author : Mir**

**Main Cast : Lay, Suho EXO**

**Support Cast : All of member EXO, Daehyun BAP, EunHae SuJu**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alohaaa Mir balik dgn FF gaje yg paling gaje :3**

**Woaaah gak nyangka review nya nyampai 200-an *O* /tumpengan bareng SuLay/**

**Yuk kita bales review dulu ^^**

**Yg Mir balas cuma review chap 6 ya, soalnya Mir bingung nih ada beberapa readers yg telat baca, jadi reviewnya bercampur (?)**

**.**

**.**

**AiiAy-Chan : hai readers baru ^^ akhirnyaaa ada yg minta BaekYeol moment! /guling2/ ehm... /garuk2 kepala/ (?) kalau soal kelanjutan hubungan Daehyun lihat nanti ya :D  
**

**Sulay Daughter Forever : pendek? asdfghjkl -" ini udah 6000an words beeeeeb DX  
**

**BabySuLayDo : nyelip HunHan sedikit gapapa kan? :3 wkwk Mir takut kebanyakan cast ntar readersnya malah jadi pusing ._.**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : haha bener tuh TaoRis beda spesies, Krisnya naga Taonya panda xD**

**springfaith : omaigat macacih *-* jangaan Suho buat Mir aja xD /plak/ Dae di ksh kopel? nanti deh Mir pikirin (?) ailafyutu :***

**DevilFujoshi : ne ini lanjut ^^**

**Jaylyn Rui : betul sekali xD iya kalau semua member bap dijadiin cast takutnya kebanyakan cast ._.**

**Love Couple : wkwk si Kris keren ya nembaknya xD**

**ayulopetyas11 : kalau TaoRis dijadiin main cast ntar Mir disepak ama SuLay (?)**

**7D : sejak kapan Kris gak yadong kalau ada Tao (?) wah dipanggil senpai ^.^**

**ttalgibit : huahahaha ngakak bacanya xD yeah right! we are one!**

**zhehoons : tautuh si Chanyeol kepedean abiezzz ~.~ Lay gak kenal Gongchan kok, coba baca baik2 lagi :3**

**Jung Min Ah : ne ini lanjut ^^**

**mitatitu : kok bisa tau ini 6000-an words? O_o hahaha coba bayangin cincin hadiah dari ciki (?) kyk cincin bulet biasa tapi ada tempelan kepala naga gitu ngerti gak? ngertiin aja yah xDD isi SMS SuLay biar hanya SuLay, Mir dan yg diatas yg tau (?) /disepak/**

**ChanBaekVIP : waaah akhirnya ada DaeJae shipper xD /guling2/ BaekYeol moment nyusul kok :3 wkwk panjang banget review nya Mir jadi bingung mau bales apa xD gumawo yakk :3**

**HyunieKyungie : TaoRis disini udah jadian, HunHan menggantung (?) di chap ini ada kejelasan hubungan HunHan kok ^^**

** : haha pengen banget ya Suho dibunuh Lay? (Suho: MWO?!) nee gapapa, kamu ngereview aja udh bikin Mir semangat ^^**

**Shin Zi Tao : kapan ya Lay berhenti nge-bully Suho? tunggu saat negara api menyerang (?)**

**Kopi Luwak : tjieee Lay malu2 tapi mau (?) wkwk Mir juga ngakak sendiri bayangin pas adegan Sehun dan Lay bertengkar xD**

**aurel choi : ne ini lanjut ^^**

**fetwelve : manis semanis Mir ya :3 /plak/**

**hibiki kurenai : wkwk emg kelas mana lagi yg sarap selain kelas A? xD**

**ferina. refina : kangen sama FF nya aja? :') fine lo gue end! /eh/ muv ya Mir keasyikan liburan (?)**

**Azura Lynn Gee : etjiee yg jealous (?) betul tuh Lay, dengerin reviewnya dia! (Lay: iya denger -,-)**

**Gita Safira : alhamdulillah seneng banget liat review yg ini xD semoga chap ini gak ngecewain ya :D**

**dian deer : kemaren bagian TaoRis moment, disini ada kejelasan hubungan HunHan kok :D**

**yuliafebry : thanks yaa sarannya, maaf kalau Mir disini gak sesuai EYD xD**

**evilkyvng : tjieee jgn sampai kakak lo pakai cincin naga kayak Kris ya, ajaran sesat itu xD (Kris: Heh -_-)**

**hinata andi mikami : (Lay: /terpukpuk/ makasih ya dukungannya :') )**

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : HunHan ngapain ya? hanya HunHan, Mir dan yg diatas yg tahu (?) /plak/ sabar ya Mir lagi mikir keras buat mau letakin ChenMin moment dimana xD**

**babyelf : wkwk Xiumin lebai xD (Xiumin: heh -_-) disini ada kejelasan hubungan HunHan :D hemm kalau soal Daehyun liat nanti ya xD**

**ajib4ff : tautuh Xiumin lebai xD (Xiumin: udah 2x lu blg gue lebai Mir -_-) yg belum jadian SuLay dan KaiDO :D**

**Oh SeHan : eh? O_o biarlah itu menjadi rahasia HunHan dan yg diatas (?)**

**ZiTao99 : soalnya Mir kan udah janji mau panjangin chap 6 kemaren :3**

**miyuk : ne ini lanjut ^^**

**Lian Park : sabar bro '-')/ wkwk Mir bingung mau bales apa, tapi reviewmu membangun Mir banget ciyus xD**

**PRae15Cha12 : ne BaekYeol moment pasti ada kok, sabar yaw ^^**

**hatakehanahungry : Mir juga pas bikin sering cengo liatnya xD wkwk kalau sempat ya Mir bikin versi Daehyun nya :3  
**

**romanticpanda : makanya dibaca dulu xD gimana TaoRis momentnya? :D**

**putriii : woohyun cuma muncul bentar, gak lama2 ^^ gak tau, Tao kan polos haha xD neee ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mir lihat dari reviews para readers kyknya banyak yg peduli sama Daehyun ._.**

**Padahal dia kan cuma pemeran pembantu disini xDv /Mir dismekdon Dae/**

**Ada yg minta Daehyun di pair-in sama Zelo, Jongup, Youngjae**

**Kalau boleh jujur Mir ini DaeJae shipper, tapi kyknya lebih banyak DaeLo shipper disini ._.**

**Jadi Mir agak takut gitu buat ngepair-in Daehyun sama yg lain, lebih baik dia jomblo aja selamanya xDv (Dae: WHAAAT?!)**

**Makasih ya buat readers yg udah review panjang2, Mir sering bingung balesnya apa tapi Mir seneng banget kalau dapat review kayak gitu xD apalagi kalau bersifat membangun :D**

**Yuk gak usah basa-basi lagi, Cekaidot!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7 - STUDY TOUR**

**.**

**.**

_Paginya..._

**Seoul High School**

"Lay-ah!" panggil Suho langsung begitu memasuki Kelas A. Ini terasa janggal bagi yang lain karena biasanya Suho akan menaruh tasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara dengan yang lain. Tetapi kali ini Suho langsung menghampiri bangkunya Lay.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Lay sedikit menguap. Ia masih sedikit mengantuk karena ber-SMS-an dengan Suho sampai larut malam.

"Ini soal calon tunangan gue, gue sms-an ama dia tadi malam! Dia berkata namanya Park Chan Hyun! Akhirnya gue tau nama calon tunangan gue!" ucap Suho yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Suho langsung mengerunyutkan dahinya. "Park Chan Hyun? Rasanya pernah dengar, dimana ya?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Dasar pelupa, padahal nama itu kan Lay dapat dari dia -_-

Saat melihat Suho yang begitu kelewat semangat dan bahagia, sedikit banyak Lay menjadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia telah membohongi namja di depannya ini. Lay yakin Suho tidak akan memaafkannya jika tahu hal yang sebenarnya.

Chen yang duduk disebelah Lay ikutan menyahut. "Ahh iya appa kemaren menelfon dan bilang kalau Suho hyung akan bertunangan 2 minggu lagi! Chukkae ne hyung!" ucap Chen sambil menyelamati Suho.

"Ne gumawo Chen-ah. Gue rasa calon tunangan gue itu orang baik-baik, kelihatan dari bahasanya di SMS." Ujar Suho sambil tersenyum senang.

Tiba-tiba Kris datang sambil menggandeng tangan Tao. "Suho, gue ucapkan selamat atas pertunangan lo yang akan di selenggarakan 2 minggu lagi. Gue sekeluarga pasti akan datang!" ucap Kris dengan penuh wibawa.

Tao langsung melepas tangan Kris dan menjabat tangan Suho. "Suho hyung selamat ne! Semoga calon tunangan hyung berhati baik seperti hyung!" ucap Tao tulus. Sayangnya doa mu tidak terkabul Tao, karena calon tunangan Suho adalah seorang Zhang Yi Xing #plakk!

"Terimakasih banyak Kris gege, Tao! Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kalian berdua bergandengan tangan tadi? Tumben sekali." Ucap Suho.

Kris menggandeng tangan Tao sekali lagi. "Supaya semua orang tahu bahwa panda ini adalah milik gue!" ucap Kris dengan bahagia nya.

"Ya gege! Jangan keras-keras, gue nggak suka menjadi pusat perhatian!" ucap Tao dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalian berdua jadian? Wah chukkae! Tao-ah, akhirnya impian lo buat jadian dengan Kris gege tercapai juga!" ucap Suho yang membuat wajah Tao semakin merah.

"Suho hyung! Jangan bilang-bilang soal itu!" teriak Tao, membuat Suho dan Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Lay melihat ke arah Kris yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Kris yang biasanya memasang tampang _cool,_ jaim dan berwibawa, ternyata bisa tertawa seperti itu juga. Cinta memang bisa merubah segalanya!

Karena merasa di lirik terus, Kris balas menatap Lay.

"Waeyo? Ada yang salah dengan wajah tampan gue? Ooh atau jangan-jangan ada yang marah gara-gara belum punya pacar?" sindir Kris tepat menusuk ke hatinya Lay.

Lay men_-deathglare_ Kris dengan aura membunuh, lalu pergi dari sana tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Itu malah membuat Lay kelihatan beribu-ribu lebih menyeramkan jika di banding dengan Lay melawan perkataan Kris dan mereka akan bertengkar seperti biasa.

"Ya Kris ge! Kok jahat begitu sih ama Lay hyung!" marah Tao pada Kris.

"Biasanya dia juga bakal ngelawan... atau anak itu sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya Kris sambil menatap kepergian Lay.

.

.

Lay melangkah keluar kelas dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakkan menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang marah dan kesal (apa bedanya?). Setibanya di luar kelas, tak sengaja Lay mendengar sebuah percakapan dengan suara yang familiar. Lay pun mengintip di balik tembok dan mencari tahu darimana sumber suara itu. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Lay menemukan Kai dan Dio sedang berbicara di emperan kelas (kursi yang menempel pada dinding luar kelas). Pantas saja suaranya terdengar familiar!

"Dio hyung... hyung punya seseorang yang hyung sukai tidak di dunia ini?" tanya Kai dengan nada gombal.

_'Huft... dasar playboy cap kerbau!'_ ejek Lay dalam hati.

"Tentu saja punya." Jawab Dio.

"Siapa kah itu hyung?" tanya Kai penuh harapan, berharap namanya lah yang akan di sebutkan oleh Dio_._

"Eomma gue." Jawab Dio sepolos-polosnya.

"..."

Kai langsung _sweatdrop_, begitu juga dengan Lay.

"Bukan itu maksud gue hyung... yang hyung sukai selain keluarga hyung ada tidak?" tanya Kai sejelas-jelasnya.

"Oh tentu saja ada. Orang yang paling gue sukai di dunia ini adalah Suho hyung." Jawab Dio sambil tersenyum manis pada Kai.

"..."

"..."

"Suho hyung?" ulang Kai ragu.

"Ne, Suho hyung!" jawab Dio mantap.

**Jlebb**

**Jlebb**

**Jlebbbbbbbbbb**

3 golok menancap tepat di hati Kai.

#PrayForKimJongIn

#BeStrongKkamJong

#KaiPastiKuat

Lihat lah raut wajah Kai sekarang, ngenes banget! Padahal belum ada menembak tetapi ia sudah merasa di tolak duluan. Ini adalah penolakan bersejarah bagi Kai, belum pernah hatinya sesakit ini saat di tolak! Sumpah!

Reaksi Lay pun tak jauh berbeda dari reaksi Kai. Entah mengapa ia merasa sakit hati saat mendengar Dio menyukai Suho.

_'Do Kyung Soo sialan! Apa dia nggak tahu kalau Suho hyung itu adalah calon tunangan gue?!'_ batin Lay kesal. Sedetik kemudian, Lay membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan pikirannya barusan. Lay menggelengkan kepala nya kuat. _'Apa yang lo pikirin Lay? Suho hyung bukan siapa-siapa lo! Lo nggak punya calon tunangan!' _

Dio tersenyum geli melihat reaksi roomate nya.

"Orang yang paling gue sayangi di dunia ini memang Suho hyung, itu karena dia sangat baik ke gue. Dia benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat tanpa sayap, gue sangat beruntung punya hyung kayak dia. Tetapi, orang yang paling gue cintai di dunia ini bukan lah Suho hyung..." Ucap Dio dengan nada menggantung di akhir kalimat.

Nyawa Kai tiba-tiba balik(?) karena ucapan menggantung Dio.

"Lalu... siapa orang yang hyung cintai itu? Kris gege kah? Chen hyung? Luhan hyung? Chanyeol hyung? Sehun? Atau mungkin... Lay hyung?!" tanya Kai menebak-nebak namja di kelas A.

Lay sedikit terbatuk saat mendengar Kai menyebutkan namanya. Dio menyukai dirinya? Hah yang benar saja!

"Dasar Kai babo, bukan mereka yang gue cintai... yang gue cintai adalah namja yang selama 6 tahun ini menjadi teman sekamar gue..." aku Dio dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

Kai cengo.

**Omona,**

**Omona,**

**Omona!**

"H-hyung serius... suka pada gue? Kim Jong In yang terkenal _playboy_ ini?" tanya Kai sedikit melotot saking tidak percayanya.

"Bukan suka, tapi cinta. Meski lo _playboy_, itu kan dulu Kai... gue udah dengar dari Chanyeol hyung kalau lo benar-benar mutusin semua pacar-pacar lo tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Dari situ lah gue merasa akan ada perubahan besar yang terjadi terhadap lo." ujar Dio sambil tersenyum yakin. Senyuman yang sangat Kai sukai.

"H-hyung..." Kai terharu mendengar penjelasan Dio. Ternyata roomate nya itu betul-betul perhatian dan peduli terhadapnya!

Dio menatap Kai lembut. Mulut Dio terbuka, tanda ia akan berbicara "Sarang—"

"Ani hyung! Jangan ucapkan itu! Biarkan gue duluan yang ngucapin!" teriak Kai sebelum Dio menyelesaikan katanya.

Kai menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan nya dengan pelan.

"Saranghae Dio hyung..." ucap Kai setulus-tulusnya. Dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kai mengatakan kata cinta dengan sangat tulus dan tidak main-main. Kalau biasanya dulu ia mengatakan ini hanya untuk membuat lawan mainnya senang, sekarang ia mengatakan kata cinta karena ia benar-benar mencintai namja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Kai benar-benar mencintai Dio. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Dio tersenyum tipis. "Nado saranghae Kai..."

Kai langsung memeluk Dio saking senangnya dengan jawaban Dio.

"Yeaay akhirnya hyung menjadi milik gue! Gue berhasil!"

Dan baru kali ini juga, Kai benar-benar merasa mempunyai seorang pacar.

Dio menutup matanya menikmati pelukan Kai, lalu membalas pelukan namjachingu nya itu. Tingkah Kai memang seperti anak-anak, tetapi Dio juga sadar kalau dirinya juga masih anak-anak seperti Kai. Mereka akan tumbuh dewasa bersama-sama dan akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eh?

Yang jadi pair utama siapa sih? KaiDO atau SuLay?

(Lay : Oi Mir sialan, gue pemeran utama nya! Seenaknya aja main END, gue belum bahagia woy! *gak nyante*| Mir : Oh iya maap maap. Mari cerita kita lanjutkan -_-v)

Oke back to story.

Kita kembali kepada pemeran utama alias Zhang Yi Xing yang tengah menangis terharu karena melihat pemandangan mengharukan di depannya. Ia tidak menyangka si _playboy_ cap kerbau alias Kim Jong In itu bisa romantis! Dan ia juga tidak menyangka si pendiam dan muka datar seperti Do Kyung Soo, orang pertama yang ia kenal di Kelas A, bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sebegitu dalam makna nya!

_'Baru kali ini gue menyaksikan pernyataan cinta secara live! Gue jadi deg-degan sendiri!'_ batin Lay sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar. Padahal yang di tembak adalah Dio, tetapi mengapa malah dia yang deg-degan? -_-

"Dio hyung, makasih ya udah nerima gue sebagai pacar hyung... gue janji gue nggak bakal jadi Kai yang _playboy_ kayak dulu!" ujar Kai sungguh-sungguh.

Dio tersenyum lembut. "Pelan-pelan aja Kai, gue juga bakal bantu lo buat berubah.. Ehm Kai, seandainya jika tadi gue nolak lo, apa yang bakal lo lakuin?" tanya Dio iseng-iseng.

"Gue pasti bakal bunuh diri hyung," jawab Kai mantap.

"Hah? Serius lo?"

"Serius! Karena baru kali ini gue benar-benar mencintai seseorang... kalau misalnya hyung nolak gue, buat apa gue hidup?" ucap Kai lebai sangat -_-

"Apa kalimat itu selalu lo katakan ke mantan-mantan lo sebelumnya?" tanya Dio curiga.

**Glek**

Kai menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Sebenarnya emang bener sih #plakk

"Ani hyung, baru kali ini kok hehehe," ucap Kai dengan cengiran khasnya.

Lay tertegun mendengar percakapan KaiDO barusan. Entah mengapa pikirannya langsung melayang entah kemana-mana.

.

.

**__Dalam Pikiran Lay__**

_"Lay-ah..."_

_"Ne Suho hyung?"_

_"Gue mau ngatakan sesuatu..."_

_"Apa itu?"_

_"... Saranghae Lay, jeongmal saranghae! Lebih baik gue mati aja kalau lo nolak gue T^T"_

_"Hmm... gimana yach? Ga mau ahh, hyung mati aja sanah..."_

_Dan Lay pun pergi meninggalkan Suho yang shock dengan kata-katanya barusan._

**_Esoknya..._**

_BREAKING NEWS_

_DITEMUKAN SEORANG NAMJA BERWAJAH ANGELIC TERAPUNG DI SUNGAI HAN. KORBAN DI DUGA BUNUH DIRI KARENA PUTUS CINTA. ROOMATE NYA YAKNI BERNAMA OH SE HUN TAK HENTI-HENTINYA MENANGIS KARENA KEMATIAN HYUNGNYA._

_._

_._

"HUAHAHAHAHAA!" Lay tertawa _evil_ dengan _background_ api yang berkobar di belakangnya.

Eh? Api?

"Woy Chan lo ngapain ngeluarin api di belakang Lay hyung? Ayo cepetan temenin gue ke kantin!" panggil Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Lay.

"Ne hyung!" sahut Chanyeol berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Ternyata _background_ api tadi berasal dari Chanyeol -_-

Lay tidak ambil pusing tentang kedua happy virus itu. Yang di pikirannya sekarang, ia harus membuat Suho jatuh cinta kepadanya dan kejadian yang ada di pikirannya tadi akan terwujud! _'Wohohoho lo emang jenius Zhang Yi Xing!'_ bangga Lay sambil tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya ia menemukan rencana lain untuk membunuh 'calon tunangan'nya itu, tanpa harus repot-repot menggunakan kekuatannya yang bisa menyebabkan ia di curigai. Semoga saja rencananya kali ini berhasil -_-

.

.

.

.

.

"NAIK... NAIK... KE PUNCAK GUNUNG... TINGGI... TINGGI SEKALEEEE!"

Seluruh murid kelas A —kecuali Lay pastinya— bernyanyi kuat-kuat, seakan-akan merasa suara mereka lah yang paling bagus. Ck, udah berasa konser aja. Saat ini mereka semua sedang berada di **BUS** yang sedang menuju pulau Jeju. Ya, **PULAU JEJU**! Pasti readers udah pada bisa nebak mereka sedang ngapain kan? Yap, mereka sedang _studytour_! _But_ bagi Kelas A, coret kata-kata_ study_ nya.

Eunhyuk yang duduk paling depan menoleh ke belakang. "Ya! Pelanin suara kalian! Kalian mau sopirnya jadi budek gara-gara dengerin suara kalian yang gak ada bagus-bagusnya?!" marah Eunhyuk pada murid-muridnya. Oh ya lupa bilang. Eunhyuk dan Donghae ikut dalam _studytour_ karena mereka adalah wali Kelas A.

"Jangan salah hyung! Gini-gini suara gue semerdu suaranya Taeyeon SNSD loooh!" ucap Baekhyun dengan bangganya. Maklum, Sone.

Ohya, jangan bingung gara-gara Baekhyun manggil 'hyung' ke Eunhyuk! Umur murid Kelas A dengan EunHae tidak terpaut terlalu jauh. Jadi jika sedang di luar sekolah mereka akan memanggil Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan embel-embel 'hyung'.

"Hah gue nggak salah denger? Suara jelek dan butut kayak elo mirip suaranya Taeyeon SNSD? JANGAN NGIMPIIIII!" sahut Chen yang duduk berseberangan dengan kursi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chen. "Ih diem lo Chentong! Dari pada suara elo yang kayak petir menyambar, bisa bikin orang-orang pada mati!" balas Baekhyun. Ckck, _main vocal_ EXO-K dan EXO-M saling mengejek eoh? -_-

"Dih ribut amat lu bedua. Udah jelas suara gue yang paling bagus." Ini satu si _main rapper_ alias Chanyeol yang duduk dibelakang malah ikutan nimbrung.

"DIEM LU CHAN!" teriak BaekChen bersamaan, membuat magnae 92line itu pundung.

Tao yang duduk di samping kanan Chanyeol merasa prihatin dan menghibur si magnae 92line yang sedang pundung itu, sedangkan Kai yang duduk di samping kiri Chayeol melanjutkan bermain PSP nya. Bodo amat Chanyeol mau di apain juga, yang penting permainan nya nggak _game over_.

Lay sejak tadi hanya diam saja dengan wajah yang menghadap ke luar jendela. Sehun yang duduk di samping Lay menyenggolnya pelan. "Hyung kenapa diam saja dari tadi?" tanya Sehun.

Lay menoleh menghadap Sehun sekilas, menghela napasnya, lalu kembali menghadap ke luar jendela. Sehun menatap hyung nya bingung.

Oh sungguh demi apapun, Lay sama sekali tidak ingin mengikuti _tour_ kelas A di pantai Jeju selama 2 hari 1 malam ini! Bukan nya apa-apa, tapi Lay itu takut kegelapan! Kalau saja Luhan tidak memaksanya untuk ikut, mungkin ia sedang di kamar asrama untuk bersantai.

Sehun menghelakan napasnya, lalu melirik Kris yang duduk di bangku seberang kirinya. Ternyata bukan hanya Lay yang sedang sedih, tetapi ketua kelas mereka juga lagi sedih. Kenapa? Karena Nonem (naganya Kris) tidak boleh ikut dalam tour kali ini. Tentu saja, masa tour ke Jeju bawa-bawa naga segala -_-

**Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!**

Bus pun berhenti di tempat pemberhentian sebuah penginapan yang cukup besar.

"Yeeey akhirnya sampai!" teriak Baekhyun senang. Kali ini Baekhyun dalam penampilan layaknya namja biasa, soalnya Eunhyuk ikut dalam tour. Bisa habis dia kalau berpenampilan yeoja -_-

Setelah memastikan bus benar-benar berhenti, Donghae berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghadap ke siswa-siswa Kelas A. "Selama kita study tour di sini, hyung harap kalian mematuhi semua peraturan yang udah hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung buat! Dan dalam penginapan ini kami hanya menyewa 5 kamar, yang artinya 1 kamar isi nya 3 orang."

"MWOOOOO?!" teriak murid-murid terutama yang menyandang posisi seme. Kalau 1 kamar berisi 3 orang, artinya mereka tidak bisa 'ehem-ehem' dengan uke mereka dong! T_T

Donghae terkikik geli membaca pikiran seluruh muridnya. Dasar pervert semua!

"Jangan harap kalian bisa ehem-ehem dengan pasangan masing-masing karena pembagian kamar sudah hyung atur semua!" tutur Donghae lagi, dan mendapat sambutan teriakan yang lebih keras.

Donghae mengeluarkan kertas kecil di saku celananya, yang berisikan pembagian kamar Kelas A. "Dengarkan baik-baik! Di kamar 1011 isinya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen. Kamar 1012 isinya Dio, Kai dan Kris. Kamar 1013 isinya Lay, Suho dan Sehun. Kamar 1014 isinya Luhan, Tao dan Xiumin. Ada yang kurang jelas?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya Donghae hyung! Mengapa harus ada Chen di kamar gue dan Channie?!" protes Baekhyun.

"Karena hyung percaya Chen tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukan ehem-ehem. Lagipula apa kalian tidak puas menjadi roomate selama di asrama hah?!" ucap Donghae membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik.

"Donghae hyung tega memisahkan gue ama Xiuminnie hyung T_T gue ogah sekamar ama tu dua anak T_T" isak Chen merutuki nasibnya. Baekhyun langsung mengejek Chen.

Di sisi lain, Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao bersorak gembira karena ternyata mereka bertiga sekamar.

"Hey Hae, kenapa lo jadiin Kai dan Dio sekamar? Mereka kan baru jadian!" kali ini datang protes dari Eunhyuk.

"Tenanglah Hyukkie, gue yakin mereka tidak akan berani macam-macam karena ada Kris di kamar mereka." Jawab Donghae enteng. Kai mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya. "Donghae hyung! Kalau begitu, hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung tidur dimana?" tanya Sehun kepo.

Smirk Donghae muncul. "Kami berdua tentu saja tidur sekamar, di kamar nomor 1010. Aaah malam nanti akan menjadi malam terindah~" ucap Donghae dengan senyuman pervertnya. Asal readers tahu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk ini juga sudah lama jadian -_-

_'Donghae hyung licik -_-_' rutuk semua seme yang melihat wajah bahagia Donghae.

"Ayo dongsaeng-dongsaeng ku! Kita keluar bus sekarang!" seru Donghae yang disambut anggukan lemas oleh beberapa dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

Murid Kelas A + EunHae berbondong-bondong memasuki penginapan. Di lobi, Donghae membagikan kunci pintu kamar.

"Lay-ah, ini kunci pintu kamar mu. Nanti saat Suho sudah balik dari toilet, kunci ini menjadi tanggung jawab dia, mengerti?" tanya Donghae pada Lay.

Lay bengong. Apa maksudnya?

Donghae yang bisa membaca pikiran Lay hanya bisa geleng-geleng pasrah. "Jadi kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan hyung di bus tadi? Begini, jadi intinya kau sekamar dengan Suho dan Sehun. Arraseo?"

Lay mengangguk kaku.

What?

Sekamar... dengan... Suho...?

"Hey Lay hyung! Ayo kita taruh barang-barang di kamar sekarang!" ucap Sehun datang tiba-tiba sambil merangkul Lay. Lay tersentak kaget.

"W-Waaa! Lo ngagetin gue, Sehun-ah!" kesal Lay.

Sehun nyengir. "Habisnya hyung dari tadi bengong mulu. Yuk kita ke kamar sekarang!"

"Eh? Lo sekamar ama gue?"

"Haah tentu saja! Emang nya hyung pengen sekamar berduaan aja dengan Suho hyung?" goda Sehun dengan wajah evilnya, membuat Lay ingin 'menyerang' Sehun sekarang juga. Menyerang dengan kekuatan maksudnya -_-

"Ck, ayo ke kamar sekarang." Sahut Lay tak acuh yang langsung berjalan mendahului Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Wuaaaa laut!" ucap Suho dengan mata berbinar-binar, seperti seorang anak kecil yang berkunjung ke tempat mandi bola. Untuk seorang pengendali air seperti Suho, bertemu dengan laut, sungai, danau atau yang sejenisnya merupakan anugerah besar! Bagi Suho, air itu sudah bagian dari keluarganya (?).

Sehun tersenyum melihat hyungnya, sementara Lay baru kali ini melihat Suho tampak bersemangat. Mereka bertiga baru saja turun dari kamar menuju pantai. Sepertinya di antara teman-teman Kelas A hanya mereka bertiga sudah yang sampai di pantai. Tetapi itu tidak masalah karena pantai ini cukup ramai!

"Sehun-ah, Lay-ah ayo kita bermain air!" ajak Suho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di bibir pantai. Sehun dan Lay meng-iyakan ajakan Suho, lalu berlari mengikuti Suho.

Saat berada di pinggir laut dengan air yang cukup dangkal, ketiga namja tampan itu bermain siram-siraman air layaknya anak kecil. Dan Suho pun selalu keluar sebagai pemenang -_-

Setelah lelah bermain siram-siraman air, ketiga namja itu akhirnya menuju pantai untuk sekedar duduk. Mata Lay tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kerang kecil dengan warna seperti aurora. Sangat indah!

Lay memungut kerang itu. "Waw, indah banget..." gumam Lay menatap kerang itu lekat-lekat. Suho yang berjalan di belakang Lay melihatnya.

"Lay hyung, Suho hyung! Ada seorang ahjumma yang minjamin gue tikar, ayo kita beristirahat di atas tikar ini!" teriak Sehun yang tak jauh dari sana. Lay mengangguk dan kembali menaruh kerang itu di tempatnya semula. Suho melirik kerang itu sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul Lay ke tempat Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

_Malamnya..._

"Huaah segar banget!" seru Lay sesudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Badan nya terasa pegal-pegal setelah seharian bermain dengan Suho dan Sehun. Ternyata tour kali ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira, untung saja ia ikut.

Lay melemparkan pandangannya ke segala sudut kamar. Ia hanya menemukan Sehun duduk di kasur sedang menonton TV.

"Mana Suho hyung?" tanya Lay pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, tadi katanya mau keluar sebentar. Gue nggak tau dia kemana."

Lay hanya ber-ooh ria menyahuti perkataan Sehun.

"Hun, gimana hubungan lo dengan Luhan hyung?" tanya Lay setelah memakai baju dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur berukurang king size. Cukup lah untuk bertiga.

Mendengar pertanyaan Lay barusan entah mengapa pikiran Sehun langsung melayang kehari dimana tiba-tiba Luhan datang kekamarnya dan mengakui kalau dirinya juga mencintai Sehun.

.

.

_Flashback... (Kejadian pada Chapter 6)_

**Suho-Sehun Room**

**Tok tok tok!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Suho hyung tolong dong bukain pintunya." Pinta Sehun yang lagi larut membaca buku yang sangat tebal yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Maklum, hobi. Suho yang sedang guling-guling dikasur pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan beranjak membukakan pintu.

**Ceklek!**

Dan ternyata yang datang adalah Lay dan Luhan.

"Oh kalian berdua, ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Suho ramah.

"Ehm, apa Sehun ada di dalam?" tanya Lay balik tak kalah ramah.

Suho langsung mengarahkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar. "Sehun-ah, ada yang nyari lo!" panggil Suho pada Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Siapapun itu asalkan bukan Lay hyung, suruh dia masuk!" sahut Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal itu. Bukannya apa-apa, Sehun sedang mogok bicara pada Lay karena ternyata Luhan menolak dirinya. Padahal kata Lay sebenarnya Luhan mencintai Sehun juga, tetapi mengapa Luhan malah menolaknya? Tak masuk akal!

Tercipta jeda beberapa detik sebelum terdengar suara langkah memasuki kamar itu.

"Sehunnie..." panggil Luhan yang baru masuk dan menutup pintunya dari dalam.

Begitu mendengar suara milik orang yang dicintainya itu, Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. "Lu-Luhan hyung?" sahut Sehun gugup.

"Ne... gue datang kesini mau menyelesaikan persoalan kita." Ucap Luhan sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bohong kalau bilang dirinya tidak gugup. Siapa sih yang tidak gugup kalau sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang dicintai?

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. "Apa lagi yang harus diselesaikan?" tanya Sehun sedikit terdengar kesal. Sebenarnya ia agak malas jika membahas persoalan ini, kalau ujung-ujungnya Luhan tidak akan menerimanya.

"Gue... minta maaf." Ucap Luhan tulus sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sehun menghelakan napas. Ia sudah menduga Luhan akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Ne hyung gwenchana. Kita masih bisa berteman seperti biasa kan? Jangan jadi awkward gini deh.." sahut Sehun berusaha terlihat kuat. Padahal sebenarnya didalam hatinya lagi galau banget pemirsah!

Luhan tersenyum tipis menghadap Sehun. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya bukan itu isi hatinya Sehun. "Tapi gue nggak mau kalau kita cuma sekedar teman aja." Ucap Luhan lagi membuat Sehun sedikit kaget. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa tatapan Luhan lain dari biasanya. Tetapi Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir yang macam-macam.

"Yasudah, kita bersahabat ne?" sahut Sehun sambil menyinggungkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya yang membuat dirinya terlihat lebih tampan. Luhan sedikit blushing melihatnya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan lalu beranjak mendekati Sehun dan memegang kedua tangannya.

"H-hyung?" tanya Sehun kaget karena Luhan memegang tangannya. Sungguh, Luhan tampak seperti semenya sekarang -_-

"Gue juga nggak mau kita hanya sekedar sahabat. Gue lebih suka kalau kita menjadi..."

**Deg deg...**

**Deg deg...**

**Deg deg...**

"...menjadi apa hyung?" tanya Sehun karena ucapan Luhan terhenti.

Wajah Luhan semakin blushing. Padahal awalnya ia berencana akan menyatakan perasaannya ke Sehun duluan, tetapi ia tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini!

Luhan pun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun. "Ani, lupakan." Ucap Luhan sambil berbalik membelakangi Sehun. Aigoo wajah Luhan memerah seperti tomat sekarang!

"Luhan hyung lo kenapa sih? Ayo hadap sini!" ujar Sehun sambil membalikkan Luhan menghadap dirinya. Ia kaget begitu melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat merah.

"Eh? Lo sakit ya hyung? Wajah hyung merah banget! Aigoo ayo kita keluar cari Lay hyung supaya hyung bisa di sembuhkan!" ucap Sehun polos sambil menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi.

Lagi, Luhan melepas genggaman tangan Sehun dengan sekali hentakan. Luhan pun menatap Sehun tajam.

"OH SE HUN! KENAPA LO NGGAK NGERTI JUGA SIH?! WAJAH GUE ITU MERAH BUKAN KARENA SAKIT, TETAPI KARENA GUGUP BERHADAPAN DENGAN ORANG YANG GUE CINTAI! LO NGGAK PERNAH NONTON DI SINETRON-SINETRON YAAA?!" teriak Luhan cetar membahana. Suaranya terdengar sampai tingkatan asrama paling atas (?) *ngawur*. Ketahuan nih si Luhan suka nonton sinetron *plak

Tubuh Sehun terasa membeku saat mendengar teriakan Luhan barusan. Ia berusaha mencerna ucapan Luhan itu.

"Hyung... cinta sama gue...?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Dengan susah payah dan wajah yang masih blushing, Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Biarlah dia terlihat memalukan demi memperjuangkan cintanya *eaaaa (?).

"Hyung beneran cinta sama gue?! Gue nggak salah denger kan?!" tanya Sehun excited.

"Sehun-ah maafin gue... Gue sebenarnya juga udah lama cinta sama lo, tapi gue cuma takut jika seandainya lo ninggalin gue tiba-tiba... lo kan masih labil..." ucap Luhan sambil menunduk.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun membawa wajah Luhan untuk kembali menghadap wajahnya.

"Nggak mungkin gue bisa ninggalin namja yang secantik dan seimut hyung. Didunia ini cuma hyung yang gue cintai.. malah sebenarnya gue yang takut kalau tiba-tiba hyung nemuin yang lebih baik dari gue... hyung itu kan banyak fans nya..." ucap Sehun jujur sambil menatap mata Luhan dalam-dalam.

Tiba-tiba Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun erat. "Maafin gue Sehunnie... untung Lay cepat nyadarin gue, gue jadi nggak kehilangan lo... Saranghae Sehunnie..." kata Luhan tulus sambil menutup matanya erat-erat. Memeluk Sehun membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Sehun pun balas memeluk Luhan, lebih erat dari pelukan Luhan. "Nado saranghae hyung... jangan pernah raguin cinta gue ke hyung lagi ya..." balas Sehun.

Suasana pun terasa semakin romantis dan hening. Jika ini adalah komik pasti sudah ada bunga-bunga mekar yang mengelilingi Sehun dan Luhan (?). Suasana terus seperti ini sampai akhirnya...

**Ceklek!**

Suho datang membuka pintu.

HunHan yang sedang enak-enak pelukan langsung membeku.

Suho menatap HunHan.

"Sudah peluk-pelukkan nya? Gue mau istirahat." Ucap Suho. Menghancurkan semuanya.

.

.

.

_Flashback end..._

.

.

Lay mengerunyutkan dahinya bingung melihat Sehun yang bengong.

"Sehun? Sehunaaaaaah!" panggil Lay menghancurkan lamunan Sehun.

Sehun langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke Lay. "Eh mian hyung, apa lo tanya tadi?" tanya Sehun dengan watados.

-_- wajah Lay

"Bagaimana hubungan lo dengan Luhan hyung?" ulang Lay dengan wajah bete.

"Ooh, hubungan gue dengan Luhan hyung baik-baik aja kok. Hehehe, gue belum ngucapin terimakasih ke elo hyung.. Makasih ya udah nyatuin gue dan Luhan hyung!" ucap Sehun tulus.

"Gue nggak butuh ucapan terimakasih, yang penting jangan pernah lo sakitin Luhan hyung!"

"Nee, jangan khawatir! Bentar lagi gue dan Luhan hyung pasti akan menyusul Suho hyung untuk bertunangan!" ucap Sehun dengan semangat berkibar-kibar.

**Glek.**

Ucapan Sehun barusan mengingatkan Lay akan pertunangannya yang akan datang beberapa hari lagi. Huwaaaaaa!

Rencana Lay kemaren adalah membuat Suho jatuh cinta padanya. Tetapi kalau dalam kondisi tour begini gimana caranya?

"Lay hyung? Kok diam?" tanya Sehun menghamburkan pikiran Lay.

"A-ani Sehun-ah. Apa lo bakal datang ke pertunangannya Suho hyung?" tanya Lay gugup.

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja, orangtua gue dan Suho hyung berteman dekat. Bukan hanya gue, tetapi Kris hyung, Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung dan yang lainnya juga pasti akan datang. Orangtua nya Suho hyung adalah aktor besar, jadi punya banyak kenalan dimana-mana!" jelas Sehun dengan semangat.

Lay membulatkan matanya. "Orangtuanya Suho hyung adalah aktor? Siapa?"

"Loh hyung tidak tahu? Orangtuanya Suho hyung adalah Kim Si Won (marga Siwon di ubah demi keselamatan cerita *?*) dan Kim Ki Bum, sang aktor besar yang namanya sedang naik daun!" seru Sehun.

Lay membulatkan mulutnya lebar-lebar. "M-MWOOO? SIWON DAN KIBUM? OMONAAA ITU DUO AKTOR FAVORIT GUE!" teriak Lay sangat kuat, membuat Sehun hampir terjatuh dari kasur saking kagetnya.

Siapa sangka aktor terkenal Kim Si Won dan istrinya, Kim Ki Bum adalah orangtua dari Kim Joon Myun?! Lay sama sekali tidak menyangka aktor favoritnya akan menjadi calon mertua nya! Ehem, mungkin. Selain aktor terkenal, Siwon dan Kibum juga mantan murid kelas sihir yang sudah mendunia dan melegendaris, yang sering disebut sebagai kelas 'Super Junior'. Lay tidak menyangka orangtua Suho sehebat itu!

"Hal sehebat itu... mengapa Suho hyung nggak pernah cerita ke gue?" tanya Lay bingung.

"Tentu saja, Suho hyung itu orangnya nggak suka pamer. Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat tanpa sayap! Orang yang menjadi tunangan Suho hyung kelak pasti beruntung punya pasangan kayak dia.. Gue nggak akan tinggal diam jika seandainya tunangannya itu nyia-nyiain Suho hyung!" ucap Sehun lagi.

**Jlebbbb!**

Hari ini ucapan Sehun begitu menusuk sampai kedalam-dalam hati Lay!

_'Kalau Sehun sampai tahu gue adalah calon tunangan sekaligus calon pencabut nyawanya Suho hyung, tamat lah riwayat gueeeee!'_ batin Lay dengan wajah horor. Untung saja Sehun sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke TV, sehingga tidak melihat wajah horor Lay.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"SUHO HYUNG BUKA PINTU NYAA!" teriak seseorang dari luar.

Lay dan Sehun tersentak kaget.

"Itu kan suaranya Chanyeol hyung?" ucap Sehun sementara Lay langsung beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

**Ceklek!**

"Suho hyung gawaat! Tiba-tiba saja Baekki hilang dari—loh, Lay hyung?"

"Suho hyung sedang keluar. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Lay yang disusul oleh Sehun di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun hyung kenapa?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun adalah teman seperjuangan sekaligus seperjahilan(?) nya Sehun.

"B-Baekki tiba-tiba menghilang! Tadi nya gue pengen minta bantuan Suho hyung untuk bantuin nyari!" ucap Chanyeol super panik.

"Lo udah beritahu Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung?"

"Mereka berdua sedang tidak ada di kamar! Begitu juga dengan Xiumin hyung, Luhan hyung dan Tao! Mereka semua menghilang!"

Begitu mendengar bahwa namjachingu nya juga hilang, Sehun membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"K-kalau begitu jangan-jangan Suho hyung... juga menghilang?" ucap Lay takut. Takut jangan-jangan ada orang lain yang berniat ingin membunuh Suho selain dirinya #plak.

Sehun menoleh kaget ke Lay. "Benar juga, dari tadi Suho hyung nggak balik-balik.. lalu bagaimana dengan Chen hyung? Dia menghilang juga?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ani, Chen sedang pergi ke kamar Kai, Dio dan Kris gege untuk memberitahu tentang ini. Ayo kita segera mencari mereka!" seru Chanyeol. Sehun dan Lay mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di luar penginapan, mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Chen.

"Chen dimana Kai, Dio dan Kris gege?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

"Molla Chanyeol, kamar mereka terkunci dari luar! Saat ku telfon Kai, katanya mereka bertiga sedang pergi jalan-jalan ke suatu pusat perbelanjaan!" lapor Chen.

"Yasudah lah, kalau begitu kita cari berempat saja! Ayo kita cari di sekeliling penginapan!" usul Chanyeol yang di-iyakan oleh ketiga namja yang lain.

Akhirnya, sudah hampir satu jam sejak mereka mencari teman-teman mereka yang menghilang itu. Mereka berempat pun sudah mulai kelelahan. Hanya satu tempat yang belum mereka cari, yaitu di dalam hutan yang tak jauh dari penginapan. Hey, sekarang sudah malam! Bagaimana mungkin mereka berani memasuki hutan?

Lay, Sehun, Chen dan terutama Chanyeol menatap nanar ke hutan. Apa mereka harus mencari sampai ke dalam hutan juga?

"Seandainya Baekhyun disini... pasti dia bisa mengeluarkan cahaya nya agar hutan itu tidak gelap gulita..." ucap Chen sedih. Meski dia adalah musuh abadi Baekhyun, tetapi ia tetap khawatir akan kondisi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun hyung ada disini, sementara yang hilang juga Baekhyun hyung -_-" sahut Sehun.

"Benar juga, apa kita harus memasuki hutan itu?" tanya Chen sambil melirik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Begitu juga dengan Lay. Sudah pernah Mir bilang kan kalau Lay paling takut dengan kegelapan?

"A-ani, gue nggak mau masuk kesana!" ucap Lay dengan tubuh yang menggigil.

"Gue juga nggak mau hiks..." isak Chanyeol. Sehun dan Chen sudah menduga bahwa Chanyeol akan menolak dengan mentah-mentah, mengingat Chanyeol adalah seme yang paling uke(?).

Tanpa mereka berempat ketahui, ada 2 orang namja yang mengintai mereka dari balik semak-semak. 2 orang itu mendecak sebal.

"Seperti yang lo duga, Chanyeol menolak untuk masuk ke hutan." Ucap namja pertama pada HP nya. Sepertinya ia sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Lakukan sesuatu agar dia mau masuk hutan!" ucap namja yang kedua pada HP si namja pertama itu.

.

.

.

Sudah 15 menit mereka berempat berdiri di depan hutan. Tidak ada yang mau masuk ke hutan, melihat keadaan hutan yang begitu gelap gulita.

"Kita lanjutkan pencarian besok aja ya..?" tanya Lay yang sudah hampir menangis saking takutnya.

Chanyeol mempertimbangkan usulan Lay. "B-baiklah, ayo kita segera ke penginapan sekarang.. lagi pula belum tentu Baekki ada di dalam hutan itu kan?" ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya.

Saat mereka berempat mau melangkah balik ke penginapan, tiba-tiba...

"WUAAAAAA! CHANNIE TOLOOONG!"

Keempat namja itu tersentak mendengar teriakan seseorang yang begitu familiar di telinga mereka. Suara itu datang dari dalam hutan.

"Baekhyun-ah! Itu suara Baekhyun!" ucap Chen kaget.

"Chanyeol hyung, sudah pasti Baekhyun hyung sedang berada dalam hutan itu! Ayo kita masuk ke dalam sana!" teriak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol, diikuti Chen di belakangnya. Meninggalkan Lay sendirian. Dalam kegelapan.

"Huwaaa tunggu gue!" teriak Lay yang tak mau sendirian. Dengan langkah yang gemetaran Lay menyusul di belakang mereka. Tetapi entah langkah mereka bertiga yang kecepatan atau langkah Lay yang terlalu lambat, Lay tertinggal jauh dari mereka. Sehun, Chen maupun Chanyeol tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Lay ternyata ikut, saking khawatirnya mendengar suara Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**TBC ._.**

**.**

**.**

**CCE**

**Lay : gila lo Mir! masa gue ditinggal di hutan seram kayak gitu!**

**Mir : kok salahin Mir, salahin tuh tiga orang! *lirik Sehun, Chen dan Chanyeol***

**Chen : btw chap ini serem amat, banyak yg ngilang :( Xiuminnie hyung T_T**

**Sehun : Luhan hyung juga hilang T_T**

**Chanyeol : Baekki malah kesasar dalam hutan woy! kok kayaknya di chap ini kita semua kena siksa -_-**

**Daehyun : gue malah ga muncul sama sekali di chap ini -_-**

**Mir : sorry sengaja (?) kan gak asik kalau cuma Suho yg disiksa hahaha /plak/**

**Dae lo siapa? anak Kelas B pergi sana hush hush (?)**

**btw karna Suho lagi hilang, jadi dia gak bisa ikut dalam Cuap-Cuap EXO (CCE) kali ini xDv**

**Mir & member EXO yg kesisa : di akhir kata, mind to review? ^_^**


	8. CHAP EIGHT - DANGER!

**I'll Get You, KIM JOON MYUN!**

**Author : Mir**

**Main Cast : Lay, Suho EXO**

**Support Cast : All of member EXO, Daehyun BAP, EunHae SuJu**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah Mir kombek bareng anak2 EXO! *plak***

**Btw setelah liat foto2 teaser anak kelas A, Mir jadi suka banget sama Luhan hyung gimana nih T_T *digampar Bihun***

**Foto teaser kombeknya EXO kayak foto perkelas ya :3 Kelas A terasa semakin nyata *plak***

**Yuk bales review duluuuu~**

**.**

**.**

**evilkyvng : wkwk lumayan buat hiburan di subuh hari (?) boongan gak yaaa :p**

**Azura Lynn Gee : yuk mari baca chapter 8 ^^**

**DevilFujoshi : Lay itu hidupnya serba ribet wkwk *dibunuh Lay***

**HyunieKyungie : awawawaw silahkan baca chap ini xD**

**hatakehanahungry : makanya baca ff ini tunggu pagi jangan subuh2 (?) nggak ada alasan tertentu, Lay emg takut gelap :) iya dong Mir paling baek sedunia xD *hug back* *plak***

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics : seneng banget kyknya liat Lay ditinggal hahaha**

**Love Couple : ciyus? wkwk silahkan baca chap ini xD**

**ferina. refina : uwoo maacih :* *cipok Luhan* /eh/ pengen bgt ya liat Lay ilang wkwk**

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : nggak mungkin Suho setega itu hiks :'( seme yg paling uke artinya seme yg paling penakut gitu wkwk**

**dyakuro34-7 : bener nggak ya? silahkan baca chap ini ^^**

**7D : enggak dong Mir kan takut banget ama yg horror2 -_-v wkwk tau tuh si chanyeol xD neee makasih ^^**

**Gita Safira : ngilang kehati Mir ^^ *plak* Mir juga gak sabar ngeliat gimana raut wajah si Suho huahahaha *ketawa epil***

**Kopi Luwak : Suho ada dihati Mir *plak* penasaran? kepo ya? xD**

**Byun Baek Yeol : hehe sebenarnya Mir sengaja bikin ucapan Kris formal gitu, dia kan anak presiden jadi bahasanya kaku ._. tapi makasih banget ya sarannya xD**

**Deer Panda : semuanya hilang kehati Mir (?) eciee itu sih namanya Lay ngincar SiBum, bukan Suhonya xD**

**Oh SeHan : ckck epil amat ni anak pasti turunan Kyuhyun kan? ngaku! *plak***

**XiuBy PandaTao : nee video nc TaoRis akan segera dirilis secepatnya(?) nggak kangen sama Mir nih? *plak***

**Lian Park : eh ada member shinee nyasar. iya nih si Donghae kan epil! (Donghae: lo lebih epil Mir -_-) mau tau aja atau mau tau banget? :p yuk mari silahkan baca chap ini ^^**

**dian deer : maaf ya kalau masih kurang, disini kan main pairnya SuLay :c wkwk jahat banget ama Lay xD**

**Sulay Daughter Forever : eh ada anaknya SuLay, tunangan aja mereka belom kok udah punya anak ya? *mikir keras* nee silahkan baca chap ini ^^**

**hibiki kurenai : tapi Mirnya nggak sarap kan? :D (EXO: LU YG PALING SARAP!) EunHae juga sarap hahaha (EunHae: *jewer Mir*)**

**Park Ri Yeon : nggak bakal nyampe ke horror kok ^^ (Suho: jelas dong si Mir kan penakut huahahaha!) ckck ni satu lider bongkar aib gue -_-**

**Jung Min Ah : NIH MIR KASIH BALESAN PANJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG~ (Luhan: WOE GUE COWO BUKAN CEWE! JANGAN PANGGIL GUE EONNI DX)**

**zhehoons : (Lay: siapa bilang gue UKE? GUE SEMEEE! | Suho: iyain aja yah kasian liat dia -_-) wkwk Donghae kan seme pervert xD**

**Shin Zi Tao : (Suho: tau tuh masa peran gue makin dikit coba? udah jelas gue main cast malah kena siksa+peran sedikit banget! kurang ganteng apa gueeee? *curcol*)**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : tenang aja Mir nggak bisa bikin ff horror hehe -_- (Lay: dasar Mir penakut! | Mir: kaya hyung nggak penakut aja -_-)**

**Jaylyn Rui : HAHAHA INI FF PALING ALAY (?) (Daehyun: kamu DaeJae shipper? /peluk/ | Mir: heh! *seret Daehyun pulang*) mau tau jawabannya? silahkan baca chap ini ^^**

**MeelMeel Aideen : wah ayu ting-ting nyasar '-' woke pastiii, makasih semangatnya xD**

**mitatitu : upin-ipin? tunggu sampai negara api menyerang baru mereka bisa jadi cast di ff ini (?) betul! kan nggak adil kalau cuma Suho yg disiksa, Lay juga harus disiksa :D (Lay: fine Mir -_-)**

**Raehee : (Suho: hooh si Mir sok gaul banget pake bahasa gue-lo | Mir: -_-)**

**ajib4ff : ih Mir kok dibawa2 :c Mir kan anak baek2 gak mungkin kasih jebakan :c (member EXO: BOHONG!) makasih ne dukungannya ^^**

**ZiTao99 : hihi makasih xD (Lay: GUE SEMENYA! | Suho: jangan dipercaya ya, gue semenya kok ^^ *senyum angelic*)**

**XiaSuLay daughter : (Lay: iya Mir tega banget masa gue main cast paling kece ditinggal dihutan T_T *curcol*)**

**Yui the devil : annyeong juga ^^ pengennya gitu tapi ntar DaeLo/JongDae shipper malah kecewa :c kapan2 hehe (?)**

**jenny : mau Lay tobat? tunggu sampai negara api datang menyerang ^^**

**Riyoung Kim : iya si Bihun kan epil xD silahkan baca chap ini kalau mau tau ^^**

**babyelf : ecieee cemburu ya? *plak* Chanyeol kan seme payah ^^ *dilirik tajam Chanyeol* iya Mir itu DaeJae shipper :( muv yaw :(**

**romanticpanda : iya karakter Lay emg dibikin ajaib sekaligus aLAY xD (Lay: heh -_-)**

**githa : uwaa sesama DaeJae shipper bertemu! iya Mir usahain, susah banget ya cari ff DaeJae :') *curcol* haha tau tuh si Chanyeol lagi panik, jadi gak kepikiran buat nyalain api (?) (Chanyeol: sebenarnya lu juga nggak kepikiran kan Mir? -_- | Mir: ...)**

**vickykezia23 : makasiiih xD yeah SuLay berjaya! *angkat baner HunHan* /eh**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih banyak yg udah mau review ff gaje dan alay kayak gini ^^**

**Buat readers setia juga makasih banyak ya, semoga kalian suka dengan ff Mir :D**

**GUMAWOOOOOOOOOO MUAH! /tebar flying kiss bareng Luhan/**

**Nyok cekaidot!**

.

.

**CHAPTER 8 - DANGER!**

**.**

**.**

"WUAAAAAA! CHANNIE TOLOOONG!"

Keempat namja itu tersentak mendengar teriakan seseorang yang begitu familiar di telinga mereka. Suara itu datang dari dalam hutan.

"Baekhyun-ah! Itu suara Baekhyun!" ucap Chen kaget.

"Chanyeol hyung, sudah pasti Baekhyun hyung sedang berada dalam hutan itu! Ayo kita masuk ke dalam sana!" teriak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol, diikuti Chen di belakangnya. Meninggalkan Lay sendirian. Dalam kegelapan.

"Huwaaa tunggu gue!" teriak Lay yang tak mau sendirian. Dengan langkah yang gemetaran Lay menyusul di belakang mereka. Tetapi entah langkah mereka bertiga yang kecepatan atau langkah Lay yang terlalu lambat, Lay tertinggal jauh dari mereka. Sehun, Chen maupun Chanyeol tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Lay ternyata ikut, saking khawatirnya mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah, Chen, Chanyeol tunggu!" teriak Lay, tidak terlalu keras(?). Mungkin karena efek ketakutan, suaranya tidak bisa keluar dengan maksimal. Karena sudah kehilangan arah Lay berdiri mematung. Hutan ini benar-benar gelap gulita, hanya sinar bulan yang tampak menyinari.

Lay terisak. Ia benar-benar takut gelap, sungguh. Dengan langkah yang pelan dan menggigil Lay tetap berusaha berjalan dan berharap akan menemukan teman-temannya.

**Srek!**

Karena kurangnya penerangan Lay tidak dapat menyadari sebuah lubang besar berada tak jauh dari kakinya. Dan tiba-tiba…

"GYAAAAAAA!" teriak Lay yang terperosot masuk ke dalam lubang. Untungnya ada sebuah ranting atau mungkin itu akar pohon, sehingga ia bisa memegang akar itu dan tidak terjatuh ke dasar lubang.

Tetapi sialnya lagi, ternyata akar itu tidak cukup kuat. Lay menelan salivanya dengan susah payah dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh sejak tadi.

"Hiks.. tolong!" teriak Lay.

Tetapi suasana tetap hening. Tidak ada yang mendengar suaranya.

Sudah hampir 10 menit Lay berlirih meminta pertolongan, tetapi keadaan tetap hening. Detak jantung Lay berdetak cepat 3x lipat dari biasanya.

"HIKS SIAPAPUN TOLONG GUEEEE!" teriak Lay memohon.

"Lay!"

Lay membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Ia kenal suara itu! Itu adalah suara...

"SUHO HYUNG, GUE DISINI!" teriak Lay lebih keras. Hatinya menjadi sedikit lebih lega.

**Srek srek srek**

Terdengar suara langkah yang menginjak daun semakin mendekat. Sampai akhirnya Lay melihat sebuah sinar yang sepertinya berasal dari senter.

"Lay lo dimana?"

"Suho hyung! Gue di bawah!"

Suara langkah itu ternyata berasal dari Suho. Suho pun mengarahkan senternya ke bawah dan menemukan lubang yang cukup lebar dan dalam. Ia melihat Lay sedang bertahan memegang sebuah ranting/akar yang Suho tahu itu tidak cukup kuat.

"Lay bertahan lah! Gue bakal nolong lo!" ucap Suho sambil mengeluarkan tali dari ranselnya. Suho mengulurkan ujung tali itu sampai bisa di gapai oleh Lay. Tepat setelah ranting itu akan terlepas, Lay langsung memegang tali dari Suho sehingga ia tidak ikut terjatuh bersama ranting pohon itu.

"Bagus! Pegang erat tali itu, jangan sampai lepas! Gue bakal tarik talinya ke atas!"

perintah Suho, dan Lay langsung mengangguk menurut.

**Sret sret sret**

Meski sangat susah, tetapi dengan sekuat tenaga Suho menarik tali itu sampai Lay bisa menggapai tanah tempat ia berpijak.

**BRUK!**

Tepat setelah Lay sukses keluar dari lubang, Lay langsung ambruk di pelukan Suho. Entah lah, mungkin karena ia shock.

"Lay gwenchana? Ck, gue gak bakal maafin Sehun, Chen dan Chanyeol yang sudah meninggalkan Lay!" gumam Suho kesal. Karena tidak ingin mengulur waktu lagi, Suho segera menyandang ranselnya dan menggendong Lay ala bridal style keluar dari hutan.

.

.

.

_Di lain sisi..._

"Baekki lo dimana?" teriak Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Chen mematung. Langkah Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung terhenti begitu melihat salah satu dari mereka berhenti.

"Chen hyung waeyo?" tanya Sehun.

Tangan kanan Chen bergerak dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan.

"I-itu b-bukannya B-Baekhyun?" ucap Chen terbata-bata. Sehun dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah tunjukan Chen. Terlihat lah Baekhyun sedang di jaga oleh seekor beruang besar.

"BAEKKI!" teriak Chanyeol langsung.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. "Channie! Sehun! Chen! Tolong gueee!" teriak Baekhyun dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Beruang itu tampak tidak menyukai kehadiran Chanyeol dkk. Ia menggeram kesal sambil menatap mereka tajam. Chanyeol langsung diam memucat tak berkutik. Benar-benar seme yang paling uke -_-

"Chanyeol... gunakan kekuatan api lo ke arah beruang itu.. setahu gue semua binatang liar takut pada api..." ucap Chen pelan pada Chanyeol.

Sehun mengerunyutkan dahi nya bingung. _'Mengapa bisa ada seekor beruang di pulau Jeju?'_ pikirnya. Setahunya pula Jeju itu aman dari segala binatang liar.

Melihat Chanyeol yang not responding itu, Baekhyun berdehem kesal. "Hey Channie! Lo itu namjachingu gue bukan sih? Masa nyelamatin gue aja nggak mau!" kesal Baekhyun. Meski sering berpenampilan seperti yeoja, Baekhyun ini terkenal sebagai uke yang paling seme, alias uke paling brutal. Sangat berkebalikan dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, lo itu udah mau di tolongin kok malah marah-marah? Kalau begitu kalahin aja beruang itu sendiri ama lo!" balas Chen membela Chanyeol yang masih diam.

"B-Baekhyun hyung..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lemas dari belakang Chanyeol dkk, membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh. Ternyata itu adalah suara Tao yang memakai kostum beruang!

"Tao hyung? Ngapain lo pakai kostum tubuh beruang? Pakai nenteng kostum kepala beruang segala!" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, terdiam tak berkutik.

"Kalau Tao ada disana... berarti beruang yang ada dihadapan gue ini..." ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"ITU BERUANG ASLI HYUNG!" teriak Tao dengan sekuat tenaga.

"...GYAAAAAA!" teriak Baekhyun beribu-ribu lebih kuat dari teriakannya yang tadi. Chanyeol, Chen, Sehun dan Tao sampai menutup telinga mereka saking kuatnya teriakan Baekhyun.

"HIKS CHANNIE TOLONG GUE PLIS! GUE NGGAK MAU MATI MUDA! GUE MASIH PENGEN HIDUP DAN JADI PENYIHIR YANG HEBAT! HUWEEEEE!" tangisan Baekhyun meledak.

Chanyeol kaget mendengar Baekhyun yang menjerit ketakutan. Lamunannya langsung melebur saat mendengar suara sang namjachingu yang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul Xiumin dan Luhan dari balik semak. "MWO? BERUANG ASLI?!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Xiumin hyung dan Luhan hyung? Sedang apa bersembunyi di balik semak itu? Aish sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Chen kebingungan, begitu pula dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Yang ia tahu, ia harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari bahaya. Ia adalah semenya dan ia harus bisa melindungi Baekhyun!

Tiba-tiba Xiumin maju selangkah dari Chanyeol. "Yeol lo nggak usah khawatir, biar gue bekukan itu beruang!" ucap Xiumin dengan jantannya. Sang beruang tersentak kaget.

"Jangan Xiumin hyung, biar gue sambar aja tu beruang pake kekuatan petir!" ucap Chen tak mau kalah. Beruang itu menjadi semakin tampak panik.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ani, tidak perlu. Gue sendiri yang akan mengalahkan beruang itu, karena Baekhyun adalah namjachingu gue." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meregangkan tangannya. Ketakutannya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Sehun, Chen, Luhan dan Xiumin menatap Chanyeol kagum.

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol mau tak mau membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. Kata-kata Chanyeol barusan benar-benar romantis meski dalam keadaan begini!

"C-Channie..." gumam Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja Baekki hyung, gue bakal nyelamatin lo dari beruang itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan smirk tampannya. Kalau Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan embel-embel 'hyung' itu artinya Chanyeol benar-benar serius.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya tenang. "Gue percaya dengan lo Channie."

Chanyeol pun memfokuskan pikirannya untuk melawan sasaran. Setelah mendapatkan fokus itu, Chanyeol mengeluarkan api dari tangannya.

"HYAAA! MATI KAU!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menyambarkan api. Hampir saja beruang itu terkena api, kalau saja ia tidak menghindar dengan lincah. Beruang itu bahkan sampai bersalto untuk menghindar. Beruang? Salto? -_-

"Beruang itu pasti bukan beruang biasa... gerakannya begitu lincah dan ia bisa salto..." ucap Sehun kagum.

Setelah beruang itu melarikan diri, Baekhyun menghelakan napas lega. Ia sampai terduduk saking shocknya dengan kejadian barusan. Chanyeol pun segera menghampiri Baekhyun untuk menenangkan namjachingu nya.

"Baekki hyung, nggak ada yang luka kan?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Gue baik-baik aja.."

"Huft syukur lah..." ucap Tao sambil melap keringatnya.

Sehun melirik Tao sengit. "Sekarang tolong jelaskan, mengapa Tao hyung memakai kostum beruang hah? Untung saja beruang tadi tidak menganggap hyung sebagai kawanan nya -_-" ucap Sehun.

Tao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Anu... itu..."

"Ini semua salah gue..." ucap Baekhyun memotong perkataan Tao. Semua pasang mata langsung menatap Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Maksud lo apa Baek? Jelaskan dari awal!" tutur Chen.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, begitu pula dengan Luhan, Tao dan Xiumin.

"Sebenarnya... ini semua rencana gue... gue menyuruh Tao untuk menyamar sebagai beruang untuk menyandra gue. Tujuannya supaya Channie bisa nyelamatin gue dan menjadi namja yang berani..." ucap Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Trus gue dan Xiumin hyung disuruh untuk mengintai kalian dari balik semak-semak, memastikan kalau Chanyeol memasuki hutan ini..." lanjut Luhan. Ternyata dua namja yang mengintai Chanyeol dkk di luar hutan tadi adalah Luhan dan Xiumin!

"Trus gue dan Baekhyun hyung menunggu dalam hutan... tetapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba gue merasa sesak pipis(?), lalu gue permisi bentar deh ke Baekhyun hyung... eh tau nya pas balik, udah ngelihat Chanyeol hyung dan yang lainnya menatap Baekhyun hyung yang di jaga oleh seekor beruang asli..." lanjut Tao. Karena merasa pengap, Tao pun melepas kostum beruangnya, dibantu oleh Luhan.

Baekhyun semakin menundukkan mukanya dan terisak. "Maafin gue Channie, hiks..."

Ternyata uke brutal seperti Baekhyun bisa juga menangis tersedu-sedu.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut. "Gwenchana Baekki-ah... maaf kalau selama ini gue udah jadi seme yang payah dan pengecut buat lo... kita semua bisa mengambil pelajaran dari kejadian ini.." ucap Chanyeol bijak.

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya menatap Chanyeol. "L-lo mau maafin gue?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Oh, mata itu. Mana mungkin Chanyeol bisa menolak pesona mata Baekhyun yang begitu imut?

"Tentu saja Baekki hyung..." ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk namjachingu nya. Melupakan 5 orang yang ada di belakang mereka. Dunia serasa milik berdua.

"Ehem! Jangan lupa kalau kami juga ada disini!" teriak Chen, membuat BaekYeol tersentak kaget.

"Hehehe maaf kami lupa. Ayo kita segera keluar dari hutan ini!" usul Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

Semua wajah langsung menunjukkan raut kelegaan, kecuali satu orang.

"Sehunnie, gwenchana?" tanya Luhan yang menyadari keanehan di wajah Sehun.

"Ani hyung... gue masih bingung aja, mengapa bisa ada beruang di pulau Jeju? Menurut buku yang pernah gue baca, pulau Jeju ini aman dari segala binatang buas termasuk beruang!" tutur Sehun yakin.

"Mungkin ada beruang lepas kali. Ayo kita segera keluar dari hutan ini, seram banget!" ucap Xiumin mulai merinding. Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan cahaya untuk penerangan mereka berjalan.

.

.

_Di sisi lain..._

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanya 'sesuatu' yang berada di balik semak.

"Ne... tampaknya mereka sudah pergi.. lo bisa kembali ke wujud semula, beruang." Jawab Donghae yang juga berada di balik semak-semak. 'Sesuatu' yang ternyata beruang tadi mengangguk.

**Plash!**

Diliputi dengan sedikit asap, beruang berwajah ganas yang tadinya menjadi lawan Chanyeol berubah menjadi wujud seorang namja yang sangat tampan. Dia adalah Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Bagaimana perasaan lo setelah berubah menjadi beruang, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae sedikit terkikik.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. "Huh jangan tertawa! Lo nggak tahu kan kalau tadi gue hampir saja dibekukan oleh Xiumin dan disambar petir oleh Chen?! Dan bahkan apinya Chanyeol hampir saja mengenai kulit mulus gue, kalau saja gue nggak salto menghindar -_-" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae garang.

Ternyata beruang asli tadi adalah perubahan wujud dari Eunhyuk! Kekuatan Eunhyuk adalah bisa merubah wujudnya menjadi apapun dan juga bisa menirukan suara apapun. Ternyata EunHae mengetahui rencana Baekhyun tadi. Makanya Eunhyuk iseng-iseng merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor beruang asli agar dongsaeng-dongsaeng nya menjadi kapok.

"Kalau begitu baguslah, berarti dongsaeng-dongsaeng kita sudah berubah menjadi lebih kuat." Ucap Donghae bangga.

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. "Gue juga salut dengan pengetahuan Sehun yang begitu luas. Dia sampai tahu bahwa di pulau Jeju ini tidak ada binatang liar, untung saja yang lain tidak curiga!"

"Ne, dia memang jenius sekali. Mirip dengan magnae kita dulu, Kyuhyun. Lo masih ingat kan Hyuk?" tanya Donghae sedikit bernostalgia.

Eunhyuk tersenyum menerawang ke langit. "Tentu saja, magnae evil itu... gue nggak mungkin bisa melupakan satu pun anggota di kelas Super Junior..."

Donghae ikutan tersenyum. "Eh sabtu pekan besok anaknya Siwon-Kibum dengan Hangeng hyung-Heechul hyung akan bertunangan loh!" ucap Donghae.

"Mwo? Jinja? Wuaa gue pasti bakal datang!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Anak mereka saja sudah bertunangan, mengapa kita belum Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

Eunhyuk tertawa geli melihat kelakuan _childish_ namjachingu nya ini. "Kapan lo bakal ngelamar gue?"

Mata Donghae langsung berbinar. "Kalau lo mau, gue bakal lamar lo sekarang!"

"Yaa! Gue nggak mau dilamar di tengah hutan seram kayak gini!" ucap Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae tertawa lagi.

"Ah nggak perlu pakai lamar-lamaran segala! Ayo kita langsung buat anak saja!" ucap Donghae semangat sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk pergi dari tempat mereka. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah hebat.

"Y-YA! LEE DONG HAEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Lay-Sehun-Suho Room**

"Mmmh,"

Lay yang sejak tadi tidak sadarkan diri, akhirnya perlahan membuka matanya. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat ada wajah 2 orang yang sedang memandanginya. Salah satunya adalah...

"S-Siwon?" gumam Lay antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Suho—yang dikira Siwon—mengerunyutkan dahinya bingung. "Siwon?" ulangnya.

"Ah gue lupa bilang.. Lay hyung sangat mengidolakan Siwon ahjussi, wajah hyung kan mirip banget dengan beliau!" ucap Sehun yang duduk di samping Suho.

Suho sedikit tersipu. Memang sudah banyak orang yang bilang bahwa Suho mirip sekali dengan Siwon, appa nya.

"Yaa Lay, bangun lah.. ini gue Suho.." ucap Suho sambil menggenggam tangan Lay kuat.

"Eh.. Suho hyung?" ucap Lay setelah matanya terbuka sempurna.

"Wuaa Lay hyung sudah sadar!" seru Tao yang muncul dari belakang Suho. Ternyata tidak hanya Suho dan Sehun yang ada di kamar itu. Hampir semua murid kelas A ada disana. Lay pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas kasur dengan susah payah.

"Gwenchana Lay?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

Lay mengangguk. "Bagaimana Baekhyun? Apa sudah ketemu?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol dan Chen melangkah mendekati Lay. "Baekki sudah ketemu hyung.." ucap Chanyeol.

"Lay hyung, maafkan kami karena sudah meninggalkan hyung di tengah hutan.. kami sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ternyata hyung juga ikut masuk ke hutan..." ucap Chen penuh rasa bersalah, diikuti tundukan kepala oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Lay tersenyum hangat. "Ne tidak apa-apa, yang penting semuanya selamat. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Lay.

"Baekki sedang tidur dikamar, dia masih sedikit shock." Sahut Chanyeol.

Lay membelalakkan matanya kaget. "MWO?! KALAU BEGITU MENGAPA KALIAN BERDUA MASIH DISINI? CEPAT JAGAIN BAEKHYUN DI KAMAR!" teriak Lay mengusir Chanyeol dan Chen dengan lemparan bantal. Yang di usir langsung lari terbirit-birit keluar kamar.

Kris yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bersuara. "Dasar, lagi sakit gitu masih juga teriak-teriak."

Lay melirik Kris tajam. "Wah ternyata lo ada disini juga Kris. Gue nggak nyangka lo bakal ngeluangin waktu berharga lo demi menjenguk gue." Ucap Lay tak kalah tajam dengan tatapan matanya.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lay dan menatap namja manis itu lekat-lekat. "Dasar bodoh, gak mungkin gue setega itu! Bagaimana pun juga, lo itu udah jadi bagian dari kami." Ucap Kris dengan sentilan di kening Lay pada akhir ucapannya. Lay meringis kesakitan.

"Cie mesranya. KRAY moment."

**Krik krik**

Semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang baru saja berbicara, yaitu Kai.

**DUAG!**

"Aw!"

"Apa yang lo katakan Kim Jong In?! Lo nyakitin hati Tao!" marah Dio sambil menjitak kepala Kai. Yang dijitak langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Ahh, mianhe Tao hyung... gue cuma bercanda, _peace_!" ucap Kai sambil berpose damai.

Tao mengangguk sambil tertawa seakan berkata tidak apa-apa.

Hahaha.

Tidak apa-apa?

Benarkah?

Sebenarnya jaaauuuuuuuuh di dalam lubuh hati Tao, pada detik itu juga ingin rasanya mengeluarkan jurus wushu nya pada Kris. Mengapa Kris malah kelihatan mesra dengan orang lain? Mengapa bukan dengan dirinya saja? Mengapaaaaa? /Mir stress/

"Ehm, sepertinya hari sudah cukup malam. Bagaimana kalau kita semua istirahat sekarang? Besok kita kan pulang.." ucap Suho yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Semua pun mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, kami balik duluan. Cepat sembuh Lay hyung!" ucap Kai sambil nyengir, lalu menarik tangan Dio pergi keluar. Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao pun mengikuti jejak Kai dan Dio. Tao sempat melirik ke belakang sebentar untuk melihat namjachingunya yang masih betah berdiri disana.

"Selamat malam Suho, Sehun. Dan buat lo Lay, jangan berbuat yang macam-macam! Atau gue jadiin lo santapan Nonem!" ancam Kris di akhir kalimat sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul yang lain.

"Bawel amat lo, cepetan pergi sana hush hush!" usir Lay tanpa segan-segan lagi. Kris pun menutup pintunya dari luar, dan tinggal lah mereka bertiga didalam diliputi keheningan.

Suasana masih hening.

Sehun diam memperhatikan luka lecet yang ada di tubuh Lay, sedangkan Suho sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dari tadi mengganggunya. Entah mengapa, ia terus memikirkan ucapan Kai yang mengatakan KRAY moment tadi. Sama seperti Tao, hati Suho juga ikut sakit saat mendengar itu. Kalau Tao sih wajar-wajar saja karena dia adalah pacarnya Kris. Tetapi Suho? Siapa dia? Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Kris maupun Lay. Lantas kenapa dia sakit hati?

_'Aish apa yang terjadi ama gue? Mengapa ucapan Kai tadi terbayang-bayang terus?'_ batin Suho sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya.

Sehun sedikit meringis saat melihat ada luka di lutut Lay yang cukup besar yang dari tadi tertutup oleh celana panjang Lay. Sepertinya itu bekas goresan ranting atau benda-benda lain yang ada di hutan tadi. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Lay yang merasakan luka itu malah tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Apakah itu sakit hyung?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Lay melirik ke arah lukanya. "Gwenchana Sehun, lo lupa kalau gue seorang _healer_?" ucap Lay sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya beberapa cm di atas luka tersebut. Lalu keluar lah sinar berwarna biru dari telapak tangan itu, dan lama kelamaan luka Lay tertutup tak berbekas.

Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget. "Hyung bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri?"

Lay mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Makanya sekarang jangan khawatir lagi, ayo kita segera tidur. Benarkan Suho hyung?" tanya Lay sambil melirik Suho.

Karena merasa terpanggil, lamunan Suho langsung buyar. "Ehh, iya benar sekali." Sahut Suho seadanya. Entah apa yang di iyakan. Menyimak saja tidak -_-

"Selamat malam Suho hyung, Lay hyung." Ucap Sehun seraya menyelimuti badannya. Ia tidur di antara Lay dan Suho.

"Selamat malam Sehun." Jawab Lay dan Suho berbarengan. Beberapa menit kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari ketiga namja yang sudah tertidur itu.

Oh lihat lah, mereka seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia -_-

.

.

.

**_01.45 AM_**

Tililililililit~

"Ugh!" dengan malas Lay segera mengambil HP nya yang berdering, menandakan ada yang menelfon. Untung saja Suho dan Sehun tidak sampai ikut terbangun.

"Hmm... Yoboseyo..." tanya Lay dengan mata tertutup tanpa melihat dulu siapa si penelfon.

_"Yi Xing-ah~ eomma tahu tempat toko baju yang pas dan cocok untuk mu buat pertunangan nanti! Kau senang kan?"_

Lay mengerang kesal sambil melirik jam dinding. Masih subuh. Untuk apa eomma nya memberitahu info yang-sama-sekali-tidak-penting itu?

"Harus kah eomma memberitahu hal itu di dini hari begini?" tanya Lay dengan nada yang kesal.

_"Ups! Eomma lupa kalau waktu di London dan di Korea berbeda ya! Maafkan eomma Lay. Oh ya omong-omong kamu mau pertunangan kalian di selenggarakan di London atau Seoul? Kalau mau di Seoul, eomma akan berangkat ke Seoul segera!"_

"...di alam baka."

_"Hah?"_

"Ani, maksudku di Seoul saja oke? Udah ya eomma aku mau tidur dulu! Ppai!" ucap Lay tanpa jeda sedikitpun dan langsung memutuskan sambungan nya. Sebelum kembali tidur tak lupa ia cabut batrai hp nya agar sang eomma tidak bisa menelfon lagi. Evil amat ni orang -_-

"Argh... ini mimpi buruk..." gumam Lay sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

.

.

.

.

.

**08.00 AM**

Seluruh murid kelas A ditambah dengan EunHae saat ini sudah berkumpul di lobby. Eunhyuk sibuk mengecek kelengkapan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya sementara Donghae sibuk mengurus barang-barang dan perlengkapan yang lainnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka siap untuk berangkat pulang!

"Yak ayo sekarang semua masuk ke bus! Yang tertib! Jangan ribut!" perintah Eunhyuk dengan suara yang kuat.

"Eunhyuk hyuuung~ boleh beli cemilan sebentar nggak?" tanya Xiumin bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Andwae! Cepat masuk ke bus sanah!"

Baik Xiumin maupun Baekhyun langsung mempoutkan bibir mereka. "Yah hyung kok pelit begitu sih... ngomong-ngomong tadi kok gue ngerasa Eunhyuk hyung jalan nya aneh ya? Kayak bebek gitu..." ucap Baekhyun dengan gaya ala detektif conan.

"Benarkah Baekhyun-ah? Biasanya kalau jalan kayak bebek gitu... semalam habis ngelakuin anu-anu sama seme nya... yah _you know what_ lah..." tambah Xiumin dengan nada yang menggoda.

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah padam sepenuhnya. Memang benar sih ia melakukan anu-anu bersama Donghae, tapi masa bisa ketahuan oleh dongsaengnya?

"Y-ya kalian! Cepat lah pergi beli snack sana, nanti jangan sampai nyasar!" teriak Eunhyuk dengan sangat terpaksa. Dari pada ia semakin di sudutkan? Ckckck

"Yeeeeeeey! Hahahaha Donghae hyung lain kali sering-sering ngelakuin ya!" teriak Xiumin dan Baekhyun berbarengan berlari sambil melewati Donghae. Donghae yang sedang sibuk mengecek barang-barang menatap mereka bingung.

Di sisi lain, anak-anak kelas A yang lain memilih menurut pada perintah Eunhyuk untuk memasuki bus. Terkecuali untuk Kai yang sempat mengirim sinyal pada Baekhyun agar ia dibelikan cemilan juga. Dasar lichik -_-

.

.

"Lay-ah!" panggil seorang namja berwajah angelic saat mereka semua sudah duduk di bus.

Lay langsung menoleh ke belakang karena namja yang memanggilnya alias Suho itu duduk tepat di belakangnya. Karena bus mereka cukup besar beberapa anak memilih untuk duduk sendirian. Terkecuali untuk Xiumin dan Chen, lalu Kris dan Tao yang duduk berduaan.

"Wae, Suho hyung?" tanya Lay.

Suho tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Ini untukmu!" ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan benda yang diambil dari sakunya tadi.

Lay terkaget melihat benda yang berada di tangan Suho itu.

"I-itu..."

Suho tersenyum tampan. "Ya, ini adalah kerang yang lo kagumi kemaren. Nih gue ikatkan dengan tali supaya bisa jadi kalung dan bisa lo bawa kemana-mana!" ucap Suho dengan sedikit cengiran.

"Darimana hyung mendapatkan nya?" tanya Lay masih sedikit shock.

"Lo ingatkan tadi malam tiba-tiba gue menghilang? Saat itu gue lagi keluar untuk mencari kerang ini. Cukup lama sih buat nyari nya soalnya pantai itu luas sekali. Saat kerang itu sudah ketemu, gue balik ke penginapan kita dan nggak sengaja melihat lo, Chanyeol, Chen dan Sehun masuk kedalam hutan. Firasat gue langsung jadi nggak enak. Gue buru-buru masuk ke asrama untuk mengambil beberapa perlengkapan seperti tali, senter dan yang lainnya, setelah itu baru gue ikut masuk ke hutan." Jelas Suho panjang lebar.

Oke, mari kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi Lay.

O_O

_'UWOOOOOOO BAGAIMANA BISA SUHO HYUNG BERTINGKAH SEBAIK ITU?'_ batin Lay dalam hati. Ia masih tidak percaya Tuhan menciptakan orang yang sebaik itu. Benar-benar seperti malaikat! Sesuai dengan wajahnya!

Suho sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah Lay yang cengo. Untung gak sampai keluar air liur.

"Lay? Gwenchana? Ini ambil lah!" ucap Suho menghancurkan lamunan Lay.

"E-eh...? Ah ne hyung! Terimakasih banyak hyung... lo kok baik banget sama gue?" tanya Lay terharu sambil mengambil kalung itu. Lay langsung memandangi kalung itu lekat-lekat. Memang benar-benar indah!

Suho tersenyum puas melihat Lay yang excited karena dirinya.

"Itu anggap aja hadiah dari gue Lay. Hadiah persahabatan kita." Jawab Suho sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Lay mengangkat wajahnya menatap Suho. "Persahabatan?"

Suho mengangguk. "Lo tau nggak? Yang pertama kali gue kasih tau tentang pertunangan gue itu adalah lo. Padahal saat itu gue baru kenalan beberapa menit sama lo, tapi entah kenapa gue bisa ceritain semua nya sama lo. Lo itu spesial buat gue Lay.." ucap Suho tulus, dengan pandangan yang mulai melembut.

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

Jantung itu berdetak semakin kuat. Entah milik Lay, atau Suho, atau mungkin detak jantung keduanya.

"S-sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ya hyung. Bakal gue simpan baik-baik.. gue janji.." ucap Lay setulus-tulusnya, dengan nada yang gugup. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban anggukan kecil dari Suho, Lay segera membalik badannya ke arah depan dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Sambil sesekali menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

Belum pernah sekalipun Lay berjanji untuk menjaga sesuatu, terutama barang-barang. Apalagi jika melihat sifatnya yang pelupa. Tetapi entah mengapa kali ini... Lay ingin sekali menjaga kalung pemberian dari Suho itu.

Ternyata tidak hanya Lay yang merasa salting, bisa kita lihat sekarang wajah Suho memerah hebat. Suho meremas rambutnya pelan. _'Aish... perasaan apa ini? Kenapa gue jadi deg-degan? Apa gue... ah jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Suho! Ingat lo udah punya calon tunangan, Chanhyun!'_ batin Suho menenangkan dirinya.

Sepertinya Suho sudah merasakan benih-benih cinta pemirsah (?).

.

.

.

.

.

**Asrama**

_Noona neumo yeppo~_

HP Daehyun berdering keras, membuat seorang namja tampan yang sedang asyik boci alias bobok ciang (?) menjadi terbangun. Yang punya HP aja nggak kebangun -_-

Namja tampan yang ternyata adalah Yoo Young Jae itu mendecak kesal melihat Daehyun yang masih asyik di alam mimpi. Ia langsung tau yang berbunyi itu adalah HP Daehyun karena ringtone mereka berbeda. Kalau bunyi dering HP Daehyun adalah SHINee – Replay, bunyi dering HP Youngjae adalah Super Junior – Marry me (?).

"Ini makanya gue males jadi roomate dia. WOY JUNG DAE HYUN BANGUN LO!" teriak Youngjae sambil menendang Daehyun sampai namja imut itu terguling jatuh kebawah.

**BRUK!**

"Aish... Dasar setan lu Jaelangkung!" umpat Daehyun kesal.

"Noh HP lo bunyi!" balas Youngjae tanpa rasa bersalah. Lead vocal kece itu pun kembali tidur sambil menyelimuti seluruh badannya.

Dengan kesal Daehyun langsung menyambar HP nya yang terletak di atas meja.

"Ne! Yoboseyo!" ucap Daehyun dengan nada marah.

_"Ne annyeong. Ini gue Woohyun. Nada bicara lo biasa aja dong, sewot amat."_ Balas sang penelfon yang ternyata adalah Woohyun.

"Lo ga ada kerjaan lain apa selain ganggu gue boci?" sindir Daehyun sarkastik.

_"Boca boci! Sok comel lu! Cepat sekarang keluar, gue lagi di depan kamar l__o__. Ini mengangkut persoalan Lay!"_ ucap Woohyun dengan nada mendesak.

"Lo di depan? Kenapa gak ketok aja?" tanya Daehyun sambil mengusap matanya.

_"Udah dari tadi gembel! Cepetan lu keluar, ga usah tanya yang lain-lain!"_ teriak Woohyun sebelum memutuskan sambungannya.

Daehyun sedikit menjauhkan HP itu dari telinganya karena teriakan Woohyun sangat kuat. Ia menghelakan napas. "Sewot amat si Namu. Pasti lagi dapet."

.

.

.

Daehyun membuka pintu kamarnya sambil menguap, sementara Woohyun yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu tetap dalam posisi melipat kedua tangannya.

"Huaahm apa yang lo mau bicarain?" tanya Daehyun sambil menutup pintunya dari luar.

"Lo ingat tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Woohyun balik.

Daehyun langsung memutar kedua bola matanya. "Perasaan ultah lo udah lewat, ngapain nanya-nanya? Tenang aja lo ga bakal gue kasih surprise!"

Mendengar pernyataan sepupunya itu membuat Woohyun menutup kedua matanya kesal. "Aigoo bukan itu maksud gue Jung Dae Hyun! Sekarang tanggal 19 Mei! Lusa Lay bakal tunangan Dae, TUNANGAN!" teriak Woohyun dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Ish ga usah pake muncrat juga kali Nam! Gue tahu lusa Lay bakal tunangan oleh calon tunangan yang tak di harapkan nya itu, lantas kita harus berbuat apa?"

Woohyun mengeluarkan raut wajah super seriusnya. "Ayo kita bunuh Suho."

O_O

"WHAT?!" teriak Daehyun kaget bukan main. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Gue nggak mau kalau sampai Lay menikah dengan namja yang nggak dia cintai! Gue tau gue salah karena nggak dukung dia dari awal, tapi gue rasa ngebunuh Suho sekarang masih belum terlambat. Tenang aja, gue udah susun rencana."

Daehyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Padahal yang akan dibunuh adalah Suho, tetapi mengapa yang takut malah dirinya?

Woohyun melirik Daehyun dengan tatapan mautnya membuat Daehyun tersentak kaget.

"Lo harus bantu gue dalam rencana kali ini. Ayo kita ke kamar Lay sekarang." Perintah Woohyun sambil melangkah mendahului Daehyun.

Daehyun menghelakan napas pasrah. _'Kemaren-kemaren udah diminta bantuin bunuh Joonmyun hyung oleh Lay. Sekarang malah di minta bunuh lagi oleh Namu. Maafin gue Joonmyun hyung, gue banyak dosa ke elo.'_ Batin Daehyun sebelum akhirnya ikut melangkah menyusul Woohyun.

.

.

.

.

"LAAAAY BUKA PINTU NYA! KELUAR LO CEPAT!" teriak Woohyun sambil menggedor-gedor pintunya. Daehyun sampai sweatdrop melihat kelakuan aneh sepupunya.

"Woy Nam, lu udah kayak emak-emak nagih uang kos tau! Suara lo pelanin dikit!" sindir Daehyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Woohyun hanya membalas ucapan Daehyun dengan cengiran tampannya.

**Ceklek!**

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu pun dibuka oleh namja cantik bernama Luhan.

"Annyeong Woohyun-ah, Daehyun-ah! Kalian datang disaat yang tepat!" ucap Luhan sambil melap keringatnya.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Daehyun bingung.

Luhan langsung menunjuk ke arah dalam kamar, tepatnya ke arah kasur. Di kasur berukurang single itu tampak seorang manusia yang menyelimuti diri dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya.

"Itu adalah sepupu kalian. Gue nggak tau kenapa, sejak pulang dari tour dia udah jadi kayak gitu aja. Kayaknya dia lagi ada masalah.. udah berkali-kali gue tanyain dia kenapa, tapi dia malah bilang 'gue bersalah...' dengan suara yang lemah di balik selimut itu.." jelas Luhan menunjukkan wajah yang khawatir. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak khawatir melihat roomate nya yang seperti itu?

Woohyun langsung menghampiri Lay ke kasur, sedangkan Daehyun tetap tidak bergerak berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggigit bibirnya. Daehyun tau, pasti Lay sedang ada masalah yang menyangkut dengan Suho sekarang.

Woohyun menepuk selimut yang berisi Lay itu. "Lay ini gue Woohyun. Lo kenapa sih? Bangun bro!"

"Hiks gue bersalah..." gumam Lay tak jelas dari balik selimut.

"Iya iya lo emang selalu salah." Ucap Daehyun sambil bersandar di ambang pintu. Woohyun langsung memberikan deathglare tampannya ke arah Daehyun.

Woohyun kembali menoleh ke arah Lay yang masih tak mau membuka selimutnya. "Lo kenapa sih Lay? Perasaan dulu pas kecil lo hampir bikin Daehyun mati tenggelam, lu frustasi nya nggak gini-gini amat."

"Gue bersalah hyung..."

"..."

"Wow, Namu dipanggil dengan embel-embel hyung." Komentar Daehyun masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Gue rasa dia benar-benar error, ayo kita keluar Dae." Ucap Woohyun menyerah sambil beranjak dari sana.

Luhan menatap kedua namja itu tidak percaya. "Usaha kalian cuma segitu buat ngebujuk Lay?"

Daehyun hanya nyengir, sementara Woohyun tersenyum evil ke arah Luhan. "Tenang saja hyung, kami akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Lay kembali normal."

_'Ya, dengan membunuh Suho -_-'_ tambah Daehyun dalam hati.

Luhan sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Woohyun, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk saja. Setelah kedua orang itu berpamitan pergi, Luhan menghampiri Lay.

"Lay-ah sini gue cek suhu badan lo." Ucap Luhan sambil membuka selimut Lay dengan pelan. Tampaklah wajah Lay yang penuh dengan keringat dan sangat pucat. Kekhawatiran Luhan semakin menjadi saat melihat hal itu. Namja cantik itu pun segera memegang kening Lay.

"Aigo! Lo panas banget Lay! Kok lo betah sih dalam selimut panas-panas gitu? Aishh jinja!" teriak Luhan panik sambil beranjak mencari sesuatu yang berguna.

"Hyung... apa Namu dan Daehyun sudah pergi?" tanya Lay lemas.

"Udah Lay, baru saja. Mereka bilang mau ngelakuin sesuatu yang bisa membuat lo kembali normal." Jelas Luhan masih sibuk membongkar lemari, mencari termometer untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Lay.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Lay menjadi tidak enak. "Ngelakuin apa hyung...?" tanya Lay lagi.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi gara-gara tak kunjung menemukan termometer. "Hmm gue juga gak tau ngelakuin apa. Tapi saat mereka keluar kamar tadi, samar-samar gue dengar nama Suho. Atau perasaan gue aja kali ya?" ujar Luhan tak yakin.

**Glek.**

Lay menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Perasaannya semakin menjadi tidak enak.

_'Jangan-jangan...'_ Lay mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Aish dimana termometer nya? Gue keluar sebentar ya Lay, mau tanya ke Kyungsoo!" pamit Luhan sambil berlari keluar kamar.

Setelah Luhan keluar tanpa menutup pintunya kembali, Lay segera beranjak dari tidurnya. Saat kakinya menyentuh lantai, tiba-tiba saja...

**BRUK!**

Lay terjatuh dengan tidak suksesnya. Kondisinya yang lemah membuat Lay kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Argh... lo harus cepat Lay, sebelum terjadi apa-apa pada Suho hyung..." gumam Lay lemah menyemangati dirinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Lay bangun dan keluar kamar tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan yang sedang berada di kamar KaiDO.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC ._.**

**.**

**.**

**CCE**

**Suho : gue mewakili murid2 kelas A mengucapkan terimakasih banyak buat readers, reviewers, siders, dan semua deh muah! saranghaeee! 3 bagi yang mau lihat foto buku tahunan anak Kelas A bisa lihat di foto teaser terbarunya EXO (?)**

**Mir : tumben nggak protes karena gue siksa lagi di chap ini ._.**

**Suho : udah kebal Mir ^_^**

**Mir : serem ih -_-**

**eh btw jgn pada bingung ya soal Siwon-Kibum yang udah punya anak segede Suho sementara Eunhyuk-Donghae belum punya ._.**

**padahal Mir pernah bilang kalau jarak umur EunHae ke Kelas A nggak jauh-jauh amat ._.**

**Mir nggak bisa jawab kenapa soalnya hehe xD**

**Suho : tolong abaikan aja bocah labil satu itu -_- Mind to review? ^^**


	9. CHAP NINE

"Argh... lo harus cepat Lay, sebelum terjadi apa-apa pada Suho hyung..." gumam Lay lemah menyemangati dirinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Lay bangun dan keluar kamar tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan yang sedang berada di kamar KaiDO.

.

.

.

**I'll Get You, KIM JOON MYUN!**

**Author : Mir**

**Main Cast : Lay, Suho EXO**

**Support Cast : All of member EXO, Daehyun BAP, Woohyun Infinite, EunHae SuJu**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf banget Mir sangat telat update, otak Mir lagi buntu banget!**

**Soalnya kemaren hari-hari Mir penuh dengan kegalauan, entah itu galau lulus UN dan lulus SNMPTN. ****Jadi Mir nggak fokus buat nulis ff :(**

**Maaf ya udah ngecewain readers sekalian**

**Trus pas tau mv teaser EXO keluar, hati Mir sedikit terobati (?)**

**Mir langsung buru2 buka yutub. Tetapi begitu melihat adegan Kai mencium yeoja lain... nyeseknya nggak nahan!**

**Dan Mir langsung buat ff oneshoot 'I'm Jealous' versi KaiSoo. Ada yg udah baca? ^^ /promosi/ *plak***

**Mir tau Chap 9 ini hancur. Mir bakal perbaiki semua di Chap 10.**

**Meski chap 9 ini 4000-an words, setelah Mir baca lagi kok jadi terasa singkat ya? entah lah -_-**

**Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chap-chap yang sebelumnya! Maaf Mir nggak bisa bales lagi huhuhu :'(**

**.**

**CeKaiDOt! Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**.**

Woohyun dan Daehyun kini telah sampai didepan kamar Suho dan Sehun. Daehyun menatap Woohyun yang tampak sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Itu apa Nam?" tanya Daehyun bingung. Ia memang belum mengetahui apa rencana Woohyun untuk membunuh Suho.

Woohyun menunjukkan benda itu tepat ke wajah Daehyun. Wajah Daehyun langsung pucat seketika. "S-s-s-s-s-suntik?" ucap Daehyun ketakutan sambil melangkah mundur jauh-jauh dari Woohyun.

Woohyun segera menarik baju Daehyun sebelum bocah itu benar-benar pergi. "Huahaha maaf gue lupa lo paling takut sama suntik! Kalau begitu lo tunggu aja diluar, biar gue yang ngejalanin rencana ini sendiri. Lo harus pastiin jangan sampai ada yang masuk kekamar Suho-Sehun ini. Arra?" ujar Woohyun sambil menyembunyikan suntik itu di belakangnya agar tak kelihatan oleh Daehyun.

"Lo mau apain suntik itu Nam?" tanya Daehyun ketakutan.

"Tentu saja ini adalah senjata yang akan kita gunakan untuk membunuh Suho. Suntik ini sudah berisikan cairan racun yang bisa membunuh seseorang dalam jangka waktu 30 menit. Gue bakal gunain kekuatan gue yaitu menghilangkan jati diri, lalu gue masuk kekamar itu dan gue tinggal menyuntik Suho secara diam-diam. Jika sudah lewat 30 menit, Suho langsung mati." Jelas Woohyun dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Daehyun saja saking kecilnya suara itu.

"Woah... darimana lo dapat racun itu?" tanya Daehyun.

"Itu sih... rahasia. Kepo amat sih lu. Pokoknya jaga diluar, jangan sampai ada yang masuk!" perintah Woohyun sebelum menghilangkan jati dirinya.

Dan sekarang, tinggal lah Daehyun sendirian di depan pintu kamar Suho-Sehun. "Semoga rencana kali ini berhasil." Gumam Daehyun.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung, Lay berusaha membawa dirinya menuju kamar Suho-Sehun. Sesampainya disana ia menemukan Daehyun yang tengah berdiri di depan kamar.

"Daehyun-ah..." panggil Lay lemas.

Daehyun yang awalnya sedang melamun, begitu mendengar suara Lay langsung membulatkan matanya. "Lay?"

"Kalian apakan Suho hyung?" tanya Lay langsung to the point.

"Ani... hanya melakukan sedikit permainan..." jawab Daehyun asal. Lay tampak tak puas dengan jawaban Daehyun sehingga Lay menatap Daehyun dalam-dalam. Yang ditatap pun merasa risih dan akhirnya menyerah.

"Oke oke aku menyerah. Ini rencananya Namu, dia sekarang sedang menghilangkan wujudnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Joonmyun hyung." Jawab Daehyun dengan suara pelan, takut ada yang mendengar selain Lay.

"Untuk...apa?" tanya Lay lagi. Kondisi Lay semakin lemas. Bagi seorang healer, kondisi tubuh yang buruk adalah kelemahan terbesar.

Daehyun menyadari kondisi Lay yang tidak biasa. "Lay, gwenchana?"

"Daehyun-ah, jawab pertanyaan gue tadi..."

Daehyun tampak ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Lay. "Untuk menyuntikkan cairan beracun kedalam tubuh Joonmyun hyung. Dalam waktu 30 menit Joonmyun hyung akan meninggal."

**DEG**

Mata Lay membesar dan mulutnya terbuka menatap Daehyun tak percaya.

Suho hyung akan meninggal?

"Dae katakan ke gue kalau lo bohong!" teriak Lay sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Daehyun dengan lemas.

"Ani Lay, gue nggak bohong. Bukannya ini tujuan awal lo datang ke sekolah ini?" ujar Daehyun. Saat jemari Lay menyentuh bahu Daehyun, Daehyun merasakan panas yang luar biasa merambat ke bahu nya. Tangan Daehyun pun langsung menempel pada kening Lay.

"Lay lo panas banget! Lo demam?" tanya Daehyun hampir berteriak saking khawatirnya.

Lay mengangguk lemah. "Sepertinya begitu. Entah karena gue stress berat atau apa membuat kondisi gue melemah sehingga muncul penyakit dari dalam. Ini penyakit khusus pemegang kekuatan 'healer'. Dan seorang healer tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang datang dari dalam dirinya sendiri." Jelas Lay dengan nada yang lambat.

Daehyun menatap Lay khawatir. "Ayo kita kerumah sakit sekarang!"

Lay menggeleng. "Nggak! Biarkan gue masuk ke dalam kamar Suho hyung sebelum Namu berhasil menyuntik Suho hyung!" ucap Lay sambil mendorong Daehyun.

Daehyun sedikit shock melihat perubahan sikap Lay. Bukankah dulu sepupunya itu lah yang paling bersemangat untuk membunuh Suho?

"Lay... jangan-jangan lo—"

"GYAAA SUHO HYUUUNG! HYUNG BERTAHANLAH!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Sehun dari dalam kamar itu. Lay dan Daehyun refleks menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah pintu. Pasti Woohyun sudah berhasil menyuntik Suho dengan cairan beracun itu!

"S-Suho hyung..." panggil Lay lemas sambil berusaha menyeret kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kamar itu.

**Sreeet**

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Lay berhenti bergerak. Lay tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Ada apa ini?

"Gue nggak bakal biarin lo masuk ke kamar itu Lay. Joonmyun hyung sudah terlanjur kena racun, sekarang lo mau berbuat apa dengan kondisi lemah seperti itu?" tanya Daehyun.

Lay melirikkan matanya ke arah bawah, dan benar saja! Bayangannya terikat oleh bayangan Daehyun sehingga dirinya akan selalu mengikuti gerakan Daehyun layaknya sebuah bayangan. Ini adalah kekuatan Daehyun. Sang pengunci bayangan.

"Dae lepasin gue.. Suho hyung sedang membutuhkan kekuatan gue.." pinta Lay memelas.

"Nggak akan! Menyembuhkan seseorang itu membutuhkan energi yang besar! Lo mau jadi sekarat demi nyelamatin Joonmyun hyung?!" omel Daehyun.

"Akan gue lakukan! Cepat lepasin gue sekarang Jung Dae Hyun!" emosi Lay meledak. Wajah Daehyun menjadi cengo melihat sepupunya yang seperti ini. Seumur hidup, belum pernah dia melihat Lay begitu bersikeras ingin menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang sampai rela mengorbankan dirinya. Apalagi jika melihat sifat Lay yang kelewat cuek.

Disaat suasana yang mencekam dan menegangkan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah yang mendekat yang ternyata adalah suara langkah dari Luhan. "Lay? Lo disini rupanya!" suara Luhan mengintrupsi keduanya. Melihat ada orang lain, mau tak mau Daehyun terpaksa melepas ikatan bayangannya pada Lay. Begitu mendapati dirinya bebas, tanpa menyahuti pertanyaan Luhan, Lay langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar Suho dan Sehun. Setibanya didalam ia sudah menemukan Suho tergeletak tak berdaya di atas pangkuan Sehun.

Mata Sehun langsung berbinar begitu menemukan Lay berdiri di ambang pintu. "Lay hyung!" panggilnya sedikit berteriak. Woohyun yang sedang berada disana dengan wujud yang tak tampak langsung menjadi kaget begitu Lay masuk.

_'Ck mengapa Lay bisa masuk kesini? Bukannya tadi ia masih frustasi?'_ batin Woohyun bingung.

Lay segera menghampiri Suho dan Sehun. "Tenang saja Sehun-ah… gue bakal selamatin Suho hyung…" ujar Lay sambil menatap Sehun yakin. Sehun mengangguk ragu.

Setelah itu, Lay langsung berkonsentrasi sambil meletakkan tangannya tepat di atas perut Suho. Cahaya berwarna hijau kebiruan pun mulai keluar dari telapak tangan Lay dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Suho. Setelah cukup lama melakukan itu, tiba-tiba Suho terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Sehun sangat kaget saat keluar darah dari mulut Suho. Refleks ia segera menggapai kain terdekat untuk mengelap mulut Suho.

Sehun menatap Lay khawatir. "Lay hyung, apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Lay masih konsentrasi pada kerjaannya. Keringat semakin bercucuran di wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa Sehun, yang keluar itu adalah darah yang sudah tercampur oleh racun." Jawab Lay seadanya.

Daehyun, Luhan dan Woohyun—yang ternyata masih stay di kamar—menatap kejadian itu tanpa berkedip dengan makna tatapan yang berbeda. Daehyun semakin khawatir melihat kondisi Lay apalagi melihat banyak keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Luhan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu hanya bisa cengo. Sedangkan Woohyun, namja tampan itu masih tidak percaya Lay yang dulunya berambisi membunuh Suho sekarang malah berbuat kebalikannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya telapak tangan Lay berhenti mengeluarkan cahaya. Suho pun sudah berhenti batuk dan mulai membuka matanya. Sehun langsung mengeluarkan napas lega.

"Ukh… Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Suho sambil memegang kepalanya karena pusing.

"Hyung sudah sadar? Tadi saat hyung sedang mengerjakan tugas tiba-tiba saja hyung pingsan." Jelas Sehun sambil membantu Suho mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Oh ya… entah mengapa tiba-tiba tadi tubuh gue nggak bisa tergerak, seperti habis di racuni, dan semuanya menjadi gelap." Ucap Suho, membuat Woohyun sedikit terbatuk-batuk karena ia lah dalang dari semua ini. Untung saja yang lain tidak bisa mendengar suara Woohyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lay semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sehingga ia tumbang kebelakang. Untung saja refleks Daehyun cepat sehingga ia langsung menahan tubuh Lay agar tidak jatuh.

"Lay hyung!" panggil Sehun tertahan. Entah kesialan apa yang menimpa dirinya sehingga hari ini ia harus melihat 2 hyungnya jatuh pingsan.

Suho yang belum sepenuhnya sadar langsung melihat kearah kanannya dan ia menemukan sang pujaan hati /ups/ maksudnya menemukan sang dongsaeng sudah lemas pingsan tak berdaya dalam dekapan Daehyun.

"Lay?" panggil Suho.

"Luhan hyung! Tolong bantu gue bawa Lay ke rumah sakit sekarang!" ujar Daehyun pada Luhan yang masih membeku di ambang pintu. Luhan yang awalnya sedang melamun sedikit tersentak kaget, lalu ikutan masuk ke kamar dan membantu Daehyun untuk menopang tubuh Lay keluar kamar.

"Hun, apa yang terjadi dengan Lay?" Tanya Suho -ehem- khawatir.

Sehun menaikkan kedua bahunya bersamaan. "Molla hyung, gue mau susul Lay hyung. Hyung istirahat aja dulu disini, gue bakal kasih kabar ke hyung nanti." Pamit Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul Daehyun, Lay dan Luhan. Woohyun—yang masih dalam wujud transparan—pun mengikuti Sehun dari belakang untuk menyusul Lay dan yang lainnya.

Suho menunduk, lalu memegang dadanya.

Sakit.

_'Kenapa bisa sesakit ini saat melihat kondisi Lay yang seperti itu?'_ batin Suho dengan raut wajah yang gelisah. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

.

.

.

**Hospital**

"Laaaaay! Kok lo bisa berbuat nekad kayak gitu sih? Untung saja di rumah sakit ini masih ada dokter handal, jadi nyawa lo bisa terselamatkan! Dasar babo asdfghjkl—"

"Ya Namu! Lay baru aja sadar malah langsung lo marahin kayak gitu!" tegur Daehyun.

"Lagian siapa suruh kalian membunuh Suho hyung hah?!" lawan Lay. Elah baru sembuh juga Lay -"

Woohyun menoel kepala Lay. "Heh bukannya itu tujuan utama lo datang ke sekolah ini?!" kesal Woohyun.

Daehyun angguk-angguk tanda setuju. "Namu benar, lo kenapa malah nyelamatin hidupnya Joonmyun hyung sih Lay?" Tanya Daehyun bingung.

Lay menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani bicara. Masa ia harus bilang kalau sebenarnya ia mencintai…...….ah lupakan.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Gue cuma nggak mau aja ada orang lain selain gue yang membunuh Suho hyung." Dusta Lay sambil buang muka.

Tangan Woohyun langsung memegang wajah Lay dan memaksanya untuk menghadap dirinya. "Tatap mata sayaaaa~ jujur lah wahai Zhang Yi Xing! Buat apa lo menyelamatin Suho hah?!" Tanya Woohyun sekali lagi. Udah kayak peramal aja ni orang -_-

"Jangan-jangan…. Lay sudah jatuh cinta pada Joonmyun hyung?" ucap Daehyun tiba-tiba. Woohyun dan Lay langsung serempak mengalihkan wajah ke namja imut itu.

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda!" teriak Lay dengan semburan merah di wajahnya.

"Hmm alasan yang masuk akal Daehyun. Lay pasti sudah jatuh pada pesona Suho. Yahh gue sebenarnya nggak kaget banget sih, soalnya Suho emang ganteng." Ujar Woohyun.

"Nee gue setuju Nam! Selain ganteng dia juga berhati malaikat! Kulitnya putih mulus trus juga sifatnya dewasa, pokoknya oke banget buat di jadiin pacar!" tambah Daehyun.

"Bener banget. Nggak salah dia jadi salah satu idola di sekolah ini."

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya lucu begitu mendengar kedua sepupunya memuji-muji calon ehem tunangannya. Hey Lay sadarlah, Woohyun dan Daehyun hanya sedang memanas-manaskan dirimu -_-

"Yaa kenapa kalian malah memuji Suho hyung?!" teriak Lay nggak terima.

Woohyun dan Daehyun langsung nyengir bersamaan. Mudah banget Lay ini di pancing.

"Ups ada yang cemburu." Ucap Daehyun terkikik geli.

Wajah Lay memerah padam. "S-siapa yang cemburu? Ngawur aja lo Dae!" sangkal Lay.

"Udah deh jangan berakting lagi Lay. Udah jelas banget di jidat lo tertulis 'JEALOUS'. Jujur aja sama kami, lo sebenarnya emang cinta kan ama Suho?" Tanya Woohyun langsung to the point. Lay menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ia harus jawab apa?

"G-gue…" ucap Lay tergugup.

"Gue apaaaa?" goda Woohyun dan Daehyun bersamaan. Atau mungkin mulai sekarang bisa kita panggil _2hyun evil_.

"Gueeeeeeeeeeeee…"

"Apaaaaaaaa?" Tanya 2hyun semakin menjadi.

_'Ni dua orang semangat banget ngerjain gue -_-' _kesal Lay dalam hati.

"Gue…nggak jadi ah." Ucap Lay gaje, membuat Daehyun dan Woohyun jadi cengo.

"Kok lo gitu sih Lay… Php banget sama kita berdua…" ucap Woohyun sedih.

"Iya nih… Lay nggak asyik banget…" tambah Daehyun.

Lay menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkan nya dengan sekali hentakan. "IYA! GUE SUKA SAMA SUHO HYUNG! GUE CINTA AMA DIA! PUAS LO BERDUA?" teriak Lay sekuat-kuatnya, nggak nyadar kalau lagi di rumah sakit.

Dan senyuman pun mengembang pada bibir Daehyun dan Woohyun.

"Hihihi akhirnya uri Lay jatuh cinta~" ucap Daehyun sambil memeluk Lay.

"Lay hwaiting! Lusa lo bakal tunangan dengan Suho! Aah gue nggak nyangka bakal didahuluin Lay…" kata Woohyun sambil menerawang (?).

Hati Lay 'sedikit' lega saat sudah mengakui perasaannya pada kedua sepupunya itu. Tetapi belum sepenuhnya lega, karena ia belum menceritakan semua kesalahannya pada Suho, termasuk kebohongannya mengaku sebagai 'Chanhyun' saat di SMS.

"Daehyun-ah… Namu… di ruangan ini hanya ada kita bertiga kan?" Tanya Lay tiba-tiba.

Woohyun mengangguk. "Ne, tadi Luhan hyung sempat ikut mengantar lo kesini. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia ada urusan mendadak sehingga harus pergi. Dia titip salam buat lo." Jelas Woohyun.

Lay menelan salivanya dengan perlahan, sebelum akhirnya ia memulai cerita. "Gue… mau cerita ke lo pada. Tolong dengerin baik-baik." Ucap Lay, membuat Woohyun dan Daehyun mendekatkan diri mereka ke Lay.

Lay pun mulai menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas dan detail.

.

.

.

**Tap tap tap**

Suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa terdengar di koridor rumah sakit. Dia adalah Oh Se Hun yang sedang mencari kamar rawat no 211—kamar Lay—yang barusan ia tanya pada resepsionis. Masih ingat kan tadi Sehun berkata pada Suho bahwa ia akan menyusul Lay?

"Kondisi Lay hyung emang parah banget ya sampai-sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit?" gumam Sehun dengan suara kecil sambil tetap fokus mencari kamar rawatnya Lay. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan kamar itu.

"Nah itu dia!" girang Sehun. Maknae itupun mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju pintu. Saat ia mau menyentuh kenop pintu, gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar suara Lay dari dalam kamar.

"Gue… mau cerita ke lo pada. Tolong dengerin baik-baik."

**DEG**

Tiba-tiba rasa kepo Sehun muncul saat mendengar Lay berkata seperti itu. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak penasaran saat mendengar kalimat seperti itu?

Seakan baru tersadar dari lamunan, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

_'Andwae Sehun-ah! Ini privasi Lay hyung! Lo nggak boleh menguping!' _batin Sehun sambil menatap pintu itu.

_'Tapi…. Apa salahnya mendengar sedikit? Apalagi selama ini gue udah curiga sama Lay hyung…'_ batin Sehun lagi. Selama ini Sehun memang sudah mulai curiga dengan gerak-gerik Lay. Kalian masih ingat saat di pulau Jeju, lutut Lay sempat berdarah kan karena baru keluar dari hutan?

**Flashback**

_Sehun sedikit meringis saat melihat ada luka di lutut Lay yang cukup besar yang dari tadi tertutup oleh celana panjang Lay. Sepertinya itu bekas goresan ranting atau benda-benda lain yang ada di hutan tadi. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Lay yang merasakan luka itu malah tampak tenang-tenang saja._

_"Apakah itu sakit hyung?" tanya Sehun hati-hati._

_Lay melirik ke arah lukanya. "Gwenchana Sehun, lo lupa kalau gue seorang healer?" ucap Lay sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya beberapa cm di atas luka tersebut. Lalu keluar lah sinar berwarna biru dari telapak tangan itu, dan lama kelamaan luka Lay tertutup tak berbekas._

_Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget. "Hyung bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri?"_

_Lay mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Makanya sekarang jangan khawatir lagi, ayo kita segera tidur. Benarkan Suho hyung?" tanya Lay sambil melirik Suho._

**Flashback END**

Nah mulai disana lah Sehun mulai curiga dengan Lay. Seingat Sehun, yang bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh healer minimal tingkat 3. Jika Lay bisa menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri lantas mengapa Lay berkata dirinya healer tingkat 4? Saking penasarannya Sehun sampai ke perpustakaan untuk membuktikan bahwa dugaannya itu benar. Dan ternyata dugaannya memang benar! Itu artinya Lay sudah berbohong mengatakan dirinya healer tingkat 4.

Oh betapa jeniusnya maknae kita yang satu ini =_=

.

.

Setelah lama bertempur dengan pikiran sendiri, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan ketiga sepupu yang berada di dalam itu.

Ia mendengar Lay menceritakan semua kebohongannya selama berada di kelas A, tepatnya kebohongan pada Suho. Sehun pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah kagetnya saat mendengar cerita Lay yang diluar dugaannya itu. Ia memang curiga pada Lay, tetapi sangat tidak berpikiran bahwa Lay adalah calon tunangannya Suho!

Calon. Tunangan. Suho.

Calon tunangan? Suho?

CALON TUNANGAN LOH! TUNANGAAAN!

_'OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL? LAY HYUNG ITU CALON TUNANGAN SUHO HYUNG?'_ kaget Sehun dengan wajah lebainya sampai lompat-lompat di koridor rumah sakit.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan diri, Sehun kembali mendekat ke pintu dan mulai menguping lagi.

"Tetapi... seiring waktu berjalan gue lama-lama jadi nyaman berada didekat Suho hyung. Apalagi saat melihat wajah angelicnya, dari awal gue emang nggak tega buat bunuh dia. Dan akhirnya... setelah melihat ketulusan hatinya gue jadi cinta beneran deh sama dia..." ucap Lay panjang lebar dengan suara yang memelas.

_'Lay hyung suka pada Suho hyung?'_ batin Sehun sedikit cemas. Sebenarnya sih tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan karena Lay dan Suho akan bertunangan lusa. Yang jadi masalah adalah apa Suho bisa menerima ini semua?

_'Huft... lebih baik gue balik ke asrama sekarang. Orang dewasa itu emang ribet.'_ Batin Sehun lagi sambil berjalan menjauhi kamar rawat Lay. Niat awalnya yang ingin menjenguk hilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

_Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous. Heartless, mindless. No one who care about me~_

HP Suho berdering keras, membuat sang empu tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan Suho? -_-

"Ne yoboseyo?" tanya Suho mengangkat panggilannya.

_"Ya hyung! Ini gue Gongchan! Hyung nanti malam jadi pulang kerumah kan?"_ tanya Gongchan, dongsaengnya Suho.

Suho menepuk jidatnya pelan. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau nanti malam ia akan pulang ke rumah? Rumah Suho dan asrama tidak terlalu jauh, jadi ia bisa pulang kapan saja. Tetapi tujuan Suho pulang kali ini adalah karena lusa ia harus bertunangan.

"Ne Gongchannie, tentu saja hyung ingat. Nanti malam hyung pasti pulang." ucap Suho sambil cengengesan. Padahal sebenarnya dia lupa tuh -_-

_"Baiklah hyung, gue tunggu dirumah! Annyeong!"_ ucap Gongchan sebelum menutup sambungan telponnya.

Tubuh Suho langsung menjadi lemas seketika. Ia tidak menyangka waktu berjalan secepat ini. Suho pun menundukkan wajahnya. "Mengapa... rasanya gue jadi nggak pengen di jodohkan?" gumam Suho pelan. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Lay melintas di pikiran Suho.

"Lay... apa ini gara-gara lo? Apa gue salah karena...udah jatuh cinta sama lo?" tanya Suho sambil menerawang kedepan. Sungguh, Suho belum pernah segalau ini sebelumnya.

**Ceklek!**

Mata Suho langsung terarah kepintu begitu terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Ternyata yang masuk adalah roomatenya, Sehun.

"Sehun, bagaimana keadaan Lay?" tanya Suho tanpa basa-basi.

"Hmm… sepertinya baik-baik saja. Dia sudah sadar." Jawab Sehun.

"Oooh..." sahut Suho masih tetap memandang maknae itu.

Suho merasakan ada yang lain dengan Sehun. Ia sudah 6 tahun menjadi roommate Sehun, jadi ia sudah paham betul dengan sifat Sehun.

"Lo kenapa Hun? Ada masalah?" tanya Suho lagi.

"A-anni hyung, tidak ada apa-apa."

Suho mengerunyutkan dahinya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang Sehun sembunyikan darinya.

"Hhh yasudah lah. Bagus deh kalau tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Suho kemudian. Kalau sudah saatnya nanti, Sehun pasti akan cerita padanya. Itu pasti.

Sehun segera merebahkan dirinya dikasur yang super empuk itu. Suho pun mulai beranjak mengambil tasnya sebagai tempat mengemasi beberapa barangnya.

"By the way Hun, gue nanti malam mau pulang kerumah."

"Ooh iya, besok sudah mulai liburan musim panas ya. Tetapi tumben sekali hyung pulang, apa Gongchan hyung mengajak hyung bermain?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat langit-langit kamar. Jika sedang libur musim panas kebanyakan murid-murid biasanya akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk melepas rindu pada keluarga. Tetapi biasanya Suho tidak pulang karena ia bisa pulang kapan saja dengan jarak rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari asrama.

Suho menggeleng kecil. "Ani, ini karena lusa hyung akan bertunangan. Lo lupa?"

"Aihh iya. Hyung akan bertunangan dengan….. Chanhyun…." Ucap Sehun tertahan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat semua ucapan Lay saat dirumah sakit tadi.

Tunangan Suho bukan Chanhyun! Tapi Lay!

Suho melirik Sehun, tetapi tangannya masih tergerak untuk memasukkan beberapa baju yang akan ia bawa pulang. "Iya, hyung akan bertunangan dengan Chanhyun." Ulang Suho lagi.

"Ne hyung gue tau. Semoga pertunangan hyung nanti berjalan dengan lancar…" ucap Sehun pelan.

"Hahaha itu pasti. Lo akan datang kepertunangan gue kan Hun?"

"Ne hyung. Nggak mungkin gue gak datang dihari bahagianya hyung…" jawab Sehun.

Suho pun tersenyum lembut pada dongsaeng yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Gumawo ya Hun."

"Cheonma hyung…"

Sehun menutup kedua matanya, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

_'Di hari bahagianya hyung..? Gue ragu apakah hyung akan bahagia di hari itu…'_ gumam Sehun dalam hati.

Dan tanpa Sehun ketahui, diam-diam Suho juga ikut menghembuskan napas panjang.

_'Hari bahagia gue? Benarkah gue akan bahagia?'_ gumam Suho pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

_Malamnya..._

Kini seluruh murid kelas A sedang makan malam bersama seperti biasanya. Suasana terus hening sampai akhirnya Kris selaku ketua kelas membuka pembicaraan.

"Seperti yang kita semua tahu, mulai besok kita sudah liburan musim panas. Pasti akan banyak yang pulang kerumah masing-masing, so siapa yang akan berangkat malam ini?" tanya Kris pada ke-11 namja yang ada dihadapannya.

Suho mengacungkan tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Lay.

Kris menatap keduanya bergantian. "Suho, tumben sekali lo pulang? Biasanya lo selalu stay di asrama ini. Dan Lay? Lo kayak punya rumah aja di Seoul, gak usah sok-sok mau pulang!" ucap Kris tajam di kalimat akhirnya.

"Gege lupa? Lusa gue tunangan, gue harus pulang." Sahut Suho disambut anggukan oleh Kris.

"Dasar Kris sialan -_- gue pulang ke rumah Daehyun!" ucap Lay kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Lay tidak berbohong, ia memang akan pulang ke rumah Daehyun untuk mempersiapkan pertunangannya juga -_-

"Hmm baiklah, jadi malam ini yang pulang cuma Suho dan Lay. Yang lainnya kalau mau pulang juga tolong lapor ke gue ya!" ujar Kris yang disambut anggukan ke-11 namja yang ada disana.

Tiba-tiba Suho bersuara. "Oh ya, kalau hari sabtu lusa kalian punya waktu luang silahkan datang ke pertunangan gue yang diadain di Hotel ELF(?) oke?" tanya Suho pada teman-temannya.

"Ne hyung, gue pasti datang!" sahut Kai cepat.

"Hmm gue lihat dulu ya hyung..." sahut Dio.

"Tao nggak bisa hyung, kayaknya musim panas kali ini Tao nggak pulang ke rumah. Tao mau pakai baju apa kesana coba -_-" datang sahutan dari Tao.

"Gue sama kayak Tao -_-" ucap Luhan.

"Kalau gue pasti datang hyung!" sahut Sehun.

Suho tersenyum tipis mendengar sahutan hyung dan dongsaengnya. "Nggak papa kalau nggak bisa datang semua, yang penting ada perwakilan dari Kelas A yang datang..." ucap Suho kemudian.

Lay sama sekali tidak menyahut. Ia terus memakan makanannya dengan wajah yang tegang. Sehun yang duduk tepat didepan Lay menatap hyungnya itu dengan pandangan maklum. Pasti Lay risih dengan obrolan pertunangan ini.

Suho menatap Lay. "Lay... lo bakal datang kan ke pertunangan gue?" tanya Suho membuat gerakan Lay yang sedang makan terhenti. Lay mengangkat wajahnya menatap Suho dengan kaku.

"N-ne hyung... gue datang kok..." ucap Lay dengan senyuman palsunya.

_'...kalau gue nggak datang, lo mau bertunangan dengan siapa -_-'_ batin Lay sambil menghelakan napas.

"Yaudah, kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan makan kalian. Suho, nanti hati-hati dijalan ya!" pesan Kris bijak pada Suho. Just for Suho.

"Ne gege, gumawo." Sahut Suho.

"Cuma Suho hyung aja? Buat gue mana Kris?" sela Lay tidak terima.

"Oh ya lupa. Buat lo juga Lay. By the way lo manggil Suho dengan embel-embel 'hyung' sementara gue cuma lo panggil nama aja, apa-apaan tuh -_-"

"Maaf Kris, udah kebiasa. Habisnya lo nyebelin banget!"

"Se-nyebelin nya gue, lo jauh lebih nyebelin."

"Lo kali yang nyebelin."

"Elo Lay."

"Lo."

**BRAK!**

**"**WOY UDAH WOOOY! MAKAN GAK LU BEDUA, ATAU GUE LEMPAR KELUAR!" teriak Luhan sambil meninju(?) meja makan yang tidak bersalah itu.

"N-ne Luhan hyung..." sahut Lay dan Kris bersamaan, sementara yang lain hanya geleng-geleng.

"Ciee... Kray moment."

**Krik Krik**

Semua mata menatap tajam ke arah namja yang baru saja berbicara, yakni Kim Jong In. Ucapan Kai barusan membuat Kris merasa bersalah. Pasti Tao akan ngambek padanya! Waduuh!

"Y-ya Kai! Lo jangan ngomong sem—"

"DASAR KAI BAWEL! KRIS GEGE ITU PUNYA TAO, SEKALI LAGI LO NGOMONG 'KRAY MOMENT' GUE WUSHU LO!" teriak Tao menghentikan ucapan Kris yang mau mengelak barusan. Semua pandangan mata terarah pada panda yang baru saja marah itu. Serius, baru kali ini mereka melihat Tao marah!

Sementara Kai? Ia sudah terjelapak kebelakang saking shocknya.

"B-baby Tao..." gumam Kris cengo.

Tao balas menatap Kris, lalu tersenyum manis. "Tenang aja ge, Tao sangat tahu kok kalau cinta gege cuma buat Tao. Nggak ada yang lain. Nih sebagai buktinya!" ujar Tao sambil memperlihatkan cincin naganya. Ciyus Tao gemesin banget!

Kris terhura eh terharu menatap namjachingunya yang ternyata lebih dewasa dari perkiraannya. Kalau sekarang tidak ada orang lain, mungkin Kris sudah meng-'iya iya' kan Tao (?).

"Tao... lo so sweet banget sih..." puji Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Ia membayangkan jika seandainya Tao adalah ukenya, pasti bahagia banget! (?) Trus Chanyeol mau lo kemanain Bek? -_-

"Hehehe.. mempercayai pasangan itu adalah point yang paling penting. Tao baca kemaren itu di bukunya Sehun." Aku Tao sepolos-polosnya, membuat seluruh pasang mata yang awalnya menatap dirinya kini berbalik menghadap ke arah sang maknae alias Sehun.

"M-mwo?" tanya Sehun gugup.

"..."

"..."

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seketika disaat waktu yang bersamaan, tawa murid-murid Kelas A meledak hebat. Termasuk Lay juga.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA! LO BACA YANG GITUAN JUGA TERNYATA HUN?" tawa Chanyeol lepas, membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Mereka semua memang sudah tahu watak Sehun yang suka membaca buku. Tetapi mereka baru tahu kalau Sehun juga membaca buku yang berkaitan dengan 'cinta'!

"Hahahaha... uri Sehun sudah dewasa... pasti karena jadian sama Luhan!" tanggap Xiumin sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aigoo Sehun-ah! Hahahahaha! Lo lucu banget sih, gue kirain lo cuma tertarik sama buku tebal gak jelas gitu aja!" sahut Chen sambil memegang perutnya karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Ih, emang salah kalau gue baca buku yang kayak gitu? -_-" tanya Sehun masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hey kalian semua! Kok malah ketawain Sehunnie? Bagus tuh baca buku-buku tentang cinta... kan bisa semakin jadi mesra dengan pasangan masing-masing..." ucap Luhan menenangkan semuanya. Sehun menatap Luhan terharu, ternyata namjachingunya tidak menertawakan dirinya!

"Luhan hyung..." ucap Sehun senang.

"...tapi... kalau Sehunnie yang baca buku cinta kayak gitu, kedengarannya tetap aja menggelikan! HAHAHAHAHAHHAA!" tawa Luhan kembali lepas, disambut gelak tawa oleh yang lainnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan malas. Ternyata namjachingunya sama saja! Malah lebih parah -_-

"Hahahaha yasudah semua, ayo lanjutin makan kalian! Nanti malah nggak selesai-selesai lagi!" ucap Kris menghentikan semuanya. Suasana pun kembali tenang dan semuanya kembali fokus pada makanan mereka masing-masing.

Lay menatap hyung-hyung dan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya satu persatu dengan tatapan sendu. Berada di Kelas A benar-benar membuat hari-harinya menjadi berwarna! Apalagi mereka semua sudah menyatu seperti layaknya sebuah keluarga sekarang. Karena sebentar lagi Lay akan bertunangan dengan Suho, apa itu artinya malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya bersama Kelas A?

Hahaha... memikirkan itu membuat hati Lay sedih. Kalau ada peri yang datang pada Lay dan menawarkan 1 permintaan... Lay pasti akan meminta untuk mengulang semuanya dari awal.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Last, mind to review? ^^**

**Mir tau chap 9 ini sangat gagal hehe, bagi yg punya inspirasi buat chap kedepan tolong sampaikan di review ^^**


	10. CHAP TEN

**I'll Get You, KIM JOON MYUN!**

**Author : Mir**

**Main Cast : Lay, Suho EXO**

**Support Cast : All of member EXO, Daehyun BAP, Woohyun Infinite, EunHae SuJu**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo annyeong! Mir kambek! (^o^)/**

**Uwaa akhirnya MV EXO keluar juga! Ckck Suho ganteng banget disitu.. pas bagian dia nyanyi Mir ulang berkali2 loh (?)**

**Trus juga Lay ganteng maksimal pakai headband(?) argh udah kayak seme aja tu unicorn! .**

**Tapi ada yg bikin Mir sedih. Pas lihat komen2an EXO-wolf live diyutub, kayaknya fans BAP dan EXO bertengkar**

**Oh my God! Fans nya Kelas A dan Kelas B bertengkar!**

**Yaudah anggap angin lalu aja deh, disini Lay dan Daehyun nggak Mir bikin ikut bertengkar kok (?)**

**Trus juga Mir minta maaf atas keterlambatan update. Tolong maklumin Mir yang baru aja lulus SMA, jadi harus sibuk ngurus ini dan itu DX *curcol***

**Lalu di part akhir-akhir ini Mir nggak berani naruh comedy lagi karena udah ketahap serius. Jadi mianheee DX**

**Yuk langsung tanpa basa-basi lagi, cekaidot!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh ya! Disini lumayan banyak karakter lama dan ada karakter baru yang bermunculan, jadi Mir bakal kasih penjelasan bagi yang lupa:**

**- Kelas A : Member EXO**

**- Kelas B : Member BAP**

**- Kelas C : Member Infinite**

**- Hangeng & Heechul : Orangtua Lay**

**- Siwon & Kibum : Orangtua Suho**

**- Jung Jinyoung : Hyungnya Daehyun**

**- Kim Gongchan : Dongsaengnya Suho (marga diubah demi keselamatan cerita /?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER TEN - ENGAGEMENT**

**.**

**.**

.

.

_Esoknya..._

**Daehyun's House**

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"YAA! ZHANG YI XING BANGUN LO!" teriak Daehyun sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Sudah berulang-ulang ia melakukan hal itu tetapi tetap tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

**Ceklek!**

"Eh... ternyata nggak dikunci toh kamarnya. Tau gini gue udah masuk dari tadi -_-" gumam Daehyun seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Namja itu langsung memasuki kamar hyung kandungnya yang kini sedang ditempati Lay. Hyung kandung Daehyun memang jarang pulang dan lebih sering menginap di apartementnya sendiri karena ia punya usaha butik yang terletak jauh dari rumah.

"Lay... bangun, udah jam 8 bro!" teriak Daehyun sambil berkacak pinggang, menatap Lay yang masih terbungkus selimut kayak kepompong.

"Ehm... tunggu Luhan hyung... 5 menit lagi..." sahut Lay dari balik selimut.

Daehyun menghelakan napas dalam-dalam. "Gue Daehyun, bukan Luhan hyung! Nggak ada nego-nego, cepetan bangun! Kita mau pergi nyari baju lo buat tunangan besok!" ucap Daehyun dengan lantang. Tampak selimut yang membungkus tubuh Lay itu mulai bergerak, menandakan Lay sudah mulai bangun. Karena kesal dengan gerakan Lay yang lamban, Daehyun menarik selimut yang membungkus Lay itu dengan sekali tarikan.

"Huaaaaahm! Hmm... apa yang lo bilang tadi Dae? Gue nggak denger." Tanya Lay sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kita akan pergi nyari baju buat lo tunangan besok. Ngerti?" ulang Daehyun sekali lagi.

"Mmh... begitu ya...haaaaAAAAAH?!"

_'Huh akhirnya dia sadar juga_.' Batin Daehyun sambil geleng-geleng.

Lay menatap Daehyun dengan mata bulat. "Mwo?! Gue tunangan besok sementara kita baru mau nyari baju sekarang?! Hahahaha... bercanda lo nggak lucu..."

Daehyun menghelakan napas sebal. "Gue nggak bercanda Lay. Tanya aja sama Heechul ahjumma kalau nggak percaya, tuh dia lagi duduk santai di ruang tengah bareng Jaejoong eomma."

Lay membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, diikuti dengan mulutnya yang mulai melebar juga (?). Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"EOMMAAAA!"

.

.

_Ruang Tengah..._

Begitu mendengar teriakan Lay, kedua uke yang sedang asyik menggosip itu sontan mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Kelihatannya anakmu udah bangun hyung..." ujar Jaejoong.

"Huh... lihat saja, gak sampai 5 detik lagi dia pasti bakal protes ke gue. Emang dasar Lay itu bandelnya minta ampun! Entah mirip siapa ya gue nggak tau!" omel Heechul sambil geleng-geleng sendiri.

_'Nggak salah lagi, Lay mirip elo hyung... -_-'_ batin Jaejoong dalam hati. Jaejoong dan Heechul memang sudah kenal sejak kecil, dan semua nya juga tau kalau Heechul itu brutalnya gak ketulungan.

**BRAK!** *suara pintu dibuka kasar (?)*

Lay muncul dengan gagahnya di ambang pintu kamar.

"EOMMA! GIMANA BISA BARU NYARI BAJU BUAT TUNANGAN SAAT H-1?! EOMMA MIKIR GAK SEEEH?" protes Lay tanpa mengambil napas.

"PERCUMA PROTES LAY! CEPETAN MANDI SANA TRUS PERGI BUAT NYARI BAJU TUNANGAN!" balas Heechul berteriak juga.

"NGGAK MAU!" balas Lay lagi.

Jaejoong tampak bingung melihat pertengkaran eomma-anak itu. Ia pun segera mengambil tindakan sebelum rumahnya hancur hanya karena Heechul dan Lay bertengkar.

"Ahh Lay-ah... jangan khawatir, Daehyun akan mengantarmu ke toko baju berbintang 5 (?). Dae, kamu antar Lay ke butik Jinyoung ne?" tanya Jaejoong pada Daehyun yang masih setia bertengger di kamar hyungnya.

Jinyoung aka Jung Jin Young adalah nama dari hyung kandungnya Daehyun. Jinyoung memang mempunyai usaha butik yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Kamar yang ditempati Lay sekarang adalah kamar milik Jinyoung.

"Nee eomma..." sahut Daehyun dari kamar Jinyoung.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Lay segera berbalik kekamarnya dan menyambar handuk untuk segera mandi. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berdebat dengan eommanya, dia harus mencari baju yang terbaik untuk besok agar Suho terpukau dengan penampilannya! *eaaaaa /plak.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah butik yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota, tampaklah seorang namja tampan biasnya Mir *abaikan* yang sedang sibuk menggambar sesuatu di atas kertas. Mungkin sedang menggambar desain baju untuk menambah koleksi di butiknya. Namja tampan itu adalah Jinyoung, hyung dari Daehyun. Saat ini adalah jam makan siang jadi tidak ada pengunjung di butik itu. Jinyoung bekerja sendirian, ia memang memutuskan tidak merekrut karyawan untuk bekerja dibutik ini.

Jinyoung terus fokus pada desain bajunya sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Namja tampan itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu dan menemukan dongsaeng dan sepupunya masuk kedalam butik.

"Hyung!" teriak Daehyun kuat sambil lari-lari ke arah Jinyoung dan meninggalkan Lay. Daehyun memang sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan hyungnya yang super sibuk itu.

"Daehyun-ah!" sahut Jinyoung seraya memeluk dongsaengnya yang sangat manja. Kehadiran Lay pun tak luput dari penglihatan Jinyoung. "Hai Lay, udah lama banget gue nggak lihat lo! Kapan lo tiba di Seoul?" tanya Jinyoung pada Lay.

"Sudah cukup lama.. gimana kabar butik lo?" tanya Lay sambil melangkah menyusul Daehyun mendekati Jinyoung. Lay dan Jinyoung sama-sama 91 line, alasan mengapa Jinyoung tidak bersekolah karena ia ingin mendalami dunia fashion. Sifat Jinyoung bisa dibilang dewasa dan cukup serius, makanya Lay lebih dekat ke Daehyun yang sifatnya blak-blakan.

"Lumayan Lay, cukup sukses. Oh ya Heechul ahjumma udah suruh gue nyiapin beberapa jas untuk pertunangan lo. Gue udah bikin sepasang jas, lo tinggal pilih aja!" ujar Jinyoung membuat hati Lay sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia hanya tinggal memilih, bukan mencari.

Jinyoung pun beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk kesebuah ruangan tempat ia menyimpan pakaian-pakaian yang sudah dipesan. Beberapa saat kemudian Jinyoung kembali dengan 2 jas ditangannya.

"Waah daebak! Selera fashion hyung memang nggak diragukan lagi, Lay pasti cocok dengan kedua jas itu!" komentar Daehyun kagum. Jinyoung tersenyum puas mendengar komentar dari dongsaengnya.

Lay mengambil salah satu jas yang berwarna putih dari genggaman Jinyoung. "Daehyun benar, lo benar-benar jenius Jinyoung!"

"Hahaha gue belum sejenius lo yang lulus sekolah diumur yang sangat muda. Pertunangannya besok kan Lay? Apa lo udah bertemu dengan calon tunangan lo?" tanya Jinyoung penasaran.

"Hahahaha tentu saja sudah! Bahkan Lay sudah jatuh hati pada calon tunangannya itu!" sahut Daehyun yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Lay.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jadi lo milih jas yang mana Lay?" tanya Jinyoung balik ke topik awal. Lay pun terdiam sambil melihat-lihat kedua jas itu bergantian. Desain keduanya begitu cocok dan pas, hanya berbeda warna saja.

"Ehm... gue pilih yang warna putih ini aja Young." Ucap Lay sambil sedikit mengangkat jas yang ada digenggaman tangannya.

"Baiklah, gue bungkus dulu ke dalam. Sebentar ya, lihat-lihat saja dulu!" pesan Jinyoung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Lay dan Daehyun. Jinyoung pun masuk kesebuah ruangan yang bisa diduga ruangan itu tempat privasinya.

"Gue rasa keputusan Jinyoung untuk keluar dari sekolah dan fokus di dunia fashionnya benar-benar tepat! Ia pasti akan menjadi seorang desainer yang terkenal." Ucap Lay sambil mengagumi pakaian-pakaian yang terpajang di butik itu.

"Ne Lay! Dengan begitu juga Jinyoung hyung nggak bakal deket-deket sama namja atau yeoja centil yang tertarik sama ketampanannya!" sahut Daehyun.

"Loh emangnya lo nggak pengen Jinyoung punya pacar?" tanya Lay sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja tempat Jinyoung mendesain tadi.

Daehyun pun menggeleng kuat. "Tidak akan! Gue nggak akan biarin Jinyoung hyung punya pacar!"

"Gue tau lo single, tapi jangan bawa-bawa Jinyoung juga dong!"

"Tau deh yang udah mau tunangan -_-" balas Daehyun tajam.

"Ck kalau gue disuruh memilih antara mati atau tunangan, gue lebih pilih mati!" kata Lay sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Memikirkan pertunangan yang akan dijalaninya besok membuatnya semakin stress!

"Yah jangan begitu dong Lay.. bukannya elo udah cinta sama Joonmyun hyung?"

"Gue emang cinta sama Suho hyung, tetapi belum tentu dia mencintai gue balik dan mau menerima semua kebohongan dan kekejaman yang udah gue lakukan ke dia." Lanjut Lay dengan suara yang lirih. Menyedihkan banget.

"Benar juga... Pertama-tama lo naruh bubuk seafood kemakanan dia. Trus pas dia dirumah sakit lo hampir aja ngilangin nyawa dia, untung Sehun segera datang. Trus lo ngelemparin pot bunga dari lantai atas—"

"DIEM AH! LO PENGEN NGEHIBUR GUE ATAU MALAH BIKIN GUE TAMBAH STRESS SIH?!" teriak Lay menghentikan ocehan Daehyun yang terus membuatnya flashback pada masa-masa dimana ia masih semangat membunuh Suho.

_Tililililit~_

Ditengah keributan itu tiba-tiba HP Lay berdering. Namja manis itu segera merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ne, waeyo eomma?" tanya Lay langsung.

_"Bagaimana? Udah ketemu pakaian yang cocok untuk bertunangan?"_

"Sudah. Jas nya sudah satu set dengan pakaian sekaligus kan?"

_"Tentu saja! Kalau begitu cepatlah kau pulang dan istirahat. Biar eomma yang membawa pulang pakaian itu, sekalian eomma ingin mengecek apakah bagus atau tidak."_

Lay tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum ia membalas ucapan Heechul. "Oh baiklah.. kalau begitu aku langsung pulang ne. Bye!"

**Ceklek!**

Tepat saat Lay selesai berbicara dengan Heechul, pintu ruangan yang dimasuki Jinyoung tadi terbuka dan muncul lah Jinyoung dengan sebuah kotak digenggamannya. "Ini pakaian lo Lay." Ujar Jinyoung singkat.

"Ah ani, nanti eomma gue yang akan membawa pulang pakaian itu." Sahut Lay sambil menaruh kembali HP disakunya.

"Ohh yasudah kalau begitu. Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Jinyoung seraya meletakkan kotak itu ditempat yang aman.

"Entah lah, mungkin jalan-jalan? Lo mau ikut?" tawar Lay.

Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ani, gue setelah ini ada janji dengan seorang pelanggan yang istimewa. Selamat bersenang-senang!" ucap Jinyoung sambil tersenyum tampan.

Telinga Daehyun sedikit bergerak begitu mendengar kata 'istimewa' dari mulut hyungnya. "I-istimewa? Bukan pacar kan hyung?" tanya Daehyun memastikan.

"Eh... itu..."

"Ah sudahlah itu tidak penting! Ayo Dae kita keluar sekarang, Jinyoung sedang sibuk!" ujar Lay sambil menarik lengan Daehyun untuk keluar dari butik.

"A-aniii, Jinyoung hyung belum menjawab pertanyaan gue! Hyuuuuung!" panggil Daehyun yang terseret sambil menggerakkan tangannya seakan ingin menggapai Jinyoung. Tetapi Jinyoung hanya tertawa kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya.

**Blam!**

Jinyoung menghelakan napas lega. "Hahhh... bisa gawat kalau Daehyun tahu sebenarnya gue udah punya pacar..." ucap Jinyoung sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Namja berkulit putih itu pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali duduk keposisinya semula sebelum Lay dan Daehyun datang kebutik. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu kembali terbuka.

**Ceklek!**

"Jinyoung hyung!" seru orang yang membuka pintu masuk butik itu.

Saat melihat siapa yang datang, seketika wajah Jinyoung langsung berubah menjadi segar. "Gongchannie!" seru Jinyoung yang langsung berdiri dari posisinya. Namja yang dipanggil Gongchan itu pun masuk kedalam butik dan berlari menghampiri Jinyoung.

"Hyungie aku kangen..." manja Gongchan sambil memeluk Jinyoung.

"_I miss you too_ Channie... _by the way_ siapa namja yang ada dibelakang mu itu?" tanya Jinyoung sambil menatap namja berwajah angelic yang mengikuti Gongchan masuk kesini. Ternyata Gongchan tidak datang sendirian.

"Oh ne, kenalin ini Suho hyung! Hyungku yang waktu itu kuceritakan akan bertunangan!" seru Gongchan sambil melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

Jinyoung membungkuk sopan sebagai kebiasaan orang korea saat bertemu. "Annyeong, Jinyoung imnida.."

Suho pun balas membungkuk. "Suho imnida. Jadi ini namjachingunya Gongchan? Hmm pandai juga lo milih Chan." Puji Suho membuat Gongchan sedikit salting. Ia memang sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentang Jinyoung pada Suho.

_Syukurlah sepertinya hyungnya Gongchan tidak menentang hubungan kami... tidak seperti Daehyun yang gue yakin 100% tidak akan membiarkan gue pacaran._ Batin Jinyoung sambil menghelakan napas.

"Gumawo ne.. sebenarnya sejak tadi gue sudah kagum melihat pakaian-pakaian yang dipajang dibutik ini. Ini semua hasil karya desain lo?" tanya Suho pada Jinyoung.

"Ahh ne! Kalau ada yang hyung minati silahkan dipilih untuk pertunangan hyung nanti!" ucap Jinyoung ramah.

Suho pun melangkah lambat sambil melihat-lihat pakaian mana yang cocok untuk dia pakai dipertunangan nanti. Namja angelic itu terus melangkah sampai matanya menemukan sebuah jas yang terlihat menarik dimatanya. "Wah... gue suka jas hitam ini." Kata Suho sambil menyentuh sebuah jas hitam yang terletak dimeja Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menatap jas itu lekat-lekat. _Itu kan pasangan jasnya Lay..._ batinnya.

"Ehm hyung yakin mau jas yang itu? Sebenarnya jas itu gue buat sepasang, tetapi pasangannya udah diambil oleh sepupu gue.. kalau hyung mau jas itu ambil saja!" ucap Jinyoung sambil menghampiri Suho.

"Eh jinja? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau jas gue sama dengan sepupu lo itu?" tanya Suho kaget.

"Ne gwenchana hyung.. lagi pula kalian tidak akan bertemu karena kalian sama-sama akan bertunangan besok." kata Jinyoung menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Jinyoung memang tidak tahu bahwa namja didepannya ini adalah calon tunangan Lay.

"Hmm baiklah. Gue ambil yang ini. Nanti bayarannya lewat transfer aja ya!" ujar Suho yang dibalas dengan anggukan Jinyoung. Hah sok banget si Suho pakai transfer-transfer segala! (Suho: masalah buat lo? -_-)

"Ne hyung, gumawo! Biar gue simpan dulu jasnya." Ujar Jinyoung sambil mengambil jas hitam yang dipilih Suho tersebut.

"Suho hyung, lo pulang duluan aja ya? Gue mau main-main sama Jinyoung hyung dulu hehe.." ucap Gongchan seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Suho pun menatap dongsaengnya malas. Ia sudah menduga akan jadi begini.

"Hahh yasudah lah. Nanti jangan lupa bawain jas gue, jangan sampai rusak! Oh ya main nya jangan 'kasar' ne. Gue pulang duluan, byee!" pamit Suho sambil melambaikan tangan ke Gongchan dan Jinyoung yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Y-ya! Apa maksud hyung jangan kasar? Dasar hyung pervert!" teriak Gongchan yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil Suho karena sudah sukses menjahili dongsaengnya. Suho pun segera keluar dari butik.

"Bagusnya gue ngapain ya? Kalau pulang pasti disuruh istirahat." Gumam Suho sambil melangkah pelan. Namja yang tingginya semampai (semeter tak sampai *dibunuh Suho*) itu terus melangkah dengan pikiran yang melayang, sampai akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah taman. Taman itu cukup ramai dengan beberapa keluarga yang bertamasya(?) dan bahkan ada beberapa couple yang bermesraan disana. Mata Suho terus memperhatikan wajah orang-orang ditaman itu sampai akhirnya ia menemukan wajah seseorang yang ia kenal.

Mata Suho membulat kaget. "L-Lay?" gumamnya gugup.

_Aigoo ada Lay! Bagaimana ini? Bagusnya gue samperin atau pura-pura nggak lihat ya?_ Pikir Suho galau, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang mendekati dirinya.

"Hey Suho hyung!" sapa orang yang mendekatinya tadi sambil menepuk pelan pundak Suho. Namja angelic itu sampai sedikit tersentak kaget karena sedang melamun. Suho pun menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa sang pelaku yang sudah membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Lo... Youngjae kan? Dari kelas B?" tanya Suho ragu-ragu.

"Ne! Hyung sedang melihat apa? _Why so serious_? *eaa(?)" tanya namja yang bernama Youngjae itu sambil melihat kearah tatapan mata Suho tadi. Ia pun menemukan Lay dan Daehyun, salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Wah ada Daehyun. DAEEEE!" teriak Youngjae, membuat Suho membulatkan matanya kaget. Kalau saja ia mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi seperti Kai, Suho pasti sudah berteleportasi detik ini juga.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Daehyun segera menoleh kesumber suara, begitu juga dengan Lay. "Hey Youngjae-ah!" balas Daehyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Berbeda dengan Daehyun, mata Lay malah langsung menangkap adanya Suho disana. Namja unicorn itu pun tercengang kaget.

_Suho hyung? Mengapa dia ada disini?! _batin Lay panik.

Youngjae pun menarik tangan Suho untuk melangkah mendekati Daehyun dan Lay. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, ternyata detak jantung Lay maupun Suho berdebar keras seiring semakin mendekatnya diri mereka.

Daehyun yang baru menyadari ada Suho juga ikut tercengang. Tetapi ia langsung bersikap biasa seolah tidak ada apa-apa. "Eh ada Joonmyun hyung juga toh.." sapa Daehyun canggung.

"Ne Daehyun. Gue baru aja pulang membeli jas untuk pertunangan besok!" sahut Suho dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

_Sama dong..._ batin Lay dan Daehyun bersamaan -_-

"Suho hyung akan bertunangan besok? Sama dong dengan La—hmpfh!" ucapan Youngjae terputus karena Daehyun langsung membungkam mulutnya yang baru saja akan mengumbar rahasia **TERBESAR** Lay. Daehyun memang pernah bercerita pada Youngjae bahwa sepupunya yaitu Lay akan bertunangan, karena mereka adalah roomate. Tetapi Youngjae tidak mengetahui bahwa calon tunangannya Lay itu adalah Suho.

"Sama dengan apa Jae?" tanya Suho sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sementara wajah Lay udah pucat banget. Nyaris saja Youngjae kelepasan!

"A-ani hyung, bukan apa-apa! Jae, gue tahu kedai es krim yang enak banget disekitar sini, kita kesana yuk?" tawar Daehyun masih membungkam mulut Youngjae. Daehyun sangat tahu bahwa roomatenya ini pecinta es krim. Tindakan terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menjauhkan Youngjae sejauh-jauhnya dari Suho!

Karena mulutnya yang masih dibungkam Daehyun, Youngjae hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas tawaran Daehyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu! Bye Lay dan Joonmyun hyung!" pamit Daehyun sambil menyeret Youngjae pergi dari sana. Lay langsung cengo melihat Daehyun yang tega meninggalkan dirinya berdua saja dengan Suho. _JUNG DAEHYUUUUUUN!_ Geram Lay sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Lay pun melirik namja berwajah angelic yang ada disampingnya yang sepertinya sama gugup dengannya.

"Selamat siang Suho hyung..." sapa Lay memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berucap apa.

"Siang juga Lay, kebetulan banget kita bertemu disini ya. Memangnya rumah Daehyun disekitar sini?" tanya Suho bersikap seperti biasa.

"B-bukan... kami kesini hanya ingin mengunjungi Jinyoung, hyungnya Daehyun." Jawab Lay sambil tersenyum hambar. Mendengar nama yang tak asing itu, tiba-tiba Suho teringat akan namjachingu Gongchan yang bernama Jinyoung juga.

_Mungkin hanya kebetulan namanya sama._ Batin Suho tanpa ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut.

"Lay kita duduk dulu yuk sambil menunggu Daehyun dan Youngjae kembali!" ujar Suho sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi yang cukup panjang. Lay mengangguk setuju dan mereka pun duduk bersampingan di kursi itu.

"Ehm... bagaimana perasaan hyung sekarang? Besok malam hyung akan bertunangan kan?" tanya Lay membuka pembicaraan kembali. Bohong kalau bilang Lay tidak penasaran dengan perasaan Suho sekarang. Apakah sedang gugup sepertinya? Atau malah senang? Atau sedih?

Mata Suho beralih menatap rumput sambil tersenyum miris. "Entahlah, perasaan gue gak menentu sekarang. Kalau mau dibilang senang, ya gue pasti senang karena sebentar lagi akan bertunangan. Tetapi kalau dibilang sedih, gue juga sedih karena gue bertunangan dengan orang yang gak gue cintai.." ucap Suho menggantung.

Lay membulatkan matanya perlahan. "H-hyung menyukai seseorang?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Suho mengangguk pelan. Matanya terus memperhatikan rumput yang cukup panjang sehingga bergerak jika ada angin yang berhembus. Entah kenapa ia sendiri tidak berani menatap namja di sampingnya itu.

"Ahh jangan khawatir. Gue bakal terus memendam perasaan ini demi kebaikan semua. Namja yang gue cintai itu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari gue." Ucap Suho di iringi sedikit tawa. Mungkin untuk memecah suasana yang begitu kaku dan serius.

"Gue nggak yakin didunia ini ada orang yang lebih baik lagi dari Suho hyung. Kalau pun ada, dia pasti benar-benar seorang malaikat." Gumam Lay sambil menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah.

"Hahaha lo bisa aja Lay. Makasih ya, gue anggap itu pujian."

"Ne hyung.. gue harap lo akan bahagia dengan orang yang akan menjadi tunangan hyung nanti.. gue yakin dia nggak akan menyia-nyiakan namja sebaik hyung." Ucap Lay tulus, sangat tulus! Entah itu bermaksud ingin mendoakan atau malah curhat (?). Suho membalas ucapan Lay dengan senyuman manis. Hanya berbicara dengan Lay saja sudah membuat rasa cinta dan sayangnya menjadi semakin besar. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta yang sebenarnya?

"Yixing-ah..." panggil Suho dengan nada sangat sangat sangat rendah. Lay menoleh kearah Suho dengan raut wajah kaget sekaligus heran. Selama ini belum pernah Suho memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu!

Suho menggenggam kedua tangan Lay erat, seakan tidak ingin melepas tangan yang halus dan indah itu. Kedua mata Suho menatap mata Lay dalam-dalam, membuat yang ditatap merasa bingung. Ada apa dengan Suho?!

"S-Suho hyung..."

"Tolong, hari ini saja biarkan gue ngelupain pertunangan besok dan berduaan dengan namja yang gue cintai... berduaan dengan namja yang bernama Zhang Yi Xing..." kata Suho dengan lambat.

O_O (pinjem mata Dio)

Lay tercengang kaget.

Suho mencintai dirinya?

Benarkah?

Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam kedua tangan Lay, Suho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Lay. Semakin lama semakin mendekat...sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Suho mencium Lay! Memang awalnya hanya bersentuhan, tetapi lama kelamaan bibir Suho mulai bergerak melumat bibir manis milik Lay. Lay pun sepertinya kehilangan akal sehat dan mulai menikmati ciuman ini. Tangan yang awalnya berada digenggaman Suho kini beralih memeluk leher Suho untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang panjang itu terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya mereka berdua kehabisan pasokan udara di paru-paru.

"Hosh.. hosh..."

Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah Suho tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut halus Lay. Lay sendiri masih sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak keras tak karuan.

"Lay... apa lo mencintai gue?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba. Jantung Lay yang detakannya mulai mereda kini berdetak kencang lagi begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Suho.

Mulut Lay langsung tertutup rapat. Ia harus menjawab apa?

"Lay?" panggil Suho lagi.

Tanpa menyahut pertanyaan Suho yang membuatnya semakin serba salah itu, Lay langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dengan satu gerakan cepat. Mata indahnya menatap kedua mata Suho dengan tajam.

"Jangan pernah mencintai gue, karena itu hanya akan membuat kebencian hyung semakin besar kepada gue!" kata Lay masih menatap Suho tajam.

Suho pun ikut berdiri menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Lay. "Apa maksud lo Lay? Gue nggak pernah benci ama lo."

"Benarkah? Kita buktikan besok. Gue pulang duluan hyung, selamat tinggal." Kata Lay dingin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Suho. Namja angelic itu hanya bisa memandang kepergian Lay yang semakin menjauh tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Lay!

.

.

.

"Dae-ah, lihat! Suho hyung mencium Lay hyung!" seru Youngjae _excited _sambil memperhatikan SuLay dari balik semak-semak, diikuti Daehyun dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari makan es krim.

Mata Daehyun membulat kaget. Ada rasa kekhawatiran yang tersirat diwajahnya yang untungnya tidak tampak oleh Youngjae. Mereka berdua terus memperhatikan SuLay sampai akhirnya Lay pun meninggalkan Suho dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Loh Lay hyung mau kemana?" tanya Youngjae pada Daehyun.

"Jae gue mau nyusul Lay dulu ya! Nanti gue bakal cerita sama lo semuanya kalau masalah ini udah kelar. Lebih baik jangan dekatin Joonmyun hyung dulu, arraseo?" tanya Daehyun dengan raut wajah yang resah. Saat melihat wajah Daehyun, Youngjae langsung tahu ada masalah yang tidak bisa dianggap enteng yang sedang melanda roomatenya.

"Gue mengerti Dae. Cepat susul Lay hyung sana!" ujar Youngjae sambil mendorong pelan Daehyun. Namja bersurai coklat itupun tersenyum lega karena Youngjae bisa dibilang cukup pintar membaca suasana. Untung saja namja itu tidak bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ne gumawo Jae." Balas Daehyun sebelum berlari menyusul Lay.

.

.

.

"LAY!" panggil Daehyun kuat karena Lay tak henti-hentinya berlari. Mungkin mereka sudah cukup jauh dengan parkiran tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil. Butik milik Jinyoung dan rumahnya memang bisa dibilang cukup jauh sehingga Daehyun dan Lay menggunakan mobil untuk pergi ketempat Jinyoung.

Langkah kaki Lay langsung terhenti begitu mendengar suara Daehyun yang memanggil namanya. Namja cantik itu pun menoleh perlahan kebelakang. Daehyun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah kagetnya saat melihat mata Lay sudah berlinangkan air mata.

"L-Lay..." ucap Daehyun sambil menghampiri Lay. Lay pun langsung memeluk sepupunya.

"Hiks... gue nggak tahu harus gimana lagi Dae... gue merasa bersalah banget dengan Suho hyung!" curhat Lay di ikuti dengan isakan tangisnya. Daehyun pun mengusap-usap punggung Lay untuk menyalurkan ketenangan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Lay, jangan menangis... Ayo kita pulang sekarang..." ajak Daehyun. Untung saja Lay tidak banyak bertingkah dan langsung menyetujui ajakan Daehyun.

Sungguh belum pernah Daehyun melihat Lay yang sehancur ini. Ia sudah mengenal Lay sejak kecil dan ia tahu Lay adalah namja yang sangat kuat. Kalau Lay seperti ini, artinya namja itu memang sangat tertekan dan butuh seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya.

_Tenang aja Lay... meski Joonmyun hyung atau satu dunia benci ama lo, gue akan selalu tetap ada disisi lo... Lo harus kuat!_

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah hari pertunangan Lay dan Suho. Kini Lay sudah sampai ditempat pertunangan dengan mobilnya bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu sekarang nak?" tanya Hangeng setelah membukakan pintu mobil agar Lay bisa turun.

"Entah lah appa, aku sendiri tidak tahu." Jawab Lay seadanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil. Entah mengapa Lay merasa aneh karena hotel tempat ia bertunangan bisa terbilang cukup sepi. Apa tamu undangan yang lain belum datang?

"Heeey Lay hyung! Cepatlah kemari, calon tunangan lo udah nunggu dari tadi!" teriak seorang namja dengan jas abu-abunya. Lay merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Tentu saja, itu adalah suara milik Oh Se Hun.

"Sehun-ah... lo udah tahu kalau gue adalah calon tunangannya Suho hyung?" tanya Lay sambil menghampiri Sehun. Namja tampan itu mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja, seluruh kelas A juga pada udah tahu kalau hyung itu adalah tunangannya Suho hyung."

Mata Lay membulat kaget mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Apa ini mimpi? Jadi Suho sudah tahu?

Tanpa Lay sadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Namja manis itupun tercengang kaget.

"Hai calon tunangan... akhirnya kita bertemu Lay..." bisik namja itu dengan suara yang sangat rendah. Membuat badan Lay merinding saking ketakutannya. Sudah pada bisa tebak kan siapa namja itu?

Ya, dia adalah Kim Joon Myun.

Suho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Lay tidak bisa bernapas. Dengan kekuatan maksimal Lay berusaha melepaskan pelukan namja angelic itu tetapi ia tidak berhasil. Apa Suho memang sekuat ini?

Tolong seseorang! Sadarkan Lay!

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lay berteriak sekuat-kuatnya bersamaan dengan bangkitnya ia dari tidur. Namja manis itu melihat kesekitar. Ini adalah kamar Jinyoung. Apakah yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?

**BRAK!**

"WAEYO LAY?!" teriak Daehyun langsung begitu membuka pintu kamar. Ia pun menemukan Lay terduduk dikasur dengan raut wajah yang seperti habis mimpi buruk.

"D-Daehyun-ah? Ini kamar Jinyoung kan? Tadi malam gue belum bertunangan kan? Aigoo alhamdulillah(?) ternyata yang tadi cuma mimpi!" ucap Lay sambil mengelus-elus dadanya ketakutan.

Daehyun menatap sepupunya bingung. "Lo mimpi buruk?"

Lay mengangguk kuat. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. "Tolong jangan tanya apa-apa lagi. Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Lay sambil melirik sekitar, mencari jam. Daehyun melirik kearah jam tangannya. "Sudah jam setengah 7, ayo cepat mandi."

"Apa yang harus gue lakuin siap mandi?"

"Entah lah, beristirahat mungkin? Heechul ahjumma berpesan agar nanti siang lo pergi kesalon langganannya."

"Aish.. gue masih nggak percaya hari ini akan tiba juga.. hari pertunangan gue... huweeeeee Dae-aaah!" rengek Lay sambil beranjak dari kasurnya dan berlari memeluk Daehyun. Namja manis itu hanya bisa mengusap lembut rambut sepupunya sebagai rasa prihatin.

Tiba-tiba datang suara dari arah belakang Daehyun.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Sontan Lay dan Daehyun langsung melihat kearah suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga mereka. Tentu saja. Itu adalah suara Woohyun.

"Namu-ah lo disini ternyata? Gue gak nyangka ternyata lo peduli juga sama gue huhuhu!" seru Lay sambil beralih memeluk Woohyun.

"Y-Ya! Jangan peluk-peluk gue, menjauh sana!" teriak Woohyun sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Lay, tetapi ternyata tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk itu. Daehyun sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng karena melihat kelakuan childishnya Lay. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah Lay melepaskan pelukannya.

"Haaaah akhirnya gue bisa napas!" teriak Woohyun lebai.

"Dih kelaut aja lo sana Nam!" kata Daehyun sambil melirik malas kearah Woohyun. Tetapi tatapannya berubah begitu menghadap ke Lay. Bibir Daehyun menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "_Are you ready for today Zhang Yi Xing?_" tanya Daehyun.

Lay membalas senyuman Daehyun dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia melihat kearah Daehyun dan Woohyun secara bergantian. "_Yes, I'm ready._"

.

.

.

"HUAAAA GUE NGGAK SIAAAP!" teriak Lay frustasi saat Daehyun dan Woohyun menyeretnya kesalon yang dimaksud oleh Heechul. Perlu tenaga ekstra bagi Daehyun dan Woohyun untuk menyeret 'calon tunangan Suho' itu. Untung saja mereka berhasil.

"Katanya tadi _ready_, apa-apaan tuh!" sindir Woohyun begitu mereka sampai tepat didepan pintu salon.

"Tau tuh! Ayo masuk kedalam, pakaian lo buat pertunangan juga udah disediain didalam!" ucap Daehyun sambil mendorong Lay masuk kedalam salon.

"ANDWAEEE!" teriak Lay kuat. Tetapi terlambat karena Daehyun dan Woohyun sudah menahan pintunya dari luar agar Lay tidak bisa kabur. Benar-benar butuh kekompakan untuk mengatasi unicorn yang sudah beradaptasi menjadi wolf ini! (?)

"Gyaaaaaa! Dae-ah, Namu-ah! Tunggu aja pembalasan dari gueeee!" teriak Lay lagi begitu beberapa karyawan disalon itu menariknya kedalam untuk segera didandani. Daehyun dan Woohyun hanya bisa terkikik geli menanggapi perkataan konyol dari sepupu mereka.

"Pembalasan apanya? Dasar, sudah mau tunangan masih juga seperti itu." Ucap Woohyun sambil tersenyum geli. Daehyun ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Woohyun.

"Tapi untunglah dia masih bersikap seperti biasa. Gue kira dia bakal frustasi sampai-sampai nggak mau bicara!" lanjut Woohyun sambil duduk dikursi panjang yang ada didekat sana. Daehyun pun menyusul dan duduk disamping Woohyun.

"Lay hanya sedang berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Dia nggak mau terlihat lemah." Sahut Daehyun. Matanya memandang lurus kearah depan.

"Gue penasaran dengan reaksi Suho nanti. Apalagi ia sudah dekat dengan Lay, pasti sulit untuk menerima ini semua." Ucap Woohyun lagi sambil memandang Daehyun.

"Lo salah Nam, Joonmyun hyung bukan hanya sekedar dekat dengan Lay. Tetapi namja itu memang sudah mencintai Lay." Kata Daehyun balas menatap Woohyun sekilas.

Seketika wajah Woohyun pun berubah menjadi kaget. Ia memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Lo serius? Aigoo apa rasanya dibohongi oleh orang yang kita cintai? Kasihan banget kisah cinta si Lay..." ucap Woohyun prihatin.

"Lay lah yang memulai semua permainan ini dan dia juga yang harus mengakhirinya. Kita sih cuma pemeran pembantu(?)." kata Daehyun sambil tertawa kecil. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang terlalu serius.

Woohyun mengangguk setuju atas ucapan namja manis yang ada disampingnya ini. "Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk Lay." Ucap Woohyun mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Suasana hening langsung menyapa kedua namja itu. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dengan prediksi apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam.

Apakah Lay akan baik-baik saja?

Atau...

Apakah Suho akan baik-baik saja?

Kepada siapakah pertanyaan itu layaknya diberikan?

.

.

.

.

.

_Sore menjelang malam..._

**Tok tok tok!**

**Krek...**

Suho menoleh kebelakang begitu mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka. Tiba-tiba kepala Gongchan nyempil dari balik pintu. "Hey hyung... Boleh gue masuk?" tanya Gongchan hati-hati. Suho mengerunyutkan dahinya bingung. Pasalnya belum pernah dongsaengnya meminta izin sebelum masuk kekamarnya, biasanya malah langsung masuk ngeloyor tanpa peduli yang didalam sedang ngapain.

"Masuk saja Chan." Jawab Suho sambil tersenyum tampan. Saat ini Suho benar-benar terlihat sangaaat tampan dengan jas hitamnya dan rambutnya yang dinaikkan ke atas (bayangin rambut Suho di MV wolf). Gongchan saja sampai terpesona sendiri melihat perubahan hyung satu-satunya itu.

"Hyung... _you're so handsome...really..._" ucap Gongchan jujur sambil memandang Suho dari atas sampai bawah. Benar-benar perfect!

"Jadi biasanya gue nggak ganteng?" tanya Suho pura-pura kesal.

"Hehe kalau nggak ganteng bukan hyungnya Gongchan namanya! Oh ya, kata Kibum eomma kita akan berangkat 30 menit lagi. Apa hyung sudah siap?" tanya Gongchan.

Suho menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya. "Lebih dari siap."

"Waah hyung kelihatan tenang sekali. Apa hyung sudah melupakan namja yang hyung ceritakan kemaren ke gue? Namja yang bernama Zhang Yi—"

"Jangan menyebutkan namanya." Potong Suho langsung. Gongchan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Apa ia sudah salah bicara?

"Hyung sudah melupakan dia, karena dia juga sudah menolak hyung." Lanjut Suho setelah mengambil jeda.

"M-menolak hyung?"

"Yah... begitu lebih baik. Bisa repot jika ternyata dia juga mencintai hyung bukan? Yasudah lah lebih baik kita ke tempat eomma dan appa sekarang. Hyung mau bertemu dengan mereka." Ajak Suho sambil beranjak dan menarik tangan Gongchan untuk keluar kamar. Gongchan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah menuruti hyungnya. Ia merasa Suho berbohong kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam eomma dan appa!" sapa Suho riang begitu dirinya dan Gongchan sampai diruang tengah. Disana sudah terdapat Kibum dan Siwon duduk berduaan diatas sofa dengan posisi tangan Siwon yang memeluk pinggang Kibum.

"Selamat malam Suho-ah... wah! Gantengnya anak eomma!" seru Kibum sambil menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dari pinggangnya dengan maksud ingin menghampiri Suho. Tetapi tangan kekar Siwon terlalu sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Chagiii, aku ingin memeluk anak kita! Lepaskan pelukan mu!" ucap Kibum dengan nada manja. Bukannya menuruti ucapan istrinya, Siwon malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Biarkan saja, dia sudah besar..." sahut Siwon tidak nyambung. Harap maklum, namanya juga sedang dimabuk dengan cinta (?).

"Yaaa appaaaa!" tegur Gongchan dengan nada manja juga. Tidak mau kalah dengan sang appa, Gongchan pun ikut-ikutan memeluk Kibum dari belakang.

"Aigoo apa-apaan kalian ini!" ucap Kibum sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Tetapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan pelukan Siwon—yang bertubuh besar—dan Gongchan—si big baby—. Kibum pun hanya bisa menghelakan napas pasrah.

"Ya! Yang mau tunangan disini loh, kenapa malah eomma yang dipeluk?!" kesal Suho sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hyung yakin mau dipeluk? Ntar pakaiannya jadi kusut loh hehehe." Ucap Gongchan yang disambut anggukan oleh Siwon. Kibum hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan anak bungsunya.

"Apa kau sudah siap berangkat sekarang?" tanya Siwon pada Suho. Namja angelic itu mengangguk yakin sebagai jawabannya. Siwon pun tersenyum lembut. "Joonmyun-ah, tolong sukseskan pertunangan mu malam ini. Appa harap kau mau menerima seperti apapun wajah calon tunangan mu nanti, arraseo?" tanya Siwon.

Suho mengangguk lagi. "Pasti appa. Aku tidak peduli seperti apapun wajah calon tunanganku nanti, yang penting dia bisa membuatku nyaman." Ucap Suho yang masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi.

Kibum pun menghelakan napas lega begitu mendengar perkataan Suho. "Syukurlah kamu mau mengerti Joonmyun-ah.. Maaf kalau eomma dan appa seenaknya menjodohkan mu dengan seseorang yang bahkan kamu tidak tahu. Dulu kami memang pernah berjanji kepada Heechul hyung dan Hanggeng hyung untuk menjodohkan anak kami kelak, dan inilah saatnya." Jelas Kibum dengan nada yang sedih. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Suho yang harus menjadi korban. Pasti sangat berat untuk Suho.

Suho hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan sang eomma. "Gwenchana eomma, mungkin memang inilah takdir ku."

"Kyaaa kau lihat itu chagi-ah, anak kita sudah dewasa!" seru Kibum excited sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kekar milik Siwon. Sang suami langsung mencubit pipi Kibum saking gemasnya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat sekarang! Lego!" seru Siwon sambil beranjak dari duduknya, diikuti Kibum dan Gongchan. Suho sendiri hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam agar jantungnya tidak berdebar lagi. Bohong jika bilang namja itu tidak gugup sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hotel ELF**

**Bruum... Ciiit! *ceritanya ini bunyi mobil berhenti***

Mobil milik Siwon terparkir dengan selamat(?) disalah satu parkiran yang sudah dibooking. Akhirnya mereka sekeluarga sampai juga ditempat pertunangan itu. Suasana pun sudah ramai menandakan banyak tamu undangan yang sudah datang. Sebenarnya mereka hanya mengundang keluarga terdekat, sahabat-sahabat dan beberapa teman sekelas Suho.

**Ceklek!**

Suho membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera turun. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk membetulkan celananya yang sedikit kusut karena habis duduk di mobil. Tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang suami-istri yang menghampiri Suho.

"Wah... jadi ini yang namanya Kim Joon Myun? Anaknya Siwon dan Kibum?" tanya salah satu namja yang wajahnya seperti orang China. Siwon dan Kibum pun ikut menghampiri Suho. "Ne Hangeng gege.. ini calon menantu mu!" sahut Siwon. Begitu mendengar ucapan appanya, Suho langsung tahu bahwa kedua namja didepannya ini adalah calon mertuanya. Namja angelic itu pun segera membungkuk sopan sebagai khas orang korea.

"Annyeong... Kim Joon Myun imnida..." ucap Suho.

"Annyeong juga Joonmyun-sshi, aku Heechul dan ini suamiku Hangeng!" sahut namja cantik yang bernama Heechul itu sambil menggandeng mesra lengan Hangeng. Suho sedikit terpana melihat wajah keduanya, sepertinya ia familiar dengan wajah mereka.

"Yo! Annyeong Siwon, Kibum, Heechul hyung dan Hangeng hyung!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah belakang, membuat keempat orang yang dipanggil menoleh. Suho pun ikut menoleh karena ia merasa familiar juga dengan suara itu. Begitu melihat orang yang bersuara itu mata Suho membulat kaget. "EunHae hyung?!" teriak Suho saking kagetnya. Setahunya ia tidak mengundang wali kelas nya itu untuk datang keacara ini.

Mata EunHae ikutan membulat begitu menemukan anak didik mereka ada disini. "Suho?!" pekik EunHae bersamaan. Siwon menatap sahabat lamanya dan anaknya itu bergantian. "Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Siwon.

"Mereka guruku/Dia anak didik kami!" teriak Suho dan EunHae berbarengan (lagi).

"Ooooh begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu apa kalian tidak malu mendatangi pertunangan anak didik kalian sendiri, sementara kalian belum bertunangan?" sindir Heechul dengan senyuman evilnya membuat EunHae bergidik ngeri.

"Mwo?! Jadi yang tunangan itu adalah Suho?!" teriak Eunhyuk kaget sambil memandang Suho tidak percaya. Yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Ya Suho-ah! Kenapa tidak pernah bilang kalau kau akan bertunangan?!" kali ini datang protes dari Donghae. Sifat childishnya keluar -_-

"Hey hey sudahlah, ini akan berlarut panjang jika dibahas terus menerus." Ujar Hangeng menengahi.

"Hangeng hyung benar. Lebih baik kita pertemukan Suho dengan calon tunangannya, ia pasti sudah penasaran banget." Tambah Kibum. Heechul dan Hangeng pun serentak melihat kearah Kibum. "Penasaran? Apa Joonmyun belum pernah melihat anakku?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Tentu saja, mereka kan belum pernah kita pertemukan." Sahut Siwon santai. Suho pun mengerunyutkan dahinya bingung begitu melihat gerak-gerik aneh Heechul dan Hangeng yang mulai bisik-bisik berdua.

"Bukannya Lay sampai rela masuk sekolah lagi demi bertemu dengan calon tunangannya ini? Mengapa Siwon bilang mereka belum bertemu?" bisik Heechul pelan ke Hangeng. Namja berwajah China itu hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entah lah Chullie.. kita pertemukan saja mereka dulu." Balas Hangeng berbisik juga. Heechul pun mengangguk paham.

"Ah ya, anak kami sedang berada di _swimming pool_ hotel ini. Apa kau mau menemuinya Joonmyun-sshi?" tanya Hangeng ramah pada calon menantunya. Suho menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Yasudah pergilah kau kesana dulu. Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum acara inti dimulai, lebih baik kalian mengakrabkan diri dulu ne?" ujar Siwon pada anak sulungnya itu.

Suho pun pergi meninggalkan keenam namja yang mulai diselimuti dengan topik nostalgia, mengenang masa-masa mereka dulu di kelas super junior. Lebih baik kita mengikuti Suho sang _main character_ meski sebenarnya Mir adalah ELF sejati *eh*.

.

.

.

**Tap tap tap**

Langkah itu terdengar lambat dan galau(?) sesuai dengan hati Suho sekarang, karena langkah itu berasal dari kakinya Suho. Namja berwajah angelic itu bermaksud mendatangi _swimming pool_, tempat yang diberitahu oleh calon mertuanya. Tempat dimana calon tunangannya berada. Suho menutup matanya perlahan, berusaha mengabaikan seseorang yang ia tak sengaja lihat berada diantara tamu undangan yang hadir. Seseorang yang ia kenal.

Suho mendecak pelan. "Ck, apa tadi itu benar-benar Nam Woo Hyun dari kelas C? Bukannya dia adalah sepupu dari Lay? Sedang apa dia disini?" gumam Suho pelan sambil mengelus dahinya pelan.

**_Swimming Pool_**

Dan disini lah Suho berada sekarang. Tepat di depan pintu masuk kolam renang yang ada dihotel ini. Dengan gerakan yang ragu Suho pun membuka pintunya pelan dan melihat keadaan didalam.

**Krek...**

Jantung Suho langsung berdebar sangat kuat saat melihat ada sesosok namja berpakaian serba putih yang berdiri membelakanginya sedang menatap air di kolam renang yang begitu tenang dan damai. Suasana disini begitu sunyi.

Entah hanya perasaan Suho saja atau apa, Suho merasa mengenal sosok itu.

"Chanhyun-sshi..." panggil Suho ragu. Suho dan namja itu hanya berjarak sekitar 5 meter.

.

.

.

"Chanhyun-sshi..."

**Deg!**

Hati Lay serasa mau copot saat mendengar suara orang yang paling ingin ia hindari saat ini. Suara Kim Joon Myun, calon tunangannya.

_Siap nggak siap, lo harus siap Lay..._ batin Lay menenangkan detak jantungnya. Dengan gerakan lambat Lay mulai membalikkan dirinya menghadap Suho. Dengan senyuman miris yang terukir dibibirnya.

Mata Suho membulat kaget. "L-Lay?"

Lay hanya diam sambil terus menatap Suho lurus-lurus.

"Sedang apa lo disini? Gue nggak lihat lo daritadi, ternyata lo datang juga kepertunangan gue!" ucap Suho berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Sebenarnya Suho lebih ingin Lay tidak datang malam ini karena ia tidak mau bertunangan tepat di depan namja yang ia cintai.

Lay tetap diam. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Ia sangat bersyukur pada detik ini Suho masih mau berbicara padanya.

"Oh ya, lo lihat Chanhyun tunangan gue gak? Tadi kata Heechul ahjumma dia sedang berada disini, tetapi gue malah nemuin lo. Ck dimana sih calon tunangan gue itu?" tanya Suho tak luput dari rasa gugupnya.

Lay semakin tersenyum miris. Akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Lo... cari calon tunangan lo kan hyung?" tanya Lay pelan. Suaranya terdengar sangat menyedihkan, sama seperti hatinya sekarang.

Suho langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir 2x. Bukan kah ia sudah mengatakan itu daritadi?

"...kau sudah menemukannya hyung." Ucap Lay setelah mengambil jeda cukup lama.

**Siiiiiing**

Suho mengerunyutkan dahinya bingung. Baru saja ia mau mengeluarkan suara tetapi suara itu tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Perasaannya semakin menjadi tidak enak seakan mimpi buruknya anak datang sebentar lagi.

"Apa kurang jelas? Kau sudah menemukan calon tunangan mu, bahkan kau sedang melihatnya sekarang." Ucap namja manis itu lagi dengan nada suara yang dibuat setegar mungkin. Jika sedang sendirian sekarang, Lay pasti sudah menangis habis-habisan.

Suho bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya saking seriusnya menatap Lay. Mencari kebohongan dimata namja yang ia cintai itu.

"Apa yang lo katakan Lay? Haha..." sahut Suho sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Masih kurang jelas hyung?! Apa perlu gue beritahu bahwa calon tunangan hyung itu adalah gu—"

"STOP! JANGAN LANJUTKAN KALIMAT LO!" potong Suho dengan nada membentak. Lay sampai tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar Suho berteriak membentak. Oh percayalah, bahkan malaikat pun juga bisa marah jika ada yang membuatnya kesal.

Suho malah sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan sikapnya barusan. Akal sehatnya sudah menghilang entah kemana. "Jangan mengarang yang tidak-tidak, gue mau cari Chanhyun." Ucap Suho dengan suara yang tidak sebesar barusan, tetapi terkesan sangat dingin. Saat kaki Suho mau melangkah, Lay segera menahan lengan Suho.

"Chanhyun itu tidak ada! Dia hanyalah karakter fantasi yang gue buat untuk mengelabui hyung! Calon tunangan lo itu gue hyung! GUE!" teriak Lay yang sepertinya juga mulai kehilangan akal sehat. Emosi mulai menguasai diri mereka berdua.

Suho menatap namja didepannya ini dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Jika biasanya kita menyebut wajah Suho dengan 'angelic face', tolong lupakan untuk malam ini. Wajah Suho sekarang sangat jauh dari wajah angelicnya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Suho mengarah kepakaian yang sedang dikenakanan oleh Lay. Pakaian yang sama persis dengan pakaian yang dipakainya sekarang. Hanya saja berbeda warna. Punya Lay berwarna putih cerah sementara pakaian Suho berwarna hitam gelap. Pikiran Suho pun melayang ke hari kemaren.

.

**_"Ehm hyung yakin mau jas yang itu? Sebenarnya jas itu gue buat sepasang, tetapi pasangannya udah diambil oleh sepupu gue.. kalau hyung mau jas itu ambil saja!"_**

**_"Eh jinja? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau jas gue sama dengan sepupu lo itu?"_**

**_"Ne gwenchana hyung.. lagi pula kalian tidak akan bertemu karena kalian sama-sama akan bertunangan besok."_**

**_._**

Percakapannya dengan Jinyoung kemaren tiba-tiba melintas kilat dalam pikirannya. Suho memegang keningnya karena merasa sedikit pusing.

.

**_"Selamat siang Suho hyung..."_**

**_"Siang juga Lay, kebetulan banget kita bertemu disini ya. Memangnya rumah Daehyun disekitar sini?"_**

**_"B-bukan... kami kesini hanya ingin mengunjungi Jinyoung, hyungnya Daehyun."_**

**_._**

Tiba-tiba percakapannya dengan Lay kemaren pun ikut melintas. Suho membawa pikirannya untuk berpikir keras.

_Jadi Jinyoung itu adalah hyungnya Daehyun sekaligus sepupunya Lay? Sepupunya Jinyoung yang akan bertunangan itu adalah Lay? Aishh mengapa hal ini tidak pernah terpikirkan?!_ Batin Suho sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh.

Lay menatap Suho yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia harus menuntaskan semuanya sekarang sebelum terlambat.

"Bukan hanya masalah Chanhyun. Tetapi sejak awal gue berada disekolah ini adalah untuk membunuh lo hyung. Hyung ingat nggak saat hyung hampir mati karena keracunan seafood? Lalu saat ada pot bunga yang hampir mengenai kepala hyung? Itu semua ulah gue hyung. Bahkan gue hampir pernah membunuh hyung dengan kekuatan gue, jika Sehun tidak datang saat itu." Jelas Lay selengkap-lengkapnya dengan nada yang dibikin sedingin mungkin.

Suho semakin menatap Lay dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus heran. Ia tidak percaya orang yang selama ini sudah dianggapnya sahabat sendiri dan sangat ia percayai, ternyata sangat ingin membunuhnya. Menganggapnya sebagai musuh terbesar.

"Siapa...lo sebenarnya?" tanya Suho dengan susah payah. Bohong jika bilang ia tidak shock sekarang.

"Gue Zhang Yi Xing, seorang pemegang _healer_ tingkat 2. Sudah lulus sekolah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Lay membuka jati diri yang selama ini mati-matian ia sembunyikan. Dan hari ini, dengan waktu yang singkat ia membongkar seluruh kebohongannya. Kebohongan yang ia simpan sejak masuk ke sekolah sihir ini.

Lay pun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Menciptakan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Ia ingin memberikan Suho kesempatan untuk memikirkan perkataannya tadi. Ia tahu, pasti sangat tidak mudah untuk menerima semua kebohongannya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka saling mendiami, akhirnya Lay angkat bicara. "Jadi bagaimana hyung? Apa lo ingin tetap melanjutkan pertunangan kita?" tanyanya.

"..."

Suho masih tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa hyung benci ke gue sekarang? Kata-kata gue kemaren terbukti bukan?" lanjut Lay lagi membuat Suho _flashback_ kehari kemaren (lagi).

.

**_"Jangan pernah mencintai gue, karena itu hanya akan membuat kebencian hyung semakin besar kepada gue!"_**

**_"Apa maksud lo Lay? Gue nggak pernah benci ama lo."_**

**_"Benarkah? Kita buktikan besok. Gue pulang duluan hyung, selamat tinggal."_**

.

"..."

"Hyung, bicara lah.."

"...Hahaha..."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Suho keluarkan. Lay menatap Suho dengan pandangan bingung. Mengapa Suho malah tertawa?

Suho menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Selamat Lay. Lo berhasil mempermainkan perasaan gue dengan sangat sempurna. Lo tahu nggak? Gue langsung merasa jadi orang yang paling bego hanya dalam sekian detik. Begitu bodohnya kah gue sehingga lo dengan mudah mempermainkan gue? Padahal selama ini gue paling percaya ama lo. Gue selalu cerita semuanya termasuk soal perjodohan ini. Dan jika sekarang lo bertanya gue benci ke lo atau enggak, gue bakal jawab enggak. Karena gue butuh kata-kata yang lebih dari sekedar '**benci'**! **DASAR PEMBOHONG**!" teriak Suho tepat di depan wajah Lay. Mata Lay memandang namja didepannya ini dengan takut. Pandangan Suho kepadanya seperti akan siap menerkam Lay kapan saja.

**Bruk!**

Tiba-tiba Lay terduduk lemas didepan Suho. Benteng pertahanannya hancur. Butir-butir air mata pun berlomba-lomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Lay menangis!

"Hyung... hiks... gue mohon, bunuh gue sekarang juga... gue udah nggak pantas hidup lagi hiks..." isak Lay memohon kepada namja didepannya itu. Suho hanya menatap Lay datar. Tak lama kemudian namja itu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Lay tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tatapannya tetap datar, seperti tubuh yang tidak ada nyawanya. Mungkin memang seperti itulah keadaan yang sedang dialami Suho sekarang. Jiwanya seakan sedang lenyap.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, keenam namja—yang kini jumlahnya sudah bertambah menjadi tigabelas—tadi kini masih sibuk bernostalgia pada zaman dimana mereka masih menjadi anak sekolahan. Saking sibuknya mengobrol sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada salah satu anak dari mereka yang datang menghampiri. Anak itu adalah Suho.

"Appa." panggil Suho dengan suara datar. Tetapi suara itu sudah cukup kuat untuk menyadarkan Siwon dan Kibum bahwa ada anak mereka disini. Siwon pun menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya kearah sang purta sulung.

"Waeyo Suho? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu itu?" tanya Siwon.

Suho mengangguk singkat. Masih dengan wajah datarnya. Kibum merasakan ada yang aneh dengan anaknya itu. "Suho-ah, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

"...Ne gwenchana eomma. Ayo...kita segera memulai pertunangan ini." Sahut Suho sambil mengalihkan wajahnya. Padahal tadi ia sempat berniat untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. Tetapi begitu melihat wajah eomma dan appanya, Suho menjadi tidak tega untuk mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya.

"Anakmu sudah tidak sabar rupanya Siwon-ah. _By the way_ dimana Lay?" tanya Heechul sambil melihat sekitar untuk mencari anaknya.

Suho hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunduk. Tangannya mengepal kuat begitu mendengar nama namja yang sangat ia benci saat ini.

"Suho-sshi, bukannya tadi kamu pergi menemui Lay? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Hangeng kepada calon menantunya. Belum sempat Suho menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disana. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari kakinya Lay. Suho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain begitu menyadari ternyata yang datang adalah Lay.

"Gue sama sekali nggak nyangka ternyata Suho akan bertunangan dengan Lay.. ckck." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Lay hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi wali kelasnya itu.

"Lay, kamu habis menangis? Mengapa matamu kelihatan sedikit bengkak?" tanya Hangeng bingung. Jika dilihat sekilas Lay memang terlihat biasa saja. Tetapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, mata Lay memang terlihat sedikit membengkak. Lay langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sehabis menangis tadi ia sendiri yang menghias ulang make-upnya. Seharusnya ia meminta bantuan Woohyun tadi. Tetapi ia tidak mau sampai ketahuan habis menangis oleh yang lain.

"Gwenchana appa." Sahut Lay singkat.

"Nah bagaimana jika kita memulai acara inti pertunangan ini sekarang? Kelihatannya para tamu undangan juga sudah lama menunggu." Ucap Siwon membuyarkan keheningan. Lay menatap Siwon kaget, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Suho. Lay kira Suho sudah meminta agar pertunangannya dibatalkan. Suho yang mengerti arti tatapan Lay hanya bisa menghembuskan napas singkat. Kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati Lay yang masih terdiam.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Gue melanjutkan pertunangan ini hanya agar kedua orangtua gue nggak kecewa. Tidak ada maksud lain, jadi jangan kira gue udah maafin semua kebohongan lo." Bisik Suho pelan saat dirinya tepat melewati Lay. Namja unicorn itu hanya bisa menundukkan muka seiring semakin menjauhnya Suho dari dirinya. Ia memang pantas mendapatkan ini.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam semua. Saya Hangeng mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada para tamu undangan yang sudah datang untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan yang sederhana ini. Mari kita doakan agar pertunangan ini bisa berjalan dengan baik dan lancar sampai akhirnya nanti akan berlanjut ke jenjang pernikahan. Baiklah tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, mari kita persilahkan kepada anak saya yaitu Zhang Yi Xing dengan calon tunangannya yaitu Kim Joon Myun untuk naik keatas panggung." Ucap Hangeng dengan bahasa Korea yang lancar.

"Pfffft!" tiba-tiba seorang namja imut yang sedang asyik minum menyemburkan airnya begitu mendengar perkataan Hangeng barusan. Namja yang setinggi tiang listrik yang ada disamping namja imut itupun membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Kris ge, apa gue salah dengar? Apa tadi orang itu menyebutkan namanya Lay hyung sebagai calon tunangan Suho hyung?" tanya namja imut aka Baekhyun kepada namja tinggi disampingnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris.

"Mungkin kita salah dengar Baekhyun-ah. Mana mungkin tunangan Suho itu adalah Lay." Ucap Kris masih dengan wajah kagetnya.

Tiba-tiba namja berwajah datar yang berada disamping Kris ikut berbicara juga. "Tidak, kalian tidak salah dengar. Suho hyung memang akan bertunangan dengan Lay hyung." Ucap namja itu dengan tenang, seolah ia sudah mengetahui segalanya.

Baekhyun dan Kris pun serentak melihat kearah namja itu. "Mengapa lo begitu yakin Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Sehun pun membalas tatapan kedua hyungnya. "Karena gue udah tahu sejak lama, tunangannya Suho hyung itu adalah Lay hyung." Jawab Sehun,

"Mwoya?! Aish, kenapa lo gak pernah bilang Hun?!" tanya Kris kesal.

"Karena Suho hyung pun tidak tahu siapa calon tunangannya sampai hari ini. Gue nggak mungkin seenaknya membuka rahasia yang disembunyikan Lay hyung dengan susah payah." Ucap Sehun lagi. Kini pandangannya beralih keatas panggung, tepatnya kearah Suho dan Lay. Sehun menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia bisa merasakan atmosfer diantara Lay dan Suho yang tidak bersahabat.

"Jadi selama ini Lay sudah membohongi kita?" tanya Kris lagi.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Benar. Sebenarnya Lay hyung itu penyihir yang sudah lulus sekolah. Sejak awal tujuan Lay hyung datang kesekolah ini hanya untuk membunuh Suho hyung karena ia tidak terima dengan pertunangan ini."

Kris dan Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka sifat Lay yang sebenarnya sangat jahat.

"Awalnya gue juga merasa sangat kesal dengan Lay hyung. Tetapi semua itu runtuh ketika gue mengingat Lay hyung pernah menyelamatkan Suho hyung dari racun yang hampir membuatnya mati. Dari situ gue langsung tahu bahwa Lay hyung sudah berubah." Jelas Sehun lagi. Kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar lembut.

"Apalagi... ternyata Lay hyung sudah jatuh cinta kepada Suho hyung. Dan gue sangat tahu bahwa sebenarnya Suho hyung juga mencintai Lay hyung."

"Sehun-ah, lo tahu hal sebanyak ini darimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kemaren saat mau menjenguk Lay hyung, gue mendengar percakapan Lay hyung dengan Daehyun hyung dan Woohyun hyung di dalam kamar pasien." Jawab Sehun masih memandang kearah panggung.

"Ya, semua yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar. Lay sudah berubah sekarang. Tujuan awalnya yang sangat berambisi ingin membunuh Joonmyun hyung sekarang sudah lenyap entah kemana. Perasaan benci itu sudah tergantikan dengan perasaan cinta. Itu semua terbukti saat Lay menyelamatkan Suho, benarkan Sehun-ah?" tanya Daehyun yang entah sejak kapan ada didekat mereka bertiga. Kris, Baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh kaget kearah Daehyun.

"Daehyun hyung?" kaget Sehun.

"Disaat itu kondisi Lay sangat lemah. Kondisi yang lemah adalah musuh terbesar bagi seorang _healer_ seperti Lay. Tetapi ia tetap bersikeras ingin menyelamatkan Joonmyun hyung dari racun itu, meski sudah mati-matian gue larang. Jika saja saat itu Lay tidak cepat-cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit, mungkin nyawanya sudah melayang." Jelas Daehyun panjang lebar.

"Oh.. jadi itu alasan mengapa Lay hyung langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit.." sahut Sehun tertegun.

"Ck... anak itu selalu saja berbuat gegabah..." ucap Kris sambil menatap Lay yang kini berada diatas panggung.

"Jadi... apa kalian mau memaafkan Lay?" tanya Daehyun ragu kepada 3 namja dari kelas A itu.

"Gue sudah memaafkan Lay hyung dari awal." Sahut Sehun, membuat Daehyun bernapas lega. Tatapan Daehyun pun beralih ke Baekhyun.

"Apapun itu, gue rasa yang paling tertekan sekarang adalah Suho hyung. Dulu gara-gara ulah gue, Lay hyung pernah sampai terjebak lubang dalam yang ada dihutan pula Jeju. Gue rasa sekarang lah saatnya untuk menebus segala kesalahan gue. Gue bakal bantu Lay hyung untuk meluluhkan hati Suho hyung lagi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Suho yang berwajah begitu datar. Seumur hidup belum pernah ia melihat tatapan Suho yang datar dan kosong seperti sekarang.

Daehyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Kini tatapannya beralik kearah Kris. "Meski Lay sering membuat ulah, tetapi dia tetaplah anggota kelas A. Gue sebagai ketua kelas A pasti akan bertindak semaksimal mungkin jika ada anggota kelas gue yang bermusuhan." Ucap Kris dengan tegas.

Daehyun pun membungkuk sebagai tanda terimakasih. "Terimakasih banyak sudah memaafkan Lay ne... Apa anak kelas A yang hadir disini hanya kalian bertiga?" tanya Daehyun.

"Ne hanya kami bertiga, yang lain tidak bisa datang kemari. Kalau urusan anak kelas A yang lain, serahkan saja ke gue." sahut Kris yakin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekali lagi gumawo ne.."

"Gwenchana Daehyun-ah, jangan berlebihan begitu. Mulai sekarang serahkan saja urusan Lay kepada kami. Sekarang mari kita saksikan pertunangan mereka." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya. Daehyun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berempat pun memfokuskan mata mereka kearah panggung.

.

.

.

"Nah sekarang mari saling menyematkan cincin ke jari sebagai tanda bahwa kalian sudah terikat dalam hubungan." Ucap Hangeng. Woohyun langsung naik kepanggung dan menyerahkan sebuah benda persegi panjang yang sudah diisi dengan dua cincin. Suho membuka kotak itu, mengambil salah satu cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Lay. Masih dengan wajah datar. Tanpa diselingi perasaan sedikitpun.

Lay hanya bisa menatap tunangannya itu dengan pandangan sendu. Tangannya pun mulai bergerak untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang tadi Suho lakukan. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat. Setelah Lay selesai menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Suho, datang suara tepuk tangan dari segala arah yang cukup riuh. Lay pun memandang tamu-tamu undangan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Tak sengaja mata Lay menemukan Daehyun yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Daehyun membuat pergerakan dimulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

_Lay hwaiting!_

Lay pun tersenyum seolah baru saja mendapat tenaga baru dari Daehyun. Sementara Suho? Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sebagai formalitas. Bukan senyum bahagia seperti yang dikeluarkan setiap orang bertunangan.

"Baiklah, dengan ini anak saya dan anak dari Kim Si Won akhirnya resmi bertunangan. Terimakasih kepada para tamu undangan yang sudah menjadi saksi atas dijalinnya hubungan pertunangan ini. Sekarang silahkan menikmati hidangan yang sudah kami sediakan. Akhir kata saya memohon maaf jika ada salah kata, Assalamualaikum wrb.(?)" ucap Hangeng mengakhiri, yang kembali mendapat tepukan tangan riuh.

Lay menutup matanya sambil menghembuskan napas.

_Akhirnya selesai..._

**Bruk!**

Dan semuanya terasa menjadi gelap bagi Lay. Samar-samar ia mendengar banyak orang yang meneriakkan namanya. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan suara Suho yang terdengar diantara sekian banyak suara yang menyerukan namanya.

Lay pun pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC / THE END? (?)**

**.**

**.**

**Waaaa FF apa ini? O_O**

**Tapi untunglah Lay dan Suho udah bertunangan. Capek banget huft *lap keringat/?***

**Mir nggak nyangka masih ada yang setia menunggu FF gaje yang paling gaje ini :')**

**Makasih banyak buat yg udah review dan fav! i love u readers! review dari kalian sangat berarti bagi Mir, karena dengan baca review2 dari kalian Mir jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin!**

**Dan... sekarang SuLay udah tunangan! Uyeeee! *lempar Sehun* (?)**

**Apakah cerita ini berakhir sampai disini aja? Atau lanjut?**

**Itu semua terserah pada readers semua. Sampaikan pendapat kalian tentang FF ini di review ya? :D**

**Di akhir kata, annyeong! ^_^**


	11. CHAP ELEVEN - MEMORY

**I'll Get You, KIM JOON MYUN!**

**Author : Mir**

**Main Cast : Lay, Suho EXO**

**Support Cast : All of member EXO, Daehyun BAP, Woohyun Infinite, EunHae SuJu**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JANGAN BUNUH MIIIIIIIIIR QAQ *sembunyi dibelakang Lay* *ditendang Suho***

**Beribu-ribu maaf dari Mir karena keterlambatan update!**

**Salahkan SBMPTN yang menyita waktu Mir! Salahkan asap yang seenaknya datang ke kota Mir! Salahkan kenapa Mir harus sibuk ngurus syarat-syarat buat masuk kuliah! Salahkan kenapa Lay semakin terlihat kayak SEME!**

**(readers : alesan lo Mir -_-)**

**Mir emang bukan author yang baik yang bisa update kilat T_T**

**Dan jangan kaget kalau FF ini semakin gaje hehe, Mir udah bikin warning disetiap chapter kalau FF ini gaje ^_^**

**Hasil dari review kemaren banyak yg minta ini lanjut dan sekarang Mir kabulkan permintaan kalian :')**

**Bahkan ada yang ngancem bakal gigit Mir, jadiin Mir santapan nonem naganya Kris, ngutuk Mir jadi unicorn, dan ngancam bakal bunuh SuLay kalau Mir nggak segera update! Ada yang bawa golok segala huhuhu serem QAAAAAQ**

**Makasih banyak buat yg udah nge-review, nge-fav dan nge-follow cerita ini! /lempar bias masing2/**

**I LOVE U GUYS :* :* :* (readers : *muntah*)**

**NYOK CEKAIDOOOOT! CHAP 11!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Selamat Lay. Lo berhasil mempermainkan perasaan gue dengan sangat sempurna. Lo tahu nggak? Gue langsung merasa jadi orang yang paling bego hanya dalam sekian detik. Begitu bodohnya kah gue sehingga lo dengan mudah mempermainkan gue? Padahal selama ini gue paling percaya ama lo! Gue selalu cerita semuanya termasuk soal perjodohan ini! Dan jika sekarang lo bertanya gue benci ke lo atau enggak, gue bakal jawab enggak. Karena gue butuh kata-kata yang lebih dari sekedar 'benci'! DASAR PEMBOHONG!"_**

.

.

.

**CHAP ELEVEN - MEMORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba mata Lay terbuka. Tanpa bergerak dari tidurnya ia melirik kesekitar. Ini adalah kamarnya Jinyoung. Lay mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam.

_Oh iya... semalam gue tunangan ama Suho hyung... trus semua menjadi gelap._ Batin Lay dengan tatapan sendu. Baru saja ia ingin beranjak bangun, gerakannya terhenti begitu mendengar suara familiar yang berasal dari luar kamar.

"Annyeong Kibum-ah, bagaimana keadaan Suho sekarang?"

Oh itu suaranya Heechul, eommanya Lay. Namja berperawakan cantik itu tampaknya sedang menelfon seseorang yang kita ketahui adalah eommanya Suho. Raut wajah namja unicorn itu langsung berubah begitu mendengar nama 'tunangan'nya disebutkan. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Apa? Suho mengurung diri dikamar? Aigoo ada apa sebenarnya sih? Lay juga belum sadar-sadar dari pingsannya, ia masih tertidur dikamar. Kibum-ah, apakah perjodohan yang kita lakukan semalam ini salah?" suara Heechul terdengar resah dan khawatir. Lay menelan salivanya dengan susah payah begitu tahu Suho sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Namja itu bisa membayangkan betapa shocknya Suho sekarang sehingga mengurung diri dikamar.

_Apa yang musti gue lakuin sekarang?_ Batin Lay lagi sambil menyibak kasar poninya. Ia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri dikamar sekarang kalau ingin masalah ini selesai.

.

.

.

**Tok tok tok!**

"Suho hyung, gue bawa sarapan. Bukain pintunya dong.." pinta Gongchan setelah mengetuk pintu kamarnya Suho. Ia tidak bisa menyelonong masuk seperti biasanya karena Suho mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Tetapi mirisnya Gongchan sama sekali tidak mendapat sahutan dari dalam.

"Hyung lo udah bangun kan? Jangan seperti ini, appa dan eomma sangat khawatir hyung. Setidaknya hyung harus sarapan!" ujar Gongchan lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Tetapi masih saja tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Sang adik hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang melihat kelakuan hyungnya. "Baiklah kalau itu mau hyung. Gue taruh sarapannya di depan kamar ne, hyung bisa ambil sendiri." Ucap namja berbadan tinggi itu sambil membungkuk untuk meletakkan makanan itu.

Dari kejauhan, Siwon dan Kibum—yang masih menelfon Heechul—menatap anak mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Suho memang tidak ada protes tentang pertunangan semalam. Begitu pulang dari pertunangan ia langsung memasuki kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam. Dan tidak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang.

"Aku rasa... Suho begini bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan tunangannya. Tetapi mungkin dia mempunyai masa lalu dengan anak yang bernama Lay itu sehingga ia menjadi shock sekarang.." duga Kibum setelah mematikan sambungan HP nya. Siwon mengangguk menyetujui ucapan istrinya. "Yeah mungkin memang begitu.." sahutnya singkat.

Tangan Gongchan mengepal kuat. Apa yang diduga kedua orangtuanya memang tepat sekali. "Suho hyung... akan baik-baik saja. Itu pasti." Ucap Gongchan pelan. Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba pintu kamar Suho perlahan terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian 3 namja yang ada disana.

"Hey Gongchannie! Oh, selamat pagi eomma dan appa!" sapa Suho begitu membuka pintu. Tangan kanannya sibuk memegang handuk dan menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang masih basah layaknya seseorang yang baru siap mandi. Penampilan Suho terlihat rapi seperti biasanya.

"Suho-ah! Kamu membuat eomma dan appa khawatir! Mengapa dari tadi tidak menyahuti panggilan Gongchan hah?" tanya Kibum seraya berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendekati putra sulungnya.

"Eomma tidak lihat aku baru saja siap mandi?" Suho berakting seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Lalu mengapa saat appa membangunkan mu tadi pagi kau tidak menyahut juga?" tanya Siwon masih duduk di posisinya semula.

Suho menghelakan napasnya pelan. "Appa tahu sendiri kan tadi malam aku baru saja siap tunangan? Aku terlalu lelah sampai-sampai tidak mendengarkan panggilan appa dan bangun kesiangan."

Gongchan menatap hyungnya aneh. Ia tahu ada yang Suho sembunyikan dari mereka.

"Jadi... apa boleh aku menyantap sarapan ku sekarang? Aku lapar." Suho membungkuk mengambil sarapan yang diletakkan Gongchan tadi.

"Tentu saja, sarapan lah dulu. Eomma mau balik ke dapur dulu." Sahut Kibum sambil mengacak rambut Suho yang masih basah itu sekilas dan melangkah ke dapur. Suho tersenyum mendapat perlakuan dari eommanya.

"Aku akan sarapan dikamar saja..." ucap Suho entah pada siapa. Sebelum berbalik masuk ke kamar Suho menatap dongsaengnya sekilas. "Ah ya Gongchannie. Kalo ada teman sekolah gue yang datang kerumah ini, bilang saja Suho tidak sedang ingin bertemu siapa-siapa. Lo ngerti maksud gue kan?" tanya Suho dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Gongchan hanya bisa mengangguk kaku yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis Suho.

.

.

.

_Pondok Bubble Tea (?)_

Disebuah tempat yang sering disebut dengan 'Pondok Bubble Tea' tampak dua orang namja yang tampan dan mirip sedang duduk berhadapan. Dihadapan kedua namja itu sudah tersedia bubble tea dengan rasa sesuai pesanan masing-masing. Dua namja itu adalah Oh Se Hun dan Lu Han.

"Jadi Hun-ah, bagaimana pertunangan Suho semalam? Tunangannya cantik gak?" tanya Luhan antusias setelah meminum bubble tea miliknya. Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai bercerita darimana.

"Hmm... Aku langsung ke inti saja ne? Tunangan Suho hyung itu ternyata adalah Lay hyung." Ucap Sehun langsung to the point.

"Pfffft!" Luhan yang sedang meminum bubble tea langsung menyemburkan minuman itu dari mulutnya. Untung Sehun sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi, jadi dia langsung menghindar(?). Bisa kita tebak bagaimana reaksi Luhan sekarang. Pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari kata 'kaget' yang menyelimuti wajahnya. "MWOYA?! JANGAN BERCANDA SEHUN-AH!" teriak Luhan kuat. Ia sampai berdiri saking kagetnya mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Hyung duduklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya dari awal." Ujar Sehun sambil memegang tangan Luhan. Namja cantik itupun memilih menurut kepada sang namjachingu dan kembali duduk.

Sehun menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Ia menceritakannya dengan detail, tak sedikitpun terlewatkan. Termasuk semua kebohongan-kebohongan yang Lay buat dan sandiwara Lay yang berperan sebagai penyihir tingkat 4. Luhan sampai lupa berkedip saking shocknya mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Matanya semakin membulat seiring semakin banyak sisi yang tidak ia ketahui dari roomatenya. Sungguh Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah kepikiran bahwa tujuan Lay datang kesekolah ini hanya untuk membunuh Suho! Membunuh wakil ketua kelas mereka!

**BRAK!**

Emosi Luhan memuncak. Kepalan tangan Luhan beradu pada meja mereka, mengundang perhatian pengunjung-pengunjung yang ada disana. Sehun pun ikutan shock melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat seram sekarang.

"H-hyung?" panggil Sehun terbata-bata.

"DIA TIDAK AKAN BISA MEMBUNUH SUHO! AKU LAH YANG AKAN MEMBUNUH NAMJA UNICORN ITU TERLEBIH DAHULU!" teriak Luhan dengan tatapan penuh dendam. Hobi teriak-teriaknya kambuh nih -_-

Sadarlah wahai Luhan. Kini semua pengunjung yang ada disana sedang menatap kalian kebingungan.

"Hyung! Lay hyung sudah berubah sekarang, ia tidak berambisi untuk membunuh Suho hyung lagi!"

"TETAP AJA HUN KITA TIDAK TAHU LATAR BELAKANG NAMJA ITU! BISA SAJA DI NEGARA ASALNYA IA MEMANG PERNAH MEMBUNUH ORANG?!" Luhan tetap bersikeras.

"Jaga ucapan mu hyung! Bukan kah hyung adalah roomatenya? Seharusnya hyung yang paling mengerti Lay hyung!"

"KENAPA KAMU MEMBELANYA HUN?! DIA HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUH ROOMATE MU SENDIRI!"

"I-itu..."

"APA? APA KARENA KAMU UDAH JATUH CINTA PADA LAY? BAIKLAH AKU MENGERTI, AKU PULANG DULUAN SEHUN!" Ucap Luhan masih dengan tatapan tajam sambil menyambar tasnya.

"Aigoo hyung bukan begitu maksud ku! HYUNG!" panggil Sehun, tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Luhan. Namja cantik itu terus melangkah menjauh tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya dalam hitungan detik ia bisa membuat Luhan marah kepadanya. Bukannya membantu Lay menyelesaikan masalah, ia hanya bisa membuat masalah baru.

Tilililililit~

HP Sehun berdering. Dengan lemas Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ne annyeong?" tanya Sehun.

_"Kenapa suara lo lemas Hun? Oh ya, apa lo udah ceritain semuanya ke Luhan hyung?"_ tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"Gwenchana Baekki hyung. Sudah, responnya sangat buruk. Bagaimana dengan hyung sendiri?" tanya Sehun balik.

_"Begitu gue cerita pada Yeolli bahwa tunangan Suho hyung itu adalah Lay hyung, Yeolli langsung emosi. Trus saat gue membela Lay hyung dia malah marah ke gue. Aigoo apa salah gue Hun?"_

"Cerita lo gak beda jauh dengan apa yang gue alami bersama Luhan hyung barusan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris gege?"

_"Yaaah lo bisa nebak sendiri. Begitu dhuizang itu membela Lay, tentu saja Tao cemburu dan bahkan meminta putus! Untung saja itu semua bisa diatasi oleh Kris gege sehingga mereka tidak jadi putus, meski sampai sekarang Tao belum bisa menerima kebohongan Lay hyung.."_ jelas Baekhyun dengan suara yang tak kalah lemas dari Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ChenMin hyung dan KaiDO hyung?" tanya Sehun lagi.

_"Gue rasa mereka belum ada yang tahu. Tetapi gue yakin respon mereka nggak jauh-jauh dari responnya Yeolli, Tao dan Luhan hyung."_ Sahut Baekhyun.

"Ck padahal beberapa hari lagi kita akan masuk sekolah. Bagaimana ini? Kelas A akan hancur!" kata Sehun frustasi sambil menyibak poninya. Masalah ini bertambah semakin besar!

_"Pokoknya jangan sampai Daehyun atau Woohyun tahu tentang masalah ini. Kita harus bisa menyelesaikannya!"_

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk, meski tidak bisa terlihat oleh Baekhyun. "Baiklah gue ngerti. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan ini, annyeong!" ucap Sehun sambil memutuskan sambungannya. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak sejak bertengkar dengan Luhan tadi. Pasti Baekhyun dan Kris juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Aigoo apa memang sesulit ini untuk menegakkan kedamaian?

.

.

.

**Tok tok tok!**

Terdengar ketukan pada pintu rumah kediaman Kim Si Won. Gongchan yang posisinya paling dekat dengan pintu langsung berinisiatif membukakan pintunya.

**Ceklek!**

"Oh, selamat siang Kris hyung." Sapa Gongchan begitu melihat tamu yang datang. Kris pun tersenyum begitu mendapati Gongchan mengenali dirinya. Gongchan memang tahu wajah-wajah murid kelas A dari album foto kelas Suho, lengkap dengan namanya juga.

"Selamat siang Gongchan. Apa ada Suho didalam?"

Gongchan menggigit bibirnya gugup. Ia teringat akan pesan yang Suho beri padanya.

"Ehm... mianhe hyung, tapi Suho hyung lagi nggak mau di ganggu..." ucap Gongchan ragu-ragu. Pasalnya namja yang ada didepannya ini sangatlah tinggi dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat. Gongchan takut kalau seandainya namja ini emosi dan langsung mencekik Gongchan karena tidak mengizinkannya menemui Suho (?).

Kris terdiam sejenak sambil mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa ia harus berbalik pulang tanpa membuahkan hasil? Atau ia harus menerobos untuk masuk?

Eh sepertinya opsi kedua tidak mungkin. Bisa-bisa ia langsung diusir oleh kedua orang tua Suho dengan tidak terhormatnya. Ia harus bisa menjaga sikap, ia kan anak presiden!

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga hyung mu baik-baik ne? Hyung pulang dulu." Kris pun akhirnya memilih untuk pulang saja untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Tanpa ada yang menyadari dari tadi Suho mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke pintu utama.

Suho menghelakan napas lega, ternyata Gongchan dapat diandalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

Akhirnya gerbang SM High School kembali dibuka menandakan hari ini sudah masuk sekolah. Murid-murid pun sudah banyak yang berdatangan kesekolah dengan beragam raut wajah. Ada yang semangat, ada yang riang, ada yang cemberut dan ada juga yang lesu. Entah lah, itu tergantung kepribadian masing-masing.

Dan jika kita zoom kan kamera lebih dekat(?) tampak seorang siswa dengan wajah lesunya melangkah dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik ternyata siswa berwajah lesu itu adalah main cast ff ini! Zhang Yi Xing!

Lay memang belum mau keluar dari sekolah ini karena masalahnya belum selesai. Bagaimana pun juga Lay adalah tipe namja yang bertanggung jawab. Sebenarnya tujuan Lay datang ke sekolah saat ini bukanlah untuk belajar melainkan bertemu dengan tunangannya. Sejak pertunangan kemaren Lay belum pernah bertemu dengan Suho lagi.

**BRUG!**

Tiba-tiba saja Lay merasa tubuhnya disenggol kasar oleh seseorang, membuat badan kerempengnya terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Baru saja Lay akan memarahi orang itu, jika saja ia tidak melihat dulu siapa pelakunya.

"L-Luhan hyung?" ucap Lay gugup. Oh ya Mir lupa bilang. Lay belum balik ke asrama, ia masih tinggal dirumah Daehyun sampai kemaren. Jadi ia belum bertemu satupun anak kelas A sejak pertunangan itu. Termasuk belum bertemu Luhan.

Luhan menepuk pundaknya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan pundak Lay, seakan pundak Lay itu menimbulkan kotoran debu pada seragamnya. "Ck kalau jalan yang benar! Merusak mood saja!" bentak Luhan dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Lay membulatkan matanya kaget. Apa namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar Luhan? Roomatenya yang perhatian?

"Jangan memasang wajah tak berdosa seperti itu! Gue udah tahu semua akal busuk lo masuk ke sekolah ini!" kata Luhan lagi sebelum meninggalkan Lay. Namja cantik yang masih terduduk itu menundukkan wajahnya.

_Ternyata semuanya sudah tahu tentang pertunangan gue dan Suho hyung..._ batinnya sedih. Itu artinya bukan hanya Suho yang membencinya, tetapi seluruh Kelas A juga membencinya.

_Aigoo bisa kah gue bertahan di kelas itu?_

.

.

.

_**Jam pelajaran pertama**_

"Huang Zi Tao?"

"Hadir songsaenim!"

"Kim Jong Dae?"

"Hadir Donghae saenim!"

"Kim Jong In?"

"Hadir!"

"Kim Joon Myun?"

"..."

Seketika suasana kelas hening. Bisa kita tebak saat ini Donghae sedang mengabsen kehadiran murid-muridnya. Karena tak kunjung mendapat sahutan Donghae pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seluruh anak didiknya.

"Kim Joon Myun? Ada yang tahu Suho kemana?" tanya Donghae.

Chanyeol memunculkan smirknya. "Kenapa tidak saenim tanya saja pada 'tunangan'nya?" ucapnya sambil melirik Lay sekilas. Nada Chanyeol barusan lebih terkesan sedang menyindir dan memojokkan Lay.

Pandangan Donghae pun beralih ke Lay. "Yixing, apa kamu tahu kenapa Suho tidak masuk sekarang?"

Lay mengepalkan tangannya gugup. Mana dia tahu soal itu?

"Percuma saja saenim bertanya padanya, dia tidak akan tahu." Sahut Luhan kemudian dengan nada meremehkan.

"Hey hey ada apa ini? Siapa tunangan yang dimaksud Chanyeol tadi?" tanya Xiumin tidak mengerti diikuti pandangan heran oleh Chen, Kai dan Dio. Mereka berempat memang belum tahu persoalan yang terjadi antara Suho dan Lay.

"Oh Xiumin hyung belum tahu ya? Tunangannya Suho hyung itu ternyata adalah Lay hyung loooooooh!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara lantang. Keempat namja yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu sontan membulatkan mata mereka tidak percaya. Mata Dio lah yang paling bulat O_O

Lay semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Mati lah dia!

Kris, Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka memang sudah sepakat untuk diam agar masalah ini tidak berlanjut. Pasalnya sekarang mereka sedang dalam jam pelajaran!

Donghae yang merasakan atmosfer yang tidak enak pada kelas itu langsung mengambil tindakan. "Yasudah jika tidak ada yang tahu Suho kemana. Selanjutnya... apa Kim Min Seok hadir?" tanya Donghae mengalihkan.

"H-hadir saenim-ah!"

.

.

.

.

.

**KRIIIIIIIIING~**

Bel istirahat berdering nyaring disambut dengan sorakan para siswa dan siswi yang sudah jenuh dengan pelajaran. Semua langsung berlomba-lomba keluar dari kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Dan seketika Kelas A pun menjadi sepi. Tampak Lay dan Chen yang masih setia duduk dibangku mereka.

"Hmm... Lay hyung..." panggil Chen ragu-ragu.

"Ne?"

"Apa benar hyung adalah tunangannya Suho hyung?"

Lay terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi teman sebangkunya itu. Lalu Lay pun mengangguk lemas sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu mengapa selama ini hyung tidak pernah bilang ke kami?!" tanya Chen, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

"I-itu..."

"Tentu saja dia tidak bisa bilang Chen-ah! Tujuan awal dia datang ke sekolah ini adalah untuk membunuh Suho! Dia penyihir berbahaya tingkat 2!" kata Luhan yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil bersandar dipintu masuk kelas mereka. Ternyata bukan hanya Luhan, tetapi 2 sahabatnya yaitu Tao dan Xiumin juga berada di ambang pintu.

"Gue kecewa sama lo Lay." Ucap Xiumin singkat sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Luhan melirik Tao yang sedari tadi tutup mulut. "Tao, bicara lah. Keluarkan unek-unek lo!" pancing Luhan.

Tatapan Lay beralih kepada namja panda polos yang tiba-tiba menjadi pemurung itu. Padahal biasanya Tao itu sangat ceria meski sifatnya malu-malu.

Tao menegakkan kepalanya yang dari tadi menunduk. "H-hyung tidak pantas ada di kelas ini. Lebih baik dari awal hyung tidak pernah datang ke sekolah ini. D-dengan begitu S-Suho hyung—"

"Cukup. Hentikan ini semua, kalian bertiga keterlaluan." Ucap seseorang yang duduk di sudut kelas. Lay dan Chen bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan orang itu sejak awal.

Luhan menatap namja itu tajam. "Apa maksud lo Byun Baek Hyun?"

Baekhyun membalas tatapan tajam Luhan dengan cengiran yang ia pelajari dari Chanyeol. "Bukan kah ini lucu? Mengapa kalian repot-repot mengurusi hubungan Suho hyung dan Lay hyung yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kalian?"

"Jangan belagak tuan Byun. Bukankah gara-gara masalah ini juga lo bertengkar dengan Chanyeol? Sama seperti gue dan Tao yang bertengkar dengan Sehun dan Kris?" balas Luhan tepat sasaran.

Baekhyun langsung bungkam begitu mendengar nama namjachingunya di sangkut pautkan. Berbeda dengan Lay yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. Tangannya mengepal kuat begitu mengetahui banyak yang bertengkar karena masalahnya dan Suho. Ini semua salahnya! Salahnya!

**Brak!**

Lay berdiri cepat dari bangkunya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi namja cantik itu menyambar tasnya lalu berlari keluar kelas melewati Luhan-Tao-Xiumin sekaligus tanpa berkata apa-apa. Bahkan saat ia berpapasan dengan Kris dan Sehun dilorong sekolah pun di abaikannya saja. Yang Lay mau sekarang hanya pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari kelas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Jam pelajaran kedua_**

"Oh Se Hun!"

"Hadir!"

"Park Chan Yeol!"

"Selalu hadir!"

"Wu Fan!"

"Hadir."

"Zhang Yi Xing!"

"..."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Eunhyuk menghelakan napasnya sambil menutup buku absen itu. Namja berambut blonde itu menatap muridnya one by one dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Bisa jelaskan mengapa dua bocah yang baru saja bertunangan itu tidak hadir dalam kelas saya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan posisi dagu yang bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Suasana masih hening, tidak ada yang berani menjawab.

"Hhh... tadi Donghae memang bilang ada yang tidak beres dikelas ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Hening lagi.

Dengan sekali gerakan Eunhyuk berdiri dari posisinya. "WOY JAWAB! APA TIDAK ADA ORANG DIKELAS INI?!"

"I-ini berhubungan dengan masalah Suho dan Lay, songsaenim!" jawab Kris cepat dengan gugupnya.

Suasana kembali menjadi hening lagi. Jantung seluruh anak kelas A berdegup kencang menunggu respon wali kelas mereka yang memang killer itu.

Eunhyuk mengambil sedikit jeda sebelum lanjut berbicara. "Syukurlah ada yang mau menjawab jujur. Sebenarnya saya dan Donghae sudah tahu dengan masalah yang menimpa kelas ini karena Donghae sudah membaca pikiran kalian semua."

_Kalau begitu mengapa masih nanya? =_=_ batin seluruh anak kelas A bersamaan.

"Kalian ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Bisa-bisanya kalian membenci Lay hanya karena dia berbohong soal pertunangannya dengan Suho! Kalau ada yang marah, harusnya itu hanya Suho, bukan kalian! Kalian sebagai teman sekelas mereka harus membantu menyelesaikan masalah, bukan malah menambah masalah!" ucap Eunhyuk panjang lebar sambil geleng-geleng.

"Anda salah Hyuk saenim. Selama ini Lay hyung sudah membohongi kami juga, ternyata dia adalah penyihir tingkat 2! Dia sudah lama lulus dari sekolah sihir!" bantah Chen.

"Tetapi apa sikap dan perbuatannya pada kalian selama ini bohong juga?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi, membuat seluruh murid kelas A kini terdiam. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Eunhyuk saenim benar.. apa kalian tidak merasakan kedatangan Lay begitu membuat banyak perubahan pada kelas ini?" ucap Kris memecah keheningan. Seluruh mata kini tertuju pada sang ketua kelas.

"Contohnya hubungan Kai dan Dio. Dulu kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana hubungan mereka? Dan setelah Lay datang kesekolah ini, dengan mudahnya ia berhasil menyatukan Kai dan Dio. Dan dia melakukan hal itu dengan tulus!" lanjut Kris, membuat Kai dan Dio menundukkan kepala mereka.

Sang maknae yang dari tadi hanya diam kini angkat bicara. "Bukan hanya itu saja. Lay hyung juga yang udah nyatuin gue ama Luhan hyung. Disaat gue pesimis takut menyatakan perasaan pada Luhan hyung, Lay hyung lah yang selalu nyemangatin gue! Berkat Lay hyung juga sekarang gue dan Luhan hyung jadian, benarkan Hannie hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan sendu kepada Luhan. Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Lalu saat _studytour_ ke Jeju dulu, karena ulah iseng gue Lay hyung sampai hampir memasuki lubang di hutan yang gelap itu. Tetapi dia tidak marah sedikitpun." Lanjut Baekhyun kemudian.

"Bahkan saat dia tersadar dari pingsannya sewaktu itu, yang ia khawatirkan malah keadaannya Baekhyun. Dia memang bodoh." Ucap Kris mengakhiri.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat anak didiknya yang kini mulai tersadar. "Kalian tahu Lay melakukan itu semua dengan tulus. Lay begitu banyak membawa perubahan pada kelas ini. Saya sendiri tidak tahu kalau Lay sudah mengukir begitu banyak kenangan pada diri kalian."

"Tapi saenim, kedatangan Lay hyung kesekolah ini hanya untuk membunuh Suho hyung!" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Udah gue bilang Lay hyung itu sudah berubah Yeolli!" kata Baekhyun kesal.

"Lo bilang kayak gitu karena lo udah suka ama dia kan?!" balas Chanyeol gak kalah sinis.

**BRUK!**

Baekhyun memukul mejanya kuat dengan kepalan tangannya. "DASAR BODOH! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI! **GUE DAN LAY HYUNG ITU SAMA-SAMA TIPIKAL UKE, GUE GAK MUNGKIN SUKA AMA DIAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

.

.

.

**Krik krik**

**.**

**.**

**Hening**

.

.

.

"... ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah suasana hening cukup lama.

Chanyeol terdiam sementara Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hiks hiks, Yeolli udah ga percaya lagi ama gue songsaenim... DIA NUDUH GUE SUKA AMA LAY HYUNG HUHUHUHU!" pertahanan Baekhyun hancur dan tangisannya pecah disusul oleh air mata yang mengalir deras (?).

Eunhyuk mendeathglare Chanyeol tajam karena sudah membuat anak didik uke brutalnya menangis. Biar brutal, Baekhyun tetaplah seorang uke (?).

Sehun sebagai teman seperjuangan sekaligus seperbangkuan alias teman sebangkunya Baekhyun jadi ikutan tersentuh mendengar tangisan Baekhyun. "Hiks bukan hanya Chanyeol hyung, tapi Luhan hyung juga nuduh Hunnie suka dengan Lay hyung huweeee!" tangisan Sehun ikut pecah.

Kali ini tatapan deathglare Eunhyuk beralih ke Luhan. Beraninya anak itu membuat maknae jeniusnya menangis!

Disaaat suara tangis Baekhyun dan Sehun masih berlanjut, kini seluruh mata menatap Kris. Namja tiang listrik itu merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalian mengira gue bakal nangis juga karena Tao nuduh gue suka Lay?!" protes Kris menebak pikiran teman-temannya. Dan dengan polosnya mereka mengangguk meng-iyakan tebakan Kris.

"Serius Kris gue belom pernah lihat lo nangis! Coba deh sekali iniiiiiiii aja!" pinta Xiumin diselingi dengan kedipan sebelah mata.

Kris membuang mukanya kearah lain. "Cih jangan harap!" sekerika terdengar desahan kecewa dari teman-teman sekelasnya, terkecuali untuk Sehun dan Baekhyun yang masih menangis.

"B-Baekki sudah lah, jangan nangis lagi!" risih Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun meski Chanyeol masih marah kepada Baekhyun, tetap aja dia gak tega lihat Baekhyun nangis.

Sementara Luhan?

"Hunnieeee maafin Luhan neeee? Jangan nangis lagi, Luhan tahu Hunnie gak suka dengan Lay... Luhan cuma kebawa emosi aja kemaren, Hunnie jangan nangis lagi neeee?" hibur Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Sehun dan memeluk namjachingunya yang masih menangis. Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan pandangan sirik.

"Hiks hyung nggak marah dengan Hunnie lagi kan? Dan hyung sudah maafin Lay hyung kan?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan penuh harap ke Luhan. Tak lupa dibumbui sedikit buing-buing (?). Luhan balas menatap Sehun lembut dan kembali memeluk Sehun lebih erat. "Tentu saja Sehunnie~ Luhan baru sadar kalau Luhan sudah bertindak salah kepada Lay.. seharusnya Luhan yang meminta maaf.. Maaf ne?" ucap Luhan tulus sambil mengusap rambut halus milik Sehun. Magnae itu mengangguk manis sebagai sahutan. Mengapa disini Luhan terlihat seperti seme? -_-

Dan tanpa ada yang menyadari seluruh namja yang ada disana menatap HunHan dengan raut wajah (=_=)

"UDAH UDAH WOY BUBAR SEMUA!" teriak Kai menghancurkan adegan telenovela live ala HunHan.

"Ck, dasar orang sirik!" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Hah? Gue sirik? Raut wajah yeoja jadi-jadian yang duduk disebelah Sehun itu baru namanya sirik!" teriak Kai sambil menunjuk si yeoja jadi-jadian alias Baekhyun yang kini menatap Sehun dengan pandangan **benar-benar sirik. **Ia iri dengan adegan romantis yang Luhan lakukan pada Sehun. Mengharapkan Chanyeol berlaku seperti itu? Sama saja seperti menunggu kulit Kai berubah jadi putih -_-

"Baby panda..."

Yang barusan bersuara itu adalah Kris dengan suara beratnya, membuat namja-namja yang ada disana merinding disco. Yang dipanggil langsung menatap Kris dengan mata pandanya.

"Masih nggak mau maafin gege?" tanya Kris lagi. Kini Kris beranjak dari bangkunya dan duduk dibangku kosong sebelah Chen, bangkunya Lay. Beruntung bangku Lay terletak tepat didepan bangkunya Tao.

"Haaah mulai lagi adegan telenovela versi TaoRis!" kata Xiumin malas sambil menggeser bangkunya menjauhi Tao. Chen terkekeh mendengar perkataan namjachingunya.

"E-eh... itu..." Tao malu-malu.

"Hmm?" balas Kris menatap Tao lekat-lekat.

"T-tao nggak tahu..."

Kris menghembuskan napas pendek sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Apa Tao lupa dulu pernah bilang kalau percaya pada pasangan itu adalah point yang penting? Yang dulu _baby_ baca dibuku milik Sehun, ingat kan?" tanya Kris membuat seluruh namja kelas A terutama Kai harus mati-matian menahan tawa mereka. Sehun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Tao mengangguk polos mendengar penuturan Kris. "Lalu apa lagi yang Tao ragukan dari gege? Gege sudah berkali-kali bilang gege tidak punya perasaan pada Lay. Hati gege ini hanya milik Tao, bukan milik Lay atau yang lainnya." Kata Kris dengan nada lembut sambil menggenggam kedua tangan namjachingunya. Tao menatap tangan mereka yang bersentuhan dengan wajah memerah.

"G-gege masih memakai cincin panda itu? Padahal kemaren Tao udah berkata kasar pada gege..." ucap Tao dengan suara pelan tetapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Kris. Pandangan Kris pun beralih pada jarinya yang memang masih tersemat cincin panda. "Tentu saja, ini sebagai bukti bahwa gege milik Tao."

"Tao... juga masih memakai cincin naga ini... berarti ini artinya Tao milik gege?" tanya Tao masih dengan wajah polosnya. Chen mulai menguap menyaksikan adegan romantis yang tersaji didepannya sementara Eunhyuk yang dari tadi tidak kedengaran suaranya sudah tertidur pulas dengan posisi menyandarkan kepala dimejanya. Adegan HunHan sudah membuatnya bosan sekarang ditambah dengan adegan TaoRis? Lebih baik ia tidur!

Back to TaoRis.

Dhuizang itu mengangguk setuju atas pernyataan Tao barusan. "Kalau begitu sekarang jangan marah lagi ne? Gege balik ketempat gege dulu." Pamit Kris sedikit tidak rela harus melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Tao. Ternyata Kris menyadari bahwa teman-temannya sudah mulai bosan dengan adegan telenovelanya.

"Oh ya Chen, nanti malam kita pindah kamar ne? Lo mau kan?" ucap Kris dengan suara pelan begitu melewati Chen.

"Lo pasti tahu jawaban gue, ge." Balas Chen dengan smirknya.

Kris pun membalasnya dengan smirk yang tak kalah hebat.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmm? Udahan adegan telenovela nya?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melap ilernya yang iseng-iseng keluar. Seluruh murid kelas A langsung sweatdrop melihat kelakuan wali kelasnya.

"Huhh dasar kalian ini! Sekarang sudah nggak ada kesalahpahaman lagi kan? Jam belajar kimia kita habis hanya untuk membahas masalah yang menyangkut pribadi ini!" keluh Eunhyuk sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Hehehe sesekali tidak apalah songsaenim!" sahut Xiumin enteng.

"Beruntunglah wali kelas kalian sebaik saya. Sepertinya jam pelajaran sudah habis, sebentar lagi bel pasti bunyi. Oh iya! Jangan kira saya meluangkan jam pelajaran kimia ini secara gratis!" ucap Eunhyuk pada penekanan di akhir kalimat, membuat beberapa orang menghelakan napas kecewa.

"Apa yang akan songsaenim berikan? Tugas kimia? Atau gotong royong bersihin kelas? Atau mengurus resepsi pernikahan songsaenim dengan Donghae saenim?" tanya Kai panjang lebar membuat seluruh anak kelas A tertawa mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir. Mau tak mau wajah Eunhyuk memerah sekarang. Anak didiknya ini memang sering sekali menggodanya!

"Ssst jangan berisik! Tidak, saya tidak akan memberikan tugas, gotong royong ataupun mengurus resepsi pernikahan. Yang kalian harus lakukan adalah membuat Suho dan Lay kembali bersatu sebelum mereka menikah nanti! Kalian mengerti?!" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada galak.

"MENGERTI SONGSAENIM!" jawab anak kelas A. Teriakan Luhan yang paling kuat (?). Beberapa saat kemudian pun mereka semua berbondong-bondong keluar kelas untuk memberikan asupan gizi untuk perut mereka. Terkecuali untuk Baekhyun yang masih setia duduk dibangkunya. Baekhyun menghelakan napas pelan. Ia masih merasa tidak enak karena ia sendiri belum berbaikan dengan namjachingunya.

"Baekhyun hyung, gak ikut kekantin?" tanya Sehun di ambang pintu.

"Ani, duluan saja." Tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Yasudah. Kalau hyung mau nyusul bareng Chanyeol hyung saja ne!" pamit Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun balas melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum miris.

Eh?

Tadi kata Sehun siapa?

Chanyeol?!

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa pundaknya ditepuk halus oleh seseorang dari belakang. Namja manis itu menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yeolli... lo masih disini?" tanya Baekhyun tidak penting.

"Baekki kenapa? Masih memikirkan masalah tadi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk di bangku Sehun, tepat disamping Baekhyun. Namja manis itu mengangguk pelan. Ia masih terbayang bagaimana marahnya Chanyeol kemaren saat Baekhyun membela Lay. Dan itu sangat membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Lo... udah nggak marah?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol bergerak dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun, persis seperti yang tadi Luhan lakukan pada Sehun. (Mir : Chanyeol plagiat nih =_=) Dan tak dapat dipungkiri Baekhyun merasa sangaaaaaaaat nyaman dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

Ehhhhh?! O_O

"L-lo mau apa Yeolli?" tanya Baekhyun gugup seiring semakin dekatnya wajah mereka.

CHU~

Dan dengan sekali gerakan bibir Chanyeol meraih bibir manis itu. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang masih bebas bergerak menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menciumnya. Lama kelamaan Baekhyun menutup matanya, rupanya ia sudah terbawa dalam suasana yang diciptakan Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya, tetapi jika diteruskan mereka akan kehabisan oksigen dan mati sia-sia. Dan mereka belum terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu. Tangan Chanyeol beralih mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Pasalnya belum pernah Chanyeol bersikap manis seperti ini!

"Lo nggak usah pasang muka bersalah, kemaren itu emang gue yang salah. Dan maaf gue udah nuduh lo suka sama Lay hyung... gue lupa kalian berdua tipikal uke (?)." kata Chanyeol masih sambil mengelus pipi tembem Baekhyun.

"Nggak peduli Lay hyung itu tipikal uke atau seme, gue cuma cinta lo Yeolli... saranghae..." ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk erat namjachingunya. Hatinya langsung lega setelah berbaikan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelakuan manja namjachingunya. "Nado saranghae, Baekki hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tililililit~

Namja berparas cantik yang sedari tadi berjalan tak tahu arah perlahan menghentikan langkahnya begitu HP nya berdering. Ada SMS masuk rupanya.

**From : Daehyun Babo**

**Hoi Lay~ barang-barang lo udah gue bawa sekalian ke asrama, jadi lo gak perlu balik kerumah gue lagi. OK? ^^**

Namja yang ternyata adalah main cast kita yaitu Lay menghembuskan napasnya pasrah. Bahkan Daehyun tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang melarikan diri dari sekolah. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang peduli padanya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia memasukkan HP itu kembali ke saku celananya dan melanjutkan perjalanan tak tentu arahnya. Fakta bahwa Lay adalah orang London lebih memudahkan dirinya untuk tersesat di kota Seoul yang sangat luas ini. Biar saja ia menghilang, itupun jika ada yang menyadari dirinya hilang dan berinisiatif untuk mencari dirinya. Kalau masih ada yang peduli.

.

.

.

**TBC~ ._.v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CCE :**

**Lay : kenapa sih Mir lo suka banget bikin gue sengsara di akhir cerita? chap kemaren pingsan, chap sekarang malah tersesat! chap besok apa?! =_=**

**Mir : chap awal kan Mir udah sering nyiksa Suho. nah di chap akhir2 giliran Lay yang disiksa :)**

**Lay : huweeee~ Suho chagi~**

**Suho : *peluk Lay* udah udah jangan nangis... kalau FF ini udah tamat, barengan dengan readers kita gulingkan si Mir ke jurang ^^**

**Lay : janji? :')**

**Suho : janji! ^^**

**Mir : =_=**

**Oya! Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ne~ ^^**

**Banyak-banyak lah berbuat kebaikan, salah satunya dengan me-review/ninggalin jejak di chap ini (?)**

**Mir mau tau kira-kira masih ada nggak ya yang nantiin kelanjutan FF ini? :')**

**Mind to review? ^^**


	12. CHAP TWELVE - WHY?

**I'll Get You, KIM JOON MYUN!**

**Author : Mir**

**Main Cast : Lay, Suho EXO**

**Support Cast : All of member EXO, Daehyun BAP, Woohyun Infinite, EunHae SuJu**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INI FF JAMAN KAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?**

**ADA YANG MASIH INGAT GAAAAK? (READERS: KAGAAAAAAAAAK!)**

**Akhirnya setelah semedi berabad-abad, Mir akhirnya ngepost chapter 12 juga -_-**

**Sebenarnya ff ini udah jadi sejak lebaran(?), tapi belum sempat Mir post. Eh tiba-tiba laptop Mir malah hang trus rusak -_-**

**Mir frustasi karena semua hasil karya Mir ada di laptop itu, termasuk chap ini. Trus tiba-tiba Mir inget kalau sempat nge-save chap 12 ini di ffn.**

**DAN AKHIRNYAAAA hari ini Mir di kasih laptop (bekas noona) dan bisa update ni ff**

**Awalnya Mir ragu mau update atau enggak, soalnya ff ini kan udah lama banget. Takutnya readers udah pada lupa :( Tapi setelah Mir lihat-lihat review dari kalian, Mir ngerasa harus ngepost ini chap! Sampai masuk mimpi segala masa -_-**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS buat beberapa reviewers yg sekongkol ama SuLay buat gulingin Mir kejurang sehabis ff ini tamat -_- : **

**Kim Haerin-ah | ayulopetyas11 | zhehoons | narwhal227 | Tania3424 | BbangHime **

**Trus makasih juga buat reviewers yg mau nungguin kelanjutan ff ini :**

**XiuBy PandaTao | hatakehanahungry | evilkyvng | sofia. ningsih | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | chenma | Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic | N-MEL | MamaFreeze99 | Me Moon JH | ferinaref | MinSeulELFSparFishy | ICE14 | Kopi Luwak | 13ginger | LeoZiYumehito | LimXiauZhu | Oh Hannie | akit02 | kyeoptafadila | HyunieKyungie | dian deer | Jaylyn Rui | Imeelia | ajib4ff | Vicky98Amalia | Lee MingKyu | maiqui-shaa | selvian. summer | URuRuBaek | 7D | Silvanda | EXOLunatics | suchen moment | lee kaisoo | riestidy | Akatsu Key | AbigailWoo | rachel suliss | ttalgibit | Kang Hyun Yoo | hibiki kurenai | kimberly lavenders | | XiYuuYng | guest | Zhang Mei Li | rin | PutriPootree | awlia | AYUnhomin | IndiraSatya1 | BbuingBbuingtao | jiy | heeriztator | riestidy | ZiTao99 | jiah | miyuk | Mei | Park Eunhye | weisheme | XingLay97 | ViAnnI | | IchShiroiDiamond | alwayssulay | AreynaSyndrome | Baekyeol Shipper | yeun Gie | jenny | Love Couple | Woles | pembacaff | Jung Sungra | heeriztator | gegeimnida | andini taoris | angelhun | Unicornz | kiranabaekki98 | sweetgyu95 | Yui the devil | finky'lulu | minprayudi | CallMeThes42 | Park Ha Woo | AnjarW | Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics | Rissa | YDwi | apriyanthi16 | evilnemo97 | Leeminda | LiAquaticShawol | kim hye jung | LeeEunin | melinda | charus | HasuNoHana | Griselda Elmarit | higashixox | Afifah Amalia | jungie | melinda | drrr | dobicherry | Kim Chan Soo  
**

**Trus juga makasih banget buat kritikan dari ****Kim Haerin-ah & baekchannie :D Mir bakal berusaha buat jadi lebih baik lagi!**

******.**

******.**

******Terus ikutin kisah Lay, Suho dan Kelas A yaa! Mir masih butuh dukungan dari kalian semua :')**

******Bagi yg udah lupa Mir saranin untuk balik baca chap 11 supaya ingatan kalian balik (?)**

******Review dari kalian sangat berdampak besar bagi Mir!**

******Mir sayang kalian semuaaaaaaaaa!**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******CHAPTER 12 - _WHY?_**

******.**

******.**

**19.34**

Luhan kembali melirik jam dinding untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi seraya mondar-mandir sejak tadi. Xiumin dan Tao yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Luhan hanya bisa diam dalam keheningan.

"Hyung duduklah, dengan hyung mondar-mandir seperti itu tidak akan membantu untuk membuat Lay hyung pulang..." ucap Tao yang sudah jenuh melihat hyungnya.

Ada yang bisa nebak apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

Saat ini mereka sedang khawatir karena Lay yang nggak kunjung pulang sejak kabur dari sekolah tadi pagi. Kris yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas pun mengambil tindakan. Ia, Dio, Chen dan Chanyeol mencari Lay keliling Seoul lalu Kai, Baekhyun dan Sehun menunggu di lobi(?) asrama sedangkan Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao tetap berada dikamar Luhan dan Lay. Antisipasi kalau seandainya tiba-tiba Lay masuk dari jendela asrama -_- (Mir: ini bego atau apa sih udah jelas mereka tinggal di tingkat 3 -_-)

"Gue ini roomate macam apa sih? Kenapa bisa gue berkata setega itu ke Lay?!" sesal Luhan mengabaikan ucapan Tao.

"Luhan! Disini yang bersalah bukan lo aja, kita semua juga ngerasa bersalah ke Lay! Percuma lo frustasi kayak gini, mending lo duduk dan berdoa semoga Lay nggak kenapa-kenapa!" ujar Xiumin memegang tangan kanan Luhan, menghentikan pergerakan sahabatnya. Luhan hanya menunduk diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"T-Tao juga b-bersalah ke Lay hyungie... hiks..." isak Tao pelan. Tanpa terasa air mata sudah membasahi pipi nya. Xiumin menatap Tao prihatin sementara Luhan masih tertunduk. Xiumin pun merangkul Tao dan menggosok punggungnya agar panda itu berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kris-Dio-Chen-Chanyeol side**

**.**

**.**

"DEMI DIO YANG SEMAKIN MIRIP MORGAN! BAGAIMANA CARA KITA MENCARI LAY DI KOTA SEOUL YANG SUPER LUAS INI?!" teriak Kris frustasi sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Ge hati-hati! Nyetir aja yang benar! Ga usah bawa-bawa gue ama Morgan segala!" kesal Dio yang duduk disamping pengemudi, sementara Chen dan Chanyeol duduk dikursi belakang. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di mobil pribadinya Kris, yaitu mobil mewah ZENVO ST1 yang hanya diproduksi sebanyak 15 unit di seluruh dunia dan bergaransi seumur hidup! Maklum, namanya juga anak presiden. Mana level pakai mobil pasaran.

"Kris gege benar, Seoul ini terlalu luas buat nyari Lay hyung yang sekecil upil!" tambah Chanyeol.

"Lagian kalau kita cuma duduk di mobil doang mana bisa nemuin Lay hyung! Mana tahu dia sembunyi dibalik semak-semak disana! Atau dia nongkrong dicafe langgangan Xiumin chagi yang disitu! Atau mungkin dia lagi beli snack Lays di kedai Bu Tiyem! Atau jangan-jangan dia diculik orang jahat trus dikurung—hmpfh!"

Chanyeol membekap mulut Chen yang terus saja mengeluarkan pendapat ngawurnya. Betapa bawelnya main vocal kita yang satu ini -_-

**SSSAAAAAAAAAA! *ceritanya ini bunyi turun hujan lebat(?)***

"Yaaaah ujaaaaan!" keluh Chanyeol dan Dio bersamaan. Chen menggigit tangan Chanyeol agar namja yang lebih muda darinya itu melepas bungkaman mulutnya.

"Pueehh! Tangan lo asin bego!" kesal Chen seraya menjitak Chanyeol. Dio menoleh kebelakang. "Lo berdua ngapain sih? Gue laporin Baekhyun hyung ama Xiumin hyung baru tahu rasa!" ancam Dio dengan wajah datarnya.

"ANDWAE MORGAN-AH!" pekik Chen dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Kris menepuk jidatnya kuat. Udah diluar hujan lebat membuat penglihatannya kejalanan burem, ditambah pula Chen+Chanyeol+Dio yang sangat berisik mengganggu konsentrasinya menyetir. Kalau aja diluar gak lagi hujan lebat pasti Kris udah nendang tu tiga orang keluar dari mobil! Dengan terpaksa Kris menepikan mobilnya.

"Lah ge! Kok berhenti?!" protes Dio disambut anggukan kuat dari Chen dan Chanyeol.

"Hujan lagi deras ditambah suara kalian yang terlalu ribut, bisa-bisa kita kecelakaan dan mati ditempat!" kata Kris jujur. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana ributnya suara Dio yang besar ditambah suara Chen yang melengking dan suara Chanyeol yang ngebass? Kalau kalian berada diposisi Kris pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati.

Chanyeol memandang nanar keluar kaca mobil meratapi hujan yang sangat lebat. "Lay hyung dimana ya? Kasihan dia, kan lagi hujan..."

"Seandainya disini ada Suho hyung... dia pasti akan menghentikan pergerakan hujan-hujan ini dengan kekuatan airnya sehingga kita bisa mencari Lay hyung..."

"Jangan berandai yang tidak-tidak Chen." Sahut Kris malas.

"Ge kita nggak bisa diam kayak gini! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" kata Dio sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kris.

"N-ne ne ne arraseo! Jangan goyangin tubuh gue Morgan!" ucap Kris sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Dio pada bahunya. Chanyeol dan Chen mati-matian menahan tawa mereka mendengar panggilan Kris untuk Dio. Benar-benar epil -_-

"Apa yang gege lakukan?" tanya Chen melihat Kris mengeluarkan handphone nya.

"Gue mau nyuruh pengawal-pengawal pribadi gue buat nyari Lay. Diantara kalian ada yang punya foto Lay?" tanya Kris menatap dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

Chen unjuk gigi.

"Gue punya hyung! Ada di handphone!" seru Chen sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya juga.

"Kok lo bisa punya?" tanya Chanyeol curiga. Jangan-jangan Chen diam-diam menyukai Lay lagi!

"Pernah tuh waktu belajar ama Eunhyuk saenim, Lay hyung ketiduran di meja. Ada ilernya lagi, jadi gue iseng-iseng langsung moto dia!" aku Chen dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Gue bersyukur teman sebangku gue bukan Chen hyung." sahut Dio dari depan.

"RT Dio!" setuju Chanyeol udah kayak di twitter.

Untung aja Chen gak ambil pusing dengan ucapan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. "Kris ge, udah gue kirim fotonya!" kata Chen dengan senyumnya. Cocok banget kalau ditambah background bunga mawar.

"Ne gumawo Chen. Gue udah kirim fotonya ke mereka, kalau Lay udah ketemu pasti mereka bakal ngehubungin gue." Kata Kris dengan santainya sambil menatap bangga handphone dengan merk GOLDDTRIKER iPHONE 3GS SUPREME yang harganya mencapai 8 juta US dollar. Handphone yang dihiasi dengan berlian dimana sebagian dari berlian tersebut merupakan berlian pink(?) seberat 7,4 karat. Ah udah deh ga usah dilanjutin lagi. Pamer itu dosa(?).

"Emangnya pengawal pribadi Kris ge ada berapa sih?" tanya Dio tiba-tiba.

"Hemmmm... lo tau jumlah member SM*SH?" tanya Kris balik.

Dio bungkam.

"TAU! Yang ada MORGAN nya kan? Jumlah membernya mah 7 orang!" jawab Chanyeol seyakin-yakinnya dengan penekanan dinama Morgan.

"Right! Dan ada yang tahu berapa jumlah seluruh family AKB48?" tanya Kris lagi.

"48 orang!" tebak Dio langsung. Asal jawab aja nih anak mentang-mentang ada angka 48 nya -_-

"Salah!"

"49 orang!" ini Chen yang ngomong.

Wajah Kris langsung berubah menjadi (=_=)

"Aaaah gue tahu gue tahu! 343 orang kaaan?" tebak Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Faktanya, Chanyeol itu sikat gigi 3x sehari.

"BENAAAAAR!" teriak Kris sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-olah Chanyeol baru menangin olimpiade fisika dan dapat medali emas yang berkarat(?). Senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar sementara Dio dan Chen cengo.

"Hmm... lalu? Apa hubungannya member SM*SH dan member AKB48 family dengan...pengawal pribadinya gege?" tanya Chen yang ngerasa pembicaraan mereka udah mulai keluar jalur. Tumben si Chen waras.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang mendadak gatal. "Ng... gak ada hubungan sih. Gue cuma ngasih kuis mendadak aja supaya lu pada gak bosen!" ucap Kris watados.

Chen, Chanyeol dan Dio memberi Kris dengan deathglare terbaik mereka, membuat mau tak mau Kris jadi sedikit terpojok. "J-jangan berwajah serem kayak gitu, pengawal gege itu ada buanyaaaaak banget! Bagaikan bintang-bintang di angkasa yang tak terhitung jumlahnya!" ucap Kris membuat deathglare dari ketiga dongsaengnya semakin tajam.

"BOHONG!" teriak Chen, Chanyeol dan Dio barengan. Disaat mereka ingin ngeroyok si Kris, tiba-tiba muncul suara yang menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

_Tao neomu yeppeo~ Michyeo~ Replay replay replay~_

Ternyata yang berbunyi itu adalah handphone GOLDDTRIKER iPHONE 3GS SUPREME milik Kris. Chen, Chanyeol dan Dio cengo seketika, sementara Kris elus-elus dada karena gak jadi dibully.

"Itu kan lagunya SHINee – Replay..." ucap Chen.

"T-tetapi seharusnya liriknya noona neomu yeppeo..." timpal Chanyeol.

"Dan... gue tau itu bukan suaranya SHINee... suara SHINee gak sejelek itu..." tambah Dio.

Kris menatap ketiga dongsaengnya garang. "Lagu ini emang lagunya SHINee – Replay! Tapi ini gue yang nyanyiin rekam sendiri, trus liriknya gue ganti dari 'noona' jadi 'Tao'!" ucap Kris sejujur-jujurnya yang langsung mendapat tatapan malas dari dongsaengnya.

"Menjijikkan!" desis Chen, Chanyeol dan Dio bersamaan.

Kris mengabaikan ketiga dongsaengnya dan mengangkat panggilan. "Hallo? Pengawal Taemin? Apakah anda sudah menemukan orang yang saya kirim fotonya?" tanya Kris mendadak jadi formal. Jika sedang berhadapan dengan orangtua atau pengawal-pengawal pribadinya Kris memang harus menggunakan bahasa yang formal dan sopan santun.

"Taemin?" ulang Dio yang udah gak ngerasa asing dengan nama itu.

"Bukan kah itu nama..." Chen natap Dio dengan tatapan _apakah-pikiran-kita-sama?_

"Gue curiga jangan-jangan pengawal Kris gege ini member SHINee." Timpal Chanyeol kemudian.

"Ssssst!" Kris meletakkan telunjuknya tepat didepan bibirnya sebagai isyarat agar ketiga namja itu diam. Setelah itu Kris langsung balik fokus ke percakapannya dengan 'pengawal Taemin'. "Apa? Jadi Lay sudah ketemu? Baiklah kamsahamnida ne, tolong langsung bawa saja dia ke asrama saya. Ne ne, annyeong!" Kris pun mematikan sambungannya.

"Gimana ge? Lay hyung ketemu?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"_Yes of course_! Apa gue bilang? Pengawal gue itu banyak banget kayak bintang yang bertebaran di langit, nemuin Lay mah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan!" bangga Kris sambil ngibas rambut itemnya.

"Kenapa gak dari awal aja kayak gitu? Kita kan gak perlu keluar buat nyari Lay hyung -_-" ucap Chen sweatdrop.

"Gue juga gak kepikiran buat nyuruh pengawal haha -_- Dio lo telpon si item dong, bilangin Lay bakal datang ke asrama!" suruh Kris.

"Ahh ne!" sahut Dio sambil ngeluarin handphone esia hidayahnya. Dio itu orangnya merakyat loh. Satu-satunya uke yang berada di mobil itu pun segera menelfon namjachingunya.

**Tiiiit... tiiiiiit... tiiiiiit...**

_"Ne yoboseyo?"_ tanya Kai setelah mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kai! Ini gue Dio!"

_"Oh chagi... Apa? Nanti malam mau 3 ronde?"_

"..."

_"... Dio chagi?"_

"Berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak atau kaki kanan lo patah Kim Jong In!"

_"Hehe peace hyung, cuma bercanda! Jadi ada apa? Lay hyung udah ketemu?"_

Dio mengangguk, padahal Kai gak bisa lihat. "Ne! Sebentar lagi Lay hyung akan tiba di dorm di antar oleh pengawalnya Kris gege. Oh ya, mungkin kami berempat akan pulang telat.." Mata belo Dio melihat keluar kaca, melihat hujan yang masih lebat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

_"Ehh? Wae?!"_ tanya Kai kecewa.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merampas handphonenya Dio. "Tentu aja buat nikmatin malam yang indah bersama Dio chagi-mu Kim Jong In~!" ucap Chanyeol usil. Bisa dipastikan wajah Kai pucat sekarang.

_"Y-ya! Chanyeol hyung! Apa maksud lo!"_

Chen mengambil handphone esia hidayah itu dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Didalam mobil ini ada 3 seme sementara ukenya cuma 1. Gue rasa Dio bakal susah jalan besok kekeke~" tambah Chen dengan tawa evilnya. Dio memutar kedua bola matanya tak peduli. Mau-mau aja si Kai dikerjai -_-

_"CHEN HYUNG! YA! KELUAR KALIAN DARI MOBIL! ASDFGHJKL—"_

**TUT!**

Chen mematikan sambungannya. Setelah itu dia langsung cabut batre handphonenya agar Kai gak bisa menelfon lagi.

"Kalian ini suka banget ngerjain si item -_-" komentar Kris sambil geleng-geleng.

"Hahaha dia kira cuma dia doang yang _playboy_? Dio juga bisa kaleeee!" ucap Chen yang disambut dengan tawa Chanyeol. Puas banget tu dua orang habis ngebully si Kai -_-

.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun-Kai-Sehun side**

.

.

**Tuut... tuut... tuut...**

Kai menatap handphone nya horor.

"_WHAT THE HELL_?! CHANYEOL HYUNG DAN CHEN HYUNG KAMPREEEEEEEEEET!" kesal Kai sambil melempar handphonenya sembarangan. Gak usah khawatir, Kai itu gak kalah kaya dari Kris jadi handphonenya masih ada segudang.

"Lo kenapa hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan mata mengantuknya.

"Dio gue lagi dalam bahaya Hun! Bisa-bisa dia gak virgin lagi pulang nanti!" panik Kai sambil goyangin bahu Sehun kedepan dan kebelakang.

"Dasar bego, mau-mau aja dikerjain Chanyeol hyung dan Chen hyung. Hyung lupa disana ada Kris gege? Gak mungkin mereka ngambil ke-virgin-an Dio hyung!" sahut Sehun sambil melepaskan tangan Kai dari bahunya.

"Oh iya bener juga lo Hun.. lagi pula ukenya Chanyeol hyung ada disini. Kalau dia macam-macam gue juga bisa macam-macam dengan Baekhyun hyung!" kata Kai sambil melirik Baekhyun dengan smirknya. Yang dilirik gak nyahut.

"Lagian gue gak yakin Dio hyung masih virgin. Apalagi roomatenya _playboy_ macam hyung." Kata Sehun dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Enak aja! Gue gak mungkin ngambil kevirginan Dio hyung sebelum dia siap!" kata Kai entah itu jujur atau bohong. Cuma Kai, Dio dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Sehun menghelakan napas melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang satu itu. Tatapannya pun beralih ke Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam. "Baekhyun hyung, ngomong dong..." ucap Sehun. Tatapan Kai pun ikut teralih ke Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Sehun.

"Eeeh? Apaaa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang bersemu.

Kai mengerunyutkan dahinya. "Baekhyun hyung kenapa sih?"

"Hhh... gue gak tau sejak gue tinggal kekantin tadi siang Baekhyun hyung jadi kayak gini. Kayaknya dia habis di apa-apain oleh Chanyeol hyung..." kata Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Yang BaekYeol shipper pasti masih ingat kejadian Chanyeol nyium Baekhyun di kelas kan? Itulah yang membuat wajah Baekhyun masih merona sampai sekarang. Kalau diajak ngomong pasti cuma nyahut 'Eeeh?' atau 'Apaaa?' -_-

"Di apa-apain? Palingan dicium doang cih." Desis Kai sambil menyandarkan badannya disofa. "Oh iya, Lay hyung bentar lagi pulang diantar pengawalnya Kris gege." Lanjut Kai sambil menoleh ke Sehun.

"Jinja? Syukurlah Lay hyung udah ketemu! Nah sekarang misi kita tinggal nyari cara bagaimana Suho hyung bisa maafin Lay hyung sebelum mereka benar-benar menikah!" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eeeeeh...?"

Kalian pasti tahu itu suara siapa -_-

"Ya! Baekhyun hyung sadar lah!" Sehun melirik namja yang duduk disampingnya.

Kai menatap Baekhyun datar. Tiba-tiba terlintas niat jahil diotaknya.

"AH BAEKHYUN HYUNG! ADA WIG EDISI TERBARU TUH, DISKON 99,99%!" teriak Kai sambil menunjuk kesembarang arah. Pada detik itu juga Baekhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Kai intens. Wajah yang awalnya bersemu sekarang berubah kembali menjadi Baekhyun dengan wajah preman(?).

"JINJA? MANA MANA MANA?!" tanya Baekhyun excited sambil melihat ke segala arah. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah ia tersadar kalau mereka sedang berada di lobi asrama. "Eh?! Sejak kapan gue ada di asrama?!" kagetnya sambil menatap kedua dongsaengnya. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya tak peduli sementara Kai menahan tawa.

"Kita harus menyadarkan Suho hyung kalau sebenarnya Lay hyung itu baik! Sebelum akhirnya terlambat dan dia menyesal!" kata Kai semangat kayak baru nemuin rumus trigonometri.

"Gimana caranya? Kemaren saat Kris ge kerumah Suho hyung, Gongchan hyung bilang Suho hyung lagi gak mau ketemu ama siapa-siapa. Handphonenya juga gak aktif.." Sahut Sehun masih lesu.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ikutan nyahut. "Pasti Suho hyung udah nyuruh Gongchan agar gak bolehin kita masuk nemuin dia! Ck, gue tahu akal busuk lo Suho hyung!" kesal Baekhyun dengan nada antagonis.

"Trus gimana caranya kita bisa ketemu Suho hyung? Apa perlu kita menyamar agar Gongchan hyung gak ngenalin wajah kita dan ngebolehin kita bertemu dengan Suho hyung?" kata Sehun dengan posisi berpikir.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

**Cling!**

"AHA!" teriak Baekhyun dan Kai bersamaan seakan ngedapetin ide.

Kai melirik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun balas lirik Kai.

Smirk mereka keluar bareng-bareng.

"Apa pikiran kita sama, Byun Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Kai masih dengan smirknya.

"...Sepertinya begitu Kai. Mohon bantuannya." Balas Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan menyipitkan matanya.

Sehun yang gak ngerti apa-apa hanya bisa menatap kedua hyungnya cengo. "Kalian berdua kena—"

"YA! LEPASIN GUE! GUE BISA JALAN SENDIRI, GUE BELOM TUA!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar dari arah luar asrama. Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Bukan kah itu suara..." ucap Sehun menggantung.

"Lay hyung?" sambung Kai dan Baekhyun barengan.

"LEPASIN GUE _PLEASE_! GUE BELUM SIAP BALIK KE ASRAMA! LEPASIN GUEEEEE!" teriakan Lay terdengar semakin jelas yang artinya Lay semakin dekat ke lobi. Ketiga namja yang berada di lobi pun segera beranjak dari sofa untuk menyambut hyung mereka.

"LAY HYUUUUNG!" teriak Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun barengan begitu melihat Lay. Mata Lay melotot saat melihat ketiga dongsaengnya berlari kearahnya. 2 namja—pengawal Kris—yang sedari tadi memegang lengan kanan dan kiri Lay pun melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Membiarkan ketiga namja itu memeluk Lay.

"Hyuuung kemana aja? Kita semua khawatir tahu! Lihat sekarang my chagi Dio terkurung hujan diluar sana bersama tiga orang seme! Ini semua karena mencari hyung!" ucap Kai sambil memeluk Lay erat.

**BLETAK!**

2 jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala Kai.

"JANGAN CURHAT!" teriak Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Lay menatap ketiga dongsaengnya dengan pandangan kaget. "K-kalian semua nyariin gue?" tanya Lay gugup.

Baekhyun mengangguk kuat. "Tentu saja. Hyung kan anggota kelas A. Kalau hyung hilang pasti kami bakal nyariin hyung!"

"Semua namja dikelas A—kecuali Suho tentunya—udah maafin hyung kok! Hyung gak usah takut-takut masuk ke asrama lagi!" sambung Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Eunhyuk saenim... tadi siang udah nyadarin kami semua. Kami jadi sadar kalau Lay hyung itu sebenarnya baik, hanya aja hyung gak nerima perjodohan dengan Suho hyung, benarkan?" tanya Kai sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Lay _speechless_ mendengar dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Ia mengangguk malu atas pernyataan Kai barusan. "Ne... gue emang bodoh mau ngebunuh orang sebaik Suho hyung.." sahut Lay sambil melihat kearah lain. Wajahnya sedikit memerah malu saat menyebut nama 'tunangan'nya.

Mata Baekhyun beralih kepada dua namja yang datang bersama Lay tadi. "Jadi... kalian pengawalnya Kris gege?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada introgasi.

Kedua namja itu saling menatap sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Ne... selamat malam. Taemin imnida, pengawal pribadi tuan muda Kris." Ucap namja yang berambut blonde sambil membungkuk sopan. Namja tinggi berambut hitam yang berada disebelahnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Selamat malam. Minho imnida, pengawal pribadi tuan muda Kris juga."

Sehun memicingkan matanya menatap Taemin lekat-lekat. "Anda.. mirip Jongin hyung ne?" ujarnya.

"Hah?"

Baekhyun pun ikut melihat Kai dan Taemin bergantian. "Sehun benar! Kai nya ada 2! Kalo di ibaratkan Taemin itu Kai versi putih HAHAHA!" tawa Baekhyun meledak, membuat Kai mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ahh kalau begitu kami berdua pamit dulu ne?" ujar Minho.

"Nee gumawo udah nganterin Lay hyung pulang! Hati-hati di jalan!" pesan Sehun sambil lambai-lambai. Taemin dan Minho pun pulang dengan mobil yang mereka bawa kesini.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita balik ke kamar!" ujar Baekhyun sambil natap Kai. Maksudnya sih supaya Kai anterin mereka dengan teleportasinya langsung ke lantai 3. Males banget deh naik tangga.

Kai bersmirk-ria. "_Sorry_, gue terlalu capek buat teleportasi ngebawa 3 orang sekaligus. Jadi Baekhyun hyung dan Sehun naik tangga aja ne?" ucap Kai sambil merangkul Lay.

"_WHAT_?!" teriak Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"K-Kai jangan ngambek deh... tadi kita cuma bercanda kok hehehe..." ucap Baekhyun.

"Iya nih... Jongin hyung jahat banget ngebiarin kita berdua naik tangga ke lantai 3..." timpal Sehun.

"_Who care_? Gue ama Lay hyung pamit dulu ne! Annyeong!"

"Ya! Kim Jo—"

**PLASH!**

"—ng In..."

Kai dan Lay pun hilang bersamaan dengan asap yang muncul ditempat mereka berdiri tadi. Baekhyun dan Sehun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Sialan tuh anak. Gue doain dia makin item kayak arang!" kesal Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iya nih! Gue doain juga semoga Dio hyung selingkuh ama Morgan trus si Jongin hyung ditinggalin!" tambah Sehun.

"AMIIIIN!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Yang KaiSoo shipper tolong diam aja, jangan di aminin oke?

.

.

.

.

.

**PLASH!**

Dan tibalah Zhang Yi Xing bersama Kim Jong In tepat berada dalam kamar Lay-Luhan. Xiumin, Luhan dan Tao yang masih frustasi langsung cengo seketika. Perlu beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk mencerna bahwa Lay dan Kai ada disini. Debaran jantung Lay berdetak kencang begitu Luhan menatapnya intens. Bagaimana pun juga tadi siang Luhan lah yang paling kelihatan benci kepadanya. Dan itu membuat Lay sedikit ragu apakah Luhan sudah memaafkannya atau tidak.

"LAAAY HYUUUNG HUWEEEEE!" Tao yang paling cepat tersadar dari lamunan langsung berlari kearah Lay dan memeluk erat hyung unicornnya.

"T-Tao-ah..."

"Hyungie maafin Taooo! Tao jahat banget udah ngomong kasar ke hyung tadi siang, Tao emang dongsaeng yang durhaka! Kalau Lay hyung mau hukum Tao, hukum aja sekarang! T.T" Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah Tao. Lay dapat merasakan bahunya yang basah akibat tangisan Tao yang begitu deras. Namja berdimple itu hanya tersenyum kaku sambil mengusap rambut Tao dengan lembut.

"Seharusnya gue yang minta maaf... gue udah jahat banget ke kalian semua, gue udah bohongin kalian. Gue pantes dapetin ini, terutama dari... Suho hyung..." Lay menahan air matanya yang dari tadi hampir tumpah. Namja itu menggigit bibirnya kuat agar tangisannya tidak keluar.

Xiumin pun ikut menghampiri Lay. "Gue juga minta maaf Lay, maaf tadi gue udah nyudutin lo..." ucap Xiumin penuh penyesalan sambil menundukkan wajah chubbynya.

"Ani hyung, kalian gak perlu minta maaf ke gue, sungguh!" ucap Lay meyakinkan.

Tatapannya tiba-tiba bertemu dengan mata seseorang yang dari tadi hanya diam, yaitu roomatenya sendiri. "Luhan hyung..." panggil Lay lirih. Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Lay berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Hyung masih marah?" tanya Lay hati-hati.

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dengan sepenuh hati ia menjitak kepala Lay dengan kepalan tangannya.

**BLETAK!**

Seluruh namja yang ada disana menatap Luhan kaget.

"L-Luhan hyung?!" ucap Kai masih dengan wajah kagetnya.

Luhan natap Lay dalam-dalam. "DASAR BEGO! KENAPA LO SUKA BANGET NGELIHAT GUE MENDERITA LAY?! LO GAK TAU BETAPA KHAWATIRNYA GUE KARENA LO GAK BALIK-BALIK KE ASRAMA HAH?!" teriak Luhan di iringi dengan air matanya yang meleleh. Pertahanan Lay pun hancur begitu melihat roomatenya menangis. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan-tahan ikut meluap begitu Luhan memeluknya erat.

"Hyung... hiks... maafin gue hyung..." isak Lay balas memeluk Luhan.

Xiumin yang mengerti kondisi pun menyuruh kedua dongsaengnya untuk keluar dari kamar, memberikan privasi kepada sepasang roomate itu.

"LO KIRA DENGAN MELARIKAN DIRI GUE BISA MAAFIN LO?! Hiks..., kenapa lo tega ama gue Laaaay? Gue ngerasa bersalah banget udah jahatin lo tadi siang, gue hiks gue..."

Lay mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. "Sudah lah hyung, kejadian tadi siang udah berlalu... gue senang akhirnya terlepas dari semua kebohongan gue. Ini bisa jadi pelajaran buat gue... makasih ya hyung udah mau maafin gue..." ucap Lay tulus sambil menutup kedua matanya, menikmati hangatnya dekapan Luhan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Lay, Luhan tersenyum dalam tangisnya. "Gue yakin Suho bakal maafin lo Lay... Ia hanya sedang butuh waktu untuk merenungkan ini sendirian, ada saatnya nanti dia bakal maafin lo..." ucap Luhan menenangkan hati Lay. Namja unicorn itu mengangguk pelan. Perlahan-lahan Luhan pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Lay.

"Sekarang lo tidur ne? Lo pasti capek banget udah nyasar seharian di Seoul." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Lay balas tersenyum melihat senyuman Luhan yang hangat.

Ini baru benar-benar Lu Han, roomatenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

**Ting Tong!**

Terdengar suara bel dirumah kediaman Kim Si Won, menandakan ada tamu yang datang.

"Gongchannie~ bukakan pintu tolong~" ujar sang eomma dari arah dapur. Gongchan yang sedang asyik memainkan PSP nya mendesis kesal.

_Ck, ganggu aja!_ Batin Gongchan kesal. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah ke pintu utama.

**Ceklek!**

"Selamat sore.. mau nyari siap—"

**Deg**

Ucapan Gongchan terhenti begitu melihat orang yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Rasa kesal yang tadi menyelimuti dirinya kini terganti dengan perasaan akan kagum melihat keindahan makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini.

_Almost paradise~ achimboda deo nunbusin~ nal hyanghan neoui sarangi~ onsesang da gajindeutae~_

Tiba-tiba terdengar backsound T-Max – Paradise (OST. Drama BBF) diiringi dengan rambut Gongchan yang bergerak bagai dihembus angin. Wajah Gongchan kini setara dengan wajah Geum Jan Di yang terpesona melihat ketampanan keempat personil BBF *Q* (Mir: AAAAA KIM BUM *Q* /digetok readers/)

"Ehm.. annyeong?" sapa makhluk Tuhan yang mengalihkan dunia Gongchan barusan. Gongchan pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "N-ne annyeong! N-noona mau nyari siapa ya?" tanya Gongchan gugup.

Orang yang dipanggil noona itu tersenyum geli melihat Gongchan yang salting. Dengan anggun ia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang indah bagaikan di iklan shampo. "Perkenalkan, Baekhee imnida. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Suho oppa, aku teman lamanya." Ucap Baekhee dengan sedikit tawa anggun diakhir. Ini bukan Baekhee yang di drama Dream High ya -_-

"Ah nee silahkan masuk! Suho hyung ada dikamarnya, biar kutunjukkan." Sahut Gongchan sopan sambil mempersilahkan Baekhee masuk.

**Tok tok tok!**

"Neee?" sahut Suho dari dalam kamar begitu Gongchan mengetuk pintunya.

"Hyung! Ada teman lama hyung yang datang, seorang noona cantik!" balas Gongchan. Baekhee terlihat berdiri dengan tenang disamping Gongchan. Jika kita intip kedalam kamar Suho, terlihatlah Suho yang sedang mengerunyutkan dahinya kebingungan.

_Teman lama? Noona cantik?_ Batin Suho seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"... masuk aja, pintunya gak dikunci." Sahut Suho singkat setelah mengambil jeda cukup lama.

"Noona masuk aja ne? Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Kim Gong Chan. Salam kenal Baekhee noona!" kata Gongchan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Baekhee didepan pintu kamar Suho. Baekhee pun mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Gongchan, setelah itu ia kembali fokus menghadap pintu. Tangan kanannya bergerak memegang knop pintu.

**Ceklek!**

Pintu terbuka.

Suho menatap Baekhee yang berdiri diambang pintu. Baekhee balas natap Suho.

Beberapa detik kemudian Suho menghelakan napas panjang sementara Baekhee tersenyum lebar sambil menutup pintunya dari dalam.

"Hai Suho oppa! Lama gak jumpa hihihi..."

"Argh... Byunbaek, seharusnya gue udah duga ini akan terjadi." desis Suho sambil menyibak poninya kasar.

Byunbaek?

Byun Baek Hyun?

Ooh! Orang yang Gongchan kira adalah 'noona cantik' yang mengenalkan diri sebagai 'Baekhee' itu ternyata adalah seorang namja! Dan Suho tidak terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengenali siapa namja itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri yaitu Byun Baek Hyun. Ternyata inilah ide yang didapat Kai dan Baekhyun bersamaan saat malam dimana Lay menghilang. Dengan memanfaatkan keahlian Baekhyun yang menyamar menjadi yeoja, ia memasuki rumah Suho tanpa ada yang mengenalinya. Kecuali Suho sendiri.

"Penyamaran lo semakin bagus aja. Gue hampir gak ngenalin tadi." Komentar Suho entah bermaksud memuji atau apa. Tetapi itu pujian bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih, hyung. Demi datang kemari gue sampai meminjam baju dari 'Kai fans club' dan beruntung yeoja-yeoja disana dengan senang hati mendandani gue jadi cantik kayak gini." Sahut Baekhyun sambil memilin-milin centil rambut—wig—panjangnya.

"Gue hargain usaha kalian. Jadi, apa tujuan utama lo susah payah datang kemari?" tanya Suho sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Tampaknya namja itu sedang tidak ingin basa-basi.

"Sampai kapan hyung akan terus mengurung diri di rumah seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun_ to the point_.

"Sejak kapan lo jadi perhatian ke gue Baek?" tanya Suho balik.

Baekhyun menghelakan napas. Ia memang susah dalam hal yang beginian. "Gue mungkin bukan Luhan hyung yang selalu perhatian ke semua orang, bukan juga penasehat yang baik seperti Kris gege, atau seperti Sehun yang bisa menjadi teman curhat hyung. Tetapi, gue tahu satu fakta yang perlu gue ingatin ke hyung."

Alis mata Suho terangkat sebelah mendengar nada menggantung Baekhyun.

"... Lay hyung bukan tipe orang yang sabar menunggu. Sikap hyung yang seperti ini hanya akan mengulur-ulur waktu dan tidak membuahkan hasil. Bisa aja nanti, besok, atau lusa Lay hyung sudah jenuh menunggu hyung, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan kalian." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil menatap Suho dalam-dalam.

Detik berikutnya raut wajah Suho langsung berubah jadi kaget, gelisah dan takut. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa Suho memang menyukai—mencintai—Lay seperti yang Sehun katakan.

"Dan apa hyung sadar? Gue nggak datang sendirian. Woohyun hyung, muncul lah."

Setelah Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat itu tiba-tiba muncul lah sesosok manusia tepat di samping Baekhyun. Suho menyaksikan hal itu tanpa berkedip. Beberapa saat kemudian barulah ia teringat akan kekuatan namja dari kelas C itu bisa menghilangkan jati diri.

"Hai Suho, lama gak jumpa." Sapa Woohyun dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Woohyun hyung ikut datang kesini karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Lanjut Baekhyun seraya menepuk bahu Woohyun pelan.

Suho menatap 2 namja di depannya bingung.

"Ehem. Suho-ah, dengarkan baik-baik. Gue mau membuat pengakuan. Jadi langsung ke inti aja, lo ingat kan setelah kalian pulang _study tour_, saat di kamar tiba-tiba keadaan lo jadi sekarat?" tanya Woohyun dengan nada serius. Suho pun mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk karena sudah ingat. Masih terbayang di benaknya saat mendadak dirinya kesakitan seakan mau mati.

"... itu ulah gue Suho. Gue minta maaf." Lanjut Woohyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Suho membulatkan matanya kaget. "M-mwo? Maksud hyung apa?"

"Sebagai sepupunya Lay, saat itu akhirnya gue memutuskan mendukung Lay untuk melenyapkan lo. Gue menghilangkan jati diri dan menyuntikkan racun yang mematikan ke tubuh lo. Kalau saja saat itu Lay tidak datang... lo pasti udah mati sekarang."

Suho gak merespon. Pikirannya sibuk mencerna kata-kata Woohyun barusan.

"Waktu itu juga kondisi Lay sedang sakit. Tetapi saat tahu keadaan lo lagi sekarat, dengan sembrononya ia menerobos masuk ke kamar lo dan mengeluarkan racun itu. Dan jika saat itu Lay gak segera dibawa ke rumah sakit, mungkin dia juga udah mati sekarang." Lanjut Woohyun lagi. Namja bermarga Nam itu menghirup udara sejenak sebelum kembali bercerita. "Dari situ gue langsung tahu, Lay udah berubah. Dia gak berambisi buat ngebunuh lo lagi. Jujur, gue belum pernah ngelihat Lay berusaha nyembuhin orang tanpa memikirkan bahaya bagi tubuhnya sendiri. Gue langsung bisa nebak..."

Suho menegakkan kepalanya menatap Woohyun.

.

.

.

.

"... Lay udah jatuh cinta sama lo, Suho."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Suho menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kamar. Perlahan ia terduduk dengan posisi lutut yang di tekukkan. Suho menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dua lututnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, sedikit bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat. Baekhyun dan Woohyun baru saja berpamitan pulang sehingga kini Suho sendirian.

Diam-diam Suho tersenyum miris dalam keheningan.

"Zhang Yi Xing... Cuma lo satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang bisa membuat gue kesal, khawatir, marah, galau, sedih dan kecewa dalam waktu yang bersamaan... Tapi gak bisa gue pungkiri, sebenarnya perasaan gue sama sekali gak berubah... Seharusnya sekarang gue benci sama lo. Tetapi kenapa malah sebaliknya? Kenapa..."

Suho menghembuskan napas pelan.

"...Gue masih mencintai lo, namja babo?"

.

.

.

.

_**"**_**WHY?!"**

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC ._.v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review? ^^ *siap-siap kena timpuk readers***

**.**

**.**

**PS : Kalau ada yang punya link youtube momentnya SuLay, bagi-bagi ke Mir dong hehe xD**


End file.
